New life: Looking for the blizzard
by babymittn
Summary: Life was normal, until new people are thrust into Wolf and Leon's world. How will they accept these new faces into their lives? Into each others lives? And what will become of team 'Star Wolf' when a missing persons search turns into something more? OC's
1. Chapter 1: New faces

**__**Greetings fellow fan fictioners; I'm proud to present my first fan fiction, hope you like it. Please tell me how i'm doing and how to improve, i'm a beginner so I crave your expertise! Any kind of review will do!

Now, I will have mini sound tracks for each chapter (yes I know a lot of people do this, but it sets a kind of mood). And ideas or recommendations for songs would be awesome!

check out my profile for when the story will be next updated, i'll keep you posted!

Song selection:

Any solid dub step beat (your choice)

Burn it to the ground; Three days grace

enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking for the blizzard<strong>_

Chapter 1: _New faces_

"Um…Leon…?"

No reply.

"L…Leon…?"

Silence.

"Hey, um… Leon…?

A small, barely audible sigh seeped through the silent chameleon's mouth.

"Leon… w… why… why am I doing this?" A slightly trembling panther asked quietly, his rich, golden eyes wide. He reached up to scratch the white half-moon scar under his left eye in a nervous habit.

The reptile replied "Because I need to practice" while testing the balance and other essentials of a throwing knife he had just recently purchased.

"But what do _I_ have to do with your… practicing?"

"Because, Panther…" Leon said as if addressing a child "I need a living target" He faced a wary Panther Caruso.

"But I thought you were throwing at the apple!" Panther inquired about the apple sitting atop his head.

"I am. Throwing in the direction of a live being helps my aim, and makes it feel more like live combat." Leon Powalski tossed his throwing knife from green scaly hand to green scaly hand.

"B… but why me?" Panther's eyes darted around frantically.

"Because I will hit you on purpose if you don't 'help'" Leon's cold, yellow eyes narrowed

"Plus, it's fun to torment you" The reptile smirked at his last comment.

"Have you ever practiced with that particular knife before?" Panther adjusted the shiny red apple on his head.

"Nope" then in one fluid motion the chameleon threw the knife at the visibly trembling figure.

Panther shrieked an unmanly cry of surprise as he heard the whooshing song of a knife flung towards him. A sharp squelching noise erupted in the target practice room of the '_Sargasso'. _

Panther had his eyes squinted shut. He then, keeping his eyes closed, turned around. His whole body tensed up, his hands balled into tight fists, arms locked to his sides.

"Am I dead?" The feline asked with a grimace

"Yup" Leon's nasally, almost raspy voice reached Panther's presumably dead ears. "Looks like it" A deep, gravelly voice joined that of Leon's.

The feline opened his eyes, and looked towards the source of the voice. He hadn't even heard him come in.

"Oh, hey boss" Panther's voice, no longer panicked, resumed its natural rich, almost lazy tone as he greeted the grey furred lupine leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Leon greeted the 'Star Wolf' leader with is usual cold, indifferent expression as he went to retrieve his knife now wedged firmly into the wall.

Wolf O'Donnell smiled inwardly as he looked at his two comrades. He slipped a sharp clawed hand down the white stripe that ran from his long muzzle to the back of his neck, it was done up in its usual Mohawk fashion.

After Wolf didn't say anything Panther asked "What's up?"

The lupine just shrugged and began walking toward the target range pulling out his blaster. Wolf looked at his prized weapon with his one piercing lavender eye. In place of his left eye was an optical implant with a blue tint that preformed the same, and many other operations of that of the headsets worn by other pilots. If one were to look closer at the wolf's face (which no one could were it not for Wolf socking anyone who got to close) they would notice a deep rim under his one good eye, suggesting sleepless nights filled with restless thoughts, and tormenting dreams.

The 'Star Wolf' leader aimed his sights down the blaster with the added curved blade attached to the underside of the barrel, and fired one… two… three shots of plasma energy at a life size target of a person. Each of the shots hit the target exactly where Wolf wanted, hitting in the head, more specifically the left eye, the heart, and the groin.

The reason Wolf's aim was so good was because of the optical implant he had, helping his mark his sights down to precise levels.

Leon stepped over to examine the now smoking target, two of his fingers tracing the jaw of his triangular shaped head.

"I quite like it" he said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Wolf glanced at the chameleon with a half-smile. He and Leon had been best friends ever since they were little. He'll never forget the day they first met…

_A young, rather scruffy wolf stepped out of his house into the back yard. He saw, with much curiosity, a small extremely thin chameleon huddled in the corner of the fences separating the wolf's, the small reptiles, and the adjoining neighbor's back yards. The scruffy wolf pup made his way timidly towards the chameleons form, noticing the various cuts and bruises on its green scaled skin, and the sketch book propped against his legs. The wolf sat down against the fence next to the reptile sketching away with a chewed up pencil. The pencil scratching stopped as sunken, naturally narrowed yellow eyes met large, mischievous lavender eyes._

"_Hi" the wolf pup said with an innocent child's voice. "I'm Wolf"_

_The chameleon glanced away, smiling crookedly before bringing his eyes back to Wolf's again._

"_Hi" he croaked in a high pitched, nasally voice. "I'm Leonard"_

_Wolf giggled "_Leonard_?" _

_Leonard laughed too. Wolf then looked at the drawing in the thinner body's lap. It was a very talented (if not extremely graphic) picture of a wolf devouring a rabbit._

"_Cool!" Wolf breathed._

_Leonard sat up a little with pride._

"_Wanna' be friends?" the wolf pup asked. The small chameleon sat up even more._

"_Really?"_

"_Yea!" Wolf laughed._

"_Okay" his new friend breathed with what seemed like relief._

And thus, friendship was born.

Wolf smiled every time he remembered his first encounter with the cynical chameleon. He and Leon had changed so much since then;

Wolf had grown taller, stronger, and smarter, his mind and moods taking on a darker setting. He developed a passion for combat and war. His addiction to the fight was seen as unhealthy to some.

But Wolf was a damn good fighter. Leon knew Wolf better than anyone else ever had. He could tell what Wolf was thinking or what he was about to say. To Leon, Wolf's moods were typical and routine; he knew just how to handle him. Wolf was the kind of guy you don't want to mess with, get in a fight with, or piss off.

Wolf was so easy to piss off.

It was kind of funny to watch people challenge the short tempered wolf only to be beaten to a pulp. Okay, scratch that, it was freaking hilarious.

But Wolf didn't have the love for killing as much as Leon did. When Wolf killed it was strictly for business, self-defense, or personal matters. But he never did it for fun. In fact, he didn't find it fun at all.

Leon had changed more in mind set than appearance. He had grown much taller, but still stayed impossibly thin.

His mind, however, was something frightening; Wolf didn't know how it happened, he supposed it was always there just below the surface, it only needed some kick to spark to life.

A way to summarize Leon was to say that he was a dark, cynical, insane, manic, sadistic, bi-polar, unpredictable, maniacal, ingenious, psychopathic, coldblooded killer. To name a few. All of these 'little flaws' were always apparent in the reptiles eyes, but other than that you really couldn't tell that much was wrong with him when around Wolf and Panther, but throw him in any combat situation, or even more costly, get him angry…

Stay away.

Wolf had only seen Leon get really mad once, he dearly wished he could erase the memory.

Despite their obvious differences, it was easy to say the two were like brothers. Friends to the end.

Now, Panther was a different story.

He was considered a friend to Wolf and Leon, but the relationship was… complicated.

He annoyed the shit out of both of them. No more than Andrew Oikonny they were both thankful. But he was still annoying.

Panther Caruso was cocky, and sarcastic. He didn't know when to shut up, always making side comments and small jives at the worst times. He was sloppy, and lazy, almost careless about everything, and he was in way over his head thinking he was such a big 'ladies male' when he couldn't even get the female he'd been after for years. And the whole rose thing was ridiculous.

But he was still a close friend to Wolf and Leon. He worked hard when he needed to, always had their back, and he was always good for a laugh when you needed one.

Plus, he wasn't bad with a blaster.

Sure he whined a lot, and was a pain to live with but, hey, that's just Panther.

Together the three were team 'Star Wolf', Wolf being the leader, Panther being Ace Pilot, and Leon being second in command, and team assassin. They were the most well-known and most feared mercenary group in the Lylat system, and proud of it.

"So Wolf, we got any new jobs?" Panther asked walking up to the smoldering target. Wolf snapped out of his remise, and looked at Panther a moment before replying "Na, not yet. S' been a slow week, an' still is."

Panther huffed as he rested his elbows on the target rang railing.

"I'm bored" he said, whining once again.

"When aren't you?" Leon said with a scowl.

The target practice room had only a few other stragglers practicing their aims.

Wolf watched, none of them had anything special to show.

"The ships gonna' stop near Venom. You guys wanna' do some bar hoppin' tonight?"

"Yes!" Panther piped up as he straightened out.

Leon shrugged "Why not".

It was still mid-morning, and they had a few hours before the _'Sargasso' _stopped outside of Venoms atmosphere. The large space base made routine movements throughout Lylat as to not be found by those with the means to destroy it.

To kill time, the three mercenaries went down the hall from the target practice room to the combat practice room. There were a few more people here than back down the hall. After roaming around for a bit, watching a few friendly spars, and other serious fights they soon go bored again.

"Hey Panther" Leon taunted "Want to spar?"

"No chance!" Panther put up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

The reptile sneered "Oh come on! I thought you were bored."

"I was" Panther put his hands down "But I don't want my head chopped off"

Leon curled his tail "It's a friendly spar"

"Yes, but friendly spars with you usually end up with someone's head chopped off"

Leon looked as if he were about to reply, but then thought about what the feline had said.

"This is true"

He spun on his heel "Wolf?"

Wolf considered the offer.

"Mehh…" he said, pursing his lips in thought.

Leon only blinked.

The grey wolf sighed "I can never say no to you"

They walked to an empty sparing ring, Leon unsheathing the two long knives he always wore strapped to his back. They were his favorite melee weapons.

Wolf strode over to a weapons rack and selected a long wooden staff with two long, spear head like blades on each end. He gripped the wooden rod in his large hands, testing the weight, and balance.

Wolf looked to Leon.

"Alright, let's keep this clean. We wanna' look pretty for tonight still."

"Yes princess" The reptile said as he whirled the two knifes in his hands.

It had always helped Wolf to think of music while fighting, to keep a certain beat in mind, but one that can change in an instant. Wolf thought fights were like music and everything connecting to music. Fights to Wolf were just dances to an unpredictable beat, but with a chorus like any other song. It made it easier to move, and stay loose, like dancing, just trust your body to find the right moves.

This is why Wolf seldom lost fights.

Like in a dance, the two partners circled, sizing each other up, getting closer with each step. The beat started, slow and menacing. They both waited for the other to make the first move, to start the dance. Leon decided to be brave today, but foolish to Wolf.

Leon raised his long knives in a diagonal downward strike. Wolf brought the left end of his staff swinging forward to hit the strike away. Using his momentum, Wolf spun around, thrusting at Leon with the right end of the staff. Leon leaped backwards, and the two circled again. Leon smiled; Wolf just kept his face serious, not giving away anything.

Wolf swung the pointed right end of the staff at Leon's head, but the chameleon ducked down, sweeping his long leg under Wolf, trying to trip him. Wolf jumped, bringing the pointed staff down, jabbing at Leon. The agile reptile somersaulted back out of the way. He then thrust his left knife upward towards Wolf's face and sweeping at his knees with his right. The lupine spun sharply to the right, bringing the center of the staff to smack Leon across his back. The chameleon yelped, jumping forward on his feet again.

The two circled. The beat became intense, the bass thrumming deep in Wolf's chest

Leon faked a side strike, and then rounded in a downward thrust. Wolf was quick enough to bring his staff up to block the attempt. He hooked the left end of his staff up, but Leon swatted it back down with his right blade, and struck wolf hard in the chest with the handle of his left blade. As Wolf's breath was forced from his lungs an arm wrapped around his neck, and then he was swung to the right, falling to the floor. The lupine rolled to the left as a blade hit the floor where he had been a moment before. He jumped to his feet and brought his staff up just in time to block another down cast blow from his opponent. The wooden staff broke in two; Wolf grumbled as he threw the two broken halves away, he was never one for melee weapon fighting anyway. Leon smirked and sheathed his long knives.

The two circled. The beat changed, the bass was making Wolf's chest numb.

Leon roundhouse kicked at Wolf's head, but the lupine ducked backwards. He kicked out at the reptile's stomach. Leon had jumped back far enough so only the tip of Wolf's boot caught his abdomen. He stumbled back; Wolf took this chance and swung with his right arm aiming at the side of his opponent's head. Leon swatted the fist away, bringing the palm of his right hand to smash into Wolf's windpipe. Wolf stumbled, clutching his throat, Leon jumped sideways in the air making his feet collide with Wolf's chest, causing him to fall backwards. The chameleon back hand sprang, landing neatly on his feet while Wolf stayed on the floor.

The beat stopped.

Leon approached Wolf, opening his mouth to say something. Wolf grabbed Leon's ankles and yanked hard, causing the reptile to fall on his back.

The beat started again, faster this time.

Wolf got to his feet, about to force his boot into Leon's side, but he sprung to his feet and thrust his hand forward, aiming for Wolf's eye. The lupine ducked back and swung his fist to connect with Leon's forehead. Leon jolted back and Wolf kicked him in the knee, forcing the chameleon on his ass. Wolf was about to knee Leon in the face when his opponent lay down on his back and kicked up into Wolfs stomach. Wolf stepped back which allowed Leon to leap to his feet and side kick at Wolf again. He turned to the left avoiding the kick, Wolf then tried to smash his fist into Leon's face, but the reptile grabbed the fist with his right hand, and chopped Wolf's arm with his left. The lupine gasped as his arm went numb, and Leon kicked his knee. Wolf altered his fall to make himself somersault backwards. Wolf got back up as Leon lunged towards him.

The beat turned into that of a racing heartbeat's.

The two dancers matched the beat with simultaneous shots and blocks. Various punches, kicks, jabs, and chops were matched with blocks, parries, grabs, and dodges.

Wolf faked a punch to Leon's face, which he brought his arms up to block. Wolf then rammed his fist into Leon's stomach, causing the chameleon to gasp for air. Wolf put Leon in a headlock, having difficulty keeping the squirming body in the hold. Leon brought his arm around elbowing Wolf in the face, the lupine stepped back holding his bleeding nose. Leon rammed his shoulder into Wolf and jumped back as to not be taken down with his opponent. Wolf fell backwards and rolled to the side, his hand brushed against something wooden, and slender. Wolf grabbed the broken end of the staff; he stood up and spun around, bringing the spearhead like blade to a nearby throat. Wolf simultaneously felt cold steel press against his own throat, and his one lavender eye met two cold yellow eyes.

The beat stopped, the dance ended.

Some of the nearby onlookers who had gathered to watch clapped as the spar came to an end. Wolf smirked and shook hands with a smiling Leon, both their breathing slightly off.

"Good spar" Wolf said "S' always fun ta' kick someone's ass!"

Leon gave Wolf a fake 'tough guy' look "You trying to go again, doggy?"

"Hey now" Wolf let go of Leon's hand to wipe to some blood off his muzzle.

Panther approached his two team mates "Well that looked fun, you two going to be too sore for tonight?"

Wolf winced "Ah no, I don' feel a thing!" he lied as the pain from the spar started to set in.

"Psht, I feel like I just got back from a relaxing massage!" Leon winced as he rubbed his forehead where Wolf had punched him.

* * *

><p>'Star Wolf' had their own personal lounge and meetings room aboard the '<em>Sargasso'. <em>Though they did not have their own floor, wing, or hallway they did have these two rooms as well as their own personal chambers. Wolf currently was standing in front of the bathroom mirror of the 'Star Wolf' lounge. After his nose had stopped bleeding Wolf cleaned the blood of his now matted fur, and checked for other injuries. Spars didn't usually end up in any serious injuries, mostly just bruises, small cuts, and bloody noses.

After doing what he needed in the bathroom Wolf left down the hall to change into a less bloody shirt. Wolf didn't always wear his combat uniform; usually on his 'days off' he would wear a simple outfit of jeans and a shirt. He did, however, wear his combat boots, and holster with modified blaster at all times during the day. One never knew when a surprise attack would be executed, whether it is an attack on the ship, or a simple assassination.

Wolf's personal room resembled that of a regular dorm. It had a single bed, a dresser with a mirror, a nightstand, a small closet, a few shelves for personal items, a desk, and a laundry hamper. Wolf had customized his room to fit his personality; he had a small holo-projector on the dresser facing his bed. His portable computer sat on his desk, messy with papers, files, and the occasional magazine. The walls of the dorm had so many posters on them you could only make out small sections of rust colored wall beneath all the band logos, album covers, half naked females, and random still shots Wolf had found and liked.

Wolf had just thrown on a plain black t-shirt when he saw a slowly blinking light on his portable computer that indicated he had an unread e-mail. Since he had nothing better to do for a few hours Wolf sat down at his desk, and flipped on the screen. He stared at who the message was from for a few minutes, not believing. The e-mail was sent by his older sister, Lydia. Wolf hadn't any contact with her for years, why was she contacting him now? It's not like was anything too important to tell him since his dad left when they were young, and his mom had died. Wolf opened the e-mail; it was titled 'Dear baby brother' he hated when she called him that. He was NOT a baby.

Wolf leaned close to the screen, his one lavender eye scanning the words.

'**Dear baby brother Wolf**

**I know we've not talked for years now, eighteen years really. Its been a while. I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married in a few months…'**

_Wow_. Wolf thought, the female was older than him, and this is her first marriage. He remembered that she always talked about getting married and having children of her own. _Took er' a while to get there._

'**His name is Brad…'**

_Brad? Sounds like a douche._

'**You're invited to the wedding, so is Leon; it's taking pace back home on Zoness. I want you to come, the rest of the family will be happy to see you as well…'**

Wolf laughed at that last part. _My ass they'll be happy ta' see me, they hate me!_

'**I'll e-mail you with exact dates, and location. I hope to see or at least hear from you…'**

Wolf huffed. _Don' think so._

'**Please come Wolf, I know how you tend to stay away from other people, and the past is a touchy thing for you…'**

_Is not! I just don' like you guys._

'**And don't you dare deny it; you always run and hide from your problems like a scared little pup…'**

_Hey bitch! Fuck you!_

'**When it comes to fighting you run headlong into it, but when it comes to real problems you run from them…'**

_Fuck this! _Wolf was about to exit out of his e-mail.

'**And don't you dare close this e-mail Wolf! I'm not finished with you yet…'**

_Shit, it's like she can read my mind._

'**I can read you like a book Wolf…'**

Wolf furrowed his brow and looked from side, then looked back at the screen.

'**Please come Wolf, if not for you then come for me. You still owe me for driving you and Leon around all the time…'**

_Damn! _He knew she was saving that.

'**Please come baby brother.**

**Love Lydia'**

"Well fuck that bitch!" Wolf snapped the screen off. He wasn't going. He WAS NOT going. He was not GOING. HE was not going. He… needed Leon.

* * *

><p>Leon bit his finger as he read the e-mail; Wolf watched his yellow eyes take in every word as if he were reading a long lost historical document. When he was finished reading Leon laughed in his throat.<p>

"She de-balled you pretty good man." His nasally voice irritated Wolf even more than he already was. Wolf was in another pissy mood.

"I didn' ask you what she did; I asked you what you think"

"I think she de-balled you pretty good man"

Wolf shot the chameleon a look that said; _Not. Now._

Leon shrugged and re-read the message, faster this time. He chuckled again, and then looked back at Wolf.

"Well, what do you think Wolf? What do you want to do?"

"I dunno' what I want to do"

"Well, find out"

"An' how the fuck should I do that, Leon?" Wolf was getting really impatient with the reptile.

Leon only blinked at his best friend's aggressiveness.

"Look into your heart"

Wolf looked at him with disbelief "How the fucks do I do that?"

Leon shrugged "I don't know, I don't have one."

"I'll tell you how" Panther sat down on the couch of the 'Star Wolf' lounge next to Wolf.

"You dig deep inside yourself, go places you never knew you had in your being. It's a lot like falling asleep; you gotta lose yourself in yourself, think of things you don't normally think about."

Wolf blinked at the feline "Who the fuck asked you?"

Panther shrugged and got up to walk over to the mini fridge.

"Well if you really want my opinion Wolf, you should go."

Wolf look at Leon as he spoke

"If I go, you're comin' with me, you're invited too."

Leon sniffed "I change my mind; it would be a horrible mistake for you to go"

"Go where?" Panther was leaning against the mini bar at the back of the room.

"My sister's wedding"

"Well then of course you should go!" Panther almost looked hurt.

"You don' understand, we haven't talked n' years"

"So?"

"So why would I go?"

Panther wrinkled his muzzle in disgust "she obviously wants you there if she e-mailed you"

Wolf leaned back on the couch "She might have felt obligated"

"Lemme' see" Panther strode over and picked up the computer. We read the e-mail slow. "Damn, she really de-balled you didn't she"

Leon sniggered and Wolf shot them both a look of pure poison. Panther put a hand up in surrender, and then looked back at the message.

"Well, again, she obviously wants you to go. If she felt obligated she would have put the bare minimum in here. She's practically begging you to go Wolf.

The lupine sighed as he put his hand to his face, considering what Panther said. Leon glared at Panther.

"I'll think about it, s' not for a few months anyway"

Panther nodded, Leon crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something that sounded like "hate that fucking bitch"

* * *

><p>After burning up their time doing nothing in particular, the three members of 'Star Wolf' headed down the launch bay for their own personal shuttle to take them down to the landing ports of Venom. Since they were going out Wolf put a long leather jacket over his black t-shirt and dark jeans. Leon had changed out of his black body suit and put on a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans and a long black coat. Panther had red button up shirt with black pants, the shirt was unbuttoned half way to expose his muscular chest. They planned to stay in a hotel for a day or two so they each had a duffle bag already loaded in the shuttle, one couldn't spend too long in the base or they'd get stir crazy.<p>

Even though they were dressed casually enough, each team member had their weapons on them, just in case. Wolf had his modified blaster, Leon had his array of knives, and Panther had two small blasters strapped to his ankles. It wasn't fun to be caught unarmed at an assassination attempt.

The three walked down the hall together, they were all ready at the same time.

"What I'm saying is why would you want to live in a mansion?"

"Uh, why wouldn't you?"

Leon shrugged "Too much space"

"There is no such thing as too much space!"

Wolf cut in "Ya' there is such a thing as too much space, I mean outer space."

"But were talking about house space" Panther argued.

"Well I don't like large spaces, so therefore I would never get a mansion."

"Leon, my friend, you are probably the weirdest male I have ever met"

"That's the first time I've ever heard that-"

Leon's sarcastic remark was cut short as they rounded the corner and he bumped into something. He fell to the floor with what/whoever he collided with.

"Uhg!" Leon found his body to be tangled with that of another person's. He instinctively reached for one of his knives hidden under his jacket, but stopped short as he found himself starring into the most beautiful golden green eyes he had ever seen.

Leon had never found eyes to be an interesting or beautiful thing unless they were the eyes of a dying person. There was something so beautiful about the way light left a living being's eyes, seeing the life leak from their bodies, Leon could never get enough.

But these eyes, these living eyes were… just… beautiful. They were like a thousand peoples dying souls seeping from one pair of perfectly round, golden green stars.

Leon couldn't move, or breathe properly, which made him a little scared. When was the last time he'd been scared, he couldn't remember, he couldn't THINK. All he could do was stare at those beautiful eyes.

Panther and Wolf just looked from the seemingly paralyzed Leon to the female, purple scaled chameleon that seemed to have damaged their friend's spinal cord somehow.

Leon couldn't look away from her eyes, but he could still take in the rest of her body. She was as beautiful as her eyes; her white body suit accented her curves perfectly, and her bright blond hair fell to just below her upper back.

"Hi" her voice was like an angel's, and Leon wasn't even religious. He somewhat snapped out of his trance.

"Hi" if possible, Leon's voice raised a few pitches, and develop a sigh-like tone. He helped her to her feet.

"I'm Cassie" she extended her hand for him to shake. Her skin was soft like silk even though it was scaled.

"I'm Leonard"

Wolf looked at Panther curling his lip, and mouthed the word "_Leonard?"_ Panther shrugged and shook his head.

"Hi" Cassie said again.

"Hi" Leon (now known as Leonard) never took his eyes of hers.

"Hey Cassie!" what must have been some of Cassie's friends called out to her from further down the hall. She seemed to have snapped out of her own trance.

"Oh, I have to go; it was nice to meet you!" Cassie's smile made Leon want to die, but in a good way.

"Nice to meet you" he repeated.

"By" Cassie's smile deepened as her face flushed.

Leon's face did just the opposite "by"

The purple chameleon wavered awkwardly before saying, once again "by"

"By" Leon watched as Cassie trotted up to her friends, her tail curled tightly behind her.

The dumbstruck reptile watched as the purple lizard disappeared behind another corner, his eyes wide, face lost of all color. A rare smile played across his face as he turned and saw Wolf and Panther staring at him. Panther had his eyebrows raised, a smug smile stretched across his face, Wolf's jaw was tight, his brow furrowed in concern, both of them had their arms crossed. Leon's smile quickly turned into a scowl.

"What?" His friends' expressions only deepened.

"What!" The looks only deepened more.

Leon sighed in annoyance, and began walking down the hall. Wolf and Panther looked at each other; their faces still morphed into the same expression, and followed the now blushing chameleon to the launch bay.

* * *

><p>Venom used to be an inhabitable planet, the air was poison in the lung, and the surface was nothing but rock and Lava Rivers. Life was out of the question on this planet, until doctor Andross was banished here. The maddened scientist created large satellite like contraptions that filtered the air in the atmosphere, making it breathable. Because of his 'support' for the cause of discrimination of certain species, many came to the now habitable planet of Venom to start a new life of 'equal rights'. Now there were large cities across the planet's surface, an empire of the now deceased for the second time Andross. Although built with a good cause in mind, the cities of Venom were a dodgy place. Venom was the oasis for many criminals and outlaws, the 'law force' on Venom allowed these outcasts to stay as long as they didn't cause too much trouble.<p>

The streets of the city Liberty were dirt encrusted, and sketchy. Drug dealers lurked in alleys and shadowed backstreets, prostitutes filled almost every corner, pick pockets prowled the streets for unassuming victims, the homeless lined the street carefully picking out those in the crowds they should, and should not beg, and the people you walked by gave you a suspicious look and brought their hands to something under their jacket. Because of the dangers, children weren't usually seen; the ones you did see were homeless orphans who scurried into a hiding place once they spotted you.

The three members of 'Star Wolf' each like the planet for their own reasons. Wolf felt oddly at home on the hostile surface, he liked the unease and distrust that was heavy in the putrid air. A body had to keep on their toes, and have their wits about them to make it here. Even if Wolf was here relaxing, he wasn't really relaxing; if anything he was honing his skills, and there was always someone willing to fight if one got bored. Leon liked the planet in a similar way. He liked the menace of the cities, the feel of fear and aggressiveness that Leon had fed off of for most of his life. It was like a drug to him, he felt so calm, yet so restless at the same time in the wide awake and cautious cities of Venom. Panther, however, liked the city for a completely different reason; he liked the prostitutes on every corner.

The three mercenaries weaved their way through the unfriendly streets of Liberty.

"Absolutely false, Jody Smith does NOT deserve the actress award this year!"

"Of course she does!"

"No, she does not, she's a terrible actor! The only good acting she does is in her sex scenes."

"Exactly my point! The female's a genius in that profession!"

Wolf listened to his teammate's argument and could help agreeing with Panther; Jody was talented when it came down to the dirty business in movies. Wolf voiced his opinion.

"They really should have 'best porn actress' awards"

"Oh, I know it! And Jody would win for sure!"

Leon was about to protest, but then thought about it more and nodded in agreement.

Panther just couldn't help it "I'll bet Leon would like to see little Miss Cassie win second, am I right?"

It was seldom that the chameleon shot looks of pure hatred, and truly meant 'I'm going to kill you' glares. This was one of those seldom times, Panther backed off immediately. There was an uncomfortable silence that settled amongst the three as they continued walking. The silence was broken by Panther as he coughed.

"Ahem, so yea, porn awards… some… someone should start that."

Wolf started to laugh silently at the discomfort of it all, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly.

"What?" Panther asked the gaily giggling lupine. Wolf just looked at the feline and started cracking up

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"What?" Panther began to feel his face to see if there was anything on it. This only caused the wolf more merriment.

"HHHHAHHHAAAAAAAHAAA!"

"WHAT!" people in the streets were staring now as Wolf had to stop and put his hands on his knees to steady himself. Truth was he really didn't know why he was laughing so much, but it felt good.

"HEHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" the fits of laughter threatened to knock Wolf to the dirt covered ground. Now it was Leon's turn to look at Wolf with concern, and Panther just looked around uncomfortably.

Soon Wolf's laugher had died down and was reduced to a throaty giggle. He picked himself up to full height only to have to bend over as he snorted and a long, silent laugh erupted from his sore abdomen. Now Leon was the only on not laughing for Panther had started to laugh at how stupid Wolf was looking. The reptile just rolled his eyes and leaned against a light pole, waiting for his friends to finish their spasms.

After Panther had stopped laughing they still had to wait for Wolf to get his breathing under control, and walk away with as much dignity as he could. The conversation switched from porn awards to hot celebrities.

"Chelsea Frindle" Wolf said

"Ooo, I could frindle her" Panther let his tail swing back and forth.

"Mmhm" was all Leon said.

"Kate Gregor" Panther looked to his teammates. Wolf began to pant like a feral dog, and Leon smirked and shook his head, it was his turn. The chameleon laughed to himself.

"Jake Thompson"

Wolf gaged "uhh, what the hell Leon?"

"Mmmm, nummy!"

"Uuhh Panther, I knew it!" Wolf laughed. Leon slapped a hand to his forehead at Panther's joke.

"You're next boss"

Wolf thought for a moment. "Shela Harris"

Panther threw his head back "Ooohhh!"

"Aaaahhh!" Leon sighed

"Yea she's pretty hot" Wolf had his mind elsewhere at the thought of Shela Harris.

"I'll say! That female is a goddess!" Panther would have said more but he saw Wolf stumble and something fall in front of him.

_Jeez, what's with people tripping over stuff today?_

Being skilled in the way of balance, Wolf managed to stay on his feet as the small thing he tripped on fell backwards on its ass. Wolf looked down to find that it was a young female wolf; she couldn't be over twelve years old. She had pure snowy white fur that was matted with dirt and grime, and piercing lavender eyes that stared up at Wolf with bewilderment and fear.

Wolf was about to kick her out of the way when a male wolf of equal age knelt down to help her up. He had grey fur with a white streak that ran from his muzzle to the back of his neck; he too was matted and dirty. The wolf pup looked up at Wolf with a similar expression of fear and wonder with the iciest blue eyes. They made Wolf nervous for some reason, and he shoved the two urchins to the side like he would a bothersome object "Stupid kids"

Wolf felt two sets of eyes follow him to the next corner. He didn't like those eyes of the boy, but he didn't know why.

As the 'Star Wolf' team rounded the corner they spotted the hotel they were after, it wasn't too far from the landing port so they didn't bother with a taxi. They checked out two rooms, one single, and one double, to save money. Wolf and Leon weren't planning on bringing anyone back tonight, but knowing Panther they gave him his own room. The two rooms connected so they had easy access to each other's room.

Leon lay back on his bead, tracing the patterns on the ceiling with his eyes, thoughts no one could decode swarming around his head. Panther in the other room was flipping through the channels on the cheap holo-projector. Wolf looked out the slightly moth eaten curtained window at the hostile streets bellow, his own thoughts swarming in his head like an endless sea of wonder and pain. He hated these moments of deep thoughts, they brought up painful memories.

Wolf decided to occupy his mind with focusing on his own room's holo-projector.

_Nope_ click.

_Borin'_ click.

_Ew _click.

_Hope you die _click.

_Seen it _click.

_Gay _click.

_Really gay _click.

_Super gay _click.

_Uber gay_ click.

_You gotta' be fuckin' kidding me_ click.

_Is nothin' on? _Click.

_Unbelievable _click.

_Hold on… _an image of a half-naked female occupied the screen. Wolf cocked his head to the side

"Only at 'Teresa's secret'" Then the commercial ended.

_Aawww _click

There was a knock at the door, and Leon being all too eager to end a particular thought, jumped to get it. Wolf paid his attention to the screen where some chick was being tortured to death; he didn't hear what was being said behind him. It wasn't until Leon called him over that Wolf was less than interested in what was going on.

"Uh, Wolf?"

"What?"

"Could you come over here?"

Panther poked his head through the door that connected his room to Wolf and Leon's.

Wolf got off his bead with a growl and started towards Leon at the door before stopping short.

"Da' fucks?"

Leon and Panthers eyes darted from the one fully grown wolf to the two small wolf pups in the doorway, the same two wolf pups from the street.

Wolf stormed over to the two grimy street urchins "the fuck do you want? We don' give out donations!" Wolf was about to slam the door but the girl put her hand out "Wait!"

Wolf stopped and glared at the two pups, the boy's eyes shifted around nervously, the girl paused for a moment, and then opened her mouth to speak, choosing her words carefully.

"Hello, my name is Haylie, this is my brother, Case" she motioned to the boy with the icy blue eyes. She didn't beat around the bush much; she got down right to it.

"We're yours… kids… your kids… we're your kids… your our father" She forced a grin and lightly hit the boy on his arm, indicating that he should do the same.

Wolf looked at the two grinning kids, he laughed, a slow, malevolent chuckle of disbelief.

"He… hehehe… hehe, no I'm not" the girl's face fell.

"He, he, leave." The kids' grins fell into frowns as they looked at Wolf with pleading blue and lavender eyes.

"Please…" the girl said quietly.

"Leave" Wolf wasn't laughing anymore as he began to close the door.

"Please!" The girls voice was louder now, desperate.

"Please! You are our father! We are your children!"

"Stop sayin' that! I'm not your 'daddy'! Now leave!"

"Isis Jane O'Malley!" The girl practically screamed the name before Wolf closed the door completely. He fully opened the door again, his eyes narrowing.

"Isis Jane O'Malley" she said again "twelve years ago, Zoness, 'Mixima Beats'."

Wolf was utterly confused; he had no idea what she was talking about, she could have been speaking gibberish. He was fed up, _enough a' this shit!_

Wolf pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the two street urchins. The girl grabbed the boys arm and ran like a bat out of hell. Wolf slammed the door "Fuckin' beggars"

Panther shook his head "was it really necessary to pull out your blaster and aim it at their faces? They're just kids for fucks sake"

"Ya, well they wouldn' leave"

"Yea, but still…" Wolf shot Panther a look

"Do you wan' me ta aim this at your face too?"

Panther didn't say anything else, just stood there as Wolf sat back down on his bead. _Oh fuckin' great, I missed the torture scene. _He started flipping through channels before looking back at Panther.

"Why you starrin' at me?"

"What if they are yours..." Wolf cut him off

"Oh please don' start that bull shit!"

"I'm just saying they did look a lot like you, the boy especially"

"Look, they saw me in the street, noticed they happened to look like me an' came up with a scheme involvin' me as their 'father' so they could get food an' money an' stuff. An' did you see 'em run scared when I pointed this at 'em?" He held up his modified blaster.

"Wolf, pointing that at anyone would cause them to piss their pants"

Wolf shrugged "If my 'long lost dad' pointed this at me, I woulda' stood my ground"

"Yea, well not everybody's stupid like you Wolf" Leon commented from his position on his bead

"Shut the fuck up Leon" Wolf switched the holo-projector off "Look, they're not mine, end of discussion." With that, he got up and walked into the bathroom to freshen up, it was almost time to go.

* * *

><p>'Wilson's Pen' was a well-known bar throughout Liberty, many different crowds flocked to the popular, almost high class, dive bar. Every time Wolf happened to be in, or near Liberty he would always pay 'Wilson's Pen' a visit, it was a personal favorite of his. It was the perfect place to go if you needed to drown your sorrows, hang with friends, meet someone new, have a one night stand, or if you were looking for a fight there was always someone to challenge.<p>

Wolf, Leon, and Panther sat at a round bar table on their third round of drinks. Wolf loved to drink, but he didn't really like the complicated mixed drinks, he felt like a pussy whenever he got one. Panther was the casual consumer, usually going for the fruity stuff Wolf hated, Panther knew his way well about a bar and was able to woo the females with his talents. Leon wasn't much of a drinker, only on special occasions, which going to 'Wilson's Pen' was, he usually got what Wolf got for they had similar tastes.

The three sat laughing and reminiscing about old times, Panther listening into the stories Wolf and Leon shared about the original team.

"God 'e was a fat ass, never saw a time when 'e didn' have somthin' crammed in his mouth!"

"Remember when we dared him to eat as many enchiladas as he could?"

"Oh ya, that was hilarious!" Wolf started laughing "'e was in the shitter for HOURS!"

Leon laughed along with Wolf "Almost as funny as the time we shaved Oikonny while he was passed out drunk!"

Wolf laughed hard at the memory.

Panther's eyes widened "okay, I want to hear more about this enchilada scarfing, and ass shaving"

Wolf calmed his laughter down enough to speak "okay, so, we were at this one sketch-" Some idiot made a drunken stumble and fell on Wolf. The grey lupine didn't take this very well, and shoved the tipsy boxer into another person.

"The fuck!" an avian the boxer was shoved into lunged at Wolf, aiming a punch to his face. Wolf ducked the delivered a punch of his own to the bird's eye. He stumbled back into a nearby table, knocking it over, and spilling drinks on the floor. The avian, his friends, and the people whose table was assaulted all stood up and started advancing on each other, and the three 'Star Wolf' members. A few bystanders eager to get in a fight joined in, and within a matter of seconds the place turned to utter chaos.

Shouts and curses could be heard over the brawling crowd. People scampered to get out of the fight, but most stayed to show what they were worth. Chairs and tables were thrown about, glass bottles were shattered against heads, fist flew, feet kicked, nails scratched, and teeth bit as the bar scene turned into an all-out fee-for-all. The air was heavy with adrenalin, and testosterone. One could say it wasn't so much as an actual fight, many were just in it for fun, few others took it personally.

Wolf punched a nearby thug in the muzzle, and then ducked under the lunge of another as they tried to grab him. Wolf tackled the assaulter to the bar surface and started wailing on his face mercilessly. He felt his shoulders grabbed and was yanked off the lynx he was beating. Wolf felt the stinging blow of a fist to his face as he fell back on a bar table. A foot was shoved into his stomach and he bent over from loss of air, then shot up with and uppercut to the assaulters chin. Wolf then head butted the husky and watched as it stumbled in a daze. Someone else jumped in and kicked off Wolf's chest, and he was thrust against the bar. A fist, Wolf wasn't sure if it belonged to the same person who kicked him, smashed into his muzzle. He felt a rush of blood come out of his nose, and punched a goat in the eye. Wolf delivered a few more blows to the goats face, feeling the bones in his fist crack. The goat dodged his last strike and dealt Wolf with a punch to the side of his head. Wolf stepped back into a table and readied himself for another strike, but one didn't come. He looked to see the attacker goat bent over being repeatedly kneed in the face and abdomen by Leon, the chameleon brought his elbow down hard on the goat bringing him to the floor.

Someone leapt on Leon's back, and he reached behind his head to flip a female otter onto a table. He felt a foot ram into his back and was thrust into a pole; Leon swung his leg behind himself, his foot catching someone on the side of the head. The chameleon twisted around and smashed his palm in to the nose of an ape, then jabbed rapidly at another's abdomen four times, the primate crumpled to the ground in a heap. Leon side chopped a feline in the neck, and rabbit punched someone behind him. He spun around with a round house kick to dual the rabbit punch. The reptile tripped a running fox with his tail and went to work on a husky that charged after him, fists flailing. Leon rammed his elbow into the husky's chest making it trip over a chair. The husky jumped up quickly punching Leon in the eye and stomach. The reptile grunted in pain, then jammed his fist into the husky's trachea. He stepped back and felt his back bump into someone, Leon looked behind himself a moment to see Panther behind him blocking various punches from a bull dog.

Panther shielded his face from an oncoming blow; he was ready to block another when a beer bottle broke against the back of the canine's head. Panther shrugged, and ducked under the swing of a rabbits arm and retaliated with and uppercut to the offenders chin. He turned slightly and elbowed an avian in the beak and the chest, only to be tackled from the side by another panther. Panther felt his shoulder collide with the hard floor, and gasped in pain. The feline on top rammed his fist into the face of the one on bottom. The feline with the half-moon scar under his right eye got his legs positioned under the others form and kicked up hard. The panther on top flew back into a nearby pole. Panther stood up and narrowly dodged a kick from a female otter. He dodged her next attacks; it was against his beliefs to hit a female, Panther bobbed and weaved away from kicks and punches from the aggressive female. "Oh, don' be such a pussy Panther!" Wolf had his arms raised defensively blocking attacks from an enraged rat.

Once Wolf spotted an opening he socked the rodent in the muzzle. His small victory was short lived as two burly bull dogs restrained his arms as the same avian from the beginning of the fight punched him repeatedly in his abdomen. Wolf started to cough up blood when the blows stopped abruptly. The lupine looked up to see that both Leon and Panther had pulled the avian off of him and were now beating relentlessly on the unfortunate bird. The two thugs let Wolf go to help their ring leader, _big mistake._ Wolf jumped on both the bull dogs, bringing them to the floor. Wolf was on top of one, smashing his fist into the thugs face, Panther was on top of the other doing the same, and Leon was busy with damaging the ribs of the avian with his foot.

The sound of blaster fire and police whistles had everybody scattering, leaving the now ruined bar at the nearest exit. Wolf jumped from a window, and began sprinting down the street, his heart racing with adrenalin. Wolf always loved some uncivilized violence in a bar, and escape from the cops; it made him feel alive and young. He wasn't too worried about Panther or Leon, they can handle themselves just fine, they've escaped much worse on their own.

It wasn't long before Leon appeared at Wolf's side, they continued at a brisk jog for a bit before Panther met up with them and they slowed to a walk. All three had some sort of smile on their face, something always happens when they visited 'Wilson's Pen'.

Without a word the three pilots nodded a silent 'thanks' to one another, they always had each other's back in any kind of situation. No words were ever needed to express ones gratitude, if someone did say anything they were branded a pussy by the other two.

The three didn't say anything while Wolf hailed a cab; they were all occupied with the pain that had settled from the fight. The blue cab pulled up next to the curb and the weary mercenaries piled in. Panther sat up front while Leon and Wolf sat in the back, neither protested; if the driver was social they would try to spark a conversation with whoever was in the front seat. As it turned out the driver did feel like talking, or at least find out what happened.

"Jeez, what happened to you?"

Panther looked at the German shepherd "bar fight".

The canine chuckled "looks like it was fun. Where was it?"

Panther closed his eyes "'Wilson's Pen'"

"Sheesh that's the second one this week, don't think they'll be too happy about that"

The driver and Panther continued talking but Wolf wasn't paying attention, he was looking out of the overhead window at the stars. He had always admired those stars, even as a child. He and Leon would sneak out at night, climb onto his roof, and just stare at the stars for hours. He felt he was only ten years old again out on his roof, Leon lay next to him on his left, marveling at the stars. They were so far away, but if Wolf stared at them long enough he felt he could almost touch them. _I wonder what it's like up there. _Wolf continued looking past the tall buildings and sky scrapers and up at the sky, _it's so beautiful. _Wolf was lost in a trance looking at the twinkling stars when he saw Leon move suddenly from the corner of his eye. Then there was a deafening boom, a screech of metal, and a sudden impact that whipped Wolf's body to the side.

_Boom. Screech. Crash._

_Breaking glass. Burning rubber._

_Moving. Flying. Falling._

_Rolling. Skidding. _

_Screeches. Crashes. _

_Explosion. Ringing. Dripping. Burning._

_Pain. White. Hot. Eyeless sockets._

_Hazy. Dizzy. Echoing. Ringing._

_Shouts. Wet. Blaster fire._

_Shouts. Realizing. Remembering. Searching._

_Remembering. Realizing. Worrying._

_Pain. Ringing. Shouts. Blaster fire. _

_Realizing. _

_Remembering._

* * *

><p><em><em>Yay, first chapters done! Most chapters will be this long, if not longer. That is if I continue with the story. I will only update if I get reviews, so, GET TYPIN'!

Until Lates; **_Baby Mittn'_**


	2. Chapter 2: Remember

Grr! I'm tired of waiting for people to review, so here ya are.

I know, it's short, but important. Chapters will usually be longer like the 1st one.

Your song for the chapter is:

ET by Katy Perry

Hope ya like it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking For The Blizzard<strong>_

Chapter 2:_ Remember_

_Wolf made his way through the crowd of the dance club 'Mixima Beats'. The place was packed as usual; it was the place to go if you didn't mind outer species sex. All kinds of races gathered under the neon lights to dance the night away, and find someone to 'have fun' with. Wolf really wanted to bring back a female to his motel room, so he was searching for potential targets. The rest of his team were off doing their own thing, he really didn't care what. They all agreed to meet back at the shuttle tomorrow by 2:00._

_Wolf was now walking the perimeter of the dance floor, the crowd dancing with the throbbing beat. He was scanning the faces at the bar when a hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the dancing wall of people. Wolf immediately felt someone dancing against him; he looked to see a female wolf with snowy white fur in a small black dress moving her body against his. He decided to play along and matched her movements with his own, placing his hands on her hips as she placed hers on his chest. The she-wolf looked up at him with the iciest blue eyes Wolf had ever seen. Her eyes turned from Wolf's one lavender eye to someone among the other dancers, Wolf looked too. A rather burly germen shepherd watched the two dancing wolves for a few moments before turning around, and walking away with a sour look on his face. Up until that point the she-wolf had been tense, but relaxed immensely when the canine had walked away._

_Wolf felt the female loosen up as she began moving in ways Wolf had never seen, or felt. Her body moved with smooth, liquid motions as she danced around and against Wolf. Her hips moved to the beat and she teased Wolf with her bushy tail. He did his best to keep up with her, but it was hard to match her movements, she had so much talent. She seemed to notice this and guided Wolf with silent demands, teaching him how to match her dancing. He soon got the hang of it and began guiding her a little as well. At times their faces were brought close together, it was at these times Wolf looked deeper into the blue eyes of the she-wolf, he felt cold inside every time he did. But for some reason he liked the feeling of ice in his soul, it was like an addicting drug that he was fully aware was killing him but didn't care. There was so much mystery in those eyes, a hidden menace, a guilty secret, and ugly desire._

_The song ended and a new one began, the she-wolf stopped, and so did Wolf. Their faces were close together again, and Wolf had the sudden impulse to kiss her, but didn't. She smiled and wrapped her fingers around his hand; she began leading Wolf away from the dance floor. Once away from the dancing crowd she stopped and let go of his hand, the she-wolf turned around to face him. She just stood there looking at his one lavender eye with her two icy blue eyes, she didn't say a word, just looked at him. After a few moments of silence Wolf decided to break it. _

"_Can I get you a drink?"_

_The she-wolf's smile deepened and she sat down at a table for two that they just happened to stop next to. Wolf raised his eyebrows and walked to the bar, he had to wait a few moments before the bartender came to take his order._

"_Two margaritas"_

_Wolf had to wait a few more moments for the bartender to make the drinks, and then paid for them. He walked back towards the table; the mysterious female wolf was examining her nails nonchalantly. Wolf placed a drink in front of her, then sat down on a chair next to her. She didn't thank him, just took a sip from the glass._

"_So what was with that one guy?" Wolf asked, thinking back to the germen shepherd._

_The she-wolf shrugged; when she spoke her voice had a careless sigh to it "just some guy looking to screw someone. He wouldn't leave me alone so I looked for someone who could possibly fight him off."_

_Wolf raised an eyebrow "so, you used me?"_

"_Yup" Wolf's eye narrowed as he admired her bluntness. _

"_You got some pretty nice moves" he looked her up and down, she had nice sizable beasts, a small waist, her tail curled slightly, and her legs were long and elegant._

_She shrugged again "thanks, you're not bad yourself, need some practice though." _

"_Yea, I don' get that many opportunities ta' spend time at night clubs"_

"_Why's that?" she asked this as if she felt obligated, but already knew the answer._

"_No reason" Wolf smirked "You gotta name?" _

_She bit her lip as if thinking, then looked at Wolf and laughed through her nose_

"_Isis Jane O'Malley"_

_Wolf whistled through his teeth "shit, is that just your first name?"_

_She laughed slightly again "no, it's just Isis, but saying my full name is fun"_

_Wolf nodded, the name suited her._

_Isis took a sip from her now quarter empty glass "What about you, you have a name?"_

_Wolf considered telling her his real name; there was always the risk of her turning him in. But she didn't really seem the type; she looked like the kind of female that went after 'bad boys'. Wolf decided to see what would happen. _

"_Wolf" Wolf waited to see what she would do. But she didn't do anything, just took another sip from her drink. _

"_Hm. Nice name, very straight forward, says 'I'm a wolf' and leaves people to fill in the blanks."_

"_I guess…" Wolf was puzzled, he looked at her indifferent expression. "You knew who I was didn' you?"_

_Isis smiled mischievously "it's not that hard to tell" She looked at his eye patch "It's a dead giveaway"_

_Wolf smiled, drinking from his half empty glass "an' you didn' say anythin'?"_

_The she-wolf swirled the remaining liquid in her own glass "I like to give others the satisfaction of thinking that they can be mysterious. It's a great feeling, I should know"_

_Wolf couldn't tell if he liked the mysterious female or not, he guessed it was just the feeling of distrust he had for her. He didn't trust the way she moved, how she carried herself, how she talked, her confidence, but most of all her eyes. They screamed lies, and devious thoughts, those eyes should never be trusted by anyone._

_Wolf liked the uncertainty, he craved it "can I see more of those stellar moves of yours?"_

_Isis drained what was left of the margarita in her glass "maybe, if you get me another drink." Wolf smiled and got up to buy another round of drinks._

_He finished his relatively fast, eager to return to his motel room. Isis, however, drank hers quite slow, slower than slow. She waited long intervals before taking very small sips from her drink while the two lupines flirted, talked about nothing in particular. When she had finally finished her drink Wolf helped Isis to her feet, then led her from the dance club. Wolf had been waiting all night for this moment; Isis had dangled it in front of him longer than anyone ever had. He let out a feral growl of triumph, and anticipation as he tossed Isis on the bed, and pounced on her with even more so feral intensions._

_That night Wolf would never be sure if he had made the best decision of his life, or the worst. That night everything changed for him, even if he didn't know it till twelve years later. That night Wolf accepted the mission of a lifetime._

* * *

><p><em><em>Well, there ya have it; chapter dos. hope you liked it, don't forget to leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Change of heart

First things first; **GINORMOUS **thanks to XxXshadowkitsuXxX for reviewing, u rock! Second, back to longer chapters (yay). Third, for those who read this story so far and have not reviewed, all I have to say is: boo u.

Your music choices for this chapter are... (drum roll)

Opus 37: Dustin O'Halloran

I will possess your hears: Death cab for cutie

Enjoy! = )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking for the blizzard<strong>_

Chapter 3: _Change of heart_

Wolf had never believed the whole 'life flashed before my eyes' scenario, but that changed in almost an instant. Wolf remembered a lot of things in those few short minutes, some things stood out more than others. But he had little time to think over such things before his mind went into survival mode.

Everything was hazy; sounds seemed to echo in his head, things came in and out of focus, there was an annoying ringing sound going off in his ears. And then there was the blaster shots, and shouts that echoed from outside. Wolf shook his head to try to wake up from his daze, later he wished he had just stayed oblivious to everything; his whole body ached, and screamed with pain. He felt something wet, and sticky covering his arm, and a stinging pain when he moved it, similar sensations could be felt on his hip.

Wolf shifted slightly, he couldn't move his lower body very well. He looked down to see an unconscious Leon lying across his legs, bleeding profusely from a gash on his head, he was still breathing. Wolf lifted the limp chameleon off of his legs, shifting over the broken glass. Grunting in pain, he twisted around, noticing the now windowless door behind him. The lupine lay down on his back, positioned his hands on the other side of the door, and pulled himself through the window. Wolf unsteadily pulled himself to a crouch, wavering a bit before leaning against the totaled cab for support.

Everything was still fuzzy, and echoing, but he could hear and see clearer now. Wolf pulled out his modified blaster, and half crawled, half slid over to Panther crouching against the cab, his own blaster out. Blaster shots were absorbed by the other side of the cab, sparks flew in different directions, shouts and screams could be heard from both civilian, and shooter. The feline's arm was bleeding a considerable amount, and a sizable gash lined his jaw.

Wolf coughed "Panther, what happened!"

"I don't know; some fuck-wad ran right into us! The cab flipped over, and before I knew it, we're being shot at by these assholes!"

Wolf ducked as a shot came fairly close to his head. He came out of cover for only a moment to fire a few shots at the opposing shooters. "Probably some hit men hired ta' take us out, hell of a way ta' do it though!"

Panther chuckled, as if it were a laughing matter "drivers dead, how's Leon?" Panther stood up, and delivered a few shots of his own, then ducked down quick as a shower of blaster shots hailed down on where he had just been exposed.

"Asleep on the job, he'll live." Panther and Wolf broke cover to fire a volley of plasma bullets at their foes, all hiding behind cars, and postal crates. The distant sound of sirens grew louder as Wolf racked his still slightly disoriented brain for a way out. They couldn't go forward; that would bring them to the hit men, they couldn't go off to the sides; they'd be exposed to the shooters line of fire for too long. The only option Wolf would consider was going down the street a little to an ally they could escape through. But even then they would still be exposed too long for his comfort, plus with Leon disabled, and Wolf's own and Panther's injuries, not to mention they still had the cops to worry about. It was a long shot but it may as well be their only chance.

"Panther, keep 'em busy"

The feline fired a shot over the cab "sure thing boss"

Wolf crawled over to the door he had pulled himself out of; he jumped a little when Leon suddenly started to pull himself out. Wolf helped his best friend out of the cab's interior, half dragging the reptile across the broken glass that was scattered about the gravel.

Leon winced and hissed in pain as Wolf lay him under cover

"You ok?" Wolf pulled his blaster back out of its holster

"Yea, I feel like a fuckin' spring morning"

The lupine dismissed his friend's sarcasm as he fired a shot at an opponent's face; he was rewarded with an anguished scream "Can you walk?"

Leon tried to move into a crouched position, but gasped sharply, and fell back down "Shit! My leg!" His left leg was, indeed, banged up pretty good; a long gash ran down the length of his calf, and a metal object was protruding from his mid-thigh.

Wolf cursed through his teeth, and then looked around for something he could use as an idea formed in his head. Panther switched places with Wolf who started shooting the hinges of the passenger seat door with his blaster. The feline cringed as Leon yanked the metal object from his leg, a small jet of blood followed suit. The chameleon gritted his teeth, and threw the scrap away "fucking shit!"

Panther fired some plasma at a few foes who were attempting a rush; he flinched when a loud crash sounded beside him "the fuck?" Wolf dragged the cab door over by Leon, who was on his stomach shooting from underneath the cab's trunk. Wolf began shooting the hinges if the back seat door; making it fall over with a crash. The sirens were much closer now.

He beckoned his team-mates over "alright, here's what we're gonna do"

Wolf lifted one of the cab's doors up, holding on to the inner handle, and turning the door sideways so the window part was pointing left. He instructed Panther to do the same, the doors were heavy, but they could handle it for a little length. They put the doors together, and supported Leon between themselves.

"We're goin' ta' run for that ally over there usin' these as cover" Panther and Leon nodded in understanding.

"Okay Leon, you're our fire cover, don' let us get killed" Wolf and Panther parted the doors a little ways so Leon could fire between them. Panther nudged the reptile with his shoulder "no pressure"

Wolf readied himself, focusing his mind on their destination, and not the pain he was about to experience.

"Ready?"

Panther sighed "as I'll ever be"

Leon scoffed "just fucking go!"

"Now!" Wolf barked the order as the 'Star Wolf' team began walking/running as fast as they could backwards. Leon fired shots as soon as they were out in the open, Panther and Wolf did their best to block the shots to them. The doors trembled whenever blaster fire hit them; Wolf wondered how long they would hold, they were only half way there.

A few cop cars emerged from around a corner on the opposite street, nothing so far on the street the three mercenaries were on. They were almost at the ally, the blaster shots slacked a bit as the hit men realized that the cops were here.

"C'mon!" Wolf urged his team, both the door and Leon were getting heavy, but the plasma shots were still coming so they had to keep using the doors for cover.

"Shit!" Leon leapt to the side slightly as a lucky shot made its way through the space between the two doors, grazing Panthers side.

"Fuck! Leon!" Panther clutched his side, almost dropping his door. "WHAT the HELL!"

"Woops, my bad." Leon continued firing, clearly not at all concerned about Panther.

"Shoot the damn bitches before they shoot us!" The feline adjusted the door angrily

"You wanna try?"

"Bet it's fuckin' easier than hauling your ass!"

"Do you want to get shot again?"

"Oh for fucks sake! Shut the FUCK up, both of you! I swear I WILL put you in a time out!"

Finally, after much bickering, they made it to the ally, and just in time too. Cops started to pull into the street they were just on.

Wolf and Panther dropped the doors; they fell to the floor with a loud clank. Still supporting Leon between them, they ran as fast as they could with five legs. They ran through the maze of back alleys, tripping over rubbish piles, and trash cans. Finally emerging onto an almost deserted street, they were relieved to see that there were no cops nearby. The three slowed to a limping walk, allowing the pain to numb their sore bodies. The few hookers, and drug dealers paid them little attention as they made their way to their hotel, they decided were done with cabs for the night.

They were, for the most part, silent; only the occasional grunt of pain or sharp intake of breath was heard between themselves. However, Panther decided to break this silence.

"Who do you think hired them?"

Wolf huffed "does it matter? Who fuckin' cares. Coulda' been anyone."

The silence resumed as they neared the hotel, everybody was focused on not collapsing on the street; they were exhausted to the point of fainting. Wolf was soon distracted from that thought when he saw who was waiting outside the hotel's front doors.

"Oh, for the love of-"

A small female wolf with matted, snowy white fur, and piercing lavender eyes stood up from the dirt covered sidewalk. "Before you say anything just listen to me-"

"Look, I'm not your fuckin' father!" Wolf tasted the bitter lie as it left his lips; even he couldn't deny that the two street urchins were very likely his kids.

An equally small male wolf with grey fur, a white strip running from his muzzle to the back of his head stood next to his twin sister. He looked at Wolf with those icy blue eyes that were all too familiar to the older lupine; he didn't like how they made him feel cold inside.

The two children were obviously scared that Wolf would pull out his blaster on them again, they kept their distance. Wolf lowered his tone, though he didn't know why, all he wanted to do was scream at those blue and lavender eyes to leave him alone.

"Look" he said more softly "I don' know what you want me ta' do. I can't be your dad. I just… can't." he shook his head "I… just… can't"

The girls face fell, and she blinked "okay". Wolf saw a little hope seep back into her face "okay" she said again "okay, but… see…" she started fishing around in her pocket for something.

"See… our mother… she… she was captured." The girl took something out of her pocket and held it against her chest.

"And… well, we need someone to go get her" she started to take a few timid steps towards Wolf.

"And… if you won't do it because we're your kids… well, we can pay you" she held out her hand; in it was a few crumpled up dollars, and grimy coins.

Wolf sighed; he let Panther take hold of Leon as he ran his hands across his face and through his hair. He looked back at the girl; her hand still held the petty amount of money, and she was biting her lip nervously looking at him with pleading, hopeful eyes. He sighed again and held up his hand, warding away the money

"Look" Wolf was trying to search for something to say "that's… generous of you but-"

"Please take it" the girl took another step towards Wolf "It's all we have. Now please take it" she held her hand out even further.

"No, I… I can't accept that. Keep it, you need it more than-"

The girl was getting desperate; she took another step forward "but what about mom? You have to find her, just take it!"

She tried to put the money in Wolf's had but he stepped back, taking his hand away. He thought for a moment. _God fuckin' dammit!_

"Alright, look…" he sighed again, team 'Star Wolf' didn't do jobs for free, but Wolf was willing to make an exception. But what about the kids, he couldn't just leave them out here.

_What're you thinkin', of course you can!_ He looked at the boy and girl's faces, _but they're YOUR kids, aren't they? _Wolf looked to Panther and Leon, _what do I do?_

Panther nodded, giving him a look that said "_do it, you can't leave them out here. Accept the job for free."_

Leon, on the other hand, shook his head, giving Wolf a look that said _"no way, you are NOT bringing them in! And you are NOT taking that job!"_

Wolf looked back at the two wolf pups. He took his time with a long intake of breath, then let it out in a loud sigh.

"Alright, come on, we'll talk more about your mom's capture. An' the payment won't be necessary."

Leon grumbled loudly as the two pups grinned at each other, and ran to Wolf's side. The lupine opened the door, and allowed everyone inside; as Leon passed he shot him a look, and spat "I fucking hate you!" Wolf ignored him, and continued on to the elevator.

On the ride up, Wolf couldn't help but notice that the two kids stayed extremely close to him; their fur was actually brushing against his clothes. On the way down the hall they both held onto his leather jacket, Wolf would have brushed them off, but was too tired to do so.

* * *

><p>Wolf was leaning against the wall of his hotel room, facing his bed. Leon lay propped against the pillows of his own, he didn't look too happy. Panther sat at the end of Leon's bed, fighting to keep his eyes open.<p>

Wolf had his arms crossed over his chest. His attention was trained on the two wolf pups that sat cross-legged on his bed; one with white fur, and lavender eyes. The other with grey fur, and a white streak, and blue eyes.

Everyone in the room had washed up, and treated their wounds, it was a good idea to bring a lot of that 'quick heal' gel seeing as the 'Star Wolf' team needed so much of it. The gel would ensure a fast heal for any kind of injury, they would all be fully healed within a matter of days. Now it was time to get down to business.

"Alright, you've got our attention; tell us what you can about your mom's capture" Wolf shifted slightly against the wall.

"Well…" the girl with the snowy white fur started "we were at home. Case and I were sleeping" she motioned to the boy with grey fur.

"We heard noises, banging sounds coming from downstairs. Mom came up to our room, she was crying." The girl kept clenching and unclenching her hands together.

"She was scared. She told us to get out of bed, so we did. She made us go into a closet in the hallway. She told us to stay quiet 'don't make a sound. Whatever you do, don't make a sound'" a tear seeped from the corner of her eye.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, what's happening?" a wide eyed, white furred wolf pup asked her mother. Sounds of someone trying to break in downstairs flooded into the frightened girls ears.<em>

"_Sshh shh, it's going to be okay" an adult female wolf with white fur gently shoved her two children in a closet. Tears coursed down her cheeks, and every breath she took was a sob._

"_Now stay in here, be a good girl, look after your brother" the she-wolf kept feeling her children's faces. The sound of splintering wood echoed up to the hallway._

"_But mom, what's going on? What's happening?" The small wolf pup curled up at the back of the closet with her brother. She too, was now crying._

"_It's going to be okay Haylie. Don't make a sound. Whatever you do, don't make a sound." The she-wolf's voice was shaky, and panicked. There was a shout from downstairs, Haylie heard her mother stammer a prayer and sob some more._

"_Haylie listen to me, it's going to be alright" The she-wolf looked toward the stairs frantically as another loud bang issued from the floor below. Isis looked back at her two cowering kids._

"_No matter what happens, DO NOT come out of this closet, do you understand?" Haylie sobbed, and nodded with her brother. More shouts, a louder bang. _

"_Oh, god! You do not come outside, and you do not make a sound, you hear me?"_

_Haylie reached out to her mother "mommy!"_

_Isis squeezed and kissed her children one last time "I love you both very much!" _

_A crash followed by footsteps started up the stairs. The she-wolf stood up, and closed the closet door, concealing her children inside. She ran to her room and shut the door behind her, just as a group of red clad males emerged onto the landing._

_Haylie held onto her brother's hand, and watched as shadows passed across the shuttered door of the closet. She didn't make a sound._

_There was the sound of heavy boots smashing against a wooden door, and shrieks of terror coming from behind._

_Haylie bit her tongue to keep from crying out. She didn't make a sound._

_The door gave way and crashed against the wall, her mother screamed pleas of mercy. She heard a slap, and a body falling to the floor._

_Haylie pressed a hand across her mouth to stifle a sob. She didn't make a sound._

"_NO! PLEASE!" Something hard thudded against something soft; there was a grunt, and a cry._

_Haylie whimpered into her palm, all she wanted to do was leave the closet to protect her mother. She didn't make a sound._

_Someone screamed, and something thudded against a wall. There were running footsteps, then a cry, and then someone fell in front of the closet door. _

_Haylie bit into the flesh of her hand drawing blood. She didn't make a sound._

_She heard a struggle "WAIT! PLEASE!" There was a hollow whacking sound, and then everything went quiet._

_Haylie held her breath, letting blood mix with her tears, and drip from her chin onto her knee. She didn't make a sound._

_Footsteps, shadows moving past the closet door. They left. All was quiet, nothing moved, nothing made a sound._

_Haylie sat, and sat, breathing heavily through her nose. She let the iron tasting blood fill her mouth, and spill down her throat. She didn't make a sound._

_The house was still. The broken doors were still, the unmade beds were still, the blood stained carpets were still, the closet door was still._

_Haylie waited, for a sound, a voice, a light. She didn't make a sound._

* * *

><p>A few tears dripped from the fur of Haylie's cheek, they fell from the strands of snow white down to the worn comforter. Wolf was very uncomfortable; he didn't know what to do or say, so he just shifted awkwardly against the wall. He needed to say something.<p>

"By what you're tellin' us, it sounds like venomian soldiers took your mom. But what would they want with 'er?"

"Probably starting a revolt, picking up where Andross left off."

Wolf looked at Panther "but what would that have ta' do with 'er?"

"Just what Panther said; picking up where Andross left off. She might have had some past ties, or knows something about his research, and experiments."

The lupine nodded; Leon could be right.

Panther added his thought "could SHE have been an experiment, er, someone he experimented on?"

Wolf thought back to those icy blue eyes, their deceiving menace.

"Na, she seemed like the type that would work FOR Andross, not be worked ON by him."

A small voice spoke up from beside him "mom did say something about research she did, but I can't remember what it was about." Wolf flinched, and put his hands up as Haylie wrapped her arms around his waist, Case soon following suit. The twins sniffed, and cried against his body, dampening the clean shirt he had just put on. The grey furred wolf looked to his friends, once again, not sure what to do. They ignored him, and Leon shattered the momentary silence by saying something that chilled Wolf to the bone.

"Guys, you do realize if the venomian remnants are starting Andross' research again, they could have no idea what they're dealing with." Wolf almost forgot about the two short pairs of arms around his middle as the thought dawned on him.

"This job just got way more complicated."

"But you'll still do it, right?" Wolf looked down at two pairs of eyes; one lavender, one blue. The older lupine answered the small wolf pup with a question of his own.

"Did you notice anything distinct about the soldiers? Did they have a marking or a symbol on their uniforms? Were they all one species, did they say where they were going?" Wolf spoke with his hands still in the air.

Haylie shook her head, wiping more tears on his shirt. "No, just the venomian symbol."

Wolf was now gently trying to pry the arms from around his waist "okay, well… hey, how come 'e never says anythin' an' you do all the talkin'?"

Haylie and Case let go of the elder wolf, and wiped their eyes, and nose with the back of their hands. The girl sniffed, and looked at her brother "he's a mute, never said a word in his life."

Wolf furrowed his brow, _he's mute?_ He looked at the silent, tear stained wolf pup. _That must suck. _It baffled him to think that his son was mute, but wait, he didn't have a son. He didn't have kids. The lies Wolf kept telling himself hit his heart like a jack hammer, but why?

"Um, excuse me, but, can we get back on topic please?" Everyone looked at Leon who had irately crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, well, we know that the captors are venomian-"

"Yes, but that tells us nothing else. There're dozens of venomian remnant groups scattered about Lylat, are we just supposed to invade them all?"

"Yes, but Panther…" Wolf narrowed his eyes impatiently at the black furred feline "we have past ties with certain people; we ask around, keep our eyes an' ears open we're bound ta' find somthin'. We just gotta do some snoopin' around."

"Can we help?" Now all eyes were on the two pups now, once again, sitting on Wolf's bed. The adult lupine looked at their hopeful faces; so determined and ready, but they had no idea what for. Wolf's face softened as he looked at the innocent children trying to keep a brave face while they struggled to stay awake.

"Sure you can." He watched as smiles crept across their weary faces, it made Wolf want to smile too.

"Wolf, could I speak to you for a moment? Now!" Leon slid off his bed, and began half limping, half hopping over to Panther's room. Wolf followed the reptile to the next room, limping himself.

As soon as they were out of earshot from the three in the other room, Leon turned on Wolf "What the fuck are you doing!"

The lupine starred at his friend in bafflement "What're you talkin' 'bout?"

"I'm talking about those damn kids! You're not seriously thinking about taking them in?"

"Who said anythin' 'bout that?"

Leon just blinked "you said they could help out with the job, you let them into the hotel room, and you took the job for FREE! We do not to jobs for free!"

Wolf was starting to get frustrated "well, what was I supposed ta' do? Take the money? Kick 'em out on the street?"

The chameleon waved his arms in irritation "Yes!"

"No!" Wolf almost looked hurt "they're just kids, Leon"

"Oh, yea, and earlier today you would have done just that! Then they spring this whole 'daddy' thing on you, and you fall for it!"

The grey furred wolf looked at his agitated companion "did not."

Now it was Leon's turn to look baffled "son-of-a-bitch, don't go soft on me now!"

Wolf got in his Leon's face "don' you dare say I've fuckin' gone soft! I haven't gone soft, an' I don' plan ta'!" He stepped away, and fumed for a few moments, then added "an' what 'bout you? You an' that one chick, what's 'er face… Cassie."

The reptile turned rigid; the color drained from his face "what about Cassie?"

Wolf tried to mimic Leon's voice, but failed miserably "oh, I'm Leonard, it's soo nice ta' meet you!"

Leon clenched his fists, and shuffled his feet "that was a formal introduction. And I don't sound like that!"

"Oh please, you always introduce yourself as Leon, I haven't heard you refer ta' yourself as Leonard since we were kids!"

"Well, you've never heard me make a formal introduction because I only introduce myself to people I'm about to kill. Plus you're the one that makes all the formal introductions for us!"

"Okay, you know what!" Wolf sighed, and squeezed the spot between his eyes with a thumb, and a pointer finger. There was a stretch of silence where neither male said anything, just stood there brooding. After a while, Leon spoke.

"What are you going to do about those kids?"

Wolf took his hand away from his face, and glared at his friend, and then he sighed once more.

"We'll dump 'em off at a shelter, or somethin', first thing tomorrow."

Leon nodded in agreement, and then watched as Wolf pushed past him, grumbling to himself. "'m not goin' soft!"

Wolf walked back into the next room, ready to just flop out on his bed, but stopped when he saw what he would land on. Nestled under the covers, fast asleep were Case and Haylie.

He watched as their faces twitched ever so slightly, as if sharing dreams of better places, and simpler times. Unburden, and oblivious of the terror, and turmoil of the world around them that was reality. In their dreams, they could lose themselves in their own reality, a world that's safe, and kind to them. There, they could do extraordinary things, be extraordinary kids. There, their abilities were limitless, and they could forget about the things that defined them as real, and ordinary. They were trapped in the loving embrace of innocence, the same kind Wolf longed to still have. He envied the two sleeping forms, absorbed in their bliss, and serenity. How simple, and safe a body could look, no matter how mangled or beaten, in slumber or death. Wolf envied those lucky souls who were still blessed with the light of dreams un-tainted with sorrow, and fear. Un-touched by the un-holiness of life that so many horrors took place in. Separate from the others drowning in the tears shed by broken innocence, and maimed simplicity. Wolf envied those who were happy. He envied those that still did not know the true meaning of pain. Those that did not know the suffering, and the hopelessness of a world, or the horrors that it beheld. Those lucky ones, those fresh blooms on the first of spring still damp with morning fog, were all that the world had left of innocence. Wolf envied the two sleeping children, peaceful in their own worlds. He envied them, blinded by perfect stories, and pictures of a disfigured reality. He envied them for their innocence.

He envied them because they were in his bed.

Wolf sighed, _great. _He watched them sleep for a bit longer, and then looked over at Leon who was sprawled out over his own bed. The chameleon looked at him for a moment before stretching out even more.

"No way, find your own place to sleep."

Wolf scoffed at his friend, that wasn't the reason he looked at him. The lupine sat down at the foot of his bed, careful as to not disturb the sleeping forms. He ran his hands up his face, and through his hair; he was so tired. His one lavender eye looked over Case and Haylie, his face softened once more.

"Wolf." Leon had his eyes narrowed at the wolf watching the kids sleep, it disgusted him.

"What!" Wolf practically spat the word "droppin' 'em off at the shelter tomorrow."

The reptile's only response was to roll his eyes, and lay with his back to his team leader.

Wolf grumbled and fell back on the bed, not bothering to turn off the light. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep and never wake up. Things would be simpler that way. But he tried his best to stay awake as long as he could, Wolf hated sleeping. He hated his dreams; they were stupid, and pointless, they didn't make any sense.

But truth was that Wolf not only hated his dreams, he was afraid of them. He was afraid to sleep, and put it off as long as he could. He felt cowardly, and weak, but he just couldn't stand his realm of sleep. The things he saw, and relived threatened to turn him completely mad before waking up screaming. It had been a long time since Wolf had a night's peaceful sleep.

But Wolf could not resist the urge as his eyelid grew heavier, and heavier with each heartbeat. He felt himself slip further, and further away from reality into the abyss that was sleep. He felt as if he were being dragged through a tunnel, but what lay on the other end remained unknown. Wolf stopped resisting, and let himself fall into chaos.

_Cold, breathless, dark, blue._

_Emerge, cold, white, blue._

_Cold, cold, cold._

_Falling, sinking, drowning, cold._

_Grabbing, pulling, lifting, escaping, cold._

_Wet, cold, hard, cold, slippery, naked, cold._

_White, ice, snow, snowing, softly, icebergs, cold._

_Cold, up, looking, searching, nothing, ice, snow, white, cold._

_Warmth._

_Warm, behind, turn, bright, colorful, sky, moving, warm._

_Walking, searching, naked, leaf, trees, warm._

_Voice, walking, small, blood, eyeless sockets._

_Worry, pain, power, sorrow, fear, madness._

_Worry, pain, power, sorrow, fear, madness._

_Worry, pain, power, sorrow, fear, madness._

_Screaming, eyeless sockets._

* * *

><p>Wolf gasped, and flinched rather violently, something shifted against his side. After a small groan of pain from various hurts he lay back down on the hotel room bed, closing his eye. He again felt something shift at his side. <em>Huh, that's funny, I don' remember bringin' someone back with me last night. Must've been a crazy night… <em>Wolf's eye shot open as he remembered the previous day's events. On either side of him, nestled under his arms, and against his body were Case and Haylie.

"No!" Wolf shot up from the bed "no!"

Leon sat bolt straight up, whipping out a wickedly curved dagger in the process "what!"

Wolf pointed at the two wolf pups, sitting up, and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. "No!"

Haylie stretched, and yawned "what happened?" she asked sleepily.

"Th-that, no! No more! No more of that! Bad, bad kids…!"Wolf felt uneasy for some reason.

Suddenly, the door to the next room opened, and Panther stuck his head inside, holding a blaster "what's going on?"

Leon sighed irately as he sheathed his weapon "nothing."

"Oh, kay." Panther's eyes were half shut as he turned around, and shuffled to his bed. He flopped face down, snoring softly as soon as he hit the mattress.

"What happened?" Haylie asked again as she smoothed some snow white hair on her head.

Wolf jabbed a clawed finger at the two kids again "that, whatever it was. That cuddling, no, no more!"

Haylie cocked her head to the side "but you looked like you were having a bad dream. You're not supposed to wake someone up from a bad dream; they need to see it through so they learn the lesson. But bad dreams are worse when you're alone, so me and Case decided to comfort you." her grey furred wolf brother nodded furiously at her remark.

"Well that wasn't comforting at all… it freaked me out. Don' do it again!"

Leon mumbled something under his breath, and slid off his bed. He limped/hopped to the bathroom, and shut the door behind him. Wolf saw daylight streaming in through the curtained window and decided it was as good a time as any for their day to start.

"Get dressed" he said to the two still dozy kids.

"Why, where're we going?" Haylie asked while lying back down on the mattress.

"Not sure yet, but everyone's up so, c'mon." Case leaned to the side, trying to see the sleeping panther in the next room, but Wolf blocked his sight's path. Wolf limped over to Leon's bed, and plucked a pillow, then limped back to the open doorway.

"Panther wake up!" Wolf chucked the pillow at Panther; he was rewarded by a violent twitch, and a muffled moan "huh". The feline was out again before the moan even left his mouth. Wolf rolled his eye, and limped over to his duffle bag, he started to fish out some clothes to wear. His one lavender eye shifted to the pups; one sitting, one lying on the bed.

"C'mon, get dressed".

"But we don't have anything to change into" Haylie sat up.

Wolf looked over the tattered rags they wore that must have been decent clothing at one point. _Oh yea, forgot. _Wolf dug deeper into his bag; he pulled out two shirts, and tossed them at the twins. Haylie held up a white t-shirt, and Case held a black one; they looked at the shirts, then at each other. They both made a face, and shook their heads, then exchanged shirts. The shirts were going to be large on their small forms, but it's the best Wolf could do.

Having selected his outfit, he got up, and limped to Panther's bathroom, since the unconscious feline didn't look like he was using it.

Case and Haylie took off their old shirts, and slipped on the new ones, leaving their pants on. They were large, and looked almost like dresses, but the twins didn't mind. Haylie pressed her nose against the soft fabric, she looked at Case, and grinned; they smelt like Wolf.

The kids heard a door open, and saw Leon emerge limping into the room, pick something off the floor, and set it on his bed. He began sifting through it, looking for something.

"Hi" Haylie said from across the room. Leon stopped, and glared at her, then resumed searching in his bag.

"You're Leon, right?" The chameleon stopped once again, and glared at the small wolf pup, then pulled something out of the bag, and resumed searching.

"Thanks for letting us stay here last night" as if possible, Leon's stare became even more intense, and loathe filled as he glared daggers at the smiling wolf pups. He resumed search.

"What happened to your leg?" Leon pulled one last thing from the bag, and limped back to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Haylie turned to Case "I like him, he seems nice!" Case's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

* * *

><p><em>Fuckin' goddamned Panther<em>

Wolf furiously thrust his legs into a pair of dark jeans.

_Fuckin' goddamned morning_

He fumbled with his belt as he slid it through the belt-loops.

_Fuckin' goddamned kids_

Wolf winced as he reached for his shirt.

_Fuckin' goddamned Leon_

The seething lupine put the shirt over his head but it got caught on a few bandages and wraps.

_Fuckin' goddamned night with its fucking goddamned fight, and its fucking goddamned car crash_

Wolf struggled with his shirt some more, then threw it at the wall in frustration

"And' fuckin' goddamned bandages!"

Wolf really needed to hit something, really, really badly. He stormed out of the bathroom, and advanced on the sleeping panther.

"Wake up you fuckin' douche!" The wolf punched the panther in the shoulder, hard.

"Aaahhh!" Panther jumped from the bed "the fuck was that for!"

"For not followin' orders!" Wolf stomped back to the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Panther sat back down on the bed, checking his shoulder to make sure it wasn't broken. It seemed fine; it would just have a pretty nasty bruise. The feline buried his head in his hands, still groggy. He felt the mattress shift, and the presence of two others on either side of him. Panther lifted his head, and saw Haylie to the left, and Case to the right, both were smiling at him. He looked from one to the other suspiciously, they gave off the sense that they were going to pull a knife out, and stab him to death.

"Um… hello?"

"Hi" Haylie's smile deepened, it creped Panther out. He made a popping sound with his lips.

"Soo… what do you want?"

"What can you tell us about our dad?" The wolf pup's faces became serious.

"Huh, well he's a fuckin' hard as, I can tell you that…" the feline rubbed his shoulder.

"Yea, we kinda' figured that out ourselves" Panther shrugged, then winced.

"Well, he's smart, strong, and talented, can think on his feet, is a great leader, and has a very short temper"

"Anything else?"

"Yea, he's fuckin' mean!" Panther said this rather unnecessarily loud, and shot a look at the closed bathroom door.

"Does he like kids?" The black furred panther snorted in a form of laughter, then looked at the two wolf pup's faces, and realized that they were serious.

"Oh, um, well… not, not really.… No, not at all…." Panther looked at the dejected looks on the pups faces "Well at least I don't think so. He might, you never know. I don't... I don't know him that personally…. You could ask Leon, I'm sure he'd know" his attempts to reassure the kids only made them sink further into themselves. Panther sighed, _shit._

* * *

><p>On the way down to the hotel lobby Wolf noticed that the twins clung onto him like they did on the way up. He brushed them off, but they stuck right back on to him. He continued to swat them away, but they continued to cling to him, so he just gave up.<p>

All five of them piled into the rental car Leon had called for that drove itself to the hotel. Wolf drove while Leon sat in the passenger seat, and Panther was stuck in the back with Case and Haylie.

"Where're we going?" she asked a little worried. Wolf ignored her and flipped on the radio, turning it up loud so he wouldn't hear her questions. They drove in silence, Wolf driving faster than needed; he just wanted it over, and done with, he wanted to forget that the past day, and a half ever happened.

Finally Wolf found what he had been looking for. He parked the car at the side of the road, and got out. Everyone else did the same, and soon they were all standing in front of an old, dusty looking building with shuttered windows. Haylie read the weather worn sign.

"Liberty shelter, and adoption center?" She and her brother both looked at Wolf questioningly.

He shrugged "well, in you go." The wolf pups looked from the shady looking building, to Wolf a few times.

"But-" Haylie began

Wolf cut her off "No buts, this is where you belong."

Haylie looked hurt. "But you're still going to find her, right?"

"Yea kid, sure."

"Promise?"

Wolf hesitated "Promise".

"Pinky promise" Haylie held up her little finger.

Wolf rolled his eyes and wrapped his little finger around hers; the older wolf's dwarfed the smaller ones. He stepped back, and was about to leave when the girl spoke again.

"Cross your heart?" Wolf sighed, and glared at the wolf pup, then sighed again.

"Cross my heart." Haylie made an X motion with her finger over her heart, and then motioned for Wolf to do the same. He rolled his eye, then made and X over his heart.

"Hope to die?" Wolf shifted his feet.

"Yea sure, may I stuck down by lightnin'" Haylie and Case just looked at him confused.

"Okay fine, hope to die. Jeez…" Wolf started to leave again, but apparently Haylie wasn't finished yet.

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

The older lupine threw his arms up in the air, but wished he hadn't. He winced "okay this is fuckin' ridiculous! Why the hell would I stick a needle in my eye? I only have just one! Fuck me!"

Haylie remained calm "it's a vow, it's part of your promising."

"Ta' hell with promising! Okay fine, I'll stick a fuckin' knife in my eye! How's that?"

Haylie nodded in satisfaction, and then took Case by the hand. They were about to continue towards the shelter when they suddenly pounced upon Wolf, and wrapped their arms tightly around his waist. Wolf had his hands in the air again, looking around unsure what to do. He saw Leon's hand twitch towards one of his knives hidden below his coat.

"Alright, that's enough." Wolf pried the arms from around his waist. Haylie sniffed, and took her brothers hand once more, she lead him to the building, and ushered him inside. She was about to step in herself, but stopped, and looked back at Wolf; his face portrayed nothing but cold indifference. Haylie shifted her eyes downcast, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

Panther rested a hand on Wolf's shoulder for a moment which the lupine shrugged off as soon as possible. As Leon started back to the car he stopped abruptly.

"Shit, that's one of the hit men from last night!"

Wolf looked down the sidewalk; a fox was making his way towards them. Wolf didn't recognize him, but he trusted Leon. The lupine spotted an ally a few feet from where he was standing, it was closer than the car. He bolted to the ally, and hid behind a trash can, Leon and Panther followed close behind.

They waited, blasters out, to see if the fox had any friends or if he was coming after them. He drew closer; Wolf readied himself for whatever might come. But nothing happened.

The fox walked right by the ally, he didn't seem to have seen any of the 'Star Wolf' members. Wolf did, however, notice that he did have some friends with him.

"Do we follow?" Panther's voice whispered from behind him.

"No there's too many. Besides, they're just hit men, they probably don' know anything if the venomian remnants hired them."

As soon as the fox, and his cronies were out of sight the three mercenaries emerged from hiding.

"Hm, that was strange."

"What was strange about it Panther?" Wolf started towards the car.

"I dunno, just was" Panther got in the back seat. Leon glanced around first before he slid back into the passenger seat. Wolf went back to the driver's seat, hiding his troubled thoughts behind a "glad that's over".

* * *

><p>Wolf opened the trunk of the rental car to get his bag, Leon did the same. They left it open for Panther who was currently flirting with a nearby collie that looked to be half his age. He was leaning against a light pole while flashing his most charming smile at the giggling female.<p>

"Ah jeez" Wolf slung his bag over his shoulder "Panther, c'mon!" the feline didn't even glance at his leader.

"Yea yea, hold on a sec. I don't believe that's your natural fur color…." The ever flirtatious Panther continued wooing the collie. Leon only shook his head, and continued on into the shuttle that would take them back to the _'Sargasso'. _

"Fine, close the door when you put your dick back in your pants!" With that, Wolf followed Leon into the shuttle.

He made his way past the small engine room, the bunk room, and the bathroom into the head of the shuttle where Leon was sitting with his feet up on the dash board. The wolf threw his bag next to the chameleon's, and plopped down on the piloting chair, slouching down a bit. Leon turned his head towards Wolf.

"So you're doing the job?" Wolf only shrugged. Leon cocked his head to the side even more.

"You should."

Wolf furrowed his brow "thought you didn' want me ta'"

The chameleon looked out the windshield "yea, but you pinky promised."

The lupine chuckled, thinking his friend was joking. But Leon whipped his head back in his direction.

"I'm serious Wolf. I didn't want you to take the job, but you promised. I'm a creature of honor, once I promise something I don't back down. Neither should you. You didn't just make a promise, you made a vow, and now you have to keep it till the end."

The 'Star Wolf' leader glared at his friend then sighed "fine, I'll do the damn job." Leon seemed satisfied, but not for long.

"What're you going to do about your sister's wedding?"

Wolf slammed his fist down on the dashboard "goddamn it Leon! You keep throwin' problem after problem at me, can't I get some fuckin' peace! Son-of-a-bitch!"

Leon only laughed, and leaned back further in his chair. Wolf laughed along with his best friend as Panther strode into the cockpit.

"Well look who it is" Wolf taunted "thought you'd be taking that poor girl's virginity" Panther put on a show of fake laughter.

"No, I didn't get her virginity, but I got her number" the grinning feline waved a torn piece of paper in the air.

Yay was Leon's response as Wolf started the shuttle, and set it to auto-pilot. The private 'Star Wolf' shuttle took off for the _'Sargasso'_, leaving the sin city of Liberty, and the condemned planet of Venom.

* * *

><p>Whoosh! Conk!<p>

The throwing knife trembled slightly, embedded in the target. A green scaled hand wrapped around its handle, and yanked it out. Leon Powalski examined the blade as he walked back to his throwing spot, bored. There was nothing better to do than waste his time doing nothing proactive.

Wolf called a day off, so team 'Star Wolf' was free to do as they pleased. Leon hated days off. There was never anything to do; Panther was usually busy flirting with females, not that Leon would elect to hang out with the feline. He would hang out with Wolf, but his friend sometimes had other things to attend to on days off.

So Leon was stuck with himself for the time being. He hated being stuck with himself. It always made him think about things he didn't want to think about, and that almost always made him do something that either he, or someone else would regret.

He had gone down to the interrogation wing to see if someone needed to be questioned or 'persuaded', but it turned out to be slow today. Leon then went to the combat room looking for someone to spar with, but it was slow there too. The only ones who would spar weren't worth it; Leon could mop the floor with their sorry faces before they could take out their weapons.

So Leon ended up going to the target practice room, again. Although practicing his aim was one of his favorite pass times, it got boring after some time. But there was nothing else to do, so the chameleon threw his fifty sixth knife at the target.

He heard the door to the target practice room slide open, and a pair of heeled boots walk in. Leon ignored them, and threw his fifty seventh knife at the target. The click clunk of the boots grew faintly louder, and then stopped. Leon grew rigid; there was a familiar presence behind him, a very distinct presence. He swallowed, and threw the fifty eighth knife.

"Wow, you're really good!" A soft feminine voice said from behind him. Leon turned around slightly; a tall, purple scaled chameleon, with light blond hair that fell to her upper back stood before Leon. A small smile was played across her face, and he was once again hypnotized by her golden green eyes. _She's so beautiful!_

"Oh, hi Cassie"

Cassie's smile widened "hello Leonard" she took a few steps towards him.

"You can just call me Leon, if you want to" Leon's words came out with a slight stammer; he cursed himself inwardly for sounding stupid. _Why do I sound so stupid? And why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Okay, _Leon_" Cassie's smile grew even more, and Leon felt a shiver run down his spine.

Cassie motioned to the target pierced with five different knives "can you teach me?"

_Teach you?_ Leon thought to himself; he never taught anyone anything in his life, except of course the meaning of pain and terror.

"Uh… yea sure, just…" Leon turned on his heel, and approached the target. He had no idea why he was agreeing to teach her anything, but for some reason he didn't mind. The green scaled chameleon retrieved the knives, and began walking back towards Cassie. He almost tripped for not paying attention to where he was walking because he was too busy staring in awe at her beauty.

Once he had reached her, Leon handed Cassie a knife, and stood off to the side of her. She raised her hand, knife gripped by the blade.

"This is about as much as I know how to do!" she laughed. Leon felt something strange, but warm spread through his chest. _Her laugh is like anguished screams, it's beautiful._

"Okay, you want to throw kinda sideways, feet shoulder width apart…" Cassie followed Leon's example.

"Arms up…" she obeyed him once again.

"And you just…" Leon mimicked throwing the knife in his hand at the target. Cassie threw her knife with a small grunt; it came short of the target by a few feet and clattered against the wall behind. Cassie laughed at herself, and Leon cleared his throat.

"Here, try again" he handed her another knife "it's really just in the wrist" Leon mimicked throwing the knife a few times more.

Cassie readied herself, and sighted down the target. She followed Leon's advice, and put it more in her wrist, but the knife still fell short. The purple scaled chameleon sighed, and laughed again.

"Here…" Leon left to retrieve the knives once more. When he came back he placed one in Cassie's hand, and stepped up behind her. He placed his hands on the bottom of her ribcage to help straiten her back, and then moved her biceps so her arms were raised at the correct height. Keeping his left hand on her ribcage to keep her back straight, Leon's right hand encircled Cassie's, positioning it to the appropriate angle.

She smelt nice, like vanilla and violets. At that moment Leon had a shit-ton of conflicting thoughts screaming in his head. Cassie was a fragile thing, and if anything or anyone dared hurt her, or even think to hurt her, Leon would tear them apart bit by bit. But he also wanted nothing more than to take the knife, and plunge it into her heart, tear her open, bleed her dry, crawl inside her, hear her scream, watch her struggle. He also thought that it would be an unbearable thing if she died, and that it would tear whatever soul, and heart he had left into oblivion. Leon also thought that lesser souls than her didn't deserve to witness her beauty, and therefor she shouldn't be allowed to live for Leon's shame of seeing her.

But most of all Leon just really wanted to kill her. Really, really badly. More than he did most other people, but in a good way. It was something he just couldn't describe, but it was almost unbearable how much he wanted to make her suffer. It was all he could do to not take the knife, and stab her over, and over, and over again.

"Leon?" The mesmerized chameleon snapped back to reality.

"Oh, yes, um… remember it's all in the wrists" Leon guided her through the motions she would make to throw the knife, then loosened his hold on her hand. Cassie made the motions herself, faster this time, and sent the knife whirling through the air. There was a small clunk as the blade embedded itself in the foot of the target. Cassie jumped and whooped in victory.

"I hit it! I did it, I hit it!" A grin stretched across her face.

"Nice!" Leon was about to let her do it herself this time, but she asked him to help again.

"No wait wait! You need to help me, or else I won't be able to hit it again!"

"Okay" Leon placed his hands back into position, and guided Cassie once more. This time the knife hit the target in the knee, earning another cheer from Cassie.

"Yess!"

Leon helped her a few more times, now there were five knives sticking out from the target.

"Yay! You're an amazing teacher Leon! Thank you so much!" Cassie wrapped her arms around her instructor's neck. Leon was caught off guard, and wasn't sure what to do. He froze for a second before placing a tentative hand on the back of her white body suit. The urge to stab her with a knife flared to almost uncontrollable levels. Leon struggled to keep his heart down to a reasonable beating rate, his free hand inching towards one of the knives strapped around his waist. He just wanted to see what her blood looked like, what her scream sounded like. Something vibrated against his thigh.

"Oops!" Cassie let go of Leon's neck, and reached for the pager on her belt.

"Oh crap! I've gotta go, I'm sorry! Thank you so much Leon, you're great!" She hugged Leon's neck once more, and pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Thanks" Cassie trotted out of the target practice room, and into the hallway. The door slid shut behind her, leaving a stunned Leon standing with his arms slightly raised, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

><p>there, so now you get to see kinda what the rest is gonna look like. Hope u liked it, and please, LEAVE A DANG REVIEW!<p>

**_Baby Mittn'_**


	4. Chapter 4: Time will tell

Whew! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but the weather's finally getting nice up here! I've been spending as much time as possible outside, and just think; two weeks ago people couldn't even drive on the roads without getting stuck in the snow! Enough of my reminiscing, hope you like this chapter. And don't forget to review!

Playlist for this chapter...

Skye boat song: _words by_ Robert Louis Stevenson, _arranged by _Jay Althouse

Misguided ghosts: Paramore

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking For the Blizzard<strong>_

Chapter 4: _Time will tell_

Wolf sat at his desk, starring at the blank portable computer screen. His mind, it seemed, was blank for once. _C'mon, think of somthin' ta' say…_

He only sat there with his fingers over the keyboard. _Anythin' will do, just put somthin'…_

His mind was still blank, and it was starting to piss him off. _Okay, here goes…_

'**Dear Lydia'**….

Wolf starred at the two words for a moment. _Stupid! _He furiously deleted them, and tried again.

'**Lydia'**…

_Okay, that works. Now, think of somthin' ta' say._ Once again, Wolf's mind was blank. _Well, It does depend, I don' even know if I'm goin' or not…. _It's not like he wanted to go, he really didn't. But maybe Panther was right, maybe she did want him to go. Wolf and his older sister hadn't talked in, what, 18 years? And then all of a sudden she sends him a wedding invite? Perhaps he did want to go, and was just in denial. No, no he didn't want to go, and he certainly wasn't in denial. But then why was he having second thoughts? Maybe it was just the whole 'pack loyalty' thing every wolf had.

Wolf's mind wondered to the two pups from earlier. He shook his head hard, attempting to shake these thoughts away. He sighed, and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

_What the fuck do I do?_

He sat this way for a while, trying to make his mind blank again, for now it was swarming with thoughts, and questions. Most were about his sister and the twins, how was he supposed to deal with that?

_C'mon, grow some balls! The kids are gone, you won't see them again!_ But the memory of them still hung heavy in Wolf's mind, and heart, but for some reason he didn't know. Maybe it was the fact that they could be his.

_No, they're not mine! I don' have kids! _ But even as Wolf thought this he knew it was very likely that they were his, and that he was definitely in denial.

As for his sister, he really didn't know how to handle that. Don't go? Seems like the way to do it. Go? Perhaps he should.

Wolf sighed again, and leaned deeper into his chair, this would take a while.

There was a knock on his room's door, and he answered it with a "What?" The door slid open to reveal a green scaled chameleon.

"What?" Wolf asked again as he stretched, and cracked his knuckles. Leon shrugged, and walked into the room, he looked over Wolf's shoulders at the one word on the screen.

"Hm, still battling yourself over this?" Wolf said nothing, just clenched, and unclenched his hands together. He finally took in a deep breath, and exhaled slow.

"What should I do Leon?" He was secretly asking his friend about both the two wolf pups, and his sister, but Leon only recognized the latter.

"Well, if you really want my opinion…" The chameleon looked at Wolf for moment. "I think you should go to her wedding."

Wolf rested his head in his hand, and closed his eye "why?"

"It's the right thing to do. And she wants you to go, I think you do too. Everyone has to face their fears Wolf-"

The grey furred lupine snapped at Leon "I'm not scared! Who said I was scared?"

Leon did his best to keep Wolf calm by keeping his own voice level "no one, just calm down-" Wolf cut him off again.

"I am calm!"

"Then why are you shouting?"

"I'm not shouting! I'm just talkin' loud!"

"Well, then, talk quieter."

"Don' tell me what ta' do!"

Wolf left off fuming in his chair, Leon sat on the bed, patiently waiting for his friend to calm down a little before saying "I think you're reluctant to go because you don't want to face your past, no one does."

Wolf didn't say anything for the longest time, but when he did speak his voice was surprisingly steady. "You really think I should go?"

Leon nodded, then said "but, you don't need to make your absolute decision yet. I find the more time you spend thinking about something, the more complicated it gets."

"I hate it when you're right" Wolf sighed "So what now?"

His best friend shrugged "try not to think about it for the time being, find something to occupy your head."

The lupine thought for a moment "you tryin' ta' play death count?"

Leon hummed for a moment "well I guess I could find some time…"

Wolf playfully punched him in the arm, and left his room for the 'Star Wolf' lounge, Leon followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Wolf leapt over the back of the couch of the 'Star Wolf' lounge. He landed somewhat on his tail, and hissed as it stung. He began to pull it out from under himself while Leon sat down neatly; making sure his curling tail was out of the way.<p>

Wolf scoffed as he pressed the button on his controller to turn on the game console. "God Leon, you're such a pussy!"

His friend looked at him, his face completely serious "how so?"

Wolf pressed a few more buttons to get the game started "well lesse, first how you just sat down".

The chameleon looked straight ahead "and what was wrong with the way I sat down?"

"'S how a pussy sits down" Wolf kept looking at Leon who was still looking ahead.

"Okay, how else?"

The lupine tried to keep his face serious, but was finding it hard to "you can just kinda' tell, you know? You just kinda' send off a vibe, I sense it."

Leon made a face "I don't think I am"

Wolf kept looking at him "yea, well, you are."

The reptile shook his head "see, I don't think I am."

"Yes Leon, you are"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you're a pussy"

"Really?"

"Really"

"You think so?"

"I know so"

"I am?"

"Yes, you're a pussy"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really"

"Really really"

"You really think so?"

"Yes I really do"

"You sure?"

"Yes, everything you do makes you a pussy"

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Does that include me killing you three times already?"

"What?" Wolf looked at the holo-projector, and saw that he was, indeed, down by three points.

"Shit!" Wolf fumbled with his controller as Leon began to laugh.

"You're such a little bitch Leon!" The chameleon continued to laugh as he shot down Wolf's character once more.

"Oh fuck you!" Wolf moved his character to find Leon's, but soon the hunter was the hunted.

"AHHHHH!" Wolf pounded the buttons on his controller. After some furious shooting Wolf managed to kill Leon's character.

"Suck it bitch!"

Leon smirked "and who's winning?"

"Not for long!" Both players were leaning forward in their seats; soon they found each other's characters.

"Bitch!" Wolf's health was dropping fast as Leon targeted him.

"Watch and learn wolfie!"

"Son-of-a!" Wolf angrily thrust his controller down ward as his character died again. He found Leon's character again. "Take it ya' poop fuck!"

"Awww!" Leon grimaced as his character responded, and soon the two players were shooting at each other again.

"Watch, and learn pussy!" Wolf's trigger finger outlasted Leon's.

"Whore shit!" Leon gritted his teeth.

The two were locked in another fierce battle.

"I got you, I got you!"

"This one's mine!"

"Not today it ain't!"

"Oh fuck me!"

"Go ask Panther!"

Wolf found Leon again, and jump dived while simultaneously throwing a poison dart at his character.

"No shit!"

Wolf stood up, arms wide "Oh! Who's the master?"

"Me!"

"Fuck!" Wolf sat back down as his character responded. He stalked Leon's character "Aha!" Wolf shot his opponent down, and did a little dance on the couch.

"Ahaha!" Leon grinned as Wolf watched his screen go red.

There was a longer stretch in which neither character could find the other.

"Where are you?"

"Up your mom's ass. Where're you?"

"You better not be camping!"

"Look whose talkin'!"

Wolf threw a grenade at Leon's character, but they jumped for cover before it exploded.

"Come at me bitch!"

Another long, and ferocious battle bloomed, and both players were trying to ruin the others concentration. Wolf started to lean in front of Leon, blocking his view of the projection.

"Get outa here!" the chameleon shoved Wolf to the side, and shot his character down.

"Fuck me in the ass that did not just happen!"

"Oh it happened."

Leon's character dived behind a metal box, and then sneaked to another. He was about to make his way to a third metal box when his character stepped on a mine, and exploded.

"Oh c'mon! That was gayer than a sack of dicks!"

"Not as gay as you pussy!"

Panther Caruso strode into the lounge, his attention immediately on the two on the couch. He approached them with a smile on his face, amused.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

"Ha!"

"Noo!"

"Oh, I'm burnin', I'm on fire!"

"Your character is."

"Shit!"

Panther chuckled, and went back to what he came for. The black furred feline approached the closet at the other end of the room; he needed a sweatshirt that he had previously stored inside.

"You can't take me; I'm too much for you!"

"You're right, I'll settle for your mom."

"'Cause you like older females, right?"

Panther opened the closet door, expecting to see the usual clutter inside. Instead he saw something that startled him, so he jumped about two feet in the air, and screeched something so high-pitched that it hurt even his own ears.

Wolf stood up on the couch, blaster out, and charged. Leon leapt over the back of the couch, landed in a neat somersault, and whipped out his long-knives.

Wolf was about to shoot at whatever was in the closet, but stopped short.

"Son-of-a-BITCH!" He jumped over the couch, grumbled something inaudible, and stomped over to where two small wolf pups where peeking their heads around the closet door frame. Panther stood to the side as Wolf holstered his blaster, but that didn't erase the threat the now furious lupine posed.

The wolf pups fully emerged from the closet, both didn't look any of the 'Star Wolf' team in the eye. The female pup had snowy white fur, and lavender eyes. The male pup had grey fur with a white streak on his head, and ice blue eyes. Both still had on Wolf's shirts.

"What the FUCK are you doin' here?"

Case and Haylie suddenly seemed very interested in their feet. This didn't help Wolf's anger.

"How the hell did you even get in here?"

Haylie's eyes started to dart around frantically, Case looked as if he were about to cry.

"Well? Answer me!"

"Um..." Haylie stammered, then looked up at Wolf "Y-You should be looking for my mom, instead you're playing video-games!"

Wolf scoffed "don' you change the subject young lady, how'd you get here?"

"Um... Um..." the wolf pups looked at each other, then Haylie gasped "oh no Case! How did we get here? Last thing I remember was someone pressing a cloth to my face!"

"Oh, don' give me that shit!" Wolf grabbed the two pups by their arms, and pulled them to the couch where he ordered them to sit. Case scooted close to Haylie, and held her hand.

Wolf stood facing them, Leon and Panther on either side of him. "Now" His voice was level, and quiet "How'd you get in here?"

"Well..." Haylie clenched, and un-clenched her hands together "When you were hiding in that ally for some reason, me and Case got in the trunk of the car."

Wolf tried to keep is voice calm, but ended up shouting "we would've seen you when we got our bags!"

Haylie flinched "we hid under the emergency blanket, and pilled the bags on top of us."

Wolf growled in irritation "then how'd you get on the shuttle?"

The wolf pup shifted nervously "we slipped inside while Panther was talking to a female, the door was open."

Wolf cursed himself for not closing the door. He also cursed Panther for being so flirty. He made a mental note to pay the feline back later.

"Alright lemme guess, you hid in the engine room until we docked. Then you waited till we left, got outta the shuttle, and found our lounge, right?"

Both pups nodded. Wolf sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, _what now?_ "I'm takin' you back."

"No!" Haylie and Case stood up "You can't! If you do, you'll have to fill out papers, and stuff at the shelter!"

"No I wont."

"Yea huh! Because you're our dad!"

"No i'm not!" Wolf took a step towards the kids, Case sat back down, but Haylie stood her ground.

"They'll do a maternity test, and you can't just drop us off."

"Then an anonymous call ta' child services will do"

"Upon request they'll look for you, all I have to do is ask them, and say we think it's you."

Wolf crossed his arms, and bit his tongue thoughtfully. "They'll never find me, if the Cornerian army can't, child services sure as hell can't."

"Yes, but word'll get out. Always does, and i'll make sure it does. You would't want that to ruin your reputation, right?"

Wolf glared at Haylie, and she just stared coolly back. _Goddamn that kid!_ The tension in the room was heavy, Wolf was determined to stare the girl down, and make her break. But Haylie was intent on winning, she wasn't about to give up. She stood her ground, and glared right back into Wolf's eye. With the three lavender eyes locked on one another silence reined for the longest time, Wolf felt himself become increasingly uncomfortable. He blinked, his tail, and ears twitched, but Haylie didn't even move. Wolf's ears twitched again, _has she even blinked yet? _He'd had enough.

"You're a persistent little bitch, aren't you?" he growled.

Haylie kept her composure "I take after my dad."

Wolf narrowed his eye, he couldn't decide if he hated, or respected her persistence.

"You said we could help."

"I said you could, never promised."

"Let us stay, we can help."

Wolf continued glaring at her. Let them stay, good chance of ruining his reputation with those on the ship, and others in the business. Send them back, good chance of ruining his reputation with those in the business, and the general public. _The little bitch. _Wolf really wanted his reputation to stay the same at least to the people outside of the business. He decided to see what would happen.

"Until I figure out how what ta' do with you-"

Wolf hadn't even finished what he was going to say when two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Okay, you gotta stop doin' that."

"Oh thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Haylie dropped her manipulating tease act, and when back to her original forward little girl personality.

Leon harrumphed, and sat back down on the couch, not bothering to bring up an argument. Panther slipped to the bar to make some celebratory drinks. Wolf, however, felt very tired; so he flopped out on the couch next to Leon. The twins took this as an invite to sit next to the weary lupine, grinning like foolish clowns. Wolf looked the two elated pups up, and down.

"So, you just chilled in that closet for a whole day?"

"Yup." Haylie watched the screen as Leon flipped through the channels.

"You were in there since yesterday mornin'?"

"Mhm" Haylie nodded, and kept her eyes on the screen.

"Shit." Wolf tried to imagine being stuck in a closet; he was used to cockpits, but at least you could see in them.

Haylie shrugged "we're used to hiding in closets now. Aren't we Case?" Her mute brother nodded vigorously.

"Must be hungry then" Panther handed both Case and Haylie a glass of juice, and his two teammates more alcoholic beverages.

Wolf took one look at the liquid "not this fruity shit!"

"What?" Panther took a sip of his own drink "It's a pina-colada"

"Why the hell did you make pina-coladas?"

The feline shrugged "I was in the mood for one. If you don't want it, give it back."

"No" Wolf moved the glass away from Panther, who shrugged again, and sat down in an armchair.

"Mmm, this is good! What is it?" Haylie and Case were downing their drinks as fast as they could.

"It's a blend of all the juice flavors we have. I didn't know what flavor you liked, so I did them all."

Wolf furrowed his brow, suddenly remembering what Panther had said before handing him the drink. "You hungry?"

Both wolf pups nodded, still slurping down their juice. Wolf looked over at Leon and Panther "I'm takin' 'em down ta' the mess, be back."

"Have fun." Panther took another sip of his drink, Leon merely swirled his own, and grunted in acknowledgement.

Wolf left his drink on the table, and beckoned for the twins to follow. They kept their juice, and hopped to his side. Wolf lead them out of the lounge, and down the hall, taking a few turns along the way. They reached a lift, and the older lupine pushed the call button. While they waited, he cold hear the wolf pups quietly sipping the juice through their straws, the liquid was almost gone. The doors opened suddenly, and a few males stepped off the lift. They eyed the trio of wolves for a moment, but a warning glare from Wolf set their eyes elsewhere.

The older wolf lead the two younger ones inside, and pressed a button on the wall that would take the lift to the third floor. Haylie and Case finished their juice simultaneously, and the torment commenced.

"Do you live here?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"'Cause this's where I work." Wolf kept his voice in a monotone.

"Why do you live where you work?"

"'Cause it's easier ta'"

"How come?"

"Jus' is."

"Do you like work?"

"Yep"

"Why?"

"'Cause it's fun"

"Why's it fun?"

"Jus' is"

"That's not a very good answer"

"Yea well, tough" Wolf stepped off the lift as the doors slid open, the wolf pups followed close behind. This level of the base was much busier than the upper floors, The three wolves passed multiple people on their way to the mess hall. But that did nothing to stop the endless stream of questions Haylie had.

"Why are you wearing that thing on your eye?"

"It is my eye." Wolf felt himself become slightly anoyed.

"What happened to your real eye?"

"Life."

The small female looked at him funny a moment "what happened?"

"None a your business." Wolf said a little more firmly. This seemed to silence Haylie, but only for a moment.

"Why is your team name 'Star Wolf'?"

"'Cause it's my team."

"Yea, but it sounds a lot like 'Star Fox'."

Wolf clenched his fist at the name "Yea well, tough."

"Did you know Fox McCloud-"

"Do you ever stop asking questions?"

Haylie shrugged, and smiled at a passing male. Like all others that happened to see the three lupines, the stag looked at them with curiosity. It's not every day that children are seen on the '_Sargasso'_.

Haylie continued asking questions that either Wolf answered shortly, or not at all. The questions were about small things that didn't matter to anyone, like 'why are the lights so dull' or 'why does Wolf always carry a blaster around'. After leading the two pups through the corridors of starring people, and answering countless questions, Wolf finally told the girl to 'shut-up', and she did. The momentary quiet from Haylie was only sustained by her trying to decide what to eat. Wolf had taken them to the select order counter, it was the only one open at this time of day.

"What can I get you sugar?" A plump, female skunk asked Haylie as she held Case's hand.

The wolf pup looked at her brother who pointed at something on the menu.

"Can we have a cheese burger with fries, and some spaghetti please?" Haylie smiled sweetly at the female behind the counter.

"Sure thing hon. Now tell me, what's a couple a kids like you doin' in a place like this?"

"'S a long story." Wolf said

The skunk gave him a skeptic looking over "you the father?"

"No."

"Mm hmm" she hummed through her nose while looking with distaste at Wolf. "Here ya are sugar. Y'all watch out now, ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am" Case and Haylie picked up their trays of food the skunk had put out for them.

Wolf lead them to a table nearby, he sat across from the two pups who immediately dug into their food as soon as they sat down. And they were hungry. Wolf couldn't help but notice that the twins ate almost the exact same way he did; stuff as much as you could in your mouth, chew the bare minimum, gulp it down, then come up for air. But it could just be that they were really hungry.

Haylie wiped some spaghetti sauce off of Case's muzzle with a napkin.

"You take care a your brother a lot, doncha?"

The small wolf pup swallowed a large bite of cheese burger "we take care of each other. Mom works a lot, so we had to learn to take care of ourselves." Haylie dived back to her burger. Wolf couldn't help but pity the the pups, they reminded him of his own childhood...

Wolf shook his thoughts away from his head "right, we'll have ta' get a room put together. You can have Oikonny's old room, i'll just call for an extra cot." he considered the thought that the two might not want to be separated, they didn't seem to argue.

"So, when we get back to the lounge you're gonna start looking for our mom, right?"

"Actually, ta'days' a day off for us. We'll look tomorrow."

Both Haylie and Case looked dejected, and slowed their eating. For some reason he couldn't explain, Wolf felt a pang in his chest at the sight of the little ones' faces.

"We're gonna find 'er no matter what. 'S jus' gonna take some time."

The twins recognized that Wolf was trying to assure them, and that was enough. They both smiled, and once again Wolf could't explain why the pang in his chest was replaced by something warm.

"I can't believe i'm letting you stay" he chuckled, more to himself than to the twins. "Why do you want ta' stay so badly?"

"To be with you."

Wolf didn't know how to respond to that, why did they want to be with him? He told them off, left them at a shelter, hell he even pointed a blaster at their faces. And yet they still came to him.

"There's gotta be another reason."

"Well..." Haylie chewed on a fry "it's not like we have anywhere else to go. We can't go home, they might come back for us. Plus we're scared..." She stopped talking, and focused on her burger.

"Scared a what?"

Case twirled his spaghetti around his fork, and Haylie pushed a fry around with another. Wolf scrutinized the wolf pups with a forceful eye, not breaking the look until Haylie confessed.

"We're scared that the people who took mom away 'll take us away too."

Wolf rested his chin on his hands in interest "why d' you think that?"

"Because they follow us sometimes"

"Pft, probably jus' some rapist, or a stalker, or somethin'"

Haylie held Case's hand "see that's the thing; they don't seem like stalkers, or rapists. It's never the same person, they look professional, and are almost always apes. We manage to just barely get away, and hide somewhere. They'll look around for a bit, put a finger to their ear, say something, then leave; like in the movies! We were just getting away from one when we first ran into you, I forgot all about them when I recognized you. I guess you kind of scared them off, because we didn't see them later..."

This new information utterly concerned Wolf. It raised many new questions, he decided to ask the obvious first. "Why didn' you bring that up in your first argument ta' stay here?"

Haylie shrugged, and went back to her food "because we didn't want to worry you."

Once again Wolf was baffled by what the pup had said, and really didn't know what to say. They didn't want him to worry? Wolf's brow furrowed in conflicted concern.

* * *

><p>Leon shook his head slowly "You can't be serious."<p>

"Oh, c'mon Leon-"

the chameleon cut him off "you know Wolf, when I heard you say 'until I figure out what to do with you' I thought that that meant you were going to send them to a shelter that took drop offs, or ship them off to live with your sister. Not stay for devil-knows-how-long! "

"Yea, i know what I said, and meant. But the're bein' followed by venomian remnant forces"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Well, they're bein' followed by someone! Les' jus' let 'em stay awhile 'till we know it's safe."

"What's wrong with your sister's? They'll be safe there, and they'll be on Zoness, far away from Venom. You know she's always wanted kids."

"But what if they follow 'em there?"

"How're they going to know they're staying with Lydia?"

"I dunno, trace 'em back to 'er through us or somethin'! Andross's followers can be crafty!"

Leon rubbed his temples "why do you need them to stay so badly?"

"I don' need 'em ta' stay!" Wolf's voice rose to an angry level, so to keep his friend from getting even more mad Leon rephrased the question.

"Why do you want to protect them this much?"

Wolf rolled his eyes "I dunno, it's a wolf thing 'protect the pack'."

The chameleon cocked his head to the side "mhm, and that applied when you shoved them to the side in the street, pointed a blaster to their face, and dropped them off at the shelter?"

Wolf balled his fists in agitation "that... that... that doesn't... look, just hear me out; let 'em stay 'till-"

Leon put up a hand to stop him "listen, I know I can't change your mind, nor can I stop you from doing what you want. You're the leader, your word is law. Just know that I won't be doing any babysitting."

With that, Leon left Wolf standing with his hands in fists to his portable computer he had brought to the 'Star Wolf' lounge.

The lupine sighed, and strode toward the couch where Panther, Case, and Haylie sat watching the G-Zero race on the holo-projector. Wolf looked at the baggy shirts the pups sported, and thought that if they were going to stay for awhile they were going to need better clothing.

"Hey" all three heads looked up at him. "You're gonna need some clothes that actually fit you if you're stayin'. And I doubt that there's any here."

Panther stood up with a grin on his face "oh, I do love a good shopping spree! May I take them?"

"Your enthusiasm for shopping concerns me on high levels." Leon said from the card table, reading something on the screen of his computer.

Wolf ignored him "I think'd be safer if I went too." he said, taking into account the previous attempt on their lives, and whoever was following the twins. They both got up, and rushed to Wolf's side.

"Leon, you comin' too?" Wolf looked to see the reptile leave out the door without a word. "I'll take that as a no?" he said to no one in particular. Wolf found it strange; Leon usually at least grunted in reply, but he just left even after clearly hearing Wolf. Maybe he was really peeved at Wolf's decision to let the kids stay. He decided to give his friend some space, and began walking to the door.

Case looked up at Wolf for a moment, then slipped his hand into that of the older lupine's. Wolf looked down at his hand which engulfed Case's, and was about to pull it out of his grasp, but stopped himself when he saw the smile on the pup's face.

Haylie was holding Case's other hand, and smiled at her brother. Wolf found that he really didn't mind his hand being held they the pup, and actually felt himself become somewhat happy because of their smiles.

* * *

><p>"This one!"<p>

"Hmm... I like this one"

"Or maybe this one, It'll compliment your eyes!"

"Yea, but this one's got a bow on it!"

"Well this one's pink"

"What's that Case? Oh, that's a pretty blue!" Haylie held up two dresses; one the color of aqua blue, the other was a very light yellow with a bow on the back. "Which one?"

Wolf motioned to the dress he had "I thought you said you wanted somethin' pink."

"Well can I get two dresses?"

He sighed "I dunno..."

Haylie put her hands together "Please!"

"Oh, let her have two dresses" Panther said as he set another dress on the rack.

Wolf looked away from Case and Haylie's puppy-dog faces "we've gotta budget-"

"Oh please, every female **must** have multiple dresses!" Panther crossed his arms.

The lupine looked from the feline, to Case, then Haylie. They were all giving him puppy-dog faces.

"Fine! You can have two dresses!"

"Oh thank-you thank-you!" Haylie gave Wolf a quick squeeze. "Okay, i'll get the pink one, and... which one?" She held up her two dresses again.

"Definitively the one with the bow."

"I like the blue."

Case pointed to the blue one as well.

"This one it is!" Haylie threw the dresses in a cart with two piles; one of clothes for Case, the other for her.

"Fine! Don't listen to my opinion!" Panther crossed his arms, and turned his back on the other three shoppers. But his smile didn't fool anyone.

Wolf began pushing the cart away. "What else d' you need?" he said as Case and Haylie jumped on the sides of the cart for a ride.

"Toiletries, underwear, shoes." Haylie held on tighter as Wolf subconsciously started to push the cart faster.

"Shit, thought we were almost done! I hate shoppin'."

"Yea, well tough!" Haylie laughed as they sped through the mall.

* * *

><p>"Look at that haul!" Panther ran his golden eyes over the pile of plastic bags.<p>

"Yea, it's not bad." Haylie said through a mouthful of food. The Carsher Mall food court was bustling with shoppers stopping for a late lunch, four of which sat at a booth digging in to their meal.

"You really like cheese burgers, doncha?" Wolf took a bite of his own burger.

"Mmhm! Ver mah vayvawit!"

"Chew your food."

Haylie gulped down the food she had in her mouth "I said; thy're my favorite."

Case pointed to his hot dog, and patted his chest indicating that he liked them better.

"Hm. You guys ate not too long ago, even went back fer seconds. And now your shoveling grub down like there's no tomorrow!"

Haylie shrugged "high metabolism."

"Wonder what you'll be like when you hit teenage years. Say, shouldn't you be in school er somethin'?"

"Nope, summer vacation."

Wolf nodded, he remembered his school days; shit they were terrible! Everyone makes a fool of themselves when they're young, and the world just seems contempt with making things as miserable as possible! (at least in their eyes).

Wolf cast a lavender eye over the bags in a similar fashion as Panther, only he had a grimace on his face. "Fuck, that cost a shit ton a credits."

Panther waved a dismissive hand at him while taking a sip from his slushy. "It's not like were low on the stuff, We got plenny!"

"Well, we're savin' up."

"For what?"

"A fuckin' ship, that's what!"

"Really Wolf, I don't think that that kind of language is appropriate for younger ears." Panther tipped his head at Case and Haylie.

"What? They don' give a shit, 's not like you can tell me what I can, 'n can't fuckin' do! Ass wipe."

A female rabbit covered her child's ears as she hurried by, and gave Wolf an offended look.

"What? Chances are the brat cusses plenny behind your fat ass!" he snapped at the retreating female "fuckin' uptight bitch. What!"

Both Case and Haylie had their faces buried in their hands, shaking uncontrollably with laughter. Panther hid his own face in his hand, and shook is head slowly.

"What? Gah, Never mind!" Wolf ignored the two laughing wolf pups while Panther spoke.

"Anyways Wolf, why are you even saving up for a ship?"

"Why fuckin' not?"

The feline sighed "ships are really expensive-"

"Hence the saving, dumb ass!"

Panther continued as if he hadn't just been rudely interrupted "They're a lot of responsibility, are a hassle to maintain, you'd need to hire some sort of crew-"

Wolf cut him off again "why would I need a crew?"

"Well who in the team can cook other than microwave meals? Is anyone going to clean for sure? None of us specialize in engineering, and we need to keep up a steady income to pay off all expenses-"

"Fuck, you sound like my mother! Okay fine, I'll hire a crew or somethin'. 'S always been my dream to own a ship a my own, ever since I was a cub. I'm gonna get my ship, no matter what!"

"Okay, okay! I get it; Wolf gets his ship, no exceptions!"

"There you go!"

* * *

><p>Haylie closed the dresser drawer, and turned to face Case. "Looks like were all moved in then!" the twins hugged each other, smiling with elation.<p>

"Oh Case! When dad finds mom, we can be a family! Like in the stories 'n stuff!" Haylie broke the hug, and took her brothers hand.

"I know that he doesn't really like the idea of us being his kids, but I think he might already be getting used to it." She lead her twin into the hall toward the lounge.

"It's a long shot, but look how far we've gotten! I hope we find mom soon. I miss her." Case squeezed his sister's hand to reassure her, giving a wide grin.

"You're right, I worry too much. Dad'll find her soon, he's real good at this type of stuff!"

The twins skipped into the lounge, and plopped down on stools at the mini bar.

"Bartender, two specials! It's been a long day."

The 'bartender' behind the counter scratched the half-moon scar under his eye "comin' right up"

"Hey Leon, we gettin' paid yet?" Wolf said from the couch.

"As soon as I finish this." The green chameleon mumbled as he read from a piece of paper at the table.

"How long's that gonna take?"

"Not too long."

Wolf hated taking up jobs that required so much paper work; they never get paid until a good time after. There was too much filling out, and filing to do. And it didn't just happen in one day, no, it took damn near a week sometimes! Wolf liked the jobs where it was get-it-done-then-paid-right-after with minimum paper work. But some jobs required a shit ton of reports, and what-not after words. But at least they got paid eventually, and with a good amount. And it's not like Wolf had to do it himself, he had Leon do it since he was best at it. Besides, when he tried Wolf would always be yelled at by the chameleon for doing it wrong.

"Hey d- Wolf, what are you going to do about finding mom tomorrow?"

The older lupine didn't hear Haylie's stutter "Well I plan on talking ta' an old friend. I bet 'e's got ties with whatever's left a the venomian forces."

"D' you think he'll say anything?" Panther set two glasses of juice on the counter.

"Hopefully. I've known 'im for a while, used ta' be real good friends. If 'e doesn't i'll get 'im ta' tell me who I can talk ta'."

"Think it'll be that easy?"

"No. But I got my ways..." Wolf took out his blaster, and admired it in his hand.

"I thought you two were friends." Panther crossed his arms, wondering if his boss would do such a thing to a friend.

"Doesn't mean I can't persuade 'im a bit" Wolf tested the edge of the blade with a finger, leading the feline on.

"Okay, I think you spend too much time with Leon, because you're starting to act like him."

"Psht, nobody could be as crazy as that, right Leon...?"

No answer.

"Leon?" Wolf looked over his shoulder at his friend. From his place at the table Leon was looking out of the large window that dominated one wall of the lounge. The stars out in space flickered, and the reptile seemed captivated by the never-ending expanse of darkness dotted with the spheres of light everywhere.

Panther snapped his fingers "'_Sargasso' _base to Leon, hello!"

"Hmm?" Leon looked lazily at the feline as if he had just woken up from a dream.

"You okay?" Wolf was used to his friend zoning out, and starring off into space, (both literally, and metaphorically) but the chameleon rarely got distracted while working.

"Yea, fine." He shook his head, and went back to work.

"You sure?"

"I'm fine." Leon's yellow eyes shown with irritation while they glared at Wolf, something that didn't happen often.

"Probably fantasizing about Cassie."

"Panther..." Wolf said in warning. He rarely defended Leon at all, but from past incidents he knew this was a touchy subject for the chameleon.

"Who's Cassie?" Haylie looked at each of the 'Star Wolf' members for an answer.

"Just some female he's interested in" Panther examined his nails nonchalantly.

"Panther." Wolf said with a growl this time. He was trying to catch the feline's eye when Haylie spoke.

"Really! What's she like?"

"Ask him." Panther tipped his head in Leon's direction.

Haylie followed his indication "what's she like?"

"Haylie!" Wolf growled her name now. S_hit, just shut-up!_

"Just so everyone knows..." Leon's voice was slightly strained as he continued working, and addressing those in the room at the same time. "I have no interest in the female known as Cassie whatsoever."

"Ah yes I forgot, because psychos don't get girlfriends-"

Wolf picked up an empty beer can off the coffee table, and chucked it at Panther, hitting him square in the chest.

"Aah! What?"

There was a loud clanking sound as the can hit the floor. Wolf jabbed his head in Leon's direction, but the chameleon continued working as if he hadn't heard what Panther said.

The black furred feline looked over at Wolf who glared right back.

"What?"

Wolf was still glaring as he shook his head, then turned back to the holo-projector.

Haylie and Case seemed to now understand the situation, and shot a nasty look at Panther. He was still at a loss, and didn't know that he did anything wrong. After all; Leon didn't seem like he was at all affected by what he had said.

Case hopped down from the bar stool, and took small steps to the couch. The small wolf pup sat down tentatively, holding his glass of juice. Wolf paid no attention to the other on the couch, and continued to search for a decent channel; now that the _'Sargasso' _was so near Venom's orbit it shared it's projection networks, so there had to be something on.

Wolf didn't notice that something scooted closer to him on the couch, nor did he notice it a second time. Case scooted closer to the older lupine after setting his drink on the coffee table; now he was only one cushion away. Another scoot, he waited to see what Wolf would do; nothing, so he scooted again. Only half a cushion now, no reaction, another scoot. Case scooted closer again, and Wolf didn't notice. He did, however, notice when some kind of pressure was felt on the left side of his body.

Wolf blinked, and slowly turned his head so he could see what was leaning on him. Case had his head rested on the bigger wolf's shoulder, and was watching the projection ahead. Wolf starred at the pup for a few seconds, then placed a finger on the side of Case's head, careful to not brake the skin with his claw. using his finger he pushed the head off his shoulder, then continued pushing until Case was laying on his side, completely removed from Wolf. He turned his attention back to the projection where a beer commercial was showing.

Case stayed laying on his side watching the projection as well; it was worth a shot. Haylie appeared at the couch, and placed her brother's head in her lap. Absent-minded she started to stroke the fur, and hair on his head, humming a tune that was oddly familiar to Wolf.

"What're you hummin'?"

"Skye Boat Song, mom sings it to us when she tucks us in."

"Hmm. Where've I heard that?"

"Your mother used to sing it to you." Wolf looked over his shoulder, glad that Leon was at least talking.

"Oh yea, I remember... How'd you know that?"

"I visited you once when you were really sick. She sung it to calm you down; your fever was really high."

"Oh." Wolf turned back to the holo-projector "I remember now... I forgot how it went."

"_Sing me a song of a lad that is gone, say could that lad be I...?_"

Wolf was a little startled by the sudden outbreak of song by Haylie. But he had to hand it to her; her voice was soft, and sweet, soothing, and quiet.

"_Mary of soul he sailed on a day over the sea to sky..._"

The lounge was quiet; Wolf had turned down the volume of the holo-projector to mute while every eye, and ear was on Haylie.

"_Give me again all that was there, give me the sun that shone. Give me the eyes, give me the soul, give me the lad that's gone..._"

Haylie continued to sing, gently stroking the fur on Case's head.

"_Sing me a song of a lad that is gone, say could that lad be I...?_"

The quiet softness of her voice was soothing Wolf to the point where he felt his eye begin to droop.

"_Mary of soul he sailed on a day over the sea to sky..._"

Panther had his elbows on the counter of the bar, and rested his head in his hands.

"_Billow and breeze, islands and seas, mountains of rain and sun..._"

Leon cocked his head to the side, eyes blank, and tired looking.

"_All that was good, all that was fair, all that was me is gone..._"

The members of 'Star Wolf' dared not breath for fear of missing a single note of the song sung so softly absolute silence was needed to hear it.

"_Sing me a song of a lad that is gone, say could that lad be I...?_"

Panther smiled, savoring the quiet melody.

"_Mary of soul he sailed on a day, over the sea to sky._"

As that last note of the tune reverberated about the walls of the lounge the three mercenaries were still enchanted in its spell. However, it only lasted for about a minute.

"Hm." Leon grunted, then went back to his paperwork. Wolf snapped out of his trance with a jerk of his head, _did I just fall asleep? _But a quick servery around himself gave confidence that he did not just pass out in front of everyone else. Although Panther could have been sleeping, or at least still stuck in his own trance like state.

"Sing it again" his voice had a dream-like sigh about it, and his head was still rested in his hands.

"Yea, it's a pretty song, isn't it?" Haylie spoke, and Wolf could not believe that she could be capable of singing in the voice he had just heard. The lupine watched as Case's upper body rose, and fell slowly. "Always puts him right to sleep..." Haylie continued stroking his fur.

"Sing it again." Panther asked again, he hadn't moved.

Wolf looked at his wrist watch "Eh Panther, don' you have someone to screw soon?"

The feline immediately fell back to reality, and looked at his own wrist watch "Hmm, you're right. Better finish this then..." Panther began draining his drink.

Haylie brought a hand up to her mouth to cover a large yawn as her jaw opened wide, and let out a sigh. Her piercing lavender eyes drooped half closed, and she slumped where she sat with Case's head in her lap.

"Well, looks like bedtime" Wolf said needing a few hours of shuteye himself. He stood up, and waited for the twins to get up, but Haylie shook her head.

"I'm not waking him up, he has enough trouble getting, and staying asleep. You'll have to carry him."

Wolf grimaced "I'm not carryin' 'im. Panther..."

"Sorry, gotta hot date!" And just like that the feline disappeared out the door that slid shut behind him. Wolf wrinkled his nose at the door, then looked over at Leon. The chameleon flicked his yellow eyes up to look at the grey furred lupine, they read; _not a chance._

Wolf sighed "fine! have it your way." He slid his arms under Case's legs, and arms, lifting him up with ease to hold against his chest. He began to walk towards the sliding door, Haylie stood up, and grabbed on to the end Wolf's shirt.

_Why do they always do that?_ Wolf thought as he carried the pup down the hall, Haylie tugging along holding his shirt. The adult wolf stopped at the twins room asking Haylie to open it, he remembered slamming his fist into the door repeatedly trying to get Andrew Oikonny's lazy ass up out of bed in the good old days. _ The good ol' days, pff, yea right._

The door opened to reveal a dorm-like room with similar furnishings as Wolf's own, the only difference was an extra cot-like bed. Wolf set Case down gently on the nearest cot, Haylie tucked a blanket up to his chin.

"Thanks" she flopped out across her own bed, and shut her eyes "night." Wolf's only reply was a grunt as he walked heavy footed out the door.

* * *

><p>On a normal night Leon would star blankly at the ceiling of his room keeping his mind empty, and trying to stop the flow of unwanted thoughts, and memories from flooding into his head until sleep took him. On a normal night this process would only take about an hour or so to complete, and he would wake up calmly from repeating nightmares. On a normal night the same things try to make their way into his blank stream of thought, but he would wave them away with shear will power, and years of practice. On a normal night all things seem blurred together, it was hard to keep track of what nights belong to which days. On a normal night Leon could fall asleep quite easily, and even almost effortlessly.<p>

But tonight was not a normal night.

One thought broke through Leon's solid barriers of self protection, and gorilla glued itself to his mind's outer as well as inner walls. No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, no matter how hard he tried to forget it came snapping back into focus. He just couldn't help the lingering scent of vanilla, and lavender in his nostrils. Nor could he help the perfect image of a certain purple scaled chameleon that was seemingly forever burned into his memory.

_She's just so... beautiful! _Was all he could use to describe her, every other thoughts he had about her were just a confusing mess that hurt to think about. What bothered him most was he couldn't decide if he wanted mutilate her in the most brutal ways possible, and watch her suffer so much thinking that it would be the most beautiful thing anyone could ever witness. Or if he wanted to preserve her beauty for all eternity, protect her at all costs, and make sure no other being in all the universe ever thinks about her at all.

_Cassie... _The name sent shivers down his spine, just the sound of it made Leon feel strange inside. He didn't even know her last name, but he supposed it had to be as pretty as her first.

_What the hell is wrong with me? _He attempted to push her out of his mind, and focus on the ceiling for what seemed like the fiftieth time that night, hell for all he knew it could very well have been. _Shit!_ Thinking about how many times he had tried to forget about her brought her back into his thoughts. Leon tried once again to forget about her for now. For now... He of course didn't want to forget about her completely, someone like her should be remembered by all. He liked the thought of Cassie, but at the same time hated it because it made him lose focus. _Damn it!_

Leon slammed his fist onto the mattress of his bed in frustration, why couldn't he stop thinking about her? Because she's so beautiful. Did she know how beautiful she was, did she understand? What did she think about? What was she thinking about right now? Was she thinking about how beautiful she was like him? Was she thinking about him? Was she thinking about what he was thinking? Did she think about what he thought about? What was she thinking about? Maybe Leon should drill into her brain to find out.

He shot off of his bed, and walked over to the panoramic window that made up one wall of his room. Since his and Wolf's rooms were on the right side of the hall they both had the luxury of having this large window that displayed the whole galaxy for them to look at. All those twinkling stars, and distant planets were thought as a thing of great beauty to Leon. But now they seemed dull, and insignificant compared to some very hypnotizing golden green eyes belonging Cassie.

Leon's hand traveled up to his cheek where she had kissed him the other day. Why did she? It might have just been an act of friendliness, besides Leon didn't know too much of acting friendly; he wasn't very social. Whenever he thought back to that one moment when he felt Cassie's lips on his skin he could feel it so vividly, and it just felt strange. It's not like he's never been kissed by a female before, it's just that her's was... different. He couldn't describe it, he'd never felt it before, and he wondered if she felt it too. Did she feel anything?

Why would she? She didn't even know him personally, but she did know him. Everybody knew about 'Star Wolf', and its members; they were almost as famous as 'Star Fox'. The team didn't mind their reputations though; Wolf just really didn't give a shit about what other people thought of him. Panther liked using the 'bad-boy' title to pick up females, and it worked more often than not. And Leon enjoyed being respected by those in the business, and feared by all. Like his best friend he normally didn't care what other people thought about him, but what did Cassie think?

If she had heard what all other people said about Leon she wouldn't want anything to do with him; so why did she not seem afraid? _She was afraid when you first met her in the hall; she looked all nervous. _He thought back to his second encounter with the purple chameleon; she didn't seem afraid then, in fact she approached him. _Just a friendly gesture I suppose..._ but why be friendly to him? Maybe she really just wanted to learn to throw knives, but there were others there that could teach her better than him. Maybe she just wanted to see if the rumors were true. This could mean two things: one, she's just looking for something to gossip about, two, she wants to see if there's anything more to him than just sadistic stories. Maybe she did want to know him, maybe she did feel something...

But even though Leon acted as if they never affected him Panther's words echoed throughout his mind; 'Ah yes I forgot, because psychos don't get girlfriends'. And the feline was right; none of his relationships ever lasted very long, they just didn't work out. It was always because they were just to different from each other; females just didn't get him, and he didn't get females. Why should Cassie be any different?

Leon quickly lost interest in the burning spheres of gas that had nothing on a very beautiful someone who's name he dare not even think. For the rest of the night he will not think her name, therefore perhaps the thought of her might disappear long enough for him to get some sleep. He could do that couldn't he? All he had to do was not think of a particular name, that would be easy. He's done much harder with his mind before, he can set it to a very stable state where he can even control his own heartbeat; perfect for if he was being interrogated. He could figure out, and come up with solutions to some of the most complicated situations 'Star Wolf' had ever been in. He had a photographic memory, and could remember every detail of every moment of his life. Yup, it would be so easy not to think of Cassie's name.

"FUCK IT!"

Leon fell back on his bed, eliciting a wince from landing on his tail somewhat. It was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

><p>Wolf thought that when he changed into some sweat-pants, and tombstone fell on his bed that he would fall right to sleep; he was wrong. He now lay on his side, looking out the window that acted as a wall of his room at the stars he had flown among.<p>

No matter what he did he just couldn't sleep, he even tried counting feral sheep! His mind was tired, his eye was tired, but his body was just not tired at all. _Fuckin' insomnia actin' up again. _It was usually only this bad when Wolf had a lot of stress, or if there were numerous troubling thoughts invading his brain. The psychiatrist said that his insomnia was most likely caused by the nightmares he endured. _Fuckin' psychiatrists, think they know everythin'. _But it made sense to Wolf that the nightmares caused his sleeping disorders, he didn't have trouble sleeping until they started to plague his dreams.

The nightmares started after helping 'Star Fox' defeat the Aparoid Queen; he'd almost died! Well technically he did die for a few minutes, but Leon managed to bring him back long enough until they could get professional help. But ever since then Wolf had the same horrid dreams over, and over again. Why the same dreams? He didn't know, but he did know that they all seemed familiar, in a déjá vu sense.

Wolf turned his head to see the holographic display of his alarm clock, it read 1:42 A.M. So he'd been lying awake for five hours, not getting the least bit tired._ So much for hittin' the hay early._

Wolf used the time of starring blankly off into the distance through his window to reflect on his life, and to sort out his thoughts; this usually ended up pissing him off. His mind instantly focused on Case and Haylie, and weather or not they were his kids. He really didn't want them to be. He didn't want to be their father, he couldn't be. He wasn't ready to be.

He didn't like the way they made him feel every time he was with them, and even when they weren't there he still felt it when he thought of them. Wolf was confused about the feeling; it felt something like... longing. He didn't know why he kept feeling it, but he was getting more, and more convinced it **was **longing. _Longin' for what? _This confused him even more; why would he long for something he didn't want? Maybe he did want it. Maybe the idea of being a father wasn't so bad, that it would fill what seemed like emptiness inside of him.

_Psh, I don' have emptiness! I feel fuckin' complete! They're manipulative little bastards, they're just messin' with you're head! Grow some balls, you don' need family. _Once again that longing feeling surfaced, and Wolf was eating his own words. He did feel kind of empty inside.

Wolf sighed, and buried his face in his pillow. He was a coward; he couldn't face what he wanted, or how he felt. He couldn't live up to the fact that he probably had kids, and was rejecting them.

His father had left when he was a kid; he want off to go screw another female. The bastard left his wife broken, his daughter let down, and his son lost. He'd been there for Wolf all his life, and then he just up-and leaves? He was just supposed to fend for himself now? 'Hey son, i'm leaving you without warning, good luck out there!'. He just left Wolf hanging when he needed him most, that's not what a father does! What's worse is he didn't even bother to stay in touch! The last time Wolf had ever heard from him was when he left out the door of the house with a suitcase in his hand yelling "have fun with the brats, ya nagging bitch!"

Wolf had to learn everything himself from then on. While Leon was in the asylum Wolf was on his own; he got into more fights than usual, he did drugs, he even got drunk with his mother. He and his sister eventually got really close, they had to rely on each other because their mother drank so much. After Leon was deemed sane enough to be released his parents disowned him, and shipped him off to flight school. Knowing his best friend dearly needed his company, and wasn't nearly ready for real socialization Wolf joined the Cornerian flight school as well.

Things might have been different if his father hadn't left him, maybe his life wouldn't have gone to shit. Maybe he could have not focused on his own problems, and helped Leon with his. Maybe that way his friend wouldn't have been sent to the loony-bin, and sent to flight school. They both could be living normal lives right now, and Wolf would't have to deal with this shit.

Every kid needed a father in their life, at least until they were old enough to make it on their own.

It came as no surprise to Wolf when a small knock came from the door of his room; he knew exactly who it'd be. He reached up, and pushed a blue button on a key-pad above his bed that unlocked the door. It slid open to reveal of two small figures silhouetted by the lights from the hall.

"What?" Wolf made himself sound groggy even though he hadn't been anywhere near sleep.

The two figures shifted their feet "we couldn't sleep."

Wolf recognized the soft, tentative voice as Haylie's. "So what 'd you want me ta' do about it?"

Case and Haylie shifted again "can we sleep with you tonight?"

"What?" he snapped "no! Go back ta' your room." Wolf turned on his side, facing away from the twins. There was a pause, he could tell the door was still open by the light that cast shadows about the room; the pups hadn't left.

"We had a nightmare."

Wolf frowned when he heard the barely audible whisper come from the door-way. He knew nightmares all too well. He knew the feeling of complete loneliness after just waking up from one, and every shadowed corner of the room was a portal for evil to escape from, and some horrible monster could pop up in front of your waking eyes. He turned slightly to look at the figures still holding onto one-another.

Wolf sighed, and rolled his eye "you win."

The twins didn't need any second bidding as they bounded from the door-way to the bed; Case crawled up to Wolf's right, while Haylie settled at his left. Wolf's bed was big enough to comfortably accommodate the three lupines if the pups nestled up to him.

"Comfy?" Wolf grumbled, he felt Haylie and Case nod against his bare chest. "Good, now get ta' sleep."

Haylie nodded again, and when she did this time something jingled. She lifted her head up, and reached for an object resting on Wolf's chest. Holding the object up to the light that the stars in the window permitted she saw it was a locket on a gold chain. The locket was in the shape of an eye of a dark emerald green lined with gold, and a slender tail-like line curved down the right side to end in a gold point. Haylie tried to get the locket to open, but it stayed shut. She finally gave up, and looked up at Wolf.

"Why wont it open?"

"'Cause only I can open it."

Haylie examined the locket "oh, is it touch activated?"

"Kinda, it needs a drop a my blood ta' open."

The wolf pup dropped the chain with a "eww!"

Wolf chuckled a little, and picked up the locket to examine it himself.

"What's inside?" Haylie asked as he ran his thumb over the emerald.

"Nothin'. Go ta' sleep." The older lupine rested his head back on the pillow, and dropped the locket.

"Where'd you get it?" Haylie's voice started to sound a little weaker as she rested her head on Wolf's shoulder again.

"Was my sister's. Go ta' sleep now"

"She give it to you?"

"Mmhm."

"When?" Haylie's words were quiet, and slurred together.

"A long time ago. Go ta' sleep." Wolf felt his eye begin to droop.

"Why'd she give it to you?"

"'Cause I was leaving. Now sleep."

"Why were you leaving?" Her voice was nothing above a sigh.

"'Cause I didn't belong."

"Why not?"

"I jus' didn't. Now go ta' sleep"

There was a few moments pause.

"Wolf?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll find mom, right?"

"Mmhm."

"And we'll be together again?"

"Mmhm."

"... Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"Mmhm."


	5. Chapter 5: Information is key

Woo! Spring break!

Sorry this took so long; but I've been soooooo distracted lately, but at least I got this up before my personal deadline (Yay!)

I must say that this has been a very fun chapter to write, I hope you will think it's fun to read. Though there's not much action in this chapter, but I promise there will be in the next one. Enjoy, and if this chapter doesn't leave you with at least a smile then a full refund is available. But if you do smile then you're obligated to leave a review.

PLAYLIST!

House of wolves: My chemical romance

(Honestly; if you have any suggestions for songs I would love to hear them.)

Smile!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking For the Blizzard<strong>_

_Chapter five: Information is key_

Wolf's lavender eye flickered open, and his optical implant glowed blue as his brain came out of sleep mode. His inner body clock told him it was late morning, so he checked his holographic clock; 10:27 A.M. Wolf suddenly realized that he didn't remember having any nightmares while sleeping; he actually slept peacefully for once.

A small hand tugged on the grey fur of his chest lightly, and Wolf looked down into a pair of icy blue eyes. They blinked once at him, and a smile crept across the grey furred face they belonged to.

"So, you're a mute eh?" Case nodded his head vigorously.

"You've never said a word in your life?" This time Case shook his head. The pup propped himself up on his elbows so he could more comfortably 'converse' with Wolf.

"What, d' you not have any vocal cords 'er somethin'? Or 'd you jus' not like ta' talk?" Case blinked, and nodded.

"... Well which one; the vocal cords, or the not wantin' ta' talk?" Case nodded again.

"Well which one!" The small wolf grinned from ear to ear, and nodded once more.

"You're a little bastard, you know that right?" If the little pup could make a sound Wolf was sure he'd be chuckling. But then the mercenary's blood turned to ice as he realized how true that statement really was.

"Hm... That must suck ass." The pup shrugged, and shook his head again.

Wolf looked into Case's icy blue eyes, and shivered involuntarily; they still gave him an uneasy feeling.

"You know; you have your mother's eyes." Case grinned, and for the hundredth time, nodded; he had obviously heard that one before.

For some un-explainable reason Wolf felt extremely sorry for the little pup; he was just so young, and innocent. Why did the most horrid things happen to the most undeserving? This was one of the many unanswered questions of innocence that would never make any sense.

"You're a funny little thin', aren't you?" Case smiled, and closed the conversation by resting his small grey head back on Wolf's chest, and curling up close to his body. Wolf caught a small whiff of Case's sent; fresh air, and mac-'n-cheese.

He looked at the two wolf pups still curled up against his body; he had the sudden impulse to stroke the fur on their little heads. He restrained himself though, wondering why he would ever want to do so.

"Hm." Wolf grunted as he started to sit up, unwrapping his muscular arms from around the smaller bodies. He really didn't like to stay in bed too long; it made him feel lazy, and it just wasn't done with him.

Case rolled to the side a little, Haylie breathed in through her nose deeply.

"Hmm?" She opened her lavender eyes, and looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

Wolf stepped out of bed, running a clawed hand through his hair, and opening his jaws wide to let out a groggy sigh. "Time ta' get up." He grabbed a towel that hung off the side of a laundry hamper, and limped heavy footed to his private bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist Wolf searched through his dresser for a black muscle-T, and a pair of dark jeans. After throwing the articles of clothing on, and fixing his hair back into its spiked mohawk style he traveled down the stretch of hall the 'Star Wolf' lounge. Upon entering Wolf observed Panther drinking coffee on the couch with his feet up on the table, Leon leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and the twins competeing for who can do the best somersault.<p>

Deciding it was too quiet in the room, and knowing Panther probably had a hangover Wolf turned on the radio using a remote. Music blared through the speakers as he nodded his head in time with the beat.

"Ooh, my head! Could you turn that down?" Panther grimaced, and pressed a hand to his forehead.

"Turn it up?" Wolf held down a button on the remote, and the music blasted even louder from the surround-sound system.

"Wolf! C'mon, seriously?" Panther tried to drown out the noise by smothering his ears with the palms of his hands.

"What? I can't hear you, you're gonna have ta' speak up!" Wolf grinned mischievously as he watched the feline clutch his head in agony. The song on the radio ended, and a new one started up. "Damn! This's my song!"The lupine started to nod his head harder at his favorite track.

"Oh, I love this song!" Haylie got up from the floor, and prepared to sing.

"You listen ta' this?"

To answer Wolf's question she started to sing in time with the vocalist.

"_I know a thing about contrition, because I got enough to spare! And i'll be granting your permission, 'cause you haven't got a prayer!"_

Wolf smiled, and jumped into the next verse with Haylie as Case lip-sung along with his sister.

"_Well I said hey hey hallelujah, I'ma gonna come on sing the praise, so let the spirit come on through ya, we got innocence for days!"_

Wolf and Haylie face each other, singing the next part as loud as they could.

"_Well I think i'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down!"_

The three wolves began to dance, trying to out do each other in moves while Wolf and Haylie competed for highest volume.

"_And say what I wanna say! Tell me i'm an angel, take this to my grave! Tell me i'm a bad man, kick me like a stray! Tell me i'm an angel, take this to my grave!"_

Wolf faced Haylie again, they got in the others face whispering the the lyrics.

_"S-I-N, I S-I-N, S-I-N, I S-I-N, S-I-N, I S-I-N, S-I-N, I S-I-N!"_

The lupines jumped away from each other, and sung in full force.

"_You play ring-around the ambulance well like you never gave a care, so get the choir boys around you, it's a compliment, I swear!"_

Haylie took Case's hands in hers, and started dancing around with him.

"_And I said ashes to ashes, we all fall down! I wanna hear you sing the praise! I said ashes to ashes, we all fall down, we got innocence for days!"_

Leon and Panther looked at the dancing wolves while chuckling at their craziness.

"_Well I think i'm gonna burn in hell, everybody burn the house right down!"_

Wolf used the remote in his hand as a microphone, and sung into it with the two pups.

"_And say what I wanna say! Tell me i'm and angel, take this to my grave! Tell me i'm a bad man, kick me like a stray! Tell me i'm and angel, take this to my grave!"_

They jumped apart, and danced during the short guitar solo, then jumped back together when the lyrics started again.

"_You better run like the devil 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone! You better hide up in the ally 'cause they're never gonna find you a home!"_

Haylie and Case started to jump around wildly, Wolf nodded his head with the beat.

"_As the blood runs down these walls, you see me creepin' up these halls! I've been a bad motherfucker, tell your sister i'm another!"_

Wolf stopped, and stared at the sweet, innocent little Haylie as the vulgar word left her mouth. She spun around to face him with a mocking glint in her eye as she sung.

"_And say what I wanna say!"_

Wolf took up the challenge, and resumed trying to out do the twins with renewed vigor.

"_Tell me i'm and angel, take this to my grave! Tell me i'm a bad man, kick me like a stray! Tell me i'm an angel, take this to my grave!"_

Haylie and Wolf started to jab a finger at each other, emphasizing each word.

"_TELL ME I'M A BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD MAN! TELL ME I'M A BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD MAN! TELL ME I'M A BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD, MAN! TELL ME I'M A BAD, BAD, BAD, BAD MAN!"_

Wolf began playing the air-guitar while getting down on his knees.

"_So get up! So get out! S-I-N, I S-I-N!"_

All three wolves jumped on the last note, then stood panting for breath. As the next song started up they looked at one another, then suddenly burst out laughing. Haylie collapsed on the floor while giggling, her brother landing right beside her with a silly grin on his face. Wolf slumped against the wall next to Leon; the chameleon raised his brow at him.

"What?" Wolf breathed, Leon continued looking at him funny.

"What?" He asked again, his friend only shook his head, and closed his eyes once more.

"I'm hungry" Haylie sat up on her knees, adjusting the purple shirt she sported. Case rubbed his stomach in agreement.

"Lets get down ta' the mess before they stop servin' the good stuff."

The twins helped each other to their feet, Panther winced as he stood up from the couch, Leon pushed off from the wall nonchalantly, and everyone followed Wolf out the door.

"So boss..." Panther addressed the 'Star Wolf' leader. "Settle this dispute between Leon and my good self; who do you think would handle the situation better if either of us were unarmed, and a very attractive female had a blaster to our heads, charged, and ready to fire?"

Wolf scowled "how's this even an argument?"

"Ah! So you agree with my view of things?"

"Fucks no! Leon could handle that shit ten times better 'n you!"

"How so? Unlike my good comrade here I have the capability to woo any female at any time."

"Oh really?" Leon entered the conversation "okay fine. What if you piss her off, or she's a lesbian?"

"Ah, but you forget my scaly friend! I have been known to turn the homosexual female straight, or bi."

"Please" Leon scoffed.

Wolf cut in "well lets just say you piss 'er off; now what're you gonna do? At least Leon here isn't stupid enough ta' take that chance, plus he'd be able to keep his cool if things went ta' shit."

Panther sniffed "I challenge that theory."

"Oh please" Leon approached his door as they passed; he forget his pager earlier. "I am the face of calm, and keeping one's cool."

"Hey Leon!"

At hearing his name being called by that particular voice the green reptile tripped, and would have rammed his head into his door if his arm hadn't stopped him. Leon spun around, standing rigid "Cassie, Hi! What... what, uh... what's up?" He asked while nervously curling his tail.

"Way to keep your cool." Panther smirked. Leon would have at least shot him a glare but was too preoccupied by the approaching purple scaled chameleon with light blond hair that fell just past her upper back, and stunning green gold eyes.

"Hey, looks like we keep running into each other, don't we?" Cassie smiled sweetly at Leon, and nodded in acknowledgement at the other four.

"Um, yea Seems like it..."

Haylie caught the discomfort in Leon's eyes, and took one of Wolf's hands in hers. She began to tug him away down the hall, and Case followed her example with Panther.

"See you at the mess later!" She called out to the male reptile as she struggled to pull a reluctant Wolf around the corner.

Cassie smiled again at Leon, and he flashed a quick one back. "I know who Wolf and Panther are, but who were the two pups?" she asked.

"Our employers."

Cassie giggled as if Leon had just cracked a joke, which confused him; he wasn't trying to be funny, he was being dead serious.

"Is this your room?" The purple chameleon motioned to the door with a delicate hand.

"Um, yea. Would... you like to see it?"

Her smile deepened "sure!"

"Okay."

_Shit, shit, shit, shit! _Was all Leon could think as the punched in the code to unlock his door. Why he had invited her into his room, he didn't quite know; It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. He wasn't thinking clearly, and when that happened he did stupid stuff.

He stood aside to allow Cassie to enter his room; he was glad he kept it clean, and organized. Leon always felt uneasy with others in his room, he supposed it was a privacy issue. He didn't decorate it much, nor did he keep many personal items save for a scrap book filled with photos of his previous victims hidden under his bed; he hoped she wouldn't look.

Cassie's attention was immediately fixed on the large window that made up the back wall, she sat crossed-legged on the bed facing it.

"It's beautiful!" She sighed.

_Not nearly as beautiful as you..._ Leon wanted to say, but didn't.

After starring out at the view for a time Cassie looked around to Leon as if noticing him for the first time. She turned her body so she was now facing the length of the bed, and patted the area on front of her, indicating that he should sit down too. He obliged, and sat down in a similar fashion facing her. The light from the stars out the window shined on the scales of her face, illuminating her soft features as she looked at him with interest.

Leon must have been looking at her funny because her interest changed to question.

"What?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry just... you know who I am, right?"

Confusion shown on Cassie's face "of course. Everybody knows who you, and the rest of 'Star Wolf' are."

"Okay, then why... why do..." for some reason Leon couldn't form the words. "Why are you talking to me then?"

Cassie looked almost offended "why shouldn't I?"

"Well... people don't really want anything to do with me because-"

"Because you're different?"

Leon blinked at the purple chameleon's statement, her eyes burrowed into him as if she could see into his soul.

"If every one were the same the universe wouldn't be very interesting, would it?"

"I guess not." Leon decided to drop the subject, and waited for Cassie to say something else.

"So, tell me about yourself."

He shrugged "nothing much to tell."

"Oh come on!" Cassie scooted closer, and Leon tensed at her closeness. "Tell me where you're from, where you grew up, if you have any siblings, where you got all your scars."

He couldn't remember the last time he had counted his scars; there were too many of them. Leon shrugged, and said "pick one."

"Hmm..." she pointed to a long, thin scar on his right hand "that one."

The green reptile examined the scar "I was practicing a new trick with a knife, and it slipped."

Cassie made a face "ow, that must have hurt!"

"Meh" Leon flexed his hand.

Next she pointed to a long, and jagged mark across his neck "that one."

"Oh yea." He shrugged "someone tried to slit my throat, but the blade was too blunt. Didn't cut anything essential."

"Oh my god! That's extremely rare, do you know how lucky you are?"

"I wouldn't call it lucky..."

Cassie seemed somewhat troubled by his last statement, but continued on by pointing to a scar that ran the length of the left side of his jaw.

"How 'bout this one."

"Hmm, this one..." Leon had to think about it for a bit before remembering. "Oh right! I was in a dog fight, and a smart bomb went off behind me. The force from explosion jolted my fighter some, and I went smack into the dashboard."

"Ooo, ouch!" Cassie hissed, then pointed to some disfigured skin on the side of his neck that disappeared under his black body suit. "What about that?"

"Blaster shot to my shoulder, burned the skin around the wound."

"That had to hurt!"

Leon chuckled a little "well it didn't exactly feel good!"

Cassie laughed too, then picked out a very old looking, but large scar above his right eye. "How'd that happen?"

It was a very old scar, and happened a long time ago, but Leon still distinctly remembered how it happened which is why he tried to avoid mirrors so he would't have to see it.

Leon shut his eyes, clenching his jaw, and hands tight. He braced himself for the unpreventable flash back, holding on to reality as long as he could before he lost it. So many things happened because of that scar, so much blood was spilt. Dark, warm, gushing blood that splattered across every surface. It got everywhere; in eyes, ears, noses, mouths. The beautiful crimson liquid that was so precious, so essential for life. The screams that followed every flow of wonderful blood were almost as satisfying as having the warm, sticky god-send cake your body in it's life giving splendor. There was something just amazingly magical about the way sprayed across incredible lengths that-

"Leon?"

Leon twitched violently, his eyes snapping open in a confused state. They locked on to Cassie's; her brow was creased with lines of worry, and she looked frightened at his episode, but more concerned than anything. Her hand rested softly on his arm as her words expressed uncertainty.

"Leon, are you okay?"

He blinked "uh yea, fine. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea... sorry about that." He really just wanted to change the subject. "Um... what about you? I don't even know your last name."

Cassie's eyes widened, and she pressed her hands to either side of her head. "Oh, im so sorry! How incredibly rude of me! It's Conrad. Yea, I know; Cassie Conrad sounds like a fake name but..." She shrugged.

"No, no! It's a great name; doesn't sound fake at all, just catchy."

"Really? Because I was thinking about changing it."

"I wouldn't change a thing about you." Leon meant it straight from his black heart.

"Thanks..." Cassie tried to hide her blushing while fidgeting with her hair "I suppose I should spill more?"

Leon nodded, sitting up so he could listen more intently, and soak up all the information she could give him.

"Well... my name is Cassie Conrad, as you already knew that. I'm a medic, and work in the med-bay, I used to work in the field while in the venomian army. I'm an only child, grew up on Corneria. I enjoy cream-cheese on my fruit-snacks, as healthy as that sounds. The stars have always fascinated me, and I was adopted when I was thirteen."

"Oh, i'm sorry."

"Don't be, i'm not. It was better than where I was." Suddenly Cassie smirked at Leon, and gave him a look that a mother would to her child who just drew on the living-room walls.

"Oh, I see what you did there. You're not getting off the hook that easy!"

"What?" Leon was genuinely confused.

"You still have to tell me about yourself."

"Oh, right..." He searched the blanket covering the bed for something he could tell her that wouldn't make him seem like a complete psycho.

"I got nothing."

Cassie giggled, and once again Leon was confused on why she did, it's not like he was kidding around. This happened a lot whenever he talked to females; they always laugh at something he says when it wasn't meant to be funny.

"Okay, well... where did you grow up?"

"Zoness."

"Hm, nice. Do you have any siblings?"

"I had a brother."

"Had, or have?"

"Had."

"Oh" Cassie blinked "i'm sorry."

"Don't be, i'm not."

She once again laughed saying "that's terrible!" but Leon didn't get why she laughed; he was dead serious.

"Umm... what do you like to do for fun?"

_Kill people._

"I explore new ways to go about my hobby."

"Oh, what's your hobby?"

_Torture using the most brutal methods._

"I study anatomy."

"Hey that's one of my expertise. What got you into anatomy?"

_I like to know how to kill people, mostly in ways that makes them suffer._

"It just always fascinated me."

"Hm. You know Leon, what people say about you doesn't really seem true. You seem to just be a nice, sane male with some good humor."

_ Actually what people say about me **is** true._

"Mhm." Leon's voice was a high pitched squeak.

"Are you okay?"

He coughed "Oh yea, just... Yea so what about you? What do you like to do for fun?"

"I like to look out at the stars. Well the sky in general, and space. It's funny; you can be in space, but not actually reach it. It's just... it's not something that you can go to, and be totally in it, you can't take it all in at once. Do you know what I mean?"

"Sort of."

There were a few moments of silence in which the two chameleon's zoned out of the window at the never ending blackness of space. The stars flickered, and planets in the distance seemed small, and insignificant in the large expanse of space they resided in.

Leon lost himself again in the wonderful beauty that was the universe. Feeling a hand on his he flinched, and snapped out of his trance. Cassie's delicate fingers curled around his, and she gazed in his eyes with a sincere look sparkling among the golden green.

"You're a really great male Leon" she said softly.

Once again Leon found himself wanting to butcher her somehow. He really wanted to take the drive knife in a hidden sheath on his calf, and stab her in the neck. He didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time he did. Leon just couldn't describe these odd urges; when ever he lost himself in her eyes, or whenever he felt her skin against his he just... couldn't describe how much he wanted do see her blood.

"You too. I mean, not... you're not a male, I meant it as 'you're a great female'. You look nothing like a male!" _Fucking idiot!_

Cassie started to laugh at Leon's struggle "I got what you meant! And thank you, it means a lot."

"Oh, right, sorry." Leon's mind drew a blank, and he somehow forgot how to speak actual words as Cassie's eyes trapped his once more. He could just stare at the round golden green stars forever. Losing himself in another trance her eyes started to become the only thing he could see at the moment; everything else faded to a blur. Cassie's eyes seemed to get somewhat bigger, enhancing their beauty, and engulfing Leon's vision.

A sudden beeping noise cut through the silent atmosphere of the dorm-like room. Cassie's eyes disappeared as she sat back, and groaned, then unhooked a pager from her waist.

"Shoot!" She read the message on the screen, then clipped it back onto her waist. "I'm sorry, this seems to happen every time we see each other! I have to go; something happened, and they need me in the med-bay..."

Leon got up from the bed with Cassie in a daze.

"I'm really sorry!"

"No, don't be!. I understand." He opened the door for her.

"Thanks, we should do this again soon."

Still half stuck in his trance Leon nodded in agreement.

Cassie stopped in the doorway "well, see you around". Before leaving she hesitated as if she wasn't ready to leave just yet, then smiled at the mercenary, and left in a rush down the corridor.

Leon just stood there, watching as a curling purple tail disappeared around the corner. He started to question if he would always have the feeling of loss that he now, and did have every time Cassie left his presence. But then hissed, and shook his head knowing that questions like that only lead to headaches, and more questions with no answers.

* * *

><p>"You know what's funny..." Panther said while examining his bagel. "One would think that in a place run, and inhabited by thugs, criminals, and mercenaries the food would be just terrible! But really it's quite delicious, I must say."<p>

A curt nod of the head was all that was enabled of the twin wolf pups as they shoveled food into their mouths. Wolf wondered how they could pack it away considering how small, and slender they were. He eyed their plates which were piled high with various breakfast foods with awe.

"Jeez. What, d' you got back up stomachs in your legs or somethin'?"

Case looked up at the large lupine with puzzlement for a moment before returning to his waffle.

"I'll take that as a yes." Wolf took a bite of bacon while reading an E-mail on his holo-pad.

"Show ow oo owna alk oo at own aye?"

"Chew your food."

Haylie gulped down the food in her mouth. "So are you gonna talk to that one guy?"

"That's the plan."

"When?"

"When I get done with what i'm doin' now."

"Well, when will that be?"

"When i'm done."

"... And when will that be-"

"I'm **not **doin' this again!" Wolf said sternly, looking up from his holo-pad to scrutinize the pup with a glare. He was referring to the trip down to the mess when Haylie kept asking why the screen on his optical-implant was blue.

"Just wondering when is all..." Haylie muttered to her food.

Case picked up a grape from his tray, and examined it carefully. Then he tossed it up into the air, and caught it in his mouth, throwing his fists up in triumph.

"Hmm, impressive..." Panther picked a grape from his own tray. "But done with an amateurs skill." The feline tossed the grape upwards higher than Case, and catching it in his open jaws. "Good try though little one. Perhaps after a few years of learning from the master will you be remotely as talented as I."

"Na-aw, watch this!" Haylie tossed her own grape high in the air, and successfully trapped it behind her fangs. She smiled smugly as she slapped Case's open hand with her own.

"Psh, you call that skill?" Wolf took a grape from Haylie's tray. He tossed it up behind his back, watched as it sailed upwards, then as it fell back down caught it in-between his fangs.

"Ha! Betcha can't beat that!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." Panther placed a grape on his satin furred tail, then flicked it upwards. The fruit arched up, and over the felines head, then landed in his mouth.

"Any dumb-ass can do that! Can't do this though..." Wolf tossed a grape up a little ways away from his body. Then when it dropped back down flicked it with his hand, causing it to fly over his head. "Woa!" The grey furred wolf fell backwards off his seat trying to catch it in his mouth, but missed by a long ways.

_Clang! Thud!_

Panther and the twins howled with laughter as Wolf cursed loudly from the floor.

"You're right boss! Haahaa! Only a complete fail could do that!"

Wolf propped himself up on one elbow, and growled "Oh yea? And who d' you think can stick their foot up your ass!"

The black furred feline chuckled "I don't know, but I think it would be pretty embarrassing if it were you!" Panther left off into another fit of laughter.

Case pounded his fist repeatedly on the table, a wide grin on his face as he shook uncontrollably. Haylie rocked back, and forth in her seat while holding her sides, and gasping for air in-between bursts laughter.

Wolf stood up to full height, and made himself ready to sock Panther square in the muzzle but burst out laughing himself. He had to admit it must have looked pretty hilarious from someone else's point of view. Wolf picked the chair up, and put it back into place at the table, he plopped back into it with a chuckle.

The twins leaned on each other for support or else their fate would be the same as Wolf's.

"Sometimes I wonder why I let myself be seen with you guys."

Panther let out a shriek as he jumped about ten inches off of his chair. He whipped his head around to the side to look at a green scaled chameleon sitting beside him.

"Oh sweet Jesus! What the hell Leon? You always just pop out of nowhere, and scare me out of my fur! When the hell did you get here anyway?"

Leon shrugged "Just now."

"Holy fuck." Panther rested his head in his hands, still shaken from the scare he just got.

"Heehee, nice one Leon." Wolf cleared his throat, and went back to his holo-pad, and bacon.

"So how did it go with Cassie?" Haylie put another bite of pancake into her mouth, Panther sat up in interest.

"Fine."

"What'd you guys do?"

"Talked."

"Just talked?"

"Just talked."

"What about?"

"Mm, nothing really."

"What's nothing?"

"Just her life I guess."

"You guess?"

"Mhm."

"What else?"

"Nothing. We just talked."

"Is that it?"

"That's it."

"And you didn't kiss her?"

"What?"

Leon's tone changed from casual boredom to nervous defense.

"Well, you should have kissed her."

"What, why?" He fidgeted with an old switch blade.

Haylie shrugged "You seem to really like her."

"Yes Leon, why didn't you kiss her?"

_Whap! _Wolf back handed Panther on his arm making him wince, and rub the now throbbing spot on his bicep. "Ow!"

"I swear I will fucking kill you if you press the matter further!" Wolf said quiet, but menacing throught his teeth at Panther.

"I told you already; I have no interest in Cassie." Leon kept clicking the blade in, and out of its handle.

"Why not?" _Smack!_ "Ow!" Panther paced his hand at the back of his head where Wolf had smacked him.

"I just don't. She's perfectly decent, and all, but I just don't feel that interested."

"Apparently." _Whawmp!_ "Ah! Son-of-a-bitch, will you please!" Panther flexed his shoulder while glaring at Wolf. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, ya dick-wad!"

Haylie swallowed another mouthful of food "well that's too bad, I think you two would be great together."

Leon didn't say anything; just clicked, and un-clicked his switch blade.

It didn't take long for Panther to stray to a different topic.

"Oh, you missed it my scaly fiend! Some few events during this meal led to a 'catching grapes in one's mouth' contest, and it had some very entertaining happenings!"

The ever enthusiastic feline motioned wildly with his hands.

"The two little ones put in some pretty impressive catches; but I of course outdid them by plenty. Now Wolf here, the big wannabe showoff, tried to catch a grape in his mouth, but only succeeded in flying backwards off of his chair!"

Panther stopped seeing as his humor was wasted on the expressionless reptile who stared blankly back.

"You aren't very fun to tell fun stories to."

"It really seems like a 'you-just-had-to-be-there' scenario." Leon replied dryly.

Haylie could be heard giggling from across the table. Wolf, who was sitting quietly until now, brought his fist up, and jammed it into Panther's shoulder again.

"BITCH-WAFFLE! WHY THE FU- Holy shit, that hurt!" Panther cringed away from Wolf with a look of pure fear in his golden eyes.

"Why? Just why? Why would you do that? What could I have possibly done to drive your insane 'reasoning' to do such a thing?"

Wolf halfheartedly shrugged one shoulder "I dunno, jus' felt like it needed ta' be done."

"Bitch-waffle?" Leon asked of anyone who could possibly give an answer to the question that the majority of the table were inwardly asking.

"Yes; bitch-waffle." Panther winced with every movement he made.

"Wait, wait... you jus' called me a bitch-waffle? I dunno what the hell that is but it doesn't sound like 'extremely hansom, 'n sexy bad-ass who looks down upon my pitiful pussy-ness from 'is high point a' awesome godly might'." Wolf menaced the cringing feline.

"No, it doesn't mean that. Therefor i'm terribly sorry at your disappointment for not being able to call me that."

"... You do realize I have a clear shot a' your face, don't you?"

"Sadly yes, but I felt it just needed to be said."

"Awright, here's how it's gonna go; i'm gonna get you. I'm not gonna say when, or how, but i'm gonna get you. I'm gonna get you good."

Panther hesitated "okay, but just so I know-"

_WHAM!_

"AAHH! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! SON-OF-A-BITCH-WAFFLE! HOLY SHIT-FUCK! ALL HELL, AND HIGH HEAVEN...!"

Everyone at the table, except Panther, broke down into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

Haylie and Case fell off of their chairs together, and were now on the floor with Haylie belting out laughs as they all tried to come out at once. Leon had his face buried in his arms on the table suffering from the side splitting laughs that came out long, and silent. Wolf found himself on the floor again on his hands, and knees finding it an impossibly difficult struggle to even fit in one breath of air between howls.

The whole mess hall was starring at the three wolves rolling about on the floor, the chameleon with his head hidden in his arms, and the panther yowling in pain.

It was a good solid fifteen minutes before the four hysterically laughing creatures composed themselves enough to sit, and get back to their meal. Panther's pain subsided to a point where he could stop screeching in agony, and only the occasional chuckle burst out of the others as they tried not to go into another painful round of never-ending laughter.

After everything settled, and there was no longer the danger of another episode Panther spoke.

"... You know that really hurt Wolf." A small chorus of snickering sounded from Leon, Case and Haylie.

"Yea well tough."

Wolf finished his food, and turned off his holo-pad. "I'll see you guys later."

"Are you gonna talk to that dude?" Haylie asked.

"Mhm."

* * *

><p>John Keller was an intelligent male; he knew his stuff. That's why he was one of the brains of the venomian army. John knew all the goings on, the orders, the information that was needed to keep the army from failing. Andross himself appointed, and trusted John with the crucial information. Nothing venomian military related happened without his knowing, and approval. If one wanted to know anything about the military John was the one to go to; but that didn't mean he would tell anyone.<p>

Wolf knew John from his early years in the army, and had even trained under his eye. John had a few years on the lupine, and acted as a voice of guidance for him. Wolf would trust the male with his life.

John would normally be seen leaning against the wall outside of the intelligence room smoking a cigarette after breakfast. This was as good of a time as any to talk to him.

Wolf approached the badger, and watched him blow a puff of white smoke into the air. The mercenary leaned against the wall next to the older male, and waited for him to speak.

The badger exhaled another plume of smoke. "So, I take it you want to know something?"

"How d' you know i'm not just here ta' talk ta' an old friend?"

"It's been a long time Wolf. Curious you should choose to talk at a time like this."

"A time like this?"

"I'm not stupid Wolf, and neither are you."

Wolf was silent for a moment, trying to choose his words carefully.

"I'm lookin' for someone. Thought maybe you could help me find 'em."

"What? So you can carry out one of your assassination jobs?"

"'S not an assassination call."

"Oh?" John took another drag from the cigarette.

"'S a search 'n rescue."

"Well now, didn't think that was your style."

"Complicated situation."

"Hmm. And what makes you think I know where to find said missing person?"

"Said person was abducted by venomian remnant forces, figured you'd know somethin' 'bout that."

"Perhaps." John let some smoke escape from his lips.

"Could you give me somethin'? As a friend?"

"You know damn well I can't tell you a thing Wolf."

"How 'bout someone that can."

The badger chuckled "so you can torture some bastard of an intelligence keeper for the information you want because I sold him out to you?"

"Rather 'im than you." Wolf stared intensely into John's dull brown eyes.

"Hmm, you're desperate."

"All I need is a name."

John sighed "I can't do that Wolf, you know that."

The badger stared deep into Wolf's eye for a while, not saying anything. But then sighed again, and sucked on his cigarette.

"You and Leon still good friends eh?"

Wolf narrowed his eye in puzzlement "Yea, what of it?"

John breathed deeply.

"Tell him Publico is beautiful this time of year, and the view from the fortress is just stunning."

With that, the badger nodded his head at Wolf, threw his cigarette in a waste disintegrator, and returned to the intelligence office. Wolf stood against the wall in puzzlement for a moment, then shook his head, and left back down the hall from where he came.

* * *

><p>"So what'd he say?" Haylie asked eagerly as Wolf entered the 'Star Wolf' meeting room. He sat down on one of the various chairs at a long oval table in the center of the room. Case, Haylie, Leon, and Panther all sat around one side of the table with Wolf; all of them scrutinized the leader for information.<p>

"Well?" Panther pressed.

"He didn' say much..."

"Well what did he say?"

"'E said... I dunno. 'E told me ta' tell you somethin'." Wolf looked over at Leon who's expression didn't change.

"'E said; 'Publico's beautiful this time a' year, 'n the view from the fortress is just stunnin'."

Panther blinked "what? What the hell does that mean?"

Wolf sat back in the chair "well Publico's an island on Aquas; so we jus' need ta' go there 'n look for a fortress or somethin'-"

"Wrong."

All heads turned in Leon's direction.

"What? Is there another place called Publico?" Wolf asked the chameleon.

"Not a city, or an island..." Leon pressed a few icons on his holo-pad, and a holographic display appeared at eye level over the meeting table. The display was a map of the Lylat system.

"You heard Publico. What your source said was Public**.co**. it's a company that rents a chain of warehouses, and it's only located in Corneria."

The holographic map zoomed in on the capital planet Corneria, then zoomed in even more until it was showing a city map.

"This chain of warehouses is located in the warehouse district city of Marcone."

"Hey, Marcone!" Wolf gestured to the map "that's not too far from the Cornerian flight academy. Ha! Those were the shit days."

"Quite." Leon went on "it stands to reason that the venomian forces have made a base/headquarters residing in this chain; it'd be the perfect place to hold one."

"A bit cliché, but I guess that's the way to do it. But what does the fortress part mean?" Panther asked.

"The fortress..." Leon answered "is the name of one of the warehouses, this one to be specific."

The display zoomed in on one of the warehouses.

"Is that it's name or somethin'?" Wolf scanned the image with his eye. Readings appeared next to it telling how big the structure was, when it was made, past renters, renovations, usage, and overall history.

"Storage unit sixteen is it's legal name, but they called it Fortress."

"Who's 'they'?" Haylie asked, Leon shook his head, and went on.

"Now we know where to look."

"Yea, but who are we looking for?" Panther asked.

"Hmm..." Wolf thought for a moment "'e did say somethin' 'bout not wantin' ta; sell out an intelligence keeper."

Leon looked at his friend knowing he would know the next part. Wolf's ears perked up.

"'N we go ta' this warehouse district lookin' for an intelligence keeper in that particular house."

"So that's the plan?" Panther cocked his head to the side.

"'S the best we got."

"And you'll find mom there?" Haylie sat forward in her seat.

"We don' know for sure if that's where she is. We'll hopefully find someone who knows where she'll be though."

The white furred pup slumped back in her seat, but felt a little better knowing they were one step closer to finding her mother.

"We need a tactical plan. Leon; since you're somehow the expert at these warehouses, what's the best way ta' approach 'em without bein' compromised?"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! You've been gone for a week! When are you coming back?"<p>

"Soon, I promise! Look; we're almost in Corneria's orbit, once we land we need ta' have a talk with the one guy, 'n we'll be on our way back. Okay?"

"But it's boring here!"

"Oh please, there's plenny of people you can harass there, jus' stand out in the hall."

"Wooolf!"

"Hey! At least your not stuck in cockpit flyin' with a horny bastard that can't keep 'is trap shut, 'n an anxious schizophrenic that's just itchin' to kill someone. 'N ta' top it all off; the bastard, 'n the schizophrenic are at each others throats! 'N I have ta' keep 'em from butcherin' each other."

"Well, just hurry up because We're bored."

"'M doin' my best kiddo."

"Kay, by."

"Later."

The holographic image of Haylie disappeared from the communications device on Wolf's ship, the_ '__Red Fang_'s, computer. He sighed, and peered out of the cockpit's viewpoint at the approaching planet of Corneria.

Wolf hated when missions required the team to travel a great distance from the '_Sargasso_'. He liked it better when the space zone was in a permanent position in Mateo, but now that the station was heavily remodeled into a mobile base in order to evade enemies 'Star Wolf' had to travel long distances much more often now.

He liked the original location the '_Sargasso_' was in because it was near multiple warp jumps, and a lot of jobs brought them to the neighboring planet Corneria. This was part of the reason Wolf wished he had his own private ship; he could take it with him wherever he went.

But traveling wasn't all bad; it gave him time to himself, and it was an excuse to take his Wolfen out. Wolf loved his star fighter, and so did the other team members. They loved the first version; the Wolfen l, but the the Wolfen ll beat the first by a long shot. Mostly because each members ship was customized to their desire.

Wolf's fighter kept the same appearance as the Wolfen l; a spearhead shaped body painted black, and red with four blade-like wings positioned at an X angle that were painted white. It was a viscous looking ship, and just as powerful; it almost outdid 'Star Fox's Arwings. Wolf's fighter was ranked in-between his teammate's in performance with balanced speed, and agility as well as power, and firing rate.

Leon's Wolfen, the_ 'Rainbow __Delta_', was built with a more angular shape. It had a very sharp, and slender body with two thin wings tilted sightly downcast on either side of the fighter, and was painted vary similar to Wolf's own fighter. The sleek structure allowed the Wolfen to move with extra speed, and quick maneuvers, though it wasn't as powerful as his comrade's ships. Leon's Wolfen also had the benefit of a wave-beam function which allowed him to fire continuous charged plasma shots.

Panther's Wolfen, the '_Black __Rose_', was quite similar to Wolf's only a bit boxier. The wings were positioned in the same X formation as Wolf's fighter, but not quite as long. Because of it's heavier structure Panther's fighter wasn't as fast, and couldn't maneuver as well as his teammate's ships, but it had a very powerful shot percentage. The Wolfen also had what's known as a Zapper which fired a slow, but powerful long-range beam. The fighter was painted with the trademark 'Star Wolf' colors.

Though a bit cramped, Wolf felt at home in his cockpit; he really felt like it was where he belonged. That, and in a fight. The 'Star Wolf' leader relished his time spent in his beloved Wolfen because in here he really didn't need to think. Whether it be in combat everything came naturally, and it was as if Wolf was born with some natural second nature. But if he were just cruising, or drifting aimlessly in space Wolf could figuratively lose himself in the stars like he did as a child growing up. This exercise took him back to simpler times of not knowing the true world, and all it's ugliness.

Wolf listened to the hum of the fighter's engine, and the occasional mechanical beep of some technology in the cockpit. Being stuck in the confined compartment for the good part of a week made it easy to get bored; so Wolf decided to drop into the com link Panther and Leon were using, knowing full well that the two were probably quarreling over some stupid thing that didn't, or wouldn't matter at all. He could use a good laugh. Or debate, depending on the argument.

"-You are seriously deprived, in extensive amounts, of knowledge about the female mind."

"Please! I know more about the mind, and the emotions of any living thing than you could ever dream! That's why i'm titled one of the best interrogators in the Lylat system."

"I know females by sheer experience, not books, and reports. I know how to depict when they are happy, sad, angry, surprised, exited, and most of all; turned on. You seem to only recognize when they're afraid for their lives-!"

"Next time I get called in for a questioning i'll take you with me."

"Thanks, but no-thanks. I don't want to see what you do to people to get them to talk."

"Oh really, it's quite fascinating! I usually start with psychological torment, pinpointing their greatest insecurities, and fears."

"Exactly why I would never go into an interrogation room with you."

"But in order to know what those fears, and insecurities are I need to know what they are thinking, and feeling. I need to know when they are bluffing, and when I've struck where it counts! If I wasn't able to do that, I would't be the best in the business-!"

"This isn't 'bout that whole 'who-would-handle-the-situation-better-if-a hot-female-had-a-gun-pointed-to-your-heads' is it?" Wolf rolled his eye.

"... Maybe. As I was saying i'd know what the delectable damsel was thinking, and about to do at least faster than you."

Leon snorted contemptuously "oh really? How?"

Wolf sat back, and listened as Panther explained his way of doing things.

"It's not a strategic method, Leon, it's an art! One can't simply write down steps to take in order to know the mind of a specific female."

There came an exhausted sounding sigh from the other end of the com link. "Panther; I could give you a whole lesson on how to get inside the minds of others, starting with finding out their type."

"Type? Do you mean like the gentle type, the freaky type, the bondage type, etc? Because I can find that out right off of the bat-!"

"No, you dumb-fuck! I meant; are they the nervous type, the bitchy type, the control-freak type, the sneaky type, the crafty type, that kind of type!"

"... You really should be more specific Leon-"

"Oh my devil! How stupid can you possibly be!"

"So Leon..." Wolf cut in "if a chick was a control-freak; what would you do?"

"Depends; what do you mean 'what would I do'?"

"I dunno. What would be your first plan a' action?"

"In what situation? Interrogation, or her pointing a gun to my head?"

"Gun ta' the head."

"Easy! Make her as comfortable as possible so she drops her guard. Make her feel like she has total control, then strike when she's least cautious. Quite simple really; even a complete Panther could figure that much out!"

"You know I can hear you right." Panther quipped.

"That's the point, dumb-ass!"

"Well sooomebody took a bite of the crab-apple today..." the feline said with a singsong voice, aggravating the enraged chameleon even further.

"I swear to fucking high hell that I will shoot you! I've killed for far less than that!"

"Yes, we know Leon." Panther said almost like he was bored. "Hey, I just thought of something-"

"Pft, that's a miracle."

"Leon, play nice." Wolf added, just to piss his friend off.

"Ahem. As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted-"

"Oh just come out with it! We don't need your fucking smart-ass remarks!"

"... AheHEM! As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted!"

Leon could be heard over the com possibly banging his head against something hard.

Panther continued "why haven't you tried to get inside my head?"

Wolf thought about the feline's question for a moment, and started to wonder the same thing; why hadn't Leon tried to get inside his head?

The banging on the other end of the link seemed to stop. When he spoke Leon's voice sounded tired, like he had given up all hope.

"Panther. I don't think anyone want's to get inside your head."

"... Touche."

Wolf thought about this for a moment as well, and sided to agreed with Leon on this one; Panther's mind would be a very... disturbing thing to witness. Wolf knew Leon had been inside his head on multiple occasions, the reptile just never used it against him. In fact the only times he ever recalled his friend getting inside his head was when Wolf was trying to keep something that was bothering him bottled up. Leon, of course, was always able to identify this, and did his best to fish it out, and help however he could.

_Leon's a good friend; i'm lucky ta' have 'im _Wolf thought. Then he began to think about the times he had tried to do the same for Leon; see if there was anything wrong, and try to get it out of him so he could help out somehow. Wolf couldn't think of many right off of the bat. In fact he couldn't think of any at all. He supposed he was just pulling a blank because he always tried to forget his childhood as much as he could.

Wolf lost his train of thought when an alarm from the dashboard started to emit a harsh beeping sound. The alarm was indicating that 'Star Wolf' was approaching Corneria's orbit, and could soon be detected by radars, satellites, ship detectors, and motion trackers.

"Leon"

"On it."

There was a few moments silence before Wolf looked up out of his fighter's see-through cover, and saw a blue haze-like shield start to cover the area around the three Wolfens, then fade to an invisible force. Then he looked to his radar and saw that Panther and Leon's ship indicators disappeared as well as his own. This convenient mechanism was known as The Ghost, and allowed the mercenary team to fly about with stealth. The Ghost was a type of frequency that acted as a shield around the ship that activated it, and those near it. The frequency somewhat diverted radar, motion tracker, satellite, and ship detector pulse waves; so any ship around the activated Ghost became invisible to all but the naked eye. Even with the most advanced detectors in the galaxy 'Star Wolf' would only show up as a bug. Wolf owed this benefit to that one frog, Slippy Toad, for making the prototype databases so easy to hack into; enabling his team to steal the plans for The Ghost, the Arwing, and the Landmaster as well as several other weapon types.

At the sound of that one alarm team 'Star Wolf' switched to professional mode; all rivalries, feuds, grudges, arguments, and all immaturity was set aside. Off the field the team was their normal selves, on the field 'Star Wolf' was a completely different nightmare.

"Brace for orbit entry, 'n atmosphere re-entry."

Wolf flexed his fingers on the control stick in front of him. _This- _he thought -_is gonna be fun._

"Well my scaly friend, we shall soon be able to prove that we know our stuff. And by 'we' I mean 'me'."

Well, almost all immaturity.

* * *

><p>eh, eh? What did I say, are you smilin'?<p>

If you are; leave a review. If you're not; leave a complaint or somethin'.

Well, it's back ta' writin' another chap, chap. I'll have it up as soon as possible!

REVIEW!

_**Babymittn'**_


	6. Chapter 6: That fuckin' fox!

*Sigh*

... I didn't make my personal deadline. Imma fail. *sniff*

Aaaany whoodle; chapter six was also as fun to write as chapter five. And I would also like to thank the second person to ever review this story, the anonymous critic anon. Your review is appreciated. _Ding! _*stupid looking grin* *thumbs up* *wink*

Song choices:

System: Chaosphere (at the end of the chapter)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking for the Blizzard<strong>_

Chapter six: "_That fuckin' fox!"_

Marcone, in Wolf's view, was a 'piece-a'-shit-little-herpes-infested-sorry-excuse-for-a-Cornerian-city'. One side of the city (if one could call it that) was mainly just a cluster of slums, while the other side was strictly warehouses. It was a very large 'city' surrounded on three sides by a murky looking coast, the fourth side was bordered with dried up grasslands. In the distance you could see the much better looking city of Grosserg housing the Cornerian flight academy, and even further the great Corneria City. How something to pitiful could be located near something to grand was beyond Wolf's knowledge.

After parking their Wolfens on three different warehouses at the edge of the district that were known to be completely abandoned the 'Star Wolf' team met up with one another in the grimy alleyways below. All three had on long black trench-coats that concealed their weapons, and 'work attire'.

"Alright..." Wolf pulled up a map on his optical implant "this way-"

Leon put his hand up quick to stop his friend.

"You're using a map? That's suicide, and it'll only get you lost." The chameleon eyed the four alleys that surrounded them. "This way" he said choosing a wide, and shady looking path.

Wolf didn't question Leon's judgement, and followed close behind. After a few dizzying turns the mercenaries emerged onto a main road. Shops, and apartment complexes lined the pavement while a crowd of people mingled about either buying, or selling. The atmosphere wasn't as hostile as Liberty on Venom, but there was still definite danger hanging like smoke in the air.

"Keep your head down, and follow me." Wolf and Panther followed Leon down the street, and through the crowd all while keeping a low profile. After awhile of playing the 'keep-your-eyes-forward-and-keep-walking' game Leon looked to the side for a split-second, then disappeared down an alley that Wolf didn't even know was there.

After stalking down the same path for a good twenty minutes Leon suddenly vanished at a cross-ways in the alleys. Wolf and Panther had to stop at the intersection, and look both ways before taking off after Leon down the left one. After quickening their pace to catch up to him the chameleon disappeared once again, Wolf had to look both was at another intersection to find him again. This process kept happening; Leon would vanish, and Wolf and Panther would have to search for a moment to find him again. They were both having trouble keeping up with the silent mercenary turning, and switching routs so quickly.

_Right, left, left, right, left, quick left, right, left, or was that right? _Wolf had to stop for a moment causing Panther to run smack into his back. "Where the-?" The two and to turn around, and jog to catch up with Leon after taking a wrong turn. Wolf had long since given up on keeping track of where they were going. He couldn't tell if Leon knew exactly where he was going, or if he was just making his way blind. _God I hope you know what you're doin'._

And apparently he did. Wolf and Panther turned down one more alley, and saw Leon's back pressed against the brick wall a ways down the path. They followed his example by sticking as close to the wall as possible as they made their way towards him.

"That's it?" Wolf asked.

"That's it." It seemed like forever since Leon had said a word.

The warehouse Wolf was addressing was across from the alley they were now crouched in, separated by somewhat of a gap of pavement that Wolf supposed was a small road. The warehouse was a large at least five story structure of crumbling red bricks, Wolf counted six broken windows covered by planks of wood. On the side of the building was a set of rusting black metal stairs that led to a surprisingly well maintained automatic steel door on the second story. He didn't see any other entrances, or even cameras.

Wolf scanned the area with a techno-finder setting on his implant that picked up any mechanical pulses nearby. So far the door, outside lights, and a few generators were the only things detected. "Sheesh, this place has **no** security."

"The hidden cellar door is over there, as I said; it doesn't show up on the map..." Leon pointed to a small fenced-in area slightly to the right.

Wolf followed his indication. "Try not ta' take too long ta' sneak inside, 'n let us in through the basement."

"Shouldn't be too much of a challenge." Leon slipped out of his trench-coat, and so did Wolf and Panther.

Leon had on his usual black body suit, and belts with his prized collection of knives as well as his AB-93 Main-classed blaster nestled in a holster strapped around his waist. The suit he wore was made up of a very unique material that mimicked the scales of the chameleon that wore it, changing at Leon's own will; perfect for stealth operations.

Panther's body suit was of a black, and purple design; the feline felt that it made his eyes 'pop'. Panther's weapons consisted of simple dual AA-56 Gage-classed blaster pistols; this type of blaster pistol was weak, and ineffective alone, but used as a dual weapon could deal considerable damage. He also carried a small array of explosives, after all, demolition was one of the things Panther excelled at.

Wolf attire was made up of diamond weave dark grey pants with black combat boots, and knee-pads sporting a viscous spike on each. He wore a black muscle-T with a blue grey plaster proof vest, and connected metal shoulder-pads adorned with small spikes. To top the look Wolf had a pair of black finger-less gloves, and black metal gauntlets. Wolf's favorite weapon was thrust into a holster on his hip; an EG-26 Mary Sue-classed blaster modified with a curved blade acting as a bayonet, and he also had his handy-dandy reflector strapped to his back.

"May we review what happens when we get **in**side?" Wolf glanced at Panther before bringing up a three-dimensional map of the inside of the warehouse on his implant, Leon and Panther did the same with their wrist computers. Four rooms flashed purple on the map; one on the fifth floor, two on the fourth floor, and one on the third floor.

"Remember the objective; there's been a lot of tech signatures commin' from these locations. 'S a good chance one a' these are intelligence rooms with our guy in 'em. Ta' save time we're gonna split up. Leon take fifth, Panther take third, i'll take this one on the fourth. If nothin's found head to the second room on the fourth floor. We're keepin' radio silence in case any monkeys pick up the transmission. Got it?"

"On it."

"Sure thing."

Wolf nodded "Leon."

The chameleon seemed to relax every muscle in his body, close his eyes, take a few deep breaths, and was gone just like that. There was no evidence of Leon Powalski in the grime covered alley.

Panther sniffed "how much do you want to bet he'll mess something up?" _Smack! _"Ah!" Something slapped the back of Panther's head.

"I'm still here, dumb-ass!" The black furred feline turned to face an invisible Leon.

"What are you waiting for?"

"That."

"Leon. We can't see what you're pointing at. Ahhah!" Panther felt something grab his hair, and turn his head in a specific direction.

"The patrol right fucking ahead of us!" Leon hissed irritably.

"Well no need to get violent, let go of me!"

Leon forced Panther's head down painfully before letting go.

Wolf watched the small patrol of two males make their way up the alley across from the three mercenaries to the black metal stairs. Because of the fact they were hidden in the shadows, and the distance between the two alleys the patrol didn't see Wolf and Panther. He noticed the two males wearing red shirts under their black leather jackets.

"And why are you waiting for them...? Leon?" Panther put a tentative hand out to see if the reptile was still around.

Wolf watched closely as the patrol made their way up the stairs.

"Hm, good riddance. I mean one can only take so much of the creepy little critter." _Smack! _"Fuck! Are you seriously still here?"

"Na', that was me." Wolf pushed himself into a higher crouch as the Patrol stepped inside, and the door slid shut behind them. "He's in, lets go." Wolf bolted across the pavement, skidding to a stop next to the fence. Panther pressed up to the wall next to him, and they both waited to see if they were discovered. After a few moments of nothing happening Wolf began climbing the fence, careful to not get the spikes on his knee-pads caught in the metal weaves. He dropped from the fence, and landed in a crouch just before Panther too hopped the fence, landing neatly on his feet. Wolf Listened intently over the hum of the two generators he was crouched next to; still nothing.

Wolf stood to full height, and started to search for the hidden door. While looking behind a few oil drums he tripped on a grey tarp crumpled up on the ground. Stepping off of the tarp, and tossing it to the side revealed a steel cellar door on the ground. Wolf brushed off some dirt, and dried leaves with his gloved hands._ How'd Leon know this was here even though it wasn't on the map? Fuck, how'd he know all the rest a' this shit?_ He decided to ask his friend later, but right now was when he needed to focus.

"Now we just need ta' wait for Leon ta' answer the door." Wolf sat back on his heels, and began checking over the plan for the third time to make sure there were no holes.

Panther slumped against the fading red bricks that made up the outside wall of the warehouse. They've been waiting for about fifteen minutes by his count, and was starting to get anxious. He didn't like waiting, especially when they were in danger of being caught. Just then a few clicking sounds could be heard next to Panther, and Wolf whipped out his blaster by reflex. The clicking, and muffled scratches continued for another ten minutes before an especially louder click sounded, and one of the steel doors opened.

"Shit, that lock was complicated as hell."Leon pushed the other door open, and began to climb back down the ladder. Wolf went in after the chameleon followed by Panther who closed, and locked the cellar doors.

Wolf hopped down the last few rungs of the ladder landing on his feet in the cellar, and whipping out his blaster. He used the night vision setting on his implant to scan the dark room for enemies since thermal heat sensor was out of the question with all the steam coming from the boilers. He signaled for Leon and Panther to follow him through the maze of pipes, and electrical generators. The three emerged into a hall that ran left to right with metal flooring, and walls lined with pipes. Wolf turned left, making cautious steps forward with his blaster raised. His teammates followed in a similar fashion, their boots making a muffled clanking sound on the metal floors.

Wolf turned the corner at the end of the hall, whipping his blaster around ready to fire at anything he faced. Clear. He kept moving, following the map on his optical implant until coming to an old fashioned steel door on the left side of the hall. Wolf signaled his team to go into breaching position, and flattened himself against the wall next to the door. Once in position Wolf pushed opened the door in one fast, fluid motion. He aimed his blaster around the door frame, and scanned for any enemies. Clear.

Wolf took a few steps into the stairwell aiming his blaster upwards at the two other flights of stairs above him. Clear. He started to lead the way up the stairs while making careful steps that echoed in the cement room. coming off of the first flight Wolf turned, and started to embark up the next one, keeping his blaster trained on the door at the top in case someone came through. Once at the door Wolf signaled for breaching positions again, making himself ready; he knew this was the tricky part.

The door opened to the main floor of the building right next to the front entrance of the storage garage. They had to make their way in, and get up to the second story catwalk without being seen. Wolf started to slowly push the door open inch by inch, holding his breath to keep silent. New sounds flooded into the stairwell; the transition from silence to noisy unsettling the team of mercenaries. An old ventilation system could be heard making a loud rumbling sound as well as the motor of a large truck. Wolf opened he door wide enough to slip through, and waited for Panther and Leon to do the same.

They found themselves standing in the large expanse of the storage garage just under a section of the catwalk. The contents of the garage unnerved Wolf to a high degree, however there didn't seem to be any other personnel in the immediate area. Armor, weapon, and ammo crates were in abundance as well as medical, and military ration shipments. The leftover space was filled with numerous trucks of all different purposes; military, shipment, movement, and decoy. Although concerning Wolf decided this was not his problem, and to leave the Cornerian army to deal with it.

'Star Wolf's leader looked around for the ladder that would take them up to the catwalk. Spotting it not ten yards away he noticed it was curtained on the left side by a collection of thick black electrical wire hanging from the ceiling high above. _Well that's convenient _Wolf thought as he made his way towards the ladder. He began to climb; putting each hand in front of the other hoping that the black wire would lower his chances of being seen. Wolf pulled himself over the edge of the catwalk, and crouched down low to wait for his teammates to make their way up to him. Once all back together Wolf pointed to Leon and Panther, then motioned down the catwalk, and then up at the ceiling. Understanding their orders both mercenaries embarked down the catwalk with their heads down to the stairwell at the other end that would take them to their assigned rooms.

Wolf turned the other way down the catwalk a few yards until he came across another stairwell. Opening the door quick, and scanning for enemies he found none, then started to make his up to the fourth floor. He kept his blaster trained on the other staircases spiraling above him taking each step with care, and as much silence as the echo prone room would allow. After four flights of stairs Wolf flattened himself against the door, and pushed. The door opened fast at first, but then slowed as he aimed his blaster down the empty hall. Wolf spun around to aim his blaster behind the door finding it clear as well, then turned back. He took alert, and cautious steps forward while keeping his sights down the barrel of his EG-26 Mary Sue.

Here, and there Wolf would pass a few empty boxes, discarded desks, old office chairs, piles of paper rubbish, and even some old army cots set against the grey cement walls. Like on every other job Wolf's heart was beating loud, and clear in his ears as the risk of being caught, and killed was high. He turned to a hall that led off to the right searching for enemies to shoot at. Clear. He kept moving silently.

Hearing the footsteps of multiple personnel ahead he quickly rolled behind an old wooden desk, and waited. The footsteps got louder, but not closer; they seemed to just be passing the intersection of halls just up ahead. Wolf waited until the footsteps faded from his hearing range, and continued down the hall to the cross-ways. Following his map he took a left spotting his objective at the end of the hall. Sighting a scan mechanism next to the steel door Wolf knew he either had to hack his way in, or wait for someone to come by with a key-card. Apparently it was his lucky day as he heard two pairs of footsteps coming right at him.

Wolf dived in-between a couple of cardboard boxes piled on top of each other. The two unsuspecting apes were talking about some holo-show that was on the previous night. _Fuckin' reality holo-shows. _As the apes passed his hidden form Wolf sprung out of hiding behind them, and smashed their heads together. One of apes crumpled to the floor completely stunned, but the other one had a stronger scull than Wolf thought; he merely fell on his ass in a daze. Wolf fixed this with a good kick to the face that won a sickening crack of breaking bone. The other stunned ape groaned, and started to get up. Wolf stopped his ability to cry out by jabbing his knuckles into the primates neck, prevented his ability to run by punching his knee hearing the loud pop of dislocating joints, and undid his consciousness by punching him again in the face sending his head into the cement wall.

Wolf cracked his knuckles before bending down, and snatching a key-card, out of the ape with a broken face's pocket as well as a blaster pistol. He than dragged the primates behind the boxes he was just hiding next to. Standing to full height he turned around to face the steel door. With his heart racing Wolf quickly swiped the card across the scanner, and held up his EG-26 as well as the F-42 pistol as he kicked open the door.

Wolf let out a sigh of disappointment when all he saw was three rows of five-foot tall boxy computers. There were no intelligence keepers in sight. However this could be a good opportunity to see what the venomian remnants were up to. _These are old ass __computers _Wolf thought, but also knew they could store large amounts of data. _Let's see what they're doin' this weekend..._

* * *

><p>Panther Caruso was never the best hackers in the galaxy; in fact he just started as of recent. Leon was kind enough to give him a few lessons knowing it would come in handy to know sometime. At the moment Panther was having trouble remembering what the chameleon had told him about re-wiring a locking mechanism.<p>

_Okay did the blue wire go with the green wire, or the white one...? Or was it the orange one? Why can't blue just go with blue? Which one's blue anyways, i'm freaking color blind!_ _Ah screw this! _

Panther connected what he** hoped** was the blue wire to the white wire. _Pashink! _"Shit-!" He heard the door unlock, and fumbled to get his AA-56 Gage dual blasters out. He then pushed the door with his blasters raised, and ready.

Three apes stood up from their desks obviously startled, and caught off guard. In two fluid motions Panther shot the closest two each in the kneecap causing them to screech in pain, and the third in his left shoulder, and right bicep earning an agonized groan. He then kicked the blasters out of the two apes crumbled on the floor's reaches, and pointed one of his blasters at one withering on the floor with both his arms damaged as the door shut behind him. Panther read the identification cards on each ape, and scowled; not one of them was an intelligence keeper, they were all just shipment trackers. He knocked them all out his the handle of his pistols, and checked each identification cards once again.

Suddenly Panther heard the door open, and someone jumped on his back making him drop his blasters. Instinct told him to leap back, and ram his attacker into the wall behind to escape the choke-hold from around his neck. Gagging, and struggling to suck precious air into his lungs he tried to grab the ape on his back, catch him in the side with an elbow, or wrench the arm from around his neck. Having no suck luck Panther began to feel around for something he could use. His hand laded on something that felt like a pen, he gripped it tight as he thrust it behind his head. A deafening shriek sounded from the ape; Panther took the opportunity to ram him into the wall again loosening the grip around his neck. He yanked the arm blocking airflow trough his trachea to the side, and fell forward grabbing his blasters. Twisting around Panther fired two plasma bullets at the ape's face, and chest. A wet gurgle escaped the now expressionless primate gushing blood, and plasma discharge from two smoldering holes in his form.

Panther stood up gasping, and coughing for air while flicking off the corpse.

"Fuck...!" _G__asp, wheeze _"You...!" _Cough, gag, __gasp_ "Bitch-waffle!"

With that he strode to the door, and pushed it open with his back keeping his blasters level, and ready to fire. He hoped to god that the monkey never called for backup. Panther placed one foot in front of the other in a stealth advance back to the stairwell, his eyes, and blasters trained on all things up ahead. He kept his ears alert, and breathed silently through his nose; ready for anything. Making it to the stairwell without any trouble he glanced down the hall from where he came from to make sure he wasn't being followed. Content with what he observed, Panther pushed the door open.

"Oh shi-"

Upon opening the door Panther was faced with two apes in front of him, and two others pushed to the side by his entrance. Jumping to action the feline thrust the door open even further smashing the two caught behind it into the wall with a loud _clank! _Next he kicked at one of the apes in front of him, knocking the blaster pistol out of his hand. The other he dealt with a punch to the face while the unfortunate ape was fumbling to get his blaster out. As the second ape stumbled backwards, holding his nose that was gushing dark crimson blood the first quickly recovered from his blaster being kicked from his hand, and aimed a swipe with a switchblade at Panthers face. Bending backwards to dodge the attack he forced the door open again; thrusting the two recovering behind it against the wall a second time. He dodged a second swipe, and rammed his shoulder into the primates mid section causing him to gasp. Panther shoved the winded primate to the floor, and looked up at the sound of someone charging at him. His eyes widened, and he nimbly sidestepped to avoid the monkey with the bleeding nose running straight for him. The monkey was too slow to recover in time, and went flipping over the railing.

A terrified scream sounded from over the railing, and Panther cringed when a hollow _ping! _and the sickening _crunch!_ of someone's vertebrae snapping in two echoed up the stair well. He glanced behind himself quick, and ducked as another ape swiped at his head. Standing straight again he forced his elbow into the ape's stomach, then brought it up, and around to collide with the ape's head. Hearing the first ape stumble backwards, and another approaching Panther roundhouse kicked the other ape into the wall. The primate whom he threw to the floor wrapped his arms around Panther's midsection in attempt to throw him over the railing. But being heavier that he looked the feline only slid back a few inches, and retaliated by putting his wrists under the primate's armpits, and forcing them into the air. Panther then slammed his palms into his attacker's chest stunning, and knocking him backwards.

Panther felt an incredible force collide with his left side, knocking him to the cement floor. One, two, three blows were felt on his face, and as the ape pulled his fist back for another one Panther quickly thrust his fist up into his face, then into his side. Pushing the dazed ape off of himself the feline kicked out at another approaching monkey making him fall to the ground as well. Panther rolled over to the downed monkey, and slammed his head into the ground with as much force as he could twice hearing a gross, but satisfying _crunch!_ Seeing the other two primates about to recover Panther quickly snatched his blaster pistols from the floor, and fired three shots at the two. One of the apes shuddered as blood flowed from his mouth, and the two holes in his chest. The other gasped, and sputtered while trying to stop the flow of blood coming from the gaping plasma wound in his stomach. Panther pointed one of his blasters at the suffering ape's head, and fired, watching the body convulse with one last twitch before going still.

"Hhhhhuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh!" Panther let out an exasperated sigh as he slumped, and sprawled out across the bloodied cement.

* * *

><p>Picking himself up, stepping up the stairs, and emerging alert into the fourth floor hallway acting like everything was cool was something Panther was very accustomed to. One had to keep a good attitude, and be able to 'forgive-and-forget' to make it in the mercenary business. He made his way silently up the hall following his map; he would be taking a right at the next turn ahead to get to the second room. As he turned the corner he would have yelped if a gloved hand didn't cover his mouth while another hand grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down. Panther would have also shot, or attacked the male belonging to the gloved hands but didn't upon seeing a grey furred lupine glare at him with a lavender eye. The feline yanked the hand from his mouth spitting out the taste of glove, and glaring back at Wolf for scaring him.<p>

"The hell-!"

"Shut up!" Wolf whispered harshly while putting his hand back around Panther's mouth. His teammate yanked the hand away once again, and spit out even more glove tasting saliva.

"Why?" He whispered obviously irritated.

"There's a group of 'em down the hall, 'n to the left just chillin' there."

Panther cocked an ear "I don't hear anything?"

"I think they're on ta' us, 'n are guardin' the intelligence office."

"Did you see how many?"

"No, I heard 'em. But there's a definite group of 'em."

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm thinkin'... Any luck findin' our guy?"

"Do you see me with anyone?"

"Don' be a smart-ass."

"I'm not."

"Why are we whispering?"

Panther almost cried out again, but a snake-like tail wrapped itself around his mouth.

"Must you always scream when I arrive?" Leon hissed to the distraught feline.

Panther pushed the tail away sputtering "Must you always** pop** out of nowhere?"

"I'm a chameleon, it's what I do!"

"Well stop! Or at least give me some kind of heads-up!"

"Right; i'll just do a fucking bird cry!"

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Oh for shit's sake!"

"Shut the fuck up, both a' you!"

Wolf boxed Leon and Panther's ears. "God, sometimes I feel like puttin' you both in the corner for a timeout! Pull it together! We're professionals!"

The 'Star Wolf' leader scrutinized the ruthless assassin, and the skilled marksman like they were kids caught fighting over some toy.

"You; quit sneakin' around, 'n scarin' the livin' shit outta everybody! 'N you; quit bein' such a pussy, 'n stop screamin' every time 'e pops up!"

Both mercenaries mumbled something inaudible.

"Now, if we can just get back ta' adulthood..." Wolf jabbed a thumb behind his head "we got a guard back there blockin' the last room, any ideas?"

Leon glanced in the direction Wolf pointed. "What guard? There's no guard over there."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yea, I would have seen them while dragging this around." Leon pointed to an unconscious hyena laying at his feet.

"Oh." Panther raised his eyebrows.

"Well great, now we can just get the hell outta here."

"Sounds good."

"Fine by me."

"But first..." Wolf raised a clawed finger "don't you have some questions ta' ask this 'intelligence keeper'."

Leon's lip curled back into a malicious sneer that always sent a chill up Wolf's spine.

* * *

><p>Drake Enger's first thought was; <em>what the hell just happened?<em>

There was a loud ringing noise in his head, and that was all he could hear for awhile. He couldn't see anything even though he was sure he had opened his eyes. A dull ache on the back of his head gradually turned into a roaring pain as his sight started to come back, and the ringing faded.

He didn't recognize the place he was in, but that could have just been the fact that the only light was a dull LED that flickered every now, and then casting an eerie glow overhead. He knew the space was large, though not quite as large at the storage garage in the warehouse he was assigned to. He could hear the echoing _squeak, ching _of chains hanging from the ceiling high above. When he tried to move he noticed he was sitting in a chair with his hands bound behind the backrest with some kind of wire that cut into his wrists. Drake started to struggle against the bonds hoping that he could somehow get out of them. The last thing he remembered was sitting at his computer when a singing pain on the back of his head erupted, then everything went blank, and then this. He struggled a little more as panic started to settle into his racing heart, but immediately froze when spider-like fingers rested on his shoulders.

"Now..." A cold, nasally voice cut through the musty air of the unfamiliar space around Drake. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them truthfully. Is that clear?"

Thinking he should put on a brave face, and ignore the icy fear spreading through his veins Drake made mistake number one.

"Fuck you!"

The voice didn't say anything, but tapped a finger on the hyena's shoulder. Even though acting brave Drake really didn't want to see who was standing behind him.

"Do you like games Mr. Enger?" The voice continued in a casual tone without waiting for an answer. "Because I do. But only if I win."

Drake tried to control his ragged breathing as the voice continued to fill his heart with terror.

"We are going to play a very favorite, but very simple game of mine. It's a little like twenty questions; I ask you some simple things, and you answer them with honesty leading up to the big picture. Now here is where the game becomes different; if when I ask a question you answer untruthful, or not at all there will be... consequences." Drake's eyes widened to the size of saucers when he felt something cold, and sharp press against his cheek. "Is that clear?"

Taking a sharp intake of breath Drake made mistake number two "Go to hell!"

Whoever was behind him leaned close to his ear, and whispered "trust me; we're already there." The mysterious male backed away "Lets begin, i'll start off easy. First question; who do you work for?"

"Your mom!"

Drake heard a burning hiss, and then white hot pain spread from his neck all the way down to his toes making his body spasm out of control. His teeth ached from clenching them shut, he had about ten charlie-horses in his feet from curling his toes, smoke drifted up from his charred fur, and the ringing made it's way back into his head.

"Let's try that again, shall we?" The voice sounded fuzzy, and far away. "Who do you work for?"

"Venomian remnants." Drake panted.

The voice hummed "more specific."

After Drake didn't say anything he heard another burning hiss, and then the body racking pain.

"Aah, goddammit! I get my orders from General Lyle. I don't know who the new leader is." Drake caved.

"There, was that so hard? What types of information, and processing do you oversee?"

Feeling his hatred for the voice fire up at it's teasing Drake made mistake number four.

"Fuck you, you bitch-ass piece of shit!"

"My, my. You have a mouth on you; perhaps we should clean it out?"

The sound of breaking glass made Drake jump in his seat, and his head was yanked back by his ear. Someone shoved an object in his mouth that was sharp, and sliced his tongue open. Iron tasting blood filled his mouth, spilled down his throat, and dribbled from his lips as he was punched repeatedly in the muzzle making him bite down on the piece of glass. The shards exploded into his tongue, gums, lips, and the back of his throat. He gagged, and spat mouthfuls of blood onto the concrete floors.

"Do you over see the capture, and movement of certain persons?"

Drake nodded spitting out more blood.

"What exactly do you have Intel on in these captures?"

"I organize the raids, and keep records of successful missions." He flinched every time his tongue moved, and shifted the shards of glass embedded in his torn mouth.

"Where are said persons are sent, and kept?"

Drake curled his bleeding lip into a blood smeared smirk, and chuckled. "Up your mom's ass!" Mistake number five.

Something green, and black blurred in front of his eyes. Then something was thrust down into his leg with a metallic _Ping! _along side a wet squelch of flesh, and an audible _crunch!_ of crushed bone. Drake swung his head back howling in agony as waves of blinding pain shot up his leg making the edges of his vision blacken. After a few minutes of crying out in pain he looked into the cold yellow eyes of a green scaled chameleon giving him a wicked sneer.

"Now i've been told I don't have a very good sense of humor." Leon spoke in a low, and dangerous tone. "So what ever jokes you crack aren't going to make me laugh." He yanked on the thin metal pipe protruding from the whimpering hyena's leg creating more _squelch, crunch!_ noises. Drake screamed again while his sight blacked around the edges once more. Leon leaned in closer to the unfortunate male.

"So I suggest you knock it off, and answer my fucking questions!" _Shwink!_ He puled up on the pipe, and watched the spry of blood shoot up from the jagged crevice in Drake's leg as he squealed like a little girl as blood seeped from his leg. "Where are they sent to?"

Drake whimpered "I don't know"

Leon jammed his knuckles into the gaping wound making the intelligence keeper cry out again. "I don't know is **not** an answer. Where are they sent?"

"Aaaah! I don't know!"

Leon pushed down harder "You must have an idea."

"Aaaaah aaah! Please, I don't know! Maybe an experimentation lab!"

"Maybe an experimentation lad?" The chameleon pushed harder still.

"AAAAAAAHHG! THEY'RE RUMORS! I heard rumors!"

Leon took his blood drenched fist away from the wounded leg. "Hmm. Since just plain pain isn't getting the information I need I think i'll up the rules of the game." Drake did nothing to suppress his trembling. "Every time you give me a bad answer, or no answer at all..." Drake didn't like the insane glimmer that sparked in the yellow eyes one bit. "I take something away from you."

The pitiful hyena's eyes blurred as tears of pain, and pure terror spilled down his face. Leon ignored them as he continued pulling a knife out of nowhere.

"It could be a finger, a toe, an ear, perhaps an eyelid or two. Or just the eyes in general, but then again whats the fun in that; you wont be able to see how hideous, and deformed you will become!" His tone was as cheerful as it was sickening. "It could be a nose, a tooth, but i'll let you keep your tongue. You still need it to talk, right?" Leon laughed in maniacal merriment at his little joke.

Drake shut his eyes tight praying for it to just end.

* * *

><p>Wolf was glad to an immense level that he had brought his iPog. Standing outside of an abandoned warehouse in a sparsely used corner of the district with the volume all the way up while Leon did his thing inside would have been very different for any other person. But Wolf had known Leon for a good chunk of his life, and had become used to these kind of situations; so he always brought his iPog. He didn't always listen to the type of heavy metal where it was mostly screaming, but he made exceptions. He usually listened to it when he hoped it would mingle with the screams of the poor bastard stuck with Leon so he wouldn't be able to tell the difference. But one could not deny the fact that screaming in rhythm with guitar, base, and drums was quite different from screaming in agonizing pain, and torment.<p>

Wolf glanced over at Panther who had also learned the hard way to always bring an iPog. The feline had his eyes closed, and his head bowed listening to whatever music he choose to listen to. So there they sat trying to ignore the sounds from within the warehouse as time went by all too slow.

At long last Wolf heard the screech of the metal door open beside him. He clicked off his iPog, and turned to a blood splattered Leon wiping his face with a clean white cloth.

"Have fun?" Panther said while coming to stand beside Wolf.

"Mmhm" Leon smiled "though not as much fun as I with; I was a little rushed."

"What did you do to him?"

Wolf looked up at the sky while questioning why Panther would be so stupid as to ask such things.

Leon hummed "a little electrocution, some amputations; nothing too special. I got a souvenir though."

"What?"

Wolf pinched the skin between his eyes with his thumb, and pointer finger. _Have you not learned anythin' in the time you've known this guy?_

Leon took something out of a hidden pocket. "His ear." He smirked at the memory "I made him eat the other one."

Panther blinked. "There is something seriously wrong with you."

"Says you, and about sixty-two other therapists."

Wolf decided to end the conversation before it turned into another argument.

"Well, what 'e say?"

"He said that most of the people he sees that are captured get sent to experimental facilities to be... well, experimented on. Though taking into account that Haylie had told us that Isis said she used to do research i'm thinking that they might have taken her to a lab to continue research for the experiments."

Wolf nodded "I was thinkin' the same. Did he give any locations?"

Leon smirked "after some coaxing. He said there were a few on Venom, as obvious as that is, Zoness, sector Y, Macbeth, and Fichina."

"Exact locations"

"No. Not even an exact number."

Wolf sighed "Well it's at least somethin' ta' work with." He put his iPog away. "I guess were back ta' askin' around for information. But lets get outta here, I think I just got flees." He scratched behind his ear to emphasize the statement.

Panther stepped away from the lupine still scratching his ear. "Stay away from me then" He began walking in he general direction of the main road keeping a good distance from his team leader.

"Hey you were in most a' the places I was, chances are you got 'em too!"

"Can't hear you!" Panther shouted from ahead.

Wolf started to follow the feline alongside Leon who cast a longing glance over his shoulder at the warehouse behind. Wolf placed a hand on his shoulder, and steered his friend away.

"C'mon Leon, I bet they have plenny of toys for you ta' play with back at the base." He smirked "besides; I think Cassie's missin' you."

Leon shot Wolf a murderous glare which only made him chuckle.

"I've known you for what, more than twenty-five years, 'n that look's never accomplished nothin' with me 'cause you'll never do anythin' ta' me."

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"'N just what would you do without me? Lets face it; you need me."

Leon scoffed "I don't **need** you!"

Now it was Wolf's turn to scoff "You don' need me? Alright, who was the one that defended your ass in school? Who practically let you live at their house growin' up? Who visited you on a regular basis in the asylum, 'n told you stuff about the outside world? Who left 'is life at home ta' go to military flight school ta' keep you company when you got shipped off there? Who saved you from gettin' your ass kicked more times than they can count in said school? Who got you this position, 'n job? 'N who's been your best friend for more than twenty-five years?"

"Okay, can you rewind a little bit? I missed the part about Leon getting his ass kicked."

"You want flees?" Wolf tilted his head near Panther, and scratched like crazy. The feline jumped away, and resumed his position up ahead of lupine, and the chameleon.

"... Okay I needed you then, but not any more."

"'N who's keepin' you at this position, 'n job-"

"We both know that by this point that if you died then I would be the one to lead 'Star Wolf'."

"True, it is in my will. But we both know you still need me, 'n always did."

"Doesn't mean you were always there."

Wolf looked at Leon's cold, expressionless face; the way he said it troubled Wolf to a new degree. There was something very different about Leon as of late; ever since they came to this city he's just been... different. Sketchy, more agitated, anxious, he had less tolerance for Panther, but that could just be because he really has had enough of the feline.

Wolf had to admit it was true though; he wasn't always there for his best friend. In fact he wasn't always there for a lot of other people too. His mom, his sister, the rest of his family, his friends, even himself. He realized he didn't make many good choices, or sometimes just never made any choices. Lydia was right; Wolf did run from his fears instead of facing them like he should. Anything that required fighting Wolf was more than willing to do, but inwardly he was a coward. He couldn't face his problems, and that reflected negatively on others. He was a selfish coward, and it affected those close to him. He had been given chances to redeem himself on multiple occasions, he just never took them out of his pitiful fear. But maybe he was being given another. Maybe Haylie and Case were being given to him as a second chance to really help, and to always be there for. Maybe he really was their father. It was time to clean up his act, and address things that needed to be taken care of. Starting with Leon.

* * *

><p>After getting back to their hidden Wolfens, taking off, and leaving Corneria's orbit without being caught 'Star Wolf' was back to being stuck in their cockpits for another week. Panther had put his fighter on auto pilot so he could take a nice 'catnap', and warned his teammates to not disturb him. This of course only guaranteed that Wolf and Leon would link up to his com, and have a very loud conversation later.<p>

Wolf waited for awhile to make sure the feline was asleep, then connected to Leon's com link.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Yea, what's up?"

He shifted uncomfortably "um... just wonderin'. You seemed a little... off earlier. 'N I think it's a little strange how you know so much 'bout that city back there. 'N I noticed how close it is ta' the academy..."

Leon didn't say anything so Wolf continued.

"Look, I know there's a good three year gap in our relationship, 'n I was just wonderin' if you wanted ta' talk 'bout it."

Leon was silent for a bit, then spoke after thinking. "I know that you don't keep secrets from me, and that's great. But I do. Even from myself. I'd rather just not talk about it, and not have to remember anything at all."

Wolf thought for a moment, choosing his words with care. "That reminds me a' all the times I said that I'd rather forget 'bout 'it'. But you always told me it felt better when you got the load off a' your chest by tellin' someone. 'N it always did. So why don-"

Leon cut him off. "Yea, well this isn't about being misjudged by other people, or having my parents get divorced. It's bigger than that, and it scares me. I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Okay." Wolf's voice stayed steady, and quiet. He listened to his friend breathe for a moment before Leon spoke again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." He sighed a long, and exhausted breath of air.

"'S okay, I understand."

An uncomfortable silence issued over the com link where neither said anything. Wolf was about to break this silence before Leon beat him to it.

"... Hey, Wolf?" His voice had a definite shake in it that wasn't there before.

"Yea buddy."

"... Will you stay on the com with me?"

"Sure."

Nothing else was said over the com as the best friends drifted off to the realm of sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Everything was dark. He couldn't see a thing. And it was cold, so cold. He couldn't breathe, and a foul tasting liquid filled his mouth when he tried to cry out. He thrashed around trying to get away from the cold. So cold. A light, a wondrous light is just up ahead. Reach for it. Again. Kick, reach, kick, reach. Need air. Kick, reach, kick, reach. Made it. Blinding light. Precious air. Drink it in. But it's still cold, colder even. So cold.<em>

Wolf gasped as he jumped in his seat. It took him a moment to remember he was in the cockpit of his Wolfen, and even longer still to realize that an alarm had woken him up from his surfacing nightmare. He first looked at the alarm, then to his radar. He immediately called into his com link.

"Leon, Panther! Wake up, we got company!" Wolf flipped a switch that put his Wolfen into attack mode. There was a mechanical wine as the blade-like wings tilted in an even more angular position, and twin laser cannons emerged from within the ship's underbelly.

"Who is it?" Panther asked putting his own Wolfen into action.

"It's that fuckin' fox, 'n his team a' do-gooders!"

"'Star Fox'?"

"No, it's the po-po. Who the fuck d' you think it is!"

"Just verifying."

'Star Wolf' approached 'Star Fox' from behind. Wolf searched for the right com channel so they could announce their arrival.

_Click. Static._

_Click. Static._

_Click. Static._

_Click. Static._

_Click._ "-So then I say 'no, that's not how you re-wire a calibration system', and then she says 'yea it is', so then I say 'maybe you should try to re-wire your brain, but I doubt you can do it right'."

The sound of Slippy Toad's high pitched voice made Wolf want to punch the stupid little frog in the face.

"You tell 'er Slippy!"

_McCloud. _Wolf's grip tightened on the control stick.

"Hey, what's that?" The arrogant little pup's voice made his hackles bristle.

"Miss me pup?"

"Wolf! 'Star Fox' attack!"

Wolf watched as the four Arwings looped around to attack him, and his team.

"Well well, look what we have here; 'The Great Leon'." Falco Lombardi's laid back voice came in over the com.

"Annoying parrot! I look forward to hearing your dying screams!"

"Yea sure, in your dreams ya creepy lizard."

Falco and Leon's fighters twirled in a dangerous dance each trying to out show the other in a battle of skill, and wits.

"Ah, if it isn't my beautiful Krystal" Panther purred.

"I'm not yours." Krystal's strange accent always got to Wolf where it counts; he just couldn't get over the way it made his fur stand on end.

"I wish you could see what a beautiful thing we could create between ourselves, my little blue flower."

"You wish. And for the last time, i'm not **yours**!"

The blue furred vixen fired plasma lasers at the crooning feline's fighter like it was a rabid hornet.

"Looks like it's just you 'n me again McCloud." Wolf fired a few teasing shots at Fox's fighter.

"Wolf, I know we've had our past disputes, but that doesn't mean that things can't change."

"What's the matter, scared?" The 'Star Fox' leader barrel rolled to avoid some of Wolf's plasma lasers. "C'mon McCloud, lets finish this!" Wolf laughed viciously.

Wolf boosted towards the white, and blue star fighter while firing a volley of plasma lasers. The Arwing dodged the shots with expertise by pulling up into a large loop bringing it behind the Wolfen. Wolf swerved left, and right to avoid being hit by blue plasma. Fox caught on to his maneuvering patters, and was able to hit Wolf with three shots. The Wolfen's energy shields flashed a bright blue color as Wolf curved, and barrel rolled to the right. He shot a quick glance at his shield reads; eighty-nine percent.

"Damn!" Wolf's fighter made a corkscrew to avoid a few lasers from Fox's Arwing, then flipped his fighter to an ninety degree angle. He twisted, and turned, swerved, and rolled. Fox fired shot after shot at him, but none struck true. Wolf then faked a dive, then banked a hard left swinging his Wolfen around behind Fox. He started to fire relentlessly at the Arwing hitting it four times before it barrel rolled to the right, and dived out of his line of fire. The wolf followed the fox in a chase of plasma lasers, and barrel rolls. The Arwing darted left, and right avoiding Wolf's attempts to land a good hit. He growled in frustration trying to to keep up with the fighter in front of his moves. Fox then went into a loop which Wolf followed close behind, but halfway through maneuver Fox darted to the left. Wolf was caught by surprise, and was slow to follow. The Wolfen cut a sharp turn to the left, and hovered for a moment.

_Where did that kid go?_ Wolf checked his radar, and only saw five ship indicators not including his own. He searched through the see through cockpit cover for the vanished Arwing.

"Little cub, little cub let me shoot you." Wolf coaxed. Suddenly his Wolfen was pelted with a shower of blue plasma lasers. "Fuck!" Wolf raced after the speeding Arwing as he hard Fox's chuckling. As he tried to line up a shot at the Arwing he almost ran into another Arwing crossing directly in front of him. "Woa!" Wolf barrel rolled to avoid the collision.

"Look out!" Falco twisted upwards, barely avoiding three plasma lasers shot by Leon.

"Get back here bird!"

"Oh yea? Come get me, reptile!"

Leon followed Falco's fighter as it dodged in a snake maneuver. The Wolfen was gaining on the Arwing like a bird of prey, ruby red plasma lasers spitting from it's twin laser cannons. Falco barrel rolled just in time to deflect a charged shot, but was not fast enough to dodge the second one. Leon watched in merriment as his rival's Arwing jolted from the impact, it's shields flashing. Falco then braked hard allowing Leon to zoom ahead, then took off after the chameleon. The Wolfen boosted, and took a sharp left to evade Arwings firing. Leon then led Falco on a wild chase filled with loops, rolls, twists, turns, dives, and swoops. The Arwing followed the Wolfen on a wide upward spiral that got smaller, and smaller with each full rotation. At the very peak of the spiral they both had to pull up to avoid a collision. The fighters flew up with their underbellies facing each other, then looped back away. The exhaust from the engines making a heart shaped design as Leon and Falco looped back to face one another. The pilots fired angry shots at the other's fighter causing considerable damage, only stopping as they sped past each other. Leon banked around to face Falco once again, and fired a furious volley of plasma lasers at the oncoming Arwing.

"No shot fucker!" As he passed the Wolfen Falco shouted firing blue lasers while barrel rolling simultaneously with Leon. This process was repeated multiple times as the two fighters created several figure eight patterns. This dance was abruptly stopped by Leon as he fired a smart-bomb directly ahead of him at Falco's fighter. "Son-of-a-!" Both fighters had to take a sharp turn to avoid the growing explosion. Leon and Falco flew next to each other momentarily, and glared at their rival through their cockpit windows. They simultaneously flicked each other off before banking in opposite directions. Falco whipped his Arwing around to face the Wolfen, but didn't see it anywhere.

"Where th-" Falco jolted with surprise as Leon's fighter came at his upside down, and firing a furious rain of plasma. The avian had to do a quick dive in order to avoid being crashed into. "Crazy Fuck!" Leon's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the com.

"Not fair; two against one? Leon, could you give me some help?"

Leon swooped his fighter to where Panther was having a hard time dodging two sets of laser fire. He fired one, two, three charged shots at one of the Arwings.

"Why me?" Slippy shouted as he swerved to avoid the third of the charged plasma lasers.

"Thank you..." Panther fired a few tease shots at Krystal's Arwing not aiming to hit her.

"Uhg. Just try, and actually hit me for once."

"And possibly damage your beautiful face? I think not my sweet, shining Krystal."

"This is just getting on my nerves now." Krystal boosted at Panther, and fired shot after shot at him. The feline easily evaded each attempt, leaving off on a dive. Krystal followed close behind firing a volley of plasma lasers at the Wolfen which Panther easily evaded. The Arwing chased the Wolfen in a dogfight of mix perspectives; Krystal took it quite seriously while Panther thought it quite literally as a type of dance. The Wolfen made sudden, but elegant turns, and twirls around the Arwing. Panther was practically dancing circles around Krystal, and not firing a single shot meant to hit her fighter. Panther barrel rolled to deflect two of Krystal's fired shots, then pulled into a half loop. After the Arwing copied his move he banked to the left, then the right. The Wolfen twisted into a forward spiral, blue lasers fired through the middle of the purple swirls of engine exhaust.

"See? We just made something beautiful."

Panther led Krystal in series of loops transitioning from small, and tight to big, and wide. The Wolfen leveled out, and resumed barrel rolling, and swerving to avoid the Arwings plasma lasers. Panther was about to comment on Krystal's talent with the control stick when blue lasers hailed on his fighter. Slippy swooped overhead about to loop back around for another hit.

"Would you get out of here!"

The Wolfen twisted, and turned avoiding two sets of laser fire that occasionally found housing on the fighter. Panther sighted Wolf's fighter screeching in his direction.

"Hey boss! I'm in a tight spot here, could you mayb-"

_Shiboom!_

"Aahh!"

"Onte mayou!"

Panther's fighter jolted forward as a smart-bomb exploded behind him.

"... Thanks!"

Wolf scooped out of a dive, and barrel rolled to the left. "C'mon kid, is that all you got?" he whipped his fighter around, and fired a charged shot Fox. The Arwing dove under the Wolfen, then looped back around.

"Uh... Fox? You better take a look at this."

"What is it Slippy?" Fox asked while swerving out of the way of Wolf's plasma lasers.

"Look at you radar."

Wolf chanced a look at his own radar "What the..." The left side was covered by a huge green mass that continued to grow. "The hell is this?" Wolf looked out the left side of his cockpit, if he had been paying attention to anything else he would have felt his jaw drop to his lap.

"Holy hell..."

"Onte mayou."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"This can't be good."

"Ah shit."

"Da fuck...?"

"Damn."


	7. Chapter 7: Evasive maneuvers

!

I. Am. Soooooo sorry this took so freaking long to be updated! Uhg, I feel terrible!

I had the WORST writer's block EVER! I mean it was probably the WORST time to get it too because of that huge cliff hanger I left you with. But thank you XxXshaodowkitsuXxX, and LilGstryker for getting me out of it! I owe ya one!

I'm not one of those people who start writing a fic, and then doesn't finish it. I promise, I vow, I cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye that I WILL finish this story even if it kills me!

Any whoodle.

HA! Wouldn't that just suck blue balz if it ended right there? How pissed would you be? Not that you're not already pissed. (I'm so sorry!)

But the show WILL go on!

Playlist:

Crowd control: Excision & Downlink

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking for the Blizzard<strong>_

Chapter 7: _Evasive maneuvers_

Wolf stared slack jawed out of his cockpit; he couldn't remember the last time he had seen anything so huge. The thing was massive, and stretched almost out of his line of sight. He honestly felt like he was staring at a giant beehive.

All Wolf could see was an immense wall of tiny fighters swarming so thick you couldn't make out anything behind them save for at least five gigantic ships that had to be miles, and miles in diameter peeking out from behind the wall. The orange fighters were weaving in, and out of each other lazily until the massive armada seemed to notice the two mercenary teams; then they began to swarm like angry hornets. A front layer of the tiny ships broke off from the rest to advance on the seven fighters hovering paralyzed in space. Wolf watched them come for a few moments before realizing their dire situation.

"Engage! 'Star Wolf', engage!"

The three Wolfen ll's kicked off into different directions, this seemed to wake Fox up from his paralysis.

"'Star Fox', engage!"

Knowing it was very probable that one of the larger ships would open fire on their fighters, or a squad of the smaller ships would follow them back to base 'Star Wolf' would have to stay, and fight. They could always slip out when a better time arrived, but Wolf had a serious doubt that they would be able to make it out of this one. Panther and Leon seemed to notice this too, and open fired on the advancing fighters with grim obedience.

For Wolf there was silence except for his own beating heart, and unsteady breathing. He watched the large wave of tiny fighters come closer with every pump of blood through his veins. Colored laser fire came as muffled blurs as time slowed, and Wolf tightened his grip on the control stick. _Closer... closer... come on!_

In a subconscious trance he let his inner mind control his hands, and fingers on the controls; he was still shocked at the sudden turn of events. He watched as images flashed around him in a blur of color, and movement. A small series of explosions erupted like blooming roses in fast motion, Wolf had the faintest recognition that he had caused them.

There was a loud roar as time went back to normal speed, and all sounds flooded into his senses. Laser fire, fighter engines, small explosions of successful hits, the dull wine of the tiny ships as they zipped past assaulted Wolf's ears.

His immediate response was to fire at the fighter straight ahead of him. One blast from the dual laser cannons transformed the small ship into a display of fire, and lights. _Hmm, not very durable..._ Wolf preformed a quick zigzag, taking out five fighters in six seconds. Deciding to make it a fun he went into a wide loop while repeatedly tapping the fire trigger; at least eight enemies down. He checked the nifty little death-count-display on the dashboard that he had bought for all three Wolfens at an underground market that kept track of his kills as well as his teammates.

"Holy shit twenty-one kills? Hey guys; first one ta' get one-hundred kills gets a round a' drinks from the other two!"

"I take straight up tequila."

"Trying to get me drunk for a reason boss?"

"... No Panther, i'm not."

"You guys are sick! Making a bet on who can get the most kills?" Krystal's exotic voice entered 'Star Wolf's conversation.

"Look princess; this really doesn't concern you..." Wolf shot down three more fighters, then banked hard to the left as Falco's Arwing zoomed past his.

"Cads!"

Wolf ignored her insult as he made his way towards Fox's fighter. Once in range he fired off two sets of laser fire in his rival's direction.

"Seriously Wolf!" Fox's flustered voice asked in aggravation over the com link.

"As a fuckin' stroke."

"God you're impossible! Could we just not do this, and help each other out?"

"Fuck McCloud, you take the fun out a' everythin'!" Wolf shot down a few fighters that were tailing Slippy relentlessly.

"Gee, thanks Wolf!"

"Yea, you could do with a little less 'gee!-thanks!' n' 'i'm-a-dorky-nerd-that-doesn't-know-how-ta'-be-a-male!'"

Leon and Panther could be heard snickering over the other end of the com as well as a few unmentioned 'Star Fox' members.

"Was just saying thanks." Slippy said sheepishly.

Wolf's Wolfen weaved it's way through the endless sea of mini-fighters, shooting at random targets as they flashed by his line of vision. He cast a quick glance at his shield readings, but had to have a double take; the percentage was depleting at a steady pace. Already he was at fifty-four percent! A quick observation around himself confirmed that the tiny ships were firing at him, but he just couldn't feel it because their plasma lasers were so weak. Normally a fighter with that weak of laser cannons wouldn't deal out much damage at all, but since there were so many of them one could hardly tell if hundreds of these ships were firing at them all at once, and meanwhile dealing considerable damage.

"Keep an eye on your shields."

"Holy crap how'd that happen?" Panther looked in dismay at his shield readings.

Wolf continued to pile on kills to his scores by shooting down mini fighters at random. He started to notice a sudden increase of fighters, and his shields were dropping at a faster rate than before.

"Jeez, i'm gettin' rocked over here." He attempted to escape that particular part of the swarm, but found that his path was blocked by the mass of angry scraps of metal darting around his ship. "Could someone help dig me out a' this?"

"On my way."

"Coming boss."

Leon and Panther's Wolfens entered the cloud of fighters, and began to shoot them down as fast as possible. The three Wolfens crisscrossed each other as they made their way out of the thick swarm. It was a crazed mess of laser fire, and engine exhaust mixed in with hundreds of tiny fighters. Once they had made it to a more reasonable part of the fray where the fighters were less dense another cry for help was heard from Fox.

"Hey, i'm in a root here. Could someone help me out?"

"Almost there Foxie!"

"Falco, watch your tail!"

"Whoa, thanks Krystal!"

"Help! They're all over the place!"

"Hold on, i'm coming Slippy." Krystal's Arwing zipped past 'Star Wolf' on her way to the team mechanic. Wolf, Panther and Leon resumed shooting down any enemies in sight. Wolf curved into a wide spiral while rapidly firing lasers not even aiming for an enemy, and banking on fourteen more kills. He barrel rolled to avoid a collision, then charged up a plasma laser to take out a small cluster of fighters.

"They're all over me, I can't shake them!"

Panther sprung into action at the sound of Krystal's distressed voice.

"Do not fret your little head my beauty, for I will come to your aid like your night in shining armor."

"... Did you just say my head was little?"

Wolf and Leon went with Panther to help the vixen with her quarrel. Panther blasted three fighters that were tailing Krystal at a dangerously close distance. He then shot down five more around her ship, and continued to support her to safety. Leon and Wolf covered their escape from behind, shooting mini fighters left, and right. The endless force of small ships flocked to their location, firing weak lasers with relentless determination.

Leon shot down an enemy that came a little too close to his Wolfen's nose. "Great diabolus, it's just crazy out here!"

The group of four had only just made it to partial safety when another distress call came in.

"Uh guys? Little help over here!"

"Good god, again?" They all went to the nearby frog that made the call. The three Wolfens, and one Arwing swooped in to drive away the fighters tormenting the lone ship. Wolf charged up a shot, then fired, scattering a large group of fighters nearby. Covering the area with plasma lasers he shot blind at the countless fighters surrounding them.

Slippy let out a relieved sigh "Whew! Thanks guys! I mean... sup guys. Thanks for the help, yo. I would've been... whacked if you homies didn't show up, you feeling me, brother?"

"... No, just no."

The group zipped past each other firing laser after laser at the fighters. One really couldn't tell what was going on no matter how hard they tried. It was a struggle not to run into a collision with any of the small fighters, and larger Arwings, or Wolfens. Wolf barrel rolled through a group of five fighters, trying to see past the explosion of fire slipping off of his shields.

"Hey over here, could use some help."

"We're coming Fox!"

Krystal went after the tiny ships that were swarming around her little 'boyfriend', Slippy and Panther followed close behind her.

"Don't worry my Krystal, I will protect you with my life."

"Greeaat."

"Hey, anybody wanna get these bozos off a' me?"

Wolf noticed Falco struggling with a mass of fighters below them. He and Leon curved into a steep dive to provide aid for the avian.

"Oh look, the 'Great Leon's to the rescue."

"Who said I was rescuing you, stupid bird? And besides, at least i'm not the one who needs help shooting a couple of wimpy fighters."

"What was that?"

Wolf ignored the two bickering pilots, and concentrated on firing at the fighters in front of him. He continued shooting, and dodging whatever he saw until he drifted away from Leon and Falco. He noticed he was near an Arwing evading the tiny ships with the flight styles he knew all too well. Shooting down a few fighters on the Arwings rear Wolf shot a witty remark into the com.

"Looks like i'm savin' your sorry ass again pup."

The Arwing, and the Wolfen rotated around each other shooting any enemies that came too near.

"I appreciate your help Wolf. It seems we can never get out of your dept."

"Yea, yea. Save the sappy talk for your precious Cornerians."

The grey furred lupine manipulated his ship this way, and that while shooting random targets. He noticed Slippy, Krystal and Panther not too far off dealing with their own problems. Everything was just a crazy mess of fighters, plasma lasers, and explosions. Fighters big, and small weaved in, and out of each other trying not to shoot whoever was on their side. If someone called out for help the nearest ships were quick to their aid, and together they blaster their way out of that thick part of the swarm. The tiny fighters kept coming strong as the two mercenary team's shields dropped to low levels.

"Ah shit, this isn't looking too good."

"Jus' hang in there Panther, we can make it."

As Wolf attempted to assure his teammate of their survival he knew it was useless. Panther wasn't stupid, 'Star Wolf' had been looking for a way to sneak out of the mess the whole fight, but no luck was given.

"They're all over the place! I'm getting killed here, can anyone get me out?"

Wolf searched for Leon on his completely green shaded radar, and found his blue dot ship indicator not too far away. He spun his ship around, and weaved his way through the intensifying cloud of mini fighters. He could just barely see his best friend's Wolfen through a particularly dense area of the enemies.

"Holy crap, how'd you get in that situation?"

Wolf charged up a shot, and let it loose to create a momentary opening in the wall separating him from Leon. Boosting through the closing gap Wolf started supporting his friend by shooting the fighters too close to him while Leon returned the favor.

"Thanks Wolf."

'Star Wolf's leader swerved around Leon's ship spitting endless plasma lasers, then saw another Wolfen, and an Arwing shoot down a few fighters tailing him.

"My, my. What a rough spot this is." Panther barrel rolled to avoid a few oblivious mini fighters.

"Huh. I haven't seen swarms this thick since the Aparoids."

Wolf scowled as he shot a smart bomb at a large cluster of enemies. "Surprise, surprise. Fox is here ta' save the day."

"Fox! I can't shake these guys!"

Wolf watched Fox shoot down the multiple fighters chasing Krystal, and rolled his eyes as the two exchanged awkward gratitude.

"Look who needs the help now, Leon."

"Still you." Leon shot a few mini fighters tormenting Falco's Arwing causing the rest to scatter.

"... Guess I still owe ya?"

"Big time."

The seven mercenaries all stayed together this time. They fought hard in that one little area of the swarm; Arwing, and Wolfen battled next to each other once again putting their differences behind. This time no one cried out for help because whenever someone was being targeted another would always be there to lend a hand without having to be asked. Together the two different types of ships similar in looks, and performance danced in laser fire, and mini orange fighters.

Panther stayed close to Krystal's side much to every one's annoyance. But the blue furred vixen couldn't complain too much; at least she wasn't being tailed by a bunch of mini fighters, and the constant purr of compliments coming from the feline was quite flattering. However she couldn't help but smirk at Fox's obvious irritation at Panther 'doing his job'.

The feline's Wolfen was banking right, and left spitting plasma lasers with flash precision. Panther may be arrogant, and self centered, but he could fight. Many who faced him either on, or off ground wouldn't walk away to call themselves triumphant. Panther's natural skill, and abilities were what got him hired into 'Star Wolf' as their ace pilot, and demolitions expert.

The Wolfen made a tight U-turn which brought it back to Krystal's Arwing, and blasted two fighters shooting her from behind. Panther then looped backwards to get behind an enemy tailing him, then shot it to oblivion. His fighters nose tilted up as he barrel rolled, flaring laser fire in all directions as they bounced off of his shields. He then pulled the Wolfen back ninety degrees, and shot five more ships making their way towards Wolf's Wolfen. That was when another call was heard.

"Woa, they boxed me in! I can't move!"

Panther searched around for the callers Arwing, but couldn't find the fox anywhere.

"I'm coming Fox!"

The feline watched as Slippy's Arwing raced past his Wolfen towards a very thick wall of mini fighters. The frog launched a smart bomb at the swarm, and barrel rolled through while the ships were still exploding. The other five mercenaries watched out of the corner of their eyes as various explosions, colored plasma laser fire, and hints of Arwings among the orange ships were seen coming from the thick swarm. Finally a large explosion blasted out of a section of the mini fighters, and two Arwings shot out of the fray like two bats out of hell.

"WOA!"

"Damn Slip!"

"Didn't know you had it in you, froggy."

"Meh. I guess that was pretty cool."

Slippy Toad beamed as he gasped for air.

"Thanks"_ gasp_ "Wolf! I mean..." He took a large dose from his inhaler. "Psh, whatever. No biggie."

Wolf couldn't help but smile as the others at the ends of the com chuckled even with the situation they were in. He shot down two more fighters then realized he hadn't checked the scores in a while.

"Holy shit! Ha! I'm winning, six-hundred, 'n forty three!"

"Six-hundred, and forty." Panther purred.

"Six-hundred, and thirty seven."

"Leon, you slacker!" Panther joked over the com "But does anyone know who made it to one-hundred first?"

"... I'm just gonna go, n' say it was me." Wolf shot down more fighters, adding five to his score.

Panther would have protested, but instead felt something land in his stomach like a rock.

"Uh, Wolf? I don't suppose we can pull out of this fight, right?"

'Star Wolf's leader turned serious. "What is it?"

"My shields. They're seven point nine percent. And dropping."

"Mine are eleven point four percent, and dropping."

Wolf heard Leon, and Panther with grim realization. This may be it. He looked at his own shield reads; nine point three percent. And dropping. Wolf sighed as he tilted his head back, and fired at another fighter. It was a good run. Wolf had, on occasions, thought about what the end of 'Star Wolf' would be like. Would they die in battle? If so, was it in the cockpit, or on foot? Would they stay alive long enough to retire in old age? Then he wondered what death would be like, what it would feel like. Would it hurt? He supposed only for a moment. It was just so strange to think that it may be all over. It was almost unreal, like it wasn't really happening. Maybe that's why Wolf was so accepting of it. He looked at his surroundings, noticing that to the right the swarm was relatively thin, and that they could go there to last longer. And then he saw something that made him slap his forehead.

_Of fuckin' course!_

Wolf felt a relieving warmth spread all through his body.

"Panther! Leon! Divert as much power as you can from your laser cannons ta' your shields, n' follow me."

Wolf pressed a few icons on his ships computer, and watched as the small diagram of the Wolfen blinked a few times. The laser cannon indicators on the diagram turned from yellow to orange/red, and the shield indicators turned from red to yellow/orange. That should last him.

He took off in the direction of the thin part of the swarm with his teammates hot on his heels. A quiet beeping sounded from his Wolfen's console, and a window popped up on the computer.

"Sorry ta' bale on you, McCloud..." Wolf said as he typed in the authorization code. "But I got other business ta' deal with." A blue flash appeared ahead of his cockpit's glass view cover that shaped itself into an aqua colored circle.

"Wait, Wolf! Stop!"

But Wolf ignored Fox's calls as team 'star Wolf' boosted into the jump gate, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Three Wolfen ll's came screaming out of the jump gate as it flashed closed behind them. At first all three pilots were silent, almost not believing what was really happening. They were <strong>alive<strong>, and after such a close call. It was like they were on a high, nothing could stop them. A relief settled in their minds; it was hard to think that they had just accepted their own deaths in full just a mere few moments ago. Each pilot savored the feeling of shock, and gratitude in sweet silence.

But then an obnoxious singing voice erupted over the com as the ships slowed down.

"_I will survive! Oh I will survive!_"

There was a small pause. Then Wolf and Leon joined Panther in singing as loud, and as annoying as they could.

"_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know i'll stay alive!_"

They were all just happy, and relieved of not dying that the urge to belt something out was just too strong.

"_I've got all my life to live, i've got all my love to give! And i'll survive! I will survive! Hey, Hey!_"

"Hey."

Panther and Wolf stopped singing as Leon spoke.

"Not that i'm not all for it, but... did we just leave 'Star Fox' to die back there?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing Wolf. Why come to their rescue during the past war, and even earlier just mere minutes ago, then suddenly dessert them in their time of need?"

"Relax, will ya? They saw where we were goin', they knew the gate was there when we left."

"But I don't see them coming through it."

"Jeez Leon, I thought at least you would know this one. That gate is what us criminals call an 'escape-gate'. It's quick, n' easy ta' activate, n' it alternates where it spits you out. We've used 'em before. I completely forgot it was there!"

"But wouldn't 'Star Fox' be here then?" Leon asked

"Nope, it changes exitin' locations every few seconds in case someone's bein' chased. I'm jus' glad you guys were right behind me!"

Musing, Panther asked "Didn't it close right when we got through?"

"The exit we came out a' did. But I set the entrance one so it would stay open long enough for McCloud ta' get through."

"Crafty."

"What is it with you, and that fox?"

"... I don' even know, so don' ask."

Leon thought for a moment, and asked again. "How did you even see the gate?"

"Optical implant. Can pick stuff like that up without a specific settin'."

"Man, I gotta get me one of those."

"I'd be happy ta' set you up with one, Panther."

"No thank you Wolf. No thank you."

They were silent for a few moments before Leon spoke up again.

"Do you think they made it through?"

Wolf shook his head. "we'll jus' have ta' wait, 'n see."

More silence.

"... What was that back there?"

"I dunno. But it wasn't any good."

"I mean, it looked like an army."

Wolf scratched at his forehead. "Could it have been the venomian remnants?"

"I don't think so..." Panther spoke quiet. "I don't think they could have grown **that** much since the Aparoids. And I didn't recognize the ships as venomian."

"Yea, but they could a' gotten a new kind a' ship."

"That fast? I don't think that's possible-"

"Unless it's not just venomians."

"What are you getting at Leon?"

"What if the venomians are in cahoots with another force? That would explain the vast numbers, and new ships. I don't think venomians are capable of what we just witnessed on their own."

Wolf thought for a moment. "That makes sense. I checked out some data terminals ta' see what I could find, though I couldn't dig too deep; didn't want ta' alert security breach. I did look through their shipment records, n' most a' their imports address' were 'classified'. They didn't get all those weapons, n' supplies from any company, or surplus."

"Then it's possible. Maybe the venomians aren't the ones in control. What if they're being commanded by that other force?"

"I don't like this." Panther spoke through gritted teeth.

"But Haylie described the bastards that took Isis wearin' venomian uniforms." Wolf squeezed his eyes shut in deep thought.

Panther purred "maybe the other force wants people to thinks it's just the venomians coming back."

"But who would want to team up with, or take control over the venomians?" Leon drummed his fingers on his Wolfen's control stick.

"Could that hit on us in Liberty have something to do with this?"

"Alright, we're over thinkin' this too much..." Wolf sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I highly doubt that the failed hit on Venom was connected ta' what just happened, Panther. We're comin' up with wild accusations, n' conclusions, asking too many questions we clearly have no answers ta', this isn't even our problem. Lets just focus on the job, n' worry about the armada we can't do anythin' about later."

"Whatever you say boss."

"Sure. But this whole thing is going to blow up in our faces later Wolf. And, unless you forgot, Isis was taken by venomian remnants; therefore the job is connected to that 'armada-we-can't-do-anything-about'."

Wolf growled. "Look Leon; we don' even know if that was venomians, or somethin' connected ta' them. It could have been some overgrown militia, or an alien fleet, or some corrupt government operation."

"And that's nothing to worry about?"

"Not for us at the moment it's not! Look, there's nothin' we can do about it. Let the Cornerians deal with it."

There were no reply's over the com for a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Where are we even?" Panther looked around for an obvious sign on where they were located.

"So many questions..." Wolf pulled up his galaxy map, and sent their location using satellite positions around them.

"Well, well. Looks like we're gettin' home early boys."

* * *

><p>The<em> 'Sargasso'<em> had, much to some surprise, a very organized system on which it ran on. The docking bay was a very good example of this. The ship's docking bay took up the entire bottom three floors of the large base, and was divided into three different sections; the landing bay, the launching bay, and the parking bay. Even though it took up three floors of the base the docking bay was known as all just being one floor.

The launching bay itself was divided into even more sections for taking off. It had a wide variety of launching tunnels for different ship class, and types. Ships would have to wait in line to be launched through the correct tunnel, and given clearance by the launch overseers. The launch overseers resided in an office with a large panoramic window over looking the launching bay. Each overseer was assigned a launch tunnel to control, give clearance, and direct individuals through. Because of this feature ship theft was almost impossible because in order to launch through a tunnel a pilot would have to give a voice authorization, a ship code, and a personal, base, and ship ID. The _'Sargasso' _Took it's security very seriously.

The landing bay didn't have individual landing tunnels like the launching bay, but it did have it's own landing pads. Before a ship could even come close to the base they had to have clearance to be allowed in it's range. Once a ship had clearance to be near the base they had to have clearance by the landing overseers to land by giving similar information in order to launch. The landing overseers stayed in a similar office as the launching overseers with a panoramic window overlooking the landing bay. Once all cleared a ship would occasionally have to wait to land, and even then there was still complex system rules to follow. To land a ship had to pass through a large open wall in the landing bay protected by a large blue force field that kept oxygen inside of the base, but allowed ship entry, much like in the launching tunnels. Once a ship lands the pilot would have to steer their ship to the designated parking transportation area. Depending on where the pilot's ship parking spot was located the pilot would leave their ship in the area of transportation that was designated for certain parking spots. For instance; if a pilot's designated parking spot was 'D13' they would leave their ship in 'parking transportation areas D-E', then a valet would direct their ship to it's parking spot. However if a pilot didn't want just anybody parking his ship they could pay a little extra to hire a private valet that would be their permanent valet until dismissed.

The parking bay was the largest section of the docking bay. It lay just below the landing, and launching bays. Ships had to be put on lifts to be parked, or taken out of parking. It had several rows of ship parking spaces for all sizes, and shapes of ships. Each row had it's own letter, and each space had it's own number. The rows were named A-H, and each row held forty spaces. Row H was usually used for guest parking, but the _'Sargasso'_ didn't get many guests. The parking bay had it's own overseers, though not as many as the landing, and launching bays. The overseers controlled the lifts, and directed traffic between the rows of parking spaces to reduce the amount of collisions. Normally the valet steered the ships to, and from the lifts, but sometimes a mechanic, or a pilot would take the ships to the ship repair center behind the parking bay. Residents had to pay for their parking spots, but valet was free, unless they hired a private valet.

Since 'Star Wolf' was one of the founding fathers of the _'Sargasso'_ base they had many privileges. They had their own free parking spaces all in a row that were even protected by a force field that acted as a type of security garage; if anyone were to get too close to their Wolfens without authorization they would get a nasty 'shock'. 'Star Wolf' even had their own launching tunnel for quick launches, a very convenient aspect of being 'important'. They also were able to cut in line if there was a wait to land in the landing bay, and were even given their very own landing pad, and parking transportation area. With all the special treatment they were given they were more than happy to pay for their own valet. The valet they hired was someone they knew, and trusted with their very lives, and most important, their ships.

Axle Weaver was a very large, and very intimidating male. He was somewhere near seven feet tall with muscles that bulged with even the slightest movement. One couldn't say whether or not he was a wolf, a bear, a very large raccoon, or all three. Axle was just as brutal on the inside as he was on the outside. That's what people said about him. He supposed it was true, but that's only if you pissed him off. He was capable of forming a friendship like he had with 'Star Wolf'. He was one of the few people in the galaxy they fully trusted with their lives, and their ships. This was mostly due to the fact that Axle had been one of the creators of both the Wolfen l, and the Wolfen ll. Axle had many different jobs aboard the _'Sargasso'_; he was a private valet for hire, an overseer in the landing bay giving clearance to be in the perimeter of the base, he was a mechanical engineer, a ship creator, and blueprints manager.

At the moment Axle sat at his computer terminal inside of the landing bay overseer office managing the clearance of ships coming within range. He had been having a normal time with his life until he met a peculiar couple of wolf pups a little over a week ago. He had grown fond of the twins Case and Haylie, and allowed them to stay in the office with him. Ever since they got the call from Wolf that 'Star Wolf' would be arriving sooner than expected, and were due to land within a few hours they insisted on staying in the office longer than usual. They made Axle swear to tell them when the mercenary team was about to land.

Axle could honestly say that he liked the little pups very much, especially Case for he too was a mute. The large male glanced at the two canines sitting in swivel chairs that dwarfed their small forms near the panoramic overview window while they flipped through a couple of beginner's sign language lesson books Axle had lent them.

Haylie let the pages idly slip past her thumb with a bored expression on her face. Case turned the pages looking for something among the pictures, and words. After finding hat he was looking for he tapped his sister's knee to get her attention. Haylie looked up at him, and he made a little sign with his hands. The white furred pup flipped through the pages of her book for a moment, then looked back at Case.

"Whose there?"

Case flipped through some more pages, then tapped his sister's knee again, and made another sign.

"Pineapple who?"

The grey furred pup turned the pages again, then got Haylie's attention once more to make another sign.

"Oohh, haha! That's funny, good one! Haha!"

The roaring of another ship coming in to land snapped their attention to the window. The twins sat up on their knees leaning over the black desk between them, and the window.

"Is it them?" Haylie panted to Case.

But the twin's hearts sank as they let out a disappointed sigh at it not being 'Star Wolf' coming in for landing. They went back to their books with a longing glance at the window.

After a few more rounds of knock-knock jokes, and false alarms the twins quickly became bored again. They were now slumped over the chairs spinning each other in slow circles. Another dull roaring sound drifted into their ears as they leaned on the desk once more. Axle watched as their eager, and waiting tails wagged only to drop after finding out it was just another false alarm.

Another hour went by, but it felt like an eternity for the small attention spans of the wolf pups. They decided to explore the office, and meet some of it's residents. They met a very nice goose lady who gave them hard candies from her desk to suck on while they waited for the team to get back, her name was Ms. Celia. They also met a paranoid tiger by the name of Seth that would jump, and look around himself when you threw crumpled up paper balls at his back, but Ms. Celia told the twins to stop bothering him. They met an old wild cat called Mrs. Jaba who said she had grandchildren that Case and Haylie reminded her a lot of. Mr. Lanners was nice, but he was too busy to talk much so he gave them some pens, and paper to color on. There were other, meaner people in the office that shooed the twins away like Vennis, Ms. Twila, Arber, Mr. Benson, Carter, and Darcy, so they stayed away from them.

After using up the paper with drawings, and tic-tack-toe tournaments interrupted by a few false alarms the twins went off for more exploration. While sniffing around the unused desks Case found a drawer that had a small container of fidget toys. They asked Ms. Celia if they could use the toys, the goose said 'yes' as long as the twins put them back where they found them.

And so they sat sprawled out as much as they could in the same swivel chairs playing with fidget toys. Case flicked a yo-yo up, and down on it's string while sporting a bored look. Haylie kept tossing a squeeze ball up in the air, and catching it before letting it hit her chest wearing the same expression as her brother. They both adopted exited expressions as the first hint of a roar was given, and leaned on the desk to press their moist black noses on the window.

Axle watched their tails fall again while the twins slumped back in their seats with Haylie grumbling "false alarm". He breathed out heavy through his nose in a sort of laugh. He found it quite amusing that no matter how many 'false alarms' there had been the two pups still got more, and more exited with each ship entry only to be disappointed once again.

Getting bored of the squeeze ball Haylie traded it for a colorful plastic ball that expanded when you pulled on the yellow squared points. She watched it transform from a large ball to a small, more compact ball. Case exchanged his yo-yo for a bean-bag that he tossed from hand to hand. Haylie spun the ball in her hand, caught it, then spun it again. She was on her fifth spin when multiple roar sounds came from outside of the window. The twins dropped their toys, and climbed up on the desk this time, Haylie tripping over her pink dress. With their little hands pressed against the cold surface, and their breath creating fog on the glass they waited for the roaring to come through the force field.

Case gasped as three ships broke through the blue surface that rippled with the disturbance. Haylie let a little squeak escape her throat, her tail wagging alongside her brother's too fast for Axle to watch. If he had been able to see the pups faces he was sure he wouldn't be able to contain his silent chuckles as their features fell with deep, and hurtful disappointment.

The twins sighed long, and sad as they went back to their slouching positions nice, and slow. Axle half sighed, half laughed with them at the sight of the little one's faces; he could have sworn that a part of them had just died inside.

The pups were now tossing a plush ball between themselves, their feet resting on each others chair. Haylie's dress draped off of her legs to hover a few inches above the grey carpeted floors. Case's denim overall straps folded over his orange shirt like frozen waves. He saw his chest rise, and fall in front of him as if there was a balloon in his shirt. He tossed the ball just as another roar came in. Haylie was too busy looking out the window to notice that the ball had landed on her chest.

The twins scrambled to get atop the desk, and press their hand against the glass, their wagging tails increased in speed.

"It's them!"

The two wolf pups jumped from the desk, and ran across the room to the exit just as three Wolfen lls zoomed past the window with a deafening scream. Case and Haylie sprinted out of the sliding door forgetting to put the toys back into the drawer they came from, forgetting to push the chairs back to the desks they were from, and forgetting to yell at Axle for not telling them that 'Star Wolf' was about to land.

The twins sped down the short hallway to the lift at the other end almost running smack-dab into a few overseers coming back from break. They jumped into the lift, and pounded the button for the landing bay. The doors could not slide shut fast enough.

The pups squeezed each other's hands as the lift took forever to lower down the shaft, but this did nothing to bring down their beaming faces.

"They're back Case!"

Once the lift finally stopped after another eternity the doors couldn't slide open fast enough.

But when they did finally open enough for them to squeeze through Case and Haylie were racing towards 'Star Wolf's private parking transportation area. The twins could see the three mercenaries just jumping down from their fighters, and stretching their stiff limbs. The sound of Haylie's flip-flops, and Case's sneakers slapping the hard floor of the landing bay caught the attention of the figures they were getting closer, and closer to.

Case and Haylie leaped forward, and threw their arms around Wolf, almost making him lose his footing for a moment.

"You're back! You're back! We missed you!"

Case nodded with vigorous agreement at his sister's statement against Wolf's blaster proof vest.

"Uh, yea same here." Wolf unhooked the arms from around his waist, and held the two pups away from him.

"So what happened? Why are you back so early? You wouldn't tell us anything when you called. What did the dude say? Did you find out where mom is? What happened? Is she alive? Did you find her? Where is she?"

Wolf put his hands up to stop Haylie's rapid stream of questions.

"Slow down before you hurt yourself! We didn' find out exactly where your mom is, but we do have some good leads."

Haylie and Case beamed even more at the news. "Okay, what leads? What did the dude say? Did he tell you where she is? Where is she? Where do you think she is? I wanna know everything! What did he say? What do we do now? What... what happened to you?"

The twins gave the three mercenaries a skeptic looking over.

"It is hard to maintain good hygiene in a cockpit, and a filthy planet." Panther's fur was standing up in odd angles, and his attempts to smooth it back down were in vain.

"Some people's blood spray further than others." Although there was an obvious attempt to clean himself up somewhat Leon's body was still splattered in blood that had dried, and caked onto his green scales.

"Fleas." Wolf scratched the back of his neck with furious determination.

The twins took a step back, but were still intent on finding out everything they could.

"So c'mon! Tell us what happened!"

"Later." Wolf's clawed hand moved to his chest to scratch at. "But right now I need a long ass shower." He considered the fact that he had spent more than a week in the cockpit of his Wolfen, and it was quite possible that he didn't small like petunias. He looked at Leon and Panther. "In fact we all could use one. 'Star Wolf' dismissed."

"Hoooo thank you!"

Panther grabbed his duffle bag from the storage compartment in his Wolfen, and left off at a brisk jog towards the lift to take him to the upper floors. After getting his own bag Leon followed at a casual walk despite his eagerness to clean himself up.

"Can you tell us anything?" Haylie begged.

"Nope" Wolf decided to tease the two little pups by not saying a word about the last run.

"Oh c'mon! Please!"

"Nah uh." Wolf watched as Axle strolled up next to the Wolfens, and cast a lazy salute.

"Hey Axle, take care of 'er?" Wolf patted the blade-like wing of the _'Red_ _Fang'_.

The large, brown furred male nodded, and began checking the ships exterior for any damage.

"C'mon." Wolf gestured for the twins to follow him to the lift that Panther and Leon had already disappeared in. "Gotta go get some flea wash."

"Ew!" Haylie and Case jumped away from the lupine.

"Hey, you hugged me. You probably have 'em too."

"Nah uh!" Haylie began idly scratching her ear while Case scratched his elbow. Wolf pointed this out to the little pups.

"See? look, you're scratchin' yourselves."

The twins put their hands to their sides quick, but couldn't resist the urge to scratch at their skin some more.

"Gross! You gave me fleas!"

Case gave a silent cry of dismay as he satisfied an itch on his stomach.

"Psh, you think you have it bad? Try sittin' in a cockpit for half a week with a limited supply a' temporary flea repellent serum."

"Eek! I can feel them biting, and crawling on me!" Haylie and Case scratched at themselves with disgust.

The three wolves hurried into the lift, waited for it to close, and then take them up to the third floor.

"Case, get my back quick!"

Case scratched at Haylie's back for a few moments, then the twins switched places.

"Hey, get my back. Lower. A little ta' the left. Now the right. Up a little... Ah, right there!"

As soon as the lift door opened Wolf, Case and Haylie ran down the hall all while scratching at themselves. It wasn't long until the medical bay doors were in sight.

The two large double doors slid open to reveal a spotless, white space with cot-like beds lining the walls. It was long, and spacious on the inside with more doors leading to exam, surgical, office, and storage rooms.

Wolf ran to the first medical personnel he saw; a purple chameleon with light blond hair.

"Hey, you!"

The female looked up from the holo-pad she carried.

"Three bottles of flea wash, now!"

Cassie raised a brow at the three wolves itching themselves, then walked over to a glass cabinet, her heeled boots clicking on the white linoleum tiles.

Giving her holo pad to her tail she opened the cabinet, and took out three large bottles filled with a green substance. Wolf snatched the bottles in his arms, and bolted for the doors, Case and Haylie close behind.

Although he probably would regret it later, and feel like a horrible hypocrite Wolf just couldn't resist...

"Leon says hi!"

He was out of the doors too quick to watch her reaction.

* * *

><p>After giving the twins their individual bottles of flea wash, and taking his own to his private bathroom Wolf ripped himself out of his battle uniform, and shoved it into a large plastic bag. He then got in the shower, turned on the faucet, and emptied half of the bottle on his head. Wolf scrubbed with furious grunts at his ears, face, hair, neck, shoulders, back, chest, armpits, biceps, elbows, triceps, hands, abdomen, tail, thighs, ass, knees, calves, ankles, and feet. He straightened out with a long sigh of relief, and let the running water rinse the white suds off of his body. He emptied the bottle with another scrubbing for good measure, then washed with regular soap.<p>

Wolf just stood in the shower for awhile after getting himself clean. The sensation of warm water hitting his fur, and seeping into his skin relaxed his body, and mind to the point of almost falling asleep standing up.

After starring with a blank mind at the white tiles of the walls Wolf shut off the water, and set the shower to dryer mode using a water proof touch pad set into one of the walls. The built in fans propelled warm air at Wolf making his fur ripple like waves in the ocean. This always reminded Wolf of when he and Leon would bike, or get a ride from his sister down to one of the many beaches on Zoness. Wolf missed those days of doing absolute nothing during summer vacation. Every day was just sitting on your ass playing video games, sleeping until two in the after noon, eating nothing but junk food, staying up until the wee hours of the next day, being yelled at by parental units for lazing on your ass, and not doing any chores.

And to think he couldn't wait to 'grow up'.

Now he wished that everything had stayed the same. In adolescence everything was handed to you on a silver platter, you didn't need to worry about the things adults did every day. Your parents provided you with food, shelter, and love. For the most part. Wolf used to think that being an adult would make things much easier, and that the freedom to do what he wanted would make him invincible. It did not work out like he thought.

Adulthood was much worse than childhood, and now he wished he had relished his time of being young instead of trying to rush through life. Now Wolf had a whole shit ton of crap deal with, and worry about. When he was younger all he had to worry about was homework, and not getting caught when breaking amateur rules. Today he worried about not getting shot, financial problems, and the law catching up to him.

Wolf twitched in sudden realization of his fur being long dry. He shut off the dryer, and stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. He took the plastic bag containing his combat uniform, and shoved it into yet another plastic back, then dropped it into his laundry hamper. He sifted through his clothes, and picked out a light blue T-shirt with a black button-up collared shirt that he left open, and a pair of regular jeans. He then strapped his belted holster with his modified EG-26 Mary Sue blaster around his waist. While fixing his hair in it's regular mohawk fashion Wolf decided that it needed a trim, and that his facial fur was getting a little shaggy.

Wolf took an electric razor from the bathroom cabinet, set it to the right trim, turned it on, and ran it over the fur on his jaw. He was having trouble deciding weather or not to bring back the goatee he used to leave on his chin, then chose to sport it again for a small change up. He didn't usually cut his own hair, that part he left for Panther to do; the feline had a surprising talent with a pair of trimmers.

After making himself pretty Wolf left his room, and started off down the hall to the 'Star Wolf' lounge. Upon entering he found the twins showered, and in a new change of clothes at the table bent over sheets of coloring paper. It took him a few moments to realize Leon was in the room; the now bloodless chameleon was the same mellow white/grey of the couch he now lie across, a fresh body suit blending along with his scales.

Case and Haylie looked up from their drawings at Wolf's entrance, and hopped down from their seats.

"**Now** will you tell us what you found out? Leon wont tell us anything!"

"Hold on, we gotta wait for Panther."

It was no surprise the feline wasn't done freshening up yet; the prissy cat took his sweet time getting ready.

"Oh c'mon! That's just mean!"

Wolf chuckled, and stopped in front of the couch. He looked down at the chameleon sprawled across the cushions.

"You gonna move?"

Leon looked up at the lupine, and crossed his arms.

"Nope."

"fine then..." Wolf shrugged, then turned around, and sat down.

Leon sat bolt straight up with a small grunt, and looked his heavy friend sitting on his legs.

"You going to get off?"

"Nope." Wolf turned on the holo-projector.

Leon's scales changed from white/grey to their normal light green color in one gradual shift while his body suit went back to black. He tried to pull his legs out from under his friend, but his attempts were in vain. Eventually he just gave up, and lie back down, it's not like he could feel any pain in his legs now that complete numbness had set in. He could have ignored someone sitting on him until Haylie and Case found it fit to sit on him too. Leon had the sudden sensation of two more people on top of him; one on his chest, and one on his stomach. Now it was just plain hard to breathe.

"Alright, that's enough. Get off me!"

Leon started to wriggle, and squirm but the three wolves wouldn't budge. He finally got his arms out from under Case, and shoved the little grey furred pup off of his chest. A little easier to breathe now. He sat up a bit, and shoved a reluctant Haylie off of his stomach. Much easier to breathe now.

"Bah!"

The chameleon took in a large gasp of air to fill his lungs. A sudden lunge forward caught the lupine on his legs by surprise. Leon had Wolf around his waist falling to the floor.

"Aah!"

Wolf grunted as he hit the floor, his ankle hitting the leg of the coffee table. Leon scrambled to get him into a pin hold, but Wolf wasn't about to be beat. The grey furred wolf grabbed his attacker's shoulder, and pushed him to the side. Wolf pounced on Leon, and was now on top this time. The chameleon slipped out of his grip, grabbed him around the chest, and rolled them both to the side. Wolf yanked himself out of the other's grip, and came up from behind. He hooked his arms under Leon's, rested his hands on the back of his scaled neck, and set his knees on the back of the other's legs. The lupine's opponent struggled for a small length of time, then let his arms hang limp.

"Say it." Wolf growled in his ear.

Leon didn't say anything.

"Say it."

He stayed silent.

"Say it!"

"..."

"I can do this all day, say it!"

"..."

"Say it, Leon."

The chameleon sighed, and mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?"

More mumbling.

"You're gonna have ta' speak up."

Leon sighed again. "You win. You're better than me in every way, including looks, skill, talent, and awesomeness. I was foolish to challenge such a god-like male."

"And?"

"And i'm a worthless bastard that..."

"That what?"

"You know this is really childish, and stupid-!"

"Finish it Leon!"

"Gah, fine...!"

"Say it."

"... And i'm a worthless bastard that sucks giant cock. There! happy?"

"More or less..."

Haylie giggled.

Wolf released Leon who fell forward, scrambled away, and stood up with as much dignity as he could muster.

Just then Panther walked into the room, and stopped with a sudden stillness after the first few steps.

"Woah. I have the feeling that something that I would find quite humorous just happened."

"Actually you-"

"Noo you didn't." Leon sat back down on the couch with a glare at Wolf.

Haylie flopped out in an armchair while Case sat on the armrest, and Panther sat on the couch next to Leon. Wolf occupied the armchair across from the twins, and set his feet up on the coffee table.

"So **now** will you tell us what's going on?"

"Meehhh..."

"Wooolf!"

'Star Wolf's leader chuckled then straightened out.

"Alright. We don' have an exact location on where your mom is, but we do have a few leads."

"Okay, we know that already, so get on with it."

"Jeez, so impatient..."

"Wolf!"

"Okay, alright! Your mom's most likely in a research facility. Leon got our guy talkin', n' we now have relative locations. Now, we aren't much further than we were when we started out, but we at least have some places ta' look. Can you tell us anythin' else about what 'e said?" Wolf turned to Leon.

"He did say that most facilities are underground. He told me they were rounding up a long list of past researchers, and scientists. He also said that they get regular thugs, pirates, and mercs to do captures, and transports. None that he knew of were still on Corneria."

"There's gotta be someone on this ship that can tell us where one a' the facilities are." Wolf cracked his knuckles. "We're back ta' square one. Ask around, try ta' dig somethin' up. Panther, you're good at schmoozin' people; see what you can find out. Leon, question anyone you think knows somethin'. I'll see if I can't get anythin' more from my source."

"What can we do?"

Wolf looked at both of the twins.

"You... can tell us somethin'. Did your mom ever say who she worked for, or if the people she worked for had any alliances with another work force?"

Both pups just stared at him with blank understanding.

"The only thing she ever told us was that she used to do research. Nothing else. Why do you ask though?"

Wolf sighed.

"We have reason ta' believe that whoever took your mom is working with another force. We don' have any solid evidence, only wild guesses, n' gut feelin's."

"But why do you feel that way?"

The grey lupine shook his head. "That's not for you ta' worry about. Right now all we can do is see what we can dig up."

Haylie was silent for a moment, then looked at all three members of team 'Star Wolf' in the eye.

"Thank you."

It was a simple two words that were said. A small phrase people said subconscious on a regular basis to be polite, or at times sarcastic. It was used most without thought, or recognition. But sometimes it was used as a genuine, meaningful gratitude straight from the heart. Haylie's thanks made the room's atmosphere grow heavy with emotion, so much it brought a small tear to Wolf's eye. He felt his fur stand on end under Haylie's intense, but grateful stare.

there was something in her gaze that made Wolf determined. It made something click inside of him. Enough was enough, he needed to face this.

"Come with me."

He shot up from the chair motioning for the twins to follow. They looked at each other with confusion, but followed the bigger wolf without a word. Panther and Leon came too out of curiosity; neither knew what was on their leader's mind. All eyes were on the the wolf taking brisk steps down the hall, a fire burning in his one lavender eye.

He needed to know. He needed to face what had been eating him from the inside. To pull himself out of the world of uncertainty he had placed himself in.

He needed to know the truth.

* * *

><p>Well, ahhh, there ya have it.<p>

Just a heads up: the next one, or two chapters are going to be a little different from the ones already posted. They aren't going to have as much action, and may not even be as funny. This next part of the story is going to be a little more serious, and hard hitting along with some heart warming, gushy goodness that I hate but tend to write. (I have a conflicted relationship with my works.)

Also it's kind of a hectic time for me right now with personal matters, and whatnot so it may be some time before the next update. So until next time please take a look at my favorites, and read some if you have not already. I recommend with strong encouragement that you read Tobias Umbra's works along with Chimerical Knave's. Or if you're in the mood for something much more depressing Basil-Ovelby is another good choice.

Other authors with stories that have great potential are XxXshaodowkitsuXxX, LilGstryker, and JasonR. Please take a look, there're all wonderful reads, and wonderful males I have gotten to know, and may have weird-ed the shit out of at one point.

Until lates

_**Babymittn'**_


	8. Chapter 8: Congratulations

Woah damn, it's been a looong ass time! I cannot apologize enough about the wait; it's inhumane, and I am just plain sorry. But now that things are FINALLY settling down here, I can write much more often (who knew that the summer would be even more busy than the school year?). Now, since I haven't updated in awhile, and I don't want you to read, and go "Whaaaaat?" when you completely forgot about something that was mentioned in this chapter I made a small summary of what has happened so far...:

The twins Haylie and Case are staying with 'Star Wolf' aboard the _'Sargasso'_, and are helping to find their mom, Isis. Wolf is still in denial about the whole 'being-the-twins'-biological-father' thing. He realized that he should make some changes about his life, and the people in it, but he's just not sure how to do so, or if he really wants to. 'Star Wolf' made their first run at finding Isis when they snuck into an old warehouse where some Venomian remnants were located, and kidnapped a dude there who was later 'interviewed' by Leon. They found out that the remnants have multiple research facilities it scattered locations around the galaxy. Leon and Cassie have had a few awkward confrontations (god those are fun to write!), so let's see what happens to them next. Panther likes the new insult 'bitch-waffle'. Wolf suddenly started to take the twins somewhere, but they don't know what he's up to, Leon and Panther decided to tag along.

Songs;

Hot and Cold: Katy Perry XD

Falling Down: Atreyu (Thank you XxXshadowkitsuXxX!)

That's all for now. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking for the Blizzard<strong>_

Chapter 8:_ Congratulations_

Case clutched his sister's hand like it was a life line. He had no idea where Wolf was taking them, and to tell the truth he was starting to get a little frightened at the older lupine's intense silence. Haylie, Panther, Leon and Case all followed Wolf down to the third floor. The little pups were having trouble keeping up with his long, and quick strides.

The party turned a corner, and saw two large double doors down the hall a little ways. Now the twins really started to get scarred. The doors made a loud _whoosh! _sound as they slid apart to reveal the medical bay looking the same as it did when the three wolves entered not two hours ago.

A purple chameleon approached Wolf with a smirk on her face.

"Did the flea wash not work?"

He scowled at the female. "No, it worked fine. We're here for somethin' else."

"And what might that be?"

Wolf looked at Case and Haylie for a moment, then back at the nurse. "DNA comparison."

The twin's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Haylie let out a small squeal, and hugged her brother.

A grimace spread across Wolf's muzzle as he groaned inward to himself. The nurse nodded in understanding, and tapped something on her holo pad.

"Right this way..."

As she turned to lead them away her eyes lingered on Leon a moment, then she blushed, and walked off further into the med bay in somewhat in a hurry. Panther elbowed Leon in the ribs who scowled at the feline before returning back to his indifferent composure.

The female led them all to a small area curtained on two sides by sterile green plastic curtains containing a few chairs, and medical trays.

"Thumb here please..."

She held out her holo pad to Wolf while he placed his thumb over one of the icons.

"Thumb here please."

She did the same for the twins as they took turns placing their thumbs on the icons.

"Thank you. Dr. Veddaclark will be with you in a moment."

The purple chameleon smiled at Leon before turning away. He returned her gesture with a quick smile of his own, then became very interested in his feet.

Haylie tugged on Panther's sleeve while Wolf sat down in one of the chairs. The black furred feline bent down so the pup could whisper in his ear.

"Is that Cassie?"

Panther nodded with a smirk curling his whiskers.

"Oh. She's pretty!"

"Mmhm."

Haylie turned to say something to Wolf, but stopped herself; it was obvious he wasn't in the mood for any socialization. Wolf was slumped in his chair, his fingers cupping his chin while his eye burned with resentment.

The twins sat down in some chairs set next to each other while Panther and Leon stood off to the side.

An awkward silence hung heavy in the now hostile air. tensions were high, and something with grey fur was about to explode.

Panther made a popping sound with his lips as he rocked back, and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Sooooo... Anything new happen while we were gone?" He addressed the twins.

"Mmmm, not really. We met some new people."

"Is that so? Care to give a few names?"

"Well... there's Axle, and Ms. Celia. Mr. Lanners, and Mrs. Jaba. Des from the mess hall, she's a cook. And then there's Carter, n' Brooks."

"Hmm, sounds like you've been busy."

Case shrugged while his sister answered. "We got bored."

Panther started to scan the rest of the med bay. "Know anybody from here?"

"Are you kidding me? Anything that has to do with medicine we stay away from!"

The feline chucked, and eyed a passing female wearing the tight fitting nurse uniform. "Yeah, I don't mind it here one bit. At least it's got scenery..."

Just then a plump squirrel in his mid sixties wearing a lab coat, and small round spectacles appeared from behind one of the sick looking curtains. His face looked tired, and time worn, but an immediate change occurred when he saw the twins. He now sported a warm, and friendly smile with twinkling amber eyes.

"Ah, well hello there! My name is Dr. Veddaclark, but you can call me Dr. V for short." His voice was just as jolly as his face, and it was starting to piss Wolf off. On the other hand the twins adopted an instant liking to the old squirrel.

"And who, may I ask, do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Haylie blushed, and started toying with the hem of her shirt in a display of shyness. "My name is Haylie, and this is my brother, Case."

"Ooh, a lovely name for a lovely young lass, and a strapping name for a strapping young lad, i'm sure!"

Dr. V shook both of the little pups hands with gentle fingers. Wolf started gripping the arm rests of the chair tighter, and tighter in annoyance.

"Now!" The squirrel clapped his hands together, and picked up his holo pad. "Let's see what we have going on here... Ah, a DNA comparison! And who's DNA are comparing?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe the only three people here that could have compatible DNA?" Wolf growled through his teeth.

Dr. V clicked his tongue, and turned to the twins. "Well! I think someones a little crabby today."

Case and Haylie giggled while Panther and Leon snickered form the sidelines.

"Will you jus' get on with the damn tests!" It was all Wolf could do to not rip the squirrel in half right then, and there.

Dr. V put up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Moving on... Now, I just need is a little blood sample from each of you."

The twins sat back further in their chairs, their eyes turning into moons. "Blood?"

The old squirrel's face softened. "Oh don't fret my dear lass! It's just a small prick of the finger!"

The little wolf pups held their hands close to their chests. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a wee bit." Dr. V could see that his attempt to reassure them wasn't working. So he leaned down close to their level, and spoke in a soft, low voice.

"You know, I grew up on a farm before becoming a doctor. And when I was young like you I liked to go play out in the fields with my brothers, and sisters. There was a bunch of those little red ants that lived in those fields, and we used to get bit by them all the time. Have you ever been bit by those tiny red ants?"

Both pups nodded.

"And did it hurt?"

"Mm. Only a little."

"Well..." Dr. V held up a pin-like needle so the twins could see. "That's only how much this is going to hurt. I promise. Okay?"

Case and Haylie hesitated.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart." The old squirrel made an X over his heart with a finger, and held up his right hand.

"Hope to die?"

"Hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye?"

"Stick a needle in my eye."

"Okay..."

The twins still hesitated, so Dr. V attempted a new approach. "How 'bout if Mr. O'Donnell does it first so you can watch?"

Wolf shrugged, and held out his finger, still ready to punch the doctor in the face.

"Okay."

Haylie and Case watched with interest as the squirrel shuffled over to where Wolf was sitting. He took the clawed hand in his, rubbed the padding of a finger with an alcohol swab, and gave it a light jab with the needle. Wolf didn't even flinch. Dr. V dropped the blood tipped needle inside a small container, and turned to the twins.

"See? Nothing to it."

Panther shuddered. "I hate needles."

Leon nodded next to him. "Good to know. Thank you."

"... Should not have said anything..."

The old squirrel picked up a new needle, and faced the two cowering pups.

"Who wants to go first?"

They stayed silent for a moment before Case raised a tentative hand.

"Ah, good lad!" The doctor held the grey furred wolf pup's hand palm facing up, and rubbed a finger with the alcohol swab. "So Case, what do you like to do for fun?"

"He can't speak, he's a mute." Haylie piped up next to her brother.

"Is that so? Well, there's nothing wrong with that, now is there? I bet you're a good listener though, aren't you?"

Case nodded twice.

"Here..." Dr. V took the stethoscope from around his neck, and placed the ear tips inside Case's tall, pointed ears. He held the small hand once more. "Why don't you listen to your sister's heartbeat?"

The little pup obeyed, and placed the chest piece above where Haylie's heart was located. Case's eyes widened with his smile while he listened to the steady beating of his sister's heart.

"Is that cool?"

Case nodded, and looked at Dr. V. Then his face turned from a display of enjoyment to astonishment. The squirrel smiled holding a pin-like needle with a bloodied tip. The pup then looked at his finger with a small dot of blood on the very tip which the doctor pressed a cotton ball to after placing the needle in a small container.

"Did that hurt at all?"

Case shook his head.

"Your turn pretty lass!"

Dr. V stopped in front of Haylie with a new needle. She held out her hand with reluctance, and her brother held her other to reassure her.

"So little lady, we don't get many kids like you in this place. What's your reason to be here?"

"We're employers!" Haylie said with confidence as the alcohol was rubbed on the padding of her finger

"Employers? Now, what are you going around employing mercenaries for?"

"Well-"

"It's really none a' your business." Wolf snapped from his chair.

Dr. V nodded. "My apologies, it wasn't my place to ask."

"No, it wasn't."

The old squirrel cleared his throat. "Well, looks like the worst part's over..." He placed the needle in another small container while Haylie looked at her finger in astonishment.

"Whoa! I didn't feel a thing!"

"Well, then I did it right." Dr. V winked as he pressed a cotton ball to her finger. "I'll have the results in a few, so I wouldn't plan on leaving unless you don't want to find out the verdict any time soon."

The squirrel picked up the three containers, and nodded in good-by before disappearing behind the sterile green curtain.

"You don't know how bad I want to punch that guy in the face." Wolf growled into his palm.

"I like him!" Case nodded in agreement with his sister.

"Meh, he's okay. I think i'd get sick of him after awhile." Panther yawned, stretching his arms, and back.

"I jus' wanna get this over with." Wolf ran a clawed hand through his spiked hair with a heavy sigh. "I feel like the day after takin' a test in class waitin' for the results."

"Nice metaphor." Panther crossed his arms over his chest.

"That was a simile."

"... I knew that." The feline shrugged off Haylie's correction. "Shut it. I was never the expert at writing elements."

Case and Haylie giggled at Panther's blushing.

Wolf looked up from the white tiles covering the floor.

"How did you end up on Venom in the first place? I don' see your mom livin' on a planet like that."

Haylie played with a spare cotton ball left on the medical tray. "We didn't always live on Venom. We lived on Katina until we were ten, then mom said we had to move for some reason. We moved to a city called Ashken."

"Ashken's miles from where we met. What were you doin' in Liberty?"

"We had to leave because they were gonna get us too."

"Hm."

Another awkward silence came crashing down among the group. Panther decided once again to break it, and start on a new cheery note.

He smirked. "I bet I can juggle three of these." He picked up three cotton balls, and began trying to juggle them all in a neat circle.

It failed.

"Gah!" Panther stumbled as he dropped all three balls of cotton.

"Never fear, that was just the warm up."

Haylie giggled next to her grinning brother. Wolf only shook his head at the feline.

Panther tried two more times before getting a solid juggle going.

"Ha! Look at these skills! Can't beat this, can you my scaly friend... Leon...?"

The black furred feline stopped to look behind himself at the one he had challenged only to find an empty space.

"What the hell? He was just here a moment ago..."

Wolf sat up straighter to scan the floor of the med bay. Panther, Case and Haylie joined him by looking for the missing reptile.

"Where did he slink off to now?"

It was only a few moments before all seven eyes, and one optical implant spotted what they were looking for.

"Son-of-a-bitch-waffle, he ditched us."

They watched the green scaled chameleon conversing with a purple scaled one across the sterile room. Panther snorted when Cassie giggled at something Leon had said.

"Why is she laughing? He's not even that funny."

She started toying with a stand of her light blond hair while looking down at her feet, and speaking through a grin. Leon stood straight, a faint smile shadowed his face.

Wolf was having trouble thinking up reasons why his beast friend would leave him at a time like this. So talking to a female was more important than helping him get through some of the most life changing news he was about to receive? What the hell? All the grey lupine could do was stare. His mind was starting to go numb, and somehow he wasn't able to get mad at Leon at the moment. He'll save the argument for later.

Panther, Wolf, Case and Haylie all cocked their heads in one direction while they watched the two flirt. Dr. Veddaclark entered the area carrying his holo pad, and opened his mouth to say something, but stopped short when he saw that the four were interested in something else. He slid over to Panther's side, and searched in the general direction the rest were staring for a moment before spotting what they were looking at.

"Ah, that must be the same Leon fellow she's talked about."

Panther turned to the doctor. "She's talked about him?"

The old squirrel waved his question away. "She's gushed once or twice."

"What'd she say?" Wolf slumped back forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"It's really not my place to say. But all good things, I assure you."

Panther gaped "All good things? Does she know who he is?"

"Yes. Is that supposed to render her opinion?"

"How does it not? I've worked with Leon for years, and i'm still afraid of him."

"You sound like her friends."

Panther laughed through his nose. "By my experience with the guy, she should listen to her friends."

"Oh, come off it! She'll hear non of it. That darling female sees the good in every thing, even the hardest, and the toughest."

"Well it's going to get her killed. Or psychologically impaired."

"Hey, lets get ta' the results." Wolf snapped from his chair.

Dr. V cleared his throat. "Ah yes, the results. Right." He pressed a few icons on his holo pad.

Case and Haylie squeezed each other's hands. Wolf flexed his jaw while clenching, and un-clenching his fists. Panther chewed his nails while shifting his eyes to watch all three wolves.

The old squirrel adjusted the glasses on his nose before scanning the holographic screen in front of him. He cleared his throat once more, and looked from Wolf, to Case, then to Haylie.

"According to the charts, you two..."

Everyone held their breath as the doctor paused. Wolf could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He was almost afraid of not hearing the results because of the noise. _Ah shit, here it comes..._

"Are definitely brother, and sister."

The twins let out a heavy sigh.

"Whew, that's a relief!" Haylie ran the back of her hand over her brow.

A dark growl erupted from deep within Wolf's chest. "Stop fuckin' playing around, n' tell us the results!"

"Alright, I apologize." Dr. V blinked, and read the chart once more. Wolf clutched the arms of the chair, held his breath, and braced himself. The old squirrel looked up at the grey lupine, and said in a grim voice:

"According to the charts, the DNA of the twins is compatible to yours. All three of you are related. Congratulations, Mr. O'Donnell, you're a father."

Case grabbed Haylie in a tight hug as she squealed in joy. Wolf felt like a bomb was dropped on his head.

He sat rigid while the color drained from the skin underneath his thick grey fur. He wore an expression like he had just swallowed an egg whole, and was about to be sick.

_This isn't happenin'._

He couldn't be. It wasn't true. How could he?

Wolf opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out. His mind wasn't even able to form complete sentences. He was just too... stunned. He just wasn't at all ready for this. After a few moments he was only able to gasp out two words.

"Check again."

Dr. V blinked "I can assure you, I haven't read the charts wrong, they-"

"CHECK AGAIN!"

Everyone jumped at Wolf's sudden outburst, even a part of the Med Bay grew quiet.

The old doctor scanned over his holo-pad again reading the charts.

"I was right the first time. Your DNA is compatible with the children's."

He was wrong. He had to be. There was no way that Wolf could be the twin's biological father. There was just no way...

The room started to spin around him, and he had the sudden fear of fainting in front of everyone. This was just too much. It was all too much.

The twins flinched as Wolf shot up from his chair, knocking it over. They watched him storm out of the curtained area with a look of pure fury towards the doors. The silence between the four was heavy as the doors slid shut behind the fuming lupine.

Both pups looked to Panther and Dr. Veddaclarck for re-assurance. The doctor was quick to comfort the saddened children.

"Oh, I wouldn't fret your little heads over such a scene. It's a lot to take in, the news of becoming a father. Let's just let it sink in, i'm sure he'll be more accepting later once he's vented."

"Yeah, Wolf can never stay too mad for long." Panther added. "We'll just have Leon talk to him, he can calm him down."

Dr. V nodded. "I'm sure. Everyone reacts to life changing news differently."

Both adults smiled at the twins, but the little pups didn't smile back. Instead they frowned, and cast their eyes downward to look at the white tiled floor.

"There, there, cheer up!" The audible sounds of the joints in knees popping came from the old squirrel as he crouched in front of the twins to look into their faces. "You're going to make it rain in here with those frowns!"

Despite the encouraging words the twins still couldn't hide their feelings of despair.

From years of experience Dr. Veddaclarck knew that the hurt of rejection was hard to heal, and that it took a long recovery to fully be forgiven. There was, however, one small thing he could do.

"I'll be just a moment." The doctor grunted as he stood upright, more joints in his knees popping.

Panther shifted his footing, feeling awkward. It only took a moment for him to think of something to say. The feline placed a hand on both twin's shoulder, and stooped to their level.

"Hey, I know Wolf, I've worked with him for years. And trust me, he'll cool down to a point where he'll be willing to accept. Just give him some time. You'll see."

The corner of Case's mouth twitched in a halfhearted smile. Haylie looked up at the big cat, and spoke in a small voice. "Pinkie promise?"

Panther smiled, and laughed through his nose "Pinkie promise." Then he hooked his finger around each of the little pup's pinkies.

Just then Dr. Veddaclarck returned carrying a glass jar. He held the container out to the wolf pups with a beaming smile.

"Since you were both so brave today you each get a treat."

The twins reached into the jar, and each pulled out a colorful lollipop. This brought genuine smiles to their faces.

"Thank you Dr. V!"

Panther looked from the jar to the twins licking their candy in joy with envy. Then he coughed into his fist.

"Hey doc, you wouldn't mind giving me a checkup, would you? I think I may have come down with something." He coughed once more into his fist while the doctor gave him a skeptic looking over.

"Mhmm. Well let's just see what we have here..."

The squirrel pulled out an Otoscope, and checked the inside of Panther's ears. The tall feline had to bend to the sides somewhat so the doctor could reach.

"Mmhm."

Dr. V then took his stethoscope, and listened to Panther's chest.

"Mmhmm."

Finally Dr. Veddaclarck took out a tongue depressor, and told Panther to say "ahh".

"Ahhhhh." Panther stuck out his tongue so the doctor could examine his mouth.

"Mhmm." The old squirrel continued looking into the feline's mouth. Then his brow furrowed.

"Oh my..."

"Huh?" Panther also furrowed his brow.

"Oh dear..."

"Wah?" Panther's eyes widened as he shifted his feet in nervousness.

"Oh, this is terrible!"

"Wah?

"Why hadn't you come sooner?"

"Wah!"

Dr. V took away the tongue depressor while Panther's hand flew up to his throat. He looked to the twins who only shrugged back.

"What's wrong with me doc?"

Dr. Veddaclarck looked upon the worried feline with a grim expression.

"You are gravely ill. I'm afraid we'll have to start treatment right away! Nurse!"

"What's wrong with me!"

A female tiger with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail approached them wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Yes Doctor?"

Panther grabbed a small hand mirror from the tray, stuck out his tongue, and tried to see inside his mouth in a fit of anxiety.

"This male has a rare, but dreadfully deadly disease. Stage double L Pantsonfireitus." The old doctor winked so only the nurse, and the twins could see. Case and Haylie giggled into their palms while Panther looked in horror at all of them.

"Oh yes, Pantsonfireitus." The nurse had to stifle a giggle as well. "Most deadly indeed."

"B-but it's treatable, right?"

"Oh yes." Dr. V's face kept completely serious.

Panther sighed in relief "Oh thank god-"

"But..."

His face falling almost made the twins burst out laughing.

"...The only treatment is..."

The doctor reached up, and whipped off his spectacles in a dramatic flourish.

"Injections."

The twins were practically falling out of their seats. Panther looked as if he were about to faint.

"A-are you sure there isn't any other t-treatment?"

"I'm positive."

Panther wavered for a moment, but was caught by Case and Haylie, and was led to a chair. When he looked over at the two medical personal he saw the nurse filling a syringe from a vial with a clear liquid inside, which was actually just water used for practice. However the trembling feline was oblivious to his harmless situation, and sat frozen in his chair.

"Hold still now..."

The tiger parted the black fur on Panther's shoulder, and rubbed an alcohol swab on the skin underneath.

"Hold my paw..."

The mercenary held out his hand for Haylie to grasp. He started to panic as the nurse brought the needle closer to his arm.

"Hold my paw, hold my paw, HOLD MY PAW!"

Haylie giggled as she snatched Panther's hand while he squinted his eyes shut tight, and gritted his teeth. He squealed when the needle entered his skin, and the water was injected into his shoulder muscle.

"OW!"

Two cries of pain came from Panther who squirmed because of the needle, and Haylie who tried to yank her hand out of his constricting grip.

When the nurse pulled the needle out of Panther's skin, and disposed of it properly Dr. V was trying his hardest not to laugh at the cat examining his shoulder. Case and Haylie were beside themselves with laughter, and fell on the floor howling into their palms.

Panther, who had now stopped panicking, finally caught onto the game, and swore under his breath.

Dr. Veddaclarck put on his best smile, and held the jar out to the blushing feline who, in return, cast a heated glare at the squirrel as he snatched some candy from the jar. The doctor chuckled as he set the jar down, and helped the two pups to their feet.

"Thank you, sir! You're the best!" The twins pipped up as they readied themselves to leave. Panther merely muttered something under his breath as he stood up with as much dignity as he could muster.

Dr. V waved their comments away. "Sure, sure. Come by, and visit any time you wish!"

"We will!"

Panther stood beside the nurse. "I wasn't really scared, you know. I was just playing along for the children."

"Mmhmm." The tiger smiled at him, and walked away from the area to continue her duties.

The black furred feline growled in annoyance, and called out to the twins. "Come on, lets go."

Case and Haylie said one last good-by then clasped onto Panther's hands as he led them from the Med Bay.

"Not a word of this to Leon."

The pups giggled while they shook their heads, and left the sterile white wing to the dim hall outside.

* * *

><p>Leon saw each foot disappear with every step he took. He kept to a steady rhythm of walking that matched perfectly to hers. He listened to Cassie ramble on about her favorite medical practices, and stories about different patients she's treated.<p>

Back at the Med Bay the two chameleons started getting into a really good conversation about the body, and it's functions. It may have been an odd topic to choose, but it was something that they both knew very well, and was one of their key interests.

Getting distracted from work, Cassie had taken a break from her duty as a nurse, and was now walking the corridors of the _'Sargasso' _with Leon. She could honestly say that this was one of the best conversations she's had in a long time, since most of her friends didn't like to talk about medical topics outside of their work. "It gets boring", they say, "when i'm not working the last thing I want to do is even think about it." But Cassie never got bored with her work. The medical field had always fascinated her, even as a child. She could talk about it all day if she wasn't working or learning about new, and interesting medical information.

Leon couldn't help but smile a little at her enthusiasm. He shared the same passion as her, just in the other direction. They both were intrigued by what the body could do, and what could be done to it, but in different ways. Cassie was interested in the healing of the body whereas Leon was interested by the destroying of the body. He didn't voice this observation though, only went along with the rambling.

It was cute, in a way, how her eyes got big, and her words picked up pace when she talked about what she loved most. She seemed at home in the medical field, like she felt it was where she really belonged. That was one of the things they had in common. Like Cassie, Leon knew he belonged in his work, the only place he could just be.

He listened while she finished explaining why an organ transplant used to be the most difficult medical procedure to execute until the one-hundred and twelfth era when Dr. Dominic Grasfaller came out with the new DGras fusion technique procedure used for safer transplants. When she stopped to catch her breath he took the opportunity to ask her a question.

"What got you so interested in the medical field?"

Cassie had to stop and think for a moment before answering.

"Mmm, I don't really know." She watched her feet disappear under her as she walked much like Leon had been doing. "I guess it's just the idea of helping others that makes me love it so much."

This confused Leon. "You like helping others that much?"

She looked up at him. "Well yeah, I mean... I dunno. I've always felt drawn to people in need. I guess when i'm helping people I feel like i'm making a difference. Saving lives in more ways than just one."

"How so?"

"Well... When you're treating someone you're not just healing them externally, but internally as well. You create a connection, a bond really. You recover together, in a way."

Leon was familiar with this bond she spoke about. When you got inside someones head you know much about them, perhaps even more than they know themselves. And when the life of a person is literally in your hands, and you have the power of life that bond is created. It makes everything more real, more beautiful.

"And I guess I just like the people I meet." Cassie went on. "You get so many stories, and you can learn so much about them. I guess when you have someones life to look after they reveal themselves more. They reside in you for hope, and feel that they can trust you."

"Mhm." Leon urged her to go on.

"To me it's beautiful how much power you can have over a life, and how they treat you like their own god when so close to death. Like you're their only belief, and only you can save them. I don't think it beautiful for the power, but for the trust, and the genuine soul that comes out inches from death. You can learn so much about a person by looking into their eyes. It's like you absorb some of their soul, and then they are a part of you. You can see a person, and completely misjudge them. You can see them as stone strong, but then learn that their heart, and soul is full of hurt."

Leon was almost beside himself. He had never met anyone with the same logic as him, if not a little backwards. He listened as Cassie spoke like she was reading words from his mind in her own version.

"Then all you want to do is help them."

And that's where the logic splits.

"People are beautiful. Life is beautiful. And everyone deserves to live."

Leon stopped her there. "Do you really believe that?"

She just looked at him confused. "Of course."

"You think all people should live, even those who don't deserve to?"

"Yes, why shouldn't I?"

Leon blinked. "But what if a person did horrible things, things so horrible they could never redeem them-self? What if someone was so low, and undeserving death would be a blessing for more than just one party?"

Cassie stayed silent for a moment, and continued walking. He waited until she spoke up again.

"There's a quote from my favorite song. _'Every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future.'_ That is what I believe. No matter what a person has done there's always something better waiting for them if they're willing to work for it. "

Now it was Leon's turn to be silent. "But how does someone do that?"

"Forgiveness, and understanding is the first step to cleansing oneself. You have to accept what you did, and then forgive yourself. I forgive to help others on their way to healing because if I can't be forgiving how can I expect others to?"

"... Maybe you're too forgiving."

"And maybe you're blind."

Cassie's tone turned harsh, and somehow it stung.

Leon didn't look at her, and she didn't look at him. She waited to speak again.

"There's no such thing as too forgiving. There's only abuse of forgiveness once you get it."

She stopped walking, and turned to face Leon. He was hesitant to look into her eyes; they penetrated him like daggers of fire, but had a soft understanding resting on the edges.

"There is good in everyone, Leon. It's just hard to see sometimes, more so in ourselves."

Cassie let her words sink deep into Leon's mind before checking the time, and sighing. "My breaks almost over. I should head back."

Leon nodded, and agreed to walk her back to her work.

They had no more talk of life, and death, and avoided any topic that would bring them back to it. Instead they started a conversation about a reality show which brought up another debate, though much lighter than the previous one. By the time they arrived back at the Medical Bay, and said good-by both had a smile on their face.

But Leon's smile didn't last too long after that. Cassie's words played over, and over in his mind. To him they didn't make much sense; how could someone see good in every little thing? It just wasn't possible. However frustrating their conversation had been it did nothing to dampen his view of the enchanting purple female. In fact, it raised many new questions, and interests.

Leon came to the conclusion that Cassie would be a hard mind to get into, much less figure out. He couldn't describe it, but she made him feel... lost, and a little ignorant, like a teenager too eager to grow up. She definitely wasn't like anyone he had ever encountered, and he felt the beginnings of a new obsession seize his mind with an iron grip.

* * *

><p>Panther clapped with a big smile on his face, and cheered as Haylie twirled around in her blue dress. Case was up next striking a pose, and sporting a black over-T under an electric green long-sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. Again the feline clapped, and complimented the look.<p>

Since Panther realized he never got the chance to see the twins in all their new clothes when they got back from shopping Case and Haylie offered to put on a little fashion show. Elated by the idea of having some fun, and keeping the pups' minds off of the topic of Wolf for a while Panther couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay, be right back", Haylie said on her way to the door of the 'Star Wolf' lounge. "We have hats that go with the next one!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" Panther cheered as Case hurried to follow his sister.

But when they were about to leave the twins almost ran smack into Leon.

"Woah!"

The twins jumped back in surprise, and fell in a giggling heap on the floor.

with a bored expression, Leon looked from the laughing pups to Panther sitting on his chair while doing a slow clap.

"Bravo, Leon, scaring the living crap out of children since the beginning of time."

"You know it." Leon's expression changed from that of boredom to someone who just smelt something fowl. "What is that noise?"

"What noise?" Panther asked while Haylie and Case picked themselves up from the floor.

"That noise." Leon pointed to the stereo blasting music.

"What, noise? This is a classic, perfect for what we're doing."

"What are you doing?" The green chameleon asked while stepping further into the room.

"We're having a fashion show!" Haylie threw her arms up in the air, and her brother mimicked the display.

"Oh how wonderful!" Leon faked excitement.

"It is." Panther clasped his hands together. "You should join us, the next round is going to include hats!"

"Riveting." Leon made a quick servery of the room for Wolf. "Say, what was the verdict on the DNA comparison?"

A slow smile crept across Panther's face making the scar on his cheek crinkle. "Ah yes, that's right, you missed it. Too busy I presume?"

Deciding that it really couldn't do any harm Haylie joined in. "Yeah, too busy with _Cassie_?"

"Yes, in fact, I was." Leon cracked his knuckles.

"Flirting up a storm?"

"Hey Panther?"

"What? EEEEEEEEHHK!"

Panther jolted his head to the right just as something sharp zipped past his head. He whipped his head around to look at the throwing knife quivering in the wall behind him. When he turned back around his mouth was agape in shock.

"You, sir, are violent around children!"

Leon looked at the wide eyes twins, then looked at Panther. "And you, sir, are missing a few whiskers."

The feline felt his left whiskers, and scoffed in disgust. "What if I hadn't moved my head at all? You would have killed me!"

"That's what I was aiming for."

Panther blinked at the reptile who returned the gaze with a cold smile.

"Oh, Panther..." he said as he strode to retrieve his knife, and stand behind the cat's chair. "I would never really hurt you."

Panther felt Leon squeeze his shoulder with the hand still holding the knife. "Get away from me, or I swear to god I will press charges."

"We both know you don't believe in god." the chameleon moved back into Panther's sight to sit against the back of the couch.

"If it'll save me from you, yes I do."

"Mmhm." Leon put his knife away. "Now, in all seriousness, what happened?"

"Well, we found out Wolf is a father of two, and then he stormed out of sight."

"What? And no object flipping, and/or wall punching?"

"Well, he did knock a chair over."

"Mm." Leon crossed his arms over his chest. At least Wolf's reaction was somewhat normal. "How long ago was this?"

"About an hour ago, maybe forty-five minutes."

"Are you gonna go talk to him?" Haylie spoke up as she and Case entered the conversation.

Leon blinked. "Of course."

The twins smiled, then went in for a hug. But Leon put his hands out so their heads smacked into his palms. He chuckled, "ah, no."

The twins backed off disappointed, but then shrugged, and hurried out of the room.

"If you're not staying for the fashion show tell us what happens with Wolf!"

And then they were gone.

Leon and Panther stared each other down for a few moments, but then Panther hissed an insult.

"Psychotic bastard."

"Ass fuck."

"Bitch tit."

"Cunt sniffer."

"Fuck tard."

"Bitch ass."

"Shit whore."

"Ugly fuck."

"Creepy ass"

"Shit eater."

"Shit head."

"Rat-midget."

"Freak of nature."

"One balled."

"Bitch waffle."

"Hollow brained."

"Bacon wrapped."

"..."

"..."

"... Bacon wrapped?"

"I don't like bacon."

* * *

><p>Wolf saw the target, and squeezed the trigger on the control stick. A pair of low-power plasma lasers shot out from his Wolfen's laser cannons and hit the target, making it's plasma shields light up in blue.<p>

He barrel rolled to the right, and shot two more lasers at another target. He didn't hear the beeping coming from the radar over the music playing in the cockpit. Wolf shot three more targets, then turned to attack another cluster.

The Wolfen continued shooting the small droid-like targets that were continuously changing positions in the area on the starboard side of the _'Sargasso'. _This area was used for flight training, and ship combat practice. When given clearance to practice in this area the target droids were deployed through a shaft as target dummies for the pilots.

Wolf often came here to clear his head, and burn off some steam. He just had to get out; he couldn't stand being in the same ship as _them_. The mere thought made him quiver with confusing rage. Wolf didn't understand why he was so angry, he just was. He was just about to fire at another target when a pair of lasers came from the other direction, and disabled the temporary target.

"Thought I might find you here." Came a nasally, indifferent voice over the com channel.

Wolf growled. "That was my target."

"Right. I heard what happened with the results. Want to talk about it?" Leon asked in a soft, careful tone.

"Like you'd care, you weren't even there."

"It's not like we were learning something we didn't already know."

Wolf snorted. "Fuck if I knew."

"You did, you just haven't accepted it yet." Leon came back.

"What? So you're sayin' I went ta' get tested just for shits, 'n giggles?"

"Not exactly..."

Wolf just huffed, and shot at some more targets. Leon waited for a few minutes to speak again.

"What's got you so agitated?"

"You're the expert with emotions. You tell me." Wolf's tone was flat, and uninterested.

Leon knew he was pushing it by probing the already pissed off lupine, but sometimes that's how things had to be handled with Wolf.

"I think you're mad because you were wrong."

"Shit, Leon, is that what you're gettin' from me?"

"That's what it seems like."

"Well you're wrong."

Wolf pulled the trigger on the control stick a little more viscous than he meant to.

"Then tell me, or i'll keep guessing."

Not hearing a response form Wolf, Leon went on.

"You're mad because you don't want to take up responsibilities as a father."

"Oh, so wrong."

"You're mad because you don't want to face the truth."

"Try again."

"You're mad because some part of you knew that you were their father when the rest of you denied it. And when it was confirmed that that part of you was right you're display of anger is the rest of you lashing out, and still denying the truth."

"Swing, n' a miss."

"Or maybe, it's a joint problem."

"Oh, please, **do** go on." Wolf's sarcastic tone didn't phase Leon one bit.

"You're mad because you always want to be right, and what you say has to be final. You're mad because the better part of you was right, while the rest of you was wrong. And the rest of you was scared because it's too much of a coward to come to terms with real life problems. And when you're scared you run, and when there's nowhere else to run you lash out, and fight like a feral rodent. But you're so far into denial to realize this so you turn in the other direction, and run some more. Therefor, I think you're mad that you are too scared to face the truth, and too scared accept that you are Case and Haylie's father."

A threatening growl erupted from deep withing Wolf's chest as he aimed his Wolfen's laser cannons at Leon's ship, and fired repeatedly.

"I am not scared!"

Leon took only two of the weak shots, and dodged the rest.

"Then what are you?"

Wolf didn't answer, just chased Leon's Wolfen trying to get a hit. But his anger, and lust to hurt the reptile somehow blinded him so his lasers went everywhere.

Leon didn't even flinch. He just let his best friend vent his rage on his ship, it wouldn't even matter if Wolf got a few hits on him, the lasers were still on a weak setting.

The two mercenaries played cat-and-mouse for a small time until Wolf finally got tired of the game, looped around, and went back to his targets, muttering something under his growls.

Leon let him go brood in his silence, and think for awhile. This kind of 'talk' they shared was never Wolf's favorite, but Leon knew that it always ended in a better outcome for his friend than anything else he had ever tried. So the chameleon flew his ship back into the docking bay, and hoped that his leader would be able to 'get-his-shit-together'.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Wolf dragged the twins down to the medical bay to test their DNA, and he now sat slumped in a chair inside 'Star Wolf's meeting room, a place he liked to go as of recent because no one else did unless a meeting was called. He had avoided his teammates and the two wolf pups ever since his talk with Leon. He wasn't trying to prove a point by using the silent treatment, but he was in one of his infamous moods where even a small word could send his fist into a nearby face, so he thought it best for all of them if he was left alone. The still touchy lupine spent most of his time working out, sparring, or flying his Wolfen. He tried looking for ideal candidates to be questioned about Venomian remnant bases, but found that it pissed him off too quickly, so he planned to save that job for a later time. For now, he needed to keep his body busy while his mind mulled over everything that had happened recently. Wolf had a lot of time to think about not only the twins, but the mission they were working on, and his other personal relationships. He found that he now had a new outlook on just about everything now.<p>

So there Wolf sat, his knuckles long sore from being cracked over, and over again by his subconscious mind. His one lavender eye narrowed at the dull table while his implant analyzed it, and told him what material the table was made of without being told to do so. One of the things that bugged Wolf about his implant was that it over analyzed every little detail; he just simply wanted to look at the table, not know it's life's story.

Wolf let out a heavy sigh, and closed his eye while running a hand through his spiked hair. And that's when the door slid open.

"Is he in here?"

He heard the deep, smooth voice enter the room, and knew it wasn't alone as he heard multiple footsteps alongside it.

"Oh, good! Where have you been, boss? We've been looking everywhere for you." Panther spoke again.

Wolf now heard four people enter the room, two of which plopped down into chairs across from him.

"What d' you want?" He said opening his eye to see Leon and Panther standing while Case and Haylie sat in front of him. At the sight of the twins a wave of suspicious anger spilled over Wolf's chest, and flooded throughout his body making his skin hot, and his fur stand on end. He had to clench his fists, and jaw to keep from growling at their uncertain smiles, and twitching tails. Why the presence of Case and Haylie angered him so confused Wolf on a number of levels, but nevertheless a nerve was struck in his chest, and he could barely contain himself.

"We think we may have found someone who can tell us the exact location of a Venomian research facility." At the sound of Leon's voice Wolf shifted his eyes away from the twins, and focused on his two teammates.

Panther nodded "He's an old roommate of mine from the academy. I haven't spoken to him in years, then I remembered that he used to be in the Venomian army, and that he might still be. I contacted him earlier, and you know what? He's still in with the remnants, and knows of some places we could search. So I called in a 'you-owe-me', and he said we can meet on Venom before he gets dispatched."

"Although there is a chance that he may not lead us to Isis.." Leon added " It's still a point in the right direction. We'll be closer to finding her than we ever have been before."

"Yeah!" Haylie shifted onto her knees in excitement "And maybe that guy knows even more guys that can help us. We're getting so close! We're gonna find mom soon, I just know it!"

Panther smiled at the pups "Overall, this meeting is going to give us more options to act upon, so we're not just sitting with our heads up our asses all the time."

"What's the point?"

The room turned silent as all eyes settled on Wolf still slumped in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Panther asked with hesitation.

"I mean what's the point a' searchin' for someone we're obviously not goin' ta' find?"

"But... we are going to find her. We're going to see someone who might know where she is."

Wolf looked over to Haylie's confused face. "Look, let's face it; we don' even know how many research facilities there are, much less which one she's in. Plus, how d' we even know that this guy knows where one is? He's just a soldier, not anyone important. How's he gonna know where a probably top secret facility is?"

"Wolf..." Panther's brow furrowed as he listened to his leader who kept talking as if he had never heard the feline speak.

" 'N suppose he knows where one is, 'n she's not in there. That's one facility out a' god knows how many. How are we supposed to find 'er before she dies?"

"...But maybe the guy knows other guys that-"

"That what?" Wolf cut Haylie off "Know where even more facilities are? We'll be goin' around in circles by that rate. We won't even get close ta' finding 'er before the fuckin' apes decide they don' need 'er anymore, 'n kill the bitch."

"Wolf." This time it was Leon who spoke, only with a little more force than Panther had used.

" 'N let's say we did find 'er. We bring 'er home, 'n everythin's happy. Them damn monkeys 'll still come after you. They'll probably kill your mom, **and** you this time too."

"Wolf!"

"So either way your mom's dead, your dead, we're all dead! You're not gettin' your mom back, this is a waste of time! We might as well just be chasin' a dead body, 'cuz that's what it's gonna end up bein'-"

"WOLF!"

"WHAT?"

Wolf looked at the reptile that shouted his name. Then his eye flicked towards the twins, and the serious expression almost fell from his face.

The look on the pup's tear streaked faces was a large mix of things. Their expressions were of sadness, and hurt, which wolf expected. He did not, however, expect to see such an intensity of other feelings. The rage that burned in their once innocent eyes drilled into his, the deep hatred that fueled it was mixed with the forlorn look of betrayal.

Wolf's face twitched as the twins kept their glare. The silence in the room was once again heavy, and menacing. Then Haylie got up from her chair, knocking it to the side. She kept her burning eyes on the older lupine a little while longer with tears falling down her cheeks, soaking her fur.

Then her brow furrowed, and a small sob burst from her lips. She turned, and ran from the room with more sobs following in her wake.

Case watched his sister leave. He cast one more heated glare at Wolf, then ran after his twin without a sound.

Wolf looked after them for awhile, then looked over to Panther and Leon.

Panther's expression was similar to the pups'. His face was plastered with disgust, hurt, disdain, confusion, and disappointment. He shook his head slowly in distaste.

Leon, however, wore a different expression. His was more of a sad, disappointed, let down kind of look.

And Wolf couldn't take either of their faces right now.

"Fuckin' done with this shit."

He shot up from his position, knocking his own chair over. His teammates watched him storm out of the room, and the door slide shut behind him.

Panther let out a sigh through his teeth, and shook his head again.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" The feline grumbled as he sat down in a chair.

"Who knows." Leon followed his example, and sat next to Panther.

"Aren't you going to talk to him?"

"I will." Leon said closing his eyes, and crossing his arms over his chest. "I just like to give him some time before I do anything."

"Mm. Poor kids. Maybe I should go talk to them..." Panther turned in his chair, contemplating on whether or not to go after the twins.

"I wouldn't just yet. I can tell they'll need some time alone as well, since they're so much like their father in mindset. Plus, they probably locked their door anyway."

The black furred feline looked over at the relaxed chameleon. "You just think of everything, don't you?"

Leon tilted his head a little. "Someone here has to." Then he sighed, and sunk further into his seat. "I got to stop being the team therapist."

Panther blinked, then chuckled in his throat at his friend's remark. He planned to just sit back, and watch how this whole thing blew over. But he didn't think that he himself could ever forgive Wolf for what he did.

* * *

><p>One word<p>

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Sad Faces and First Flights

I'm just not gonna even say anything up here.

Playlist!

Monster: Skillet

Falling in the black: Skillet

Hero: Skillet

Broken: Helen Jane Long

* * *

><p><em><strong>Looking for the Blizzard<strong>_

Chapter 9: _Sad faces and first flights_

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk, thunk, thunk! Thunk!_

Wolf's breath huffed with effort, echoed by the dull _thunk_-ing sound his fists made when they smashed into the punching bag. This time shooting things wasn't going to calm him down; he needed to hit something, hard. He needed to leave the meeting room before he used Panther or Leon as a punching bag for no reason. He didn't want to start something with them.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk! Thunk, thunk! Thunk!_

He kept pounding on the already beat-up bag. He didn't stop even when his knuckles became raw, and sore.

_Thunk, thunk! Thunk, thunk! Thunk!_

Wolf didn't think about anything, he just concentrated on where he was going to hit the bag next while music blared from the stereo against the wall.

_Thunk, thunk, thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

The weight lifting room was almost empty; only about three other people were in there with him. The room was big, and it was easy to see that the wolf was in a very touchy mood, so they kept their distances. Smart of them.

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Wolf only heard one set of footsteps come up from behind, and stop near him out of his line of sight. He only knew one person bold enough to do so.

"No, I don' wanta' talk about it." Wolf growled almost under his breath.

"I didn't come here to listen..." Leon said from the right. "I came to say something to you."

_Odd, _Wolf thought as he paused from beating the bag, _He never just **says **anythin'._

"Fine. Whatever." Wolf resumed punching the unfortunate bag once more, waiting for Leon to say what he needed.

But the chameleon waited to speak his turn. Not because he didn't know what to say, but as if he knew exactly what he was going to say, and how he was going to say it. And was just waiting for the right silence.

"They trusted you. You know this. And I'd be astonished if they still did."

"Hm. That's great. You done?" Wolf grunted, brushing aside Leon's statement.

"No." Leon spoke quietly, so Wolf had to strain to hear him. "You knew they trusted you. That you had their complete faith. Their undivided love, even. And yet you spat in their faces."

Wolf merely blinked at the words, he didn't care.

He didn't care.

Leon continued. "You broke their spirits, their hearts, their trust. You hurt them Wolf. Kids. When all they wanted was your help."

"Yeah, well I couldn't give 'em my help. Tough." Wolf growled.

"Stop acting like you don't care." Leon pleaded. "Think about what you did to them Wolf-."

"Hey!" Wolf turned to face Leon. "They're not just the innocent ones. What about what they threw at me?"

Leon slowly shook his head, a hint of pity crossing his face. "I don't believe you? Feeling sorry for yourself when you _know_ full well what _you_ did to them?"

"I told 'em what they needed ta' hear. I didn't do anythi-"

"No, you know _exactly_ what you did to them!"

Wolf couldn't remember the last time Leon had spoken so firmly to him. But he played it off as nothing with a sneer.

"And you know damn well that they will not heal from this without you. They needed you, they believed in you, and you toss them aside like they're nothing but a nuisance? Does that not sound familiar?"

Wolf was stunned that Leon would bring something like that up, ever. Leon just never seemed to dare saying anything like that to him.

"What 'd you care. I thought you didn' like 'em."

Leon blinked. "But I would never hurt them like you did. You gave them a promise, your _word_ that you wouldn't give up on them. I know your low points, Wolf. But I never thought I'd witness you like this." Leon almost held back what he said next, but decided it would be for the best for Wolf to hear it. "I never thought I'd see you become just like your father."

Wolf took a step towards Leon to point a menacing finger. He kept his growl low, and dangerous. "I am nothin' like my father."

"Yes you are..." Leon took his own fearless step forward. "You're a coward. An angry, selfish coward who sees nothing but himself."

"Shut-up Leon, I ain't nothin' like him! I might be angry, but I'm no selfish bastard, and I sure as hell ain't a coward!"

"Prove it."

Wolf scoffed as he turned away from the reptile. "I don't need ta' prove anythin' to you."

"No, not me. Them. You owe them that much at least-"

"I owe 'em nothin'!"

Leon sighed in frustration, finding it hard to keep down. "Fine. You owe it to yourself, then. You say you're not like your father, then prove it to yourself. Be there for your kids, like he never was."

Wolf turned back to Leon. "They don' need me. I never needed my dad."

"And look how well that turned out, Wolf."

The lupine crossed his arms. _You wanna play it like that…._"It's not like you're much better. Look at you; you're a psychotic mess."

Leon nodded. "Mhm, go on."

"You're... you're a fuckin' phsyco, a sadist, an unfortunate son-of-a-bitch."

"Yeah? Keep 'em coming."

"A sociably incapable sorry-ass who can't even talk ta' the only female that shows even the slightest amount 'a interest without pissin' yourself!" Wolf was raving by now, moving his arms to emphasize the insults. " 'N you're so fuckin' insane, you can't go five minutes without having ta' disembody something, otherwise you might kill yourself!"

"At least I'm not afraid to admit that. At least I'm loyal." Leon gave a rueful chuckle that unsettled Wolf to the point of taking a step back. "At least my problems don't immediately hurt, and betray those who depend on me, and me alone."

Wolf was about to start-up again, but was cut off by Leon taking a step towards him. "You're so fucking blind, Wolf. You're ridiculous! I always thought that you knew you were such a jackass, and just didn't care. But now I see I made a huge mistake in judgment, and that my expectations for you were way too high!"

Wolf knew that Leon was raving just like he had just been, and the chameleon was pushing it.

"You're so damn conceited, somehow worse than Panther. And you're such a fucking hypocrite, it's just sad! I take back what I said earlier; you're not like your father. You're worse! You talk all this bullshit about how you're never going to end up, but in reality, you act just like you say you won't! You're a fucking disgrace! You're supposed to be a leader, and a father, and it's time you started acting like one!"

Leon was hysterical; getting in Wolf's face, and pushing all the wrong buttons. Wolf balled his fists up so tight his palms started to bleed, silently daring Leon to continue.

"It's time to grow up, Wolf! You're not nineteen anymore. It's not just you against the galaxy, everything is not out to get you! Grow a pair, and stop moping around like the miserable piece of shit you always have been!"

_POW!_

Leon stumbled back against the wall, holding his jaw without even the slightest hint of surprise on his face.

Wolf shifted his weight between his feet, flexing his aching fist, already starting to feel guilty. He watched his friend check to see if his jaw had been dislocated, and for any broken or missing teeth. The grey wolf wondered if he should say something, but he blinked his remorse away, and kept a cold glare on his face. _The little bastard deserved it._

Leon spat some blood on the floor. He couldn't say that he didn't expect this to happen. In fact, he walked into the conversation_ knowing_ he would get punched. It wasn't the first time. However, he could admit he went a little far this time; said some things he shouldn't have, but they were things Wolf would have to face sometime later.

Leon stood to full height, and wiped some blood off of his lip. He looked at Wolf not with a glare, sadness, or even pity. But with the same calm, indifferent expression he usually wore. "All I know is that the twins need you, regardless of your own feelings. They're not going to make it on their own. Times change. All we can do is change with them, even if it means giving up what we love most, and admitting our worst flaws. You need to make this right, Wolf. If not for me, if not for yourself, then for them. You owe them that much."

And with that, Leon turned away from the silent lupine, and made his way towards the door. He checked his jaw once again to make sure it wasn't dislocated because man, did it feel like it.

Wolf was left standing alone, watching his long-time friend leave the room as if nothing had ever happened.

"FUCK!"

He slammed his fist into the punching bag, the harsh sound echoing throughout the almost deserted weight lifting room. Wolf took a few deep breaths, then continued punching the bag as hard as he could.

He didn't need to prove anything, he didn't owe any favors, he didn't need to be there for anybody. Case and Haylie didn't need him, just like he never needed his dad. He never needed anybody; he was just fine on his own. Leon didn't know what he was talking about, Wolf turned out just fine. He was successful, with lots of money, his own mercenary team, he was one of the key founders and leaders of a very well-known base, he was living his dream of flying the galaxy without any rules to hold him back, everyone in the galaxy knew his name, he could have almost everything he wanted in life, and he was **_miserable._**

Oh gods, he was miserable! If he had a do-over Wolf would change everything about his life. How did it get like this? He was _not_ happy at all. Having to run most of his life, only being able to trust a small handful of people, he didn't even speak to what was left of his family. He was filling his head with his own lies, stuck in his self-made cesspool of pitiful denial. What's worse is that Wolf dragged with him anyone who got too close down as well. He just hit Leon, for gods sake! His best friend who has done nothing but stand by his side, and support him through all the shit that Wolf created for himself. And he just punched him like it was nothing; it wasn't even the first time either!

Wolf roared in frustration, swiping at the bag with his claws, and leaving four long gashes in the material where sand was now spilling out of. He made his way over to the wall, and rested his back against it.

_What have I done?_

He slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, and clutched his head in his hands.

Wolf was utterly disgusted with himself. Even after saying that he was going to change he still acted like a blind dick face. A filthy coward. A miserable piece of shit. He was a horrible friend, and a horrible, horrible father. What he said to the twins... what the hell is wrong with him? How could he say those things to childen? He could still clearly remember the looks on their faces; how hurt they were, how betrayed, and angry they looked. They must have felt just like he did when his dad left. They must _still_ feel like that. Oh gods, what has he done? Leon was right; he was just as much of a bastard as his father. No, he _was_ worse!

He needed to make this right.

"Shit."

Wolf shot up from the floor, and bolted out the door. He just hoped that, somehow, the twins would forgive him. He even wouldn't forgive himself. In fact he _didn't_ forgive himself. But he had to try to make things right.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit. What did you say to him?"<p>

"I played the father card. I think that's what got him." The chameleon answered as he rested his back against the wall beside Panther.

"I don't really know how that one goes, but I take it he didn't like it."

Leon snorted contemptuously. "I'll say." He said, tenderly touching his jaw. "Any luck with the twins?"

"I have abandoned any hope of getting through to them. Literally." Panther motioned to the door beside him. "They have locked their door, and I haven't the slightest idea what the code is. What's more is after trying to convince them to let me in, they turned up the radio so they wouldn't hear me."

"I don't blame them. I get sick of hearing you talk too."

"Tsh" Panther hissed through his teeth. He cast a golden eye over Leon's swollen lip, and jaw where a bruise was starting to form. "You really must have pissed him off."

Leon shook his head. "I don't think so."

"No? I suppose he just punched you out of love, then."

A hint of a smirk passed across Leon's face as he glanced at his teammate. "I don't think that something I said hurt him in a way to anger him so. I believe that when I say something that gives him new thoughts that conflict with his original views it frustrates him, so he lashes out. He does that when he no longer thinks he's in complete control over a situation. That way I know when I'm getting through to him."

"Hmm." Panther frowned, and chewed his lip. "So you know exactly what to say, and exactly what will happen after you say it?"

"Exactly." Leon breathed out heavily through his nose. "After you've known Wolf most of your life, he gets so damn predictable. Besides; if he was really that pissed off, he would have hit me harder."

Panther nodded slowly, then thought for a moment. "Is it sad that you know that?"

The reptile blinked. "Perhaps a little."

"Shit. And yet you still put up with him?"

"I put up with you, don't I?"

"That's different. I don't hit you."

Leon shrugged. "I know he doesn't mean most of the things he says or does. He's just defensive."

"It's still not right." Panther said as he shifted against the wall. "Speak of the devil…."

Leon turned his head to see Wolf rushing down the hall towards them, breathing heavily. He looked as if he ran the whole way here.

Wolf stopped a few feet away from his teammates. He grimaced when he saw the mark his fist had made on Leon's face. He shifted awkwardly, trying to find the right words to express how sorry he was for... everything. Noticing this, Leon kept his friend silent with a nod of understanding. He already knew Wolf was sorry. The assassin pushed off the wall with Panther, further disregarding any need for apologies, but Wolf felt that he should at least say something.

He grabbed hold of Leon's arm to stop him as he was passing.

"Look… I'm really sorry. I didn' mean any of it, I just-"

Leon silenced him again by grasping the lupine's arm in return. "I know."

Wolf let go of his best friend's arm, and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. He planned to continue that conversation later, but first he had to start a more fragile challenge.

The music leaking from the room drowned out the sound of Panther and Leon walking away as Wolf stepped up to the door. He was just listening to this band. The twins had great taste in music. He took a deep breath, and knocked.

"Case? Haylie? Can I come in?"

"Go away!"

Wolf heard Haylie shout from the other side of the door. Her voice shook; he could tell the poor girl was crying. _shit__. _

"C'mon, please? Just open the door-"

"I said go away!"

Wolf sighed. "I... I'm really sorry. Please just open the door so I can apologize better."

"I don't wanna talk to you!"

"C'mon, Haylie-"

"Leave us alone!"

"Can we just talk for a-"

"I said leave!"

"Guys; if you don' open this door, i'm comin' in myself."

Wolf jumped a little in surprise when he heard something hard bang against the door. He shook his head, and stepped over to the to the holographic keypad. He punched in the code that unlocked the door he still remembered from when the room was occupied by Oikonny, he hoped the twins didn't figure out how to change it.

As it turned out, the code hadn't been changed, and the door slid open with a mechanical _Swish!_

As soon as Wolf entered the room he saw Haylie turn her back on him to face the wall, and curl up in a ball on her bed. Case came after him with fists raised, and looked like he was ready to murder the older lupine. Case took a swipe at Wolf's face, but wasn't able to reach that height. So the little wolf settled for punching the bigger one in the gut with his tiny fists as hard as he could. Wolf let the little one vent his anger, and tire himself out; Case's attempts to harm his victim felt like nothing to the fully grown male.

After he had wore himself out, huffing with fatigue, Case stopped using his fists, and rushed at Wolf, trying to knock him over. The unaffected lupine, however, didn't move an inch.

Case finally gave up, barred his little fangs at Wolf, and went to go sit beside his sister, still curled up on her bed.

Wolf flicked his tail in thought, then approached the bed to sit down as well. Case gave him a heated glare, but didn't stop Wolf from sitting down.

Haylie's shoulders rose and fell, her body quivered, and her quiet sobs were muffled by the pillow. The sight pained Wolf, and an overwhelming guilt washed over him. He shifted his position on the bed to try and shake the uncomfortable feeling away. It didn't work. He placed a hand on Haylie's shoulder, but she slapped it away with a growl.

"I told you to go away."

"Haylie please-"

"I hate you."

Those three words stung Wolf more than any wound ever could. His ears drooped, and his head subconsciously bowed in shame.

"Ah, shit guys... i'm so sorry. I didn' mean for you ta' feel this way."

Haylie sniffed "Then why did you say those things?"

"Because..." Wolf paused to think for a moment. Why did he say those things? He tried to think unselfishly, and push any denial away. When the reason became clear he grimaced at his own cruelty.

"Because I wanted ta' hurt you."

"Why? What did we ever do to you?" Haylie said between sobs.

Things started to become clear to Wolf; he was able to count his flaws now. He had many.

"I was scared. I hurt people when I'm scared."

"What were you scared of?"

"Everythin'. I was scared of the mission, scared a' lookin' weak. Scared a' becomin' a father, scared a' endin' up like my dad."

"How... how did he end up?"

"He wasn't a good dad. He was never there when we needed him. I was scared a' bein' like him... of bein' a horrible father. I didn' want this to happen. So, naturally, I made it happen."

"But... that doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't."

Haylie didn't say anything, so Wolf tried to apologize again.

"I never meant for any a' this ta' happen. I just didn' know what I was doin'. Hell, I still don't."

"... You're a jerk."

Wolf nodded "I know. 'N you have every right ta' hate me."

Haylie sniffed, and wiped her eye "We do."

The lupine flinched at her words again. So simple, yet so effective.

"I didn' mean those things I said... any of them."

Haylie remained silent. Somehow, her silence hurt more than her words.

Wolf felt himself become desperate, but he knew they would never forgive him.

"I'm just so sorry..." He felt his throat start to tighten, and he couldn't help his voice from shaking. "... For everything. I didn' mean for it ta' get like this. Everythin' just got fucked up, 'n it's my fault. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry for putting you in this. 'n I'm sorry for pushin' you away when you needed me."

Haylie stayed silent, and Case refused to look at him. This made Wolf sick to his stomach with guilt. He was just a scared, sorry bastard, and the kids were paying for it. His kids were paying for it. Just like Wolf did. Just like he promised would never happen.

" 'N I'm so sorry for never bein' there when you were growin' up. I'm just... i'm so sorry."

Wolf sat in the silence the twins offered. He didn't expect any reply. He should just leave; they wouldn't forgive him. And Wolf didn't blame them.

He was just about to get up, and leave to seek counsel with Leon, but then he saw Haylie stir. The little white pup sat up for a moment, her face matted with tears. Then she threw herself at Wolf, wrapping her arms around him tighter than she ever had before. Case did the same, and attached himself to the older wolf's torso, he too was crying with his sister.

Wolf locked them both in with his arms, thinking that he'd never again be ready to let them go.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, burying his face in the soft fur of the twins' heads. "I made you a promise, 'n I intend ta' keep it. We'll find your mom. Whatever it takes, we'll find 'er."

"Cross your heart, and hope to die?" Haylie sobbed into his chest.

"Stick a needle in my eye."

"You don't think she'll be dead?"

"No. She'll be alive, I know she will be."

Haylie sniffled, and nodded while Case practically tried to somehow fuse himself together with Wolf.

"Are you going to leave us?" Haylie asked, her voice cracking.

"No. I'm stayin' right here."

"Promise?"

Wolf chuckled a little, and squeezed the pups tighter. "Promise. I'm not gonna let you go. I gotcha. Daddy's gotcha."

Case and Haylie started to sob again, but not because they were sad.

"I gotcha right here." Wolf whispered as he started to gently rock his kids back, and forth, like he remembered his mom doing before. "I gotcha. Oh gods..."

Why would he ever try to avoid this? Wolf breathed the twins in, their scents giving him a comfort, and happiness such as he had never felt before. An overwhelming desire to keep them safe, and to keep them happy pushed all other thoughts of himself, and anyone else out of his mind. He knew now that, the rest of his entire existence was centered on the two fragile lives clinging to him.

Case hugged his dad, and cried silently into his chest. The little pup could hear the dull thumping of Wolf's heart. Case could listen to that sound all day; it sounded just like his mom's. He nuzzled into Wolf's chest a little more, the scent he had familiarized himself with so he wouldn't forget enveloped him, making him feel safe.

Case didn't know how long he and his sister stayed curled up in Wolf's arms, and frankly, he didn't care. He was just happy that it was happening. He found himself wondering if it was even real, or if it was just a dream. But right now, he really didn't care.

Haylie had lost herself in Wolf's touch, and scent. She had thought little about anything while busy savoring her dad's comfort. Only when she opened her eyes did she become aware of the world around her once more. She saw Case wrapped up in is own bliss, unaware that he had a contempt smile on his face. She could see Wolf's locket resting against his chest, curiosity filling her head with questions.

That's when she felt something warm, and wet against her arm.

She pulled away from Wolf out of concern, and looked at her arm. Her fur was matted in fresh blood. She knew it wasn't her own.

Wolf and Case watched her with curiosity as she took her dad's hand, and examined his palm.

"You're bleeding?" She looked up at Wolf with question in her round violet eyes. "What happened?"

"Oh, um..." Wolf looked at his bleeding hand, the cut wasn't that bad. his claws made it when he had clenched his fists. "I got a little mad at uncle Leon." Remembering that he had touched his head, Wolf felt for any blood on his fur. He only found a few drops.

"Why were you mad at him?"

Wolf kept looking at his palm, watching the blood slowly seep out of the cut. " 'Cuz he was bein' a good friend when I wasn't."

"... Well... that wasn't a very good reason to get mad at him."

"You're right. It wasn't."

"I think you should sit down and apologize, and talk to each other about your feelings. My teacher told us 'the best way to make up is by communication'. Then you can be friends again."

Wolf smiled at her innocent advise. "Okay. I'll do that."

Haylie looked at Wolf's hand again. Her ears suddenly perked up as she got an idea.

"I'll be right back."

The two male wolves watched as she hopped off the bed, and trotted into the bathroom. She was only gone for a few moments when she came back out holding a white box. She sat back down on the bed beside Wolf, and opened the first aid kit in her lap.

"Mommy always took care of our ouchies." Haylie stated, pulling out two surgical masks. She handed one to Case, and they both put the masks over their muzzles.

Wolf suppressed a laugh at the comical sight; the masks were too big to fit their little faces correctly.

Haylie took Wolf's hand again, and examined it.

"How's it look?" He asked, playing along with the game.

The little white wolf looked up at him with a dramatic expression. "I'll see what I can do. Doctor, fetch me a wet wash-cloth."

Case nodded, and left to do what he was told.

Haylie fished around the box for some plain band-aids, but then something else caught her eye. She pulled out a bright pink box with decorative band-aids inside.

Wolf had to suppress another laugh as he remembered giving the band-aids to Oikonny years ago as a mock 'initiation gift'. It also gave him a peculiar feeling as he realized that the snow monkey had kept the gift all this time, and never opened it. Wolf was sure he'd throw it away.

Haylie opened the box, and picked out two band-aids; one hot pink, and one bright blue. Case walked out of the bathroom holding a damp wash-cloth, and gave it to his twin.

"Thank you doctor." Haylie patted Wolf's palm with the cloth, gently cleaning the blood off his hand. Once the blood was cleared away it was apparent that Wolf had, not one, but two cuts; made by his middle, and ring finger claws. Case took out some disinfectant ointment from the box, and squeezed some onto his finger, and lightly spread it over the cuts.

Haylie gave Case the blue band-aid, and kept the hot pink one for herself. They took turns bandaging Wolf's cuts while he watched with quiet amusement.

"Mommy said that band-aids don't stay well on paws." Haylie said as she pulled out some white gauze. "Sometimes you have to bandage the hurt, and then wrap it up so they stay put."

The little white pup rolled the gauze over the palm, and handed the roll to Case who wrapped it underneath Wolf's hand, then handed the it back to Haylie. They alternated holding the roll like this a few more times, then tied the ends of the gauze together.

Haylie turned Wolf's hand around, and examined it. Then she and Case took off their masks, taking turns kissing Wolf's bandaged palm.

"All better!"

Wolf smiled, and flexed his hand. "Wow, thanks! This feels great! You guys make an amazing team."

The twins gave each other a grin, and a high-five.

Wolf thought it was just extraordinary that they did everything together so organized, and so seemingly planned. It's like they could read each other's minds, they were so close.

He looked at his bandaged hand, and thought about how easy life would be if everything was made better by a band-aid, and a kiss. Wolf looked up at the twins cleaning up with a smile on their face, and felt that overwhelming guilt again. He was such a fucking asshole.

Wolf knew that just saying sorry wasn't going to make everything alright. It was going to take a lot of time, and effort to make everything up to Case and Haylie, and to make him feel that he was actually fixing what he had damaged.

He just didn't know where to start.

He decided that he should do something for them, just for a start. But what? What did kids like? He could take them somewhere, like to a carnival, or a water-park. He could take them shopping, and buy them a bunch of toys.

Suddenly, an idea came to Wolf. A perfect idea.

"Hey" He said to get the twin's attention. "C'mon, I wanna show you somethin' cool."

Wolf got up from the bed, and was headed toward the door when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back to see Case beckoning Wolf to come closer. Curious, the older lupine bent down to the pup's level. Case then took the opportunity to clamber onto his dad's back for a ride.

Wolf chuckled as he straightened out, feeling Case latch on tight to his shoulders, and waist. Haylie came up beside Wolf, and wrapped her little fingers around His uninjured hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, looking up to him with her head cocked to the side in question.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told ya', now would it?" Wolf answered her, while leading the way out the door with Case on his back.

"A surprise? What kinda' surprise?"

"A good one."

"But what is it?"

"I can't tell you. Don' you know what a surprise is?"

"Yeah, but-"

"I still can't tell you."

Wolf stopped outside of the lounge, and opened the door to stick his head inside. "Leon, Panther."

Both his teammates were inside watching some game show. They both looked over the back of the couch when Wolf called.

"Tell Axle we're gonna take the girls out."

Panther raised his brow in an unidentifiable gesture, but didn't say anything as he got up, and started to send a message to Axle on his wrist communicator. Leon smirked slightly, and followed Wolf out of the room.

"Who are 'the girls'? Are we going to meet them?" Haylie asked.

"We sure are." Wolf kept walking, trying to suppress the smile from stretching across his face.

"But who are they?"

"You'll see."

"Woooolf." Haylie whined, tugging down on Wolf's hand.

He didn't give anything else away, but continued walking.

Haylie wasn't really paying attention to where they were going, she just kept following Wolf, asking him over, and over where they were going, who were they meeting, why he wasn't answering her questions. It wasn't until the lift's door opened, and the deafening roar of large plasma engines filled her ears did she realize Wolf was leading them to the docking bay. She stopped asking questions, and clung tightly to Wolf's shirt. The few times she had been in this area of the ship she was to focused, or exited to notice how big, and scary it really was. She had been in the launching bay once before, when 'Star Wolf' was leaving to go to Corneria, but she didn't take the time to acknowledge her surroundings.

Haylie let herself be led through the designated walkways toward an area where ships waited to be steered off to a launching tunnels by their pilots. She saw Axle jumping out of one of the three red, and white ships, and wave at her and Case with a smile. Haylie waved back, and assumed Case did the same.

"Thanks Axle." Wolf said to the large male, handing him some money. "I never understood how you could get 'em out so fast."

Axle gave them a lazy salute, and walked away with a wink to the twins.

Haylie waved goodbye, then started looking for these girls Wolf kept mentioning. She wondered if they were her age, somebody she and Case could play with? She kept looking, but didn't see anybody else around.

Haylie suddenly became aware of Wolf letting go of her hand, and having Case slide off of his back. She watched the grey lupine walk over to one of the red ships, and pat the wing with a tender compassion.

"Kids, meet the girls."

Haylie looked from Wolf, to the ships, then back again. "These are the girls?"

"Yup. Beauties, ain't they?" He said, gently rubbing his hand across the wing.

The little white pup scrunched up her nose "I thought you were talking about actual people."

"Nope. But these are better." Wolf hauled himself up on the wing, then motioned to his teammates. "Give me a paw here."

Haylie wondered what he needed help with, but then felt herself being lifted up by someone. She turned her head to see Leon handing her up to Wolf's waiting arms, and was passed from one person to the next. She was set down to sit on the wing behind Wolf. It was a little higher than she expected it to be, so she clung to Wolf's shirt once more as he took Case from Panther, and set him beside his sister.

Wolf stayed crouched as he turned to face the confused, and slightly frightened twins, and smirked. He set a hand on the side of both their heads, and scratched behind their ears a little.

"Don' worry, you're perfectly safe."

Case looked around himself, then looked back at Wolf. He put his hands together, then spread them apart in one motion.

"It's big" Haylie translated for him, also realizing how big the ship was.

"But safe." Wolf added. "C'mon." He took his hands away from the twin's faces, and stepped behind them to climb into the cockpit. Case crawled over to Wolf, wondering if he meant for them to get in as well. But then he felt the ship move a little, and panicked for a moment before being picked up once more. He was handed to Wolf yet again, and set onto his knee. Haylie was handled the same, and was now sitting beside Case on Wolf's lap, they were both small enough to fit.

Both twins jumped as Wolf pushed a button, and the ship started to rumble to life. A roar came from below, and behind them. Panther, and Leon jumped off the wing, and walked to their own ships. The dashboard came to life as holographic screens, and controls appeared, buttons lit up, ship schematics, and readings were displayed in-front of them.

"What're you doing?" Haylie asked, raising her voice a little to be heard over the engine. She was both scared, and awed at what was going on around her.

"Just showin' you the ship. It's perfectly safe, I promise."

Haylie relaxed a little, and looked around herself.

Case cast his eyes over all the colorful buttons, and screens, curious as to what did what. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and saw Wolf point to something on the dashboard.

"Push that button right there."

The little pup hesitated for a moment, then pushed the little blue button

The twins jump in panic as a hissing sound came from above, and something dark seemed to swallow them up. They realized it was just the tinted glass cover for the cockpit as it clicked into place with another hiss. All sounds from outside were suddenly silenced, except for the now dull roar of the engine.

Case looked over to see Leon and Panther closing their cockpits up as well, then back at the dashboard.

Haylie had already started to point at all the different controls, and ask what they did.

"What's that do?"

"That brings this screen up."

"What does this do?"

"That steers the ship."

"What's this?"

"That shows how much damage i've taken."

"What's that?"

"That shoots stuff."

"And that?"

"That deploys a bomb."

"What is that?"

"That changes wing position."

After she ran out of things to ask about she sat quietly, and looked out of the cockpit at the rest of the launching bay.

"Hey." Wolf nudged the twins. "Wanna go for a ride?"

For being remarkably the same the the twins' answers could not have been any different.

Case nodded vigorously with an exited grin on his face, while Haylie shook her head quickly with her jaw set tight.

Wolf chuckled, and confronted Haylie with a soft voice.

"Why not?"

"Well..." the little pup looked around herself. "It's big... and scary."

"It may look like it, but it's completely safe."

"... But what if we die?"

Wolf suppressed a laugh. "I've been flyin' this Wolfen for years. You're not going ta' die, i'm not gonna let that happen, I promise."

"Yeah but... what if we blow up?"

Wolf choked back another laugh. "We're not gonna blow up."

"How do you know?"

"Because we're not fightin' anyone, 'n nobody's goin' ta' be able ta' blow us up.

"But what if something's wrong with the engine, and we blow up?"

"Nothin's wrong with the engine. Axle just checked it before we got in, see?"

Wolf pushed a few buttons on the dashboard, then pointed to a screen. Haylie looked at the diagram of the engine; all the parts were highlighted in green.

"The engines in perfect condition. Axle takes good care of this Wolfen, 'n don't you trust Axle?"

Haylie nodded sheepishly.

" 'N see? No damage. Shields are all the way charged. Plenty a' fuel. All other parts a' the ship are intact. You're perfectly safe in here, I promise."

Haylie clenched, and un-clenched her fists together. "I dunno..."

Wolf cupped her little face in his hands. "I'm one a' the best pilots in this whole galaxy. I'm goin' ta' be extra careful with you two. I'm not gonna let anythin' happen ta' you. I promise."

"... Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise." Wolf wrapped his pinkie finger around Haylie's.

"Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

"Hope to die?"

"Stick a needle in my eye."

"Okay..."

Wolf kissed her gently on the forehead. "You're goin' ta' be just fine." He grabbed both sides of the safety strap on either side of the seat, and pulled it in front of them. He clicked the buckle together, and the straps settled in an X shape across all three bodies with an additional lap belt to keep them secure.

Wolf placed his finger on the side of his implant. "Alright guys, let's get going'."

"Well this should be an interesting event." Panther mused.

"Why so?" Leon asked, this time sounding like he really wanted to know the cat's opinion.

"One's first free flight is always interesting."

Wolf pushed forward slightly on the control stick. He felt the twins tense up as the Wolfen started to move forward. Leon and Panther followed in their Wolfens as all three pilots slowly made their way down the runway to their designated launch tunnel.

Haylie's heartbeat quickened with every shaking breath she took. She kept thinking that they would run into someone, or someone would run into them. She already didn't like flying in the public transportation ship when she moved to Venom with her mom and Case, and she hated flying in the cruiser they sneaked into to follow Wolf. But this was much worse to her. She just felt so unsafe no matter how much re-assurance was given to her. The Wolfen felt so big, and dangerous to her, yet at the same time so small, and flimsy. She did not like the sensation of moving, or being in this death trap one bit.

Wolf steered his Wolfen slowly down the runway, knowing that nobody should be walking on it, but was still careful nonetheless. He moved his ship even slower when faced with a spacecraft director that helped him center his Wolfen inside of a large black square bordered with yellow, and black caution markings.

When the director flagged him to stop Wolf eased off of the control stick to come to a complete stop. On either side of his ship Leon and Panther were being directed into identical black squares.

Wolf waited for a few moments as the director walked away, and scratched the pups behind their ears. He felt their tails start to wag against his legs as they observed the gigantic room through the cover of the cockpit. Wolf looked up at the overseer's office window, and looked at the desk where this particular launch tunnel's dispatcher usually sat.

There was a brief moment of static, then a cheery female's voice greeted him through the launch bay comm channel.

"Identification, please."

"Wolf O'Donnell." He knew that part was just voice authorization. Wolf also knew that he had looked at the right desk since the female sitting at it had glanced down at his Wolfen, and her lips moved simultaneously with the voice on the comm channel.

"Personal ID."

"0012573" _She is pretty_, Wolf thought, _for a stoat_.

"Ship ID, please."

"5440652"

"Base ID."

"000005." Her voice sounded soft, and bubbly.

"Ship code, please."

"97/062/548_851"

_Fuckin' security protocol. _Wolf thought as a few moments of silence followed the procedures. _  
><em>

"Alright, Mr. O'Donnell, you're clear to go. Thank you, and have a safe flight."

"Have yourself a good one." He would have added in a flirtatious comment, but stopped himself as he realized he was with the twins. Maybe he'd try to see if he could see her again later.

Haylie sat wondering what was going to happen next. She was just about to ask Wolf when the Wolfen suddenly began to move. Not forward this time, but down. This sudden change frightened her, and she sat back against Wolf while clinging to his shirt. The ship stopped moving when it was partially under floor level, and the wall in front of them opened up to a long tunnel with a blue energy wall at the end.

"What's happening?" Haylie asked in a small voice.

Wolf patted her on the shoulder, then took hold of the control stick.

"It's okay. Jus' hold on, 'n take a deep breath."

She was going to ask why, but was cut off once again by the Wolfen moving, but this time it was much more intense. The three wolves were forced back into their seats as the craft shot forward with immense speed.

Haylie found that her lungs could no longer work properly, and felt her stomach rotate inside of her. She cried aloud over that loud whirring sound of the tunnel, and buried her face in Wolf's neck. She desperately clung to his shirt, fearing for her very life. The horrible sensation of going way too fast, and the fear of crashing overwhelmed her. She tried to cry out again but she somehow couldn't make any sound. Every possible outcome of death raced in her mind, and she could only huddle closer to Wolf. She felt like crying, and just wanted to get off of the horrible thing before it killed her. Why did she ever agree to go for a ride? She was going to die!

But then Haylie felt someone tugging at her sleeve. Then a gentle hand lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Haylie, look."

Wolf's voice. The sensation of shooting forward had disappeared.

With hesitance, Haylie opened her eyes, and forced herself to lift her head a little. She could see Wolf's grey fur, and the gold chain of his locket. She lifted her head a bit more, now she could see Case, no longer tugging her sleeve, with his back turned to her to face something else. Haylie turned her head to look around her, and felt... confused.

She wasn't quite sure what she was looking at. She thought that she had died, and this was heaven. But then she realized that she was very much alive, and was just staring at a picture.

But, the picture seemed quite different from the others she'd seen of space. She'd seen many pictures, but had never seen it with her own two eyes. The transportation ship didn't have any windows when she moved. No, this picture seemed too surreal to be real, but too artificial to be fake. It was just too beautiful. Too perfect. Too impossible.

No, Haylie wasn't dead. She wasn't staring at just a picture. She was in a Wolfen, with her brother and father, they were out of the tunnel, out of _Sargasso_, they were in a dream. They were in beauty. They were in perfection. They were in the impossible.

They were in_ space_.

So close, she could touch it. Just her fingertips. Just her breath, her voice. Just her wonder.

Simply a marvel, it was.

"Wow..." She breathed, leaning as far forward as the straps restraining her would allow, her head bent back to see everything she could.

A sheet of black, darker than death surrounded her in cold tranquility. But the black was so filled with light that the darkness was blinding. So many sizes, so many colors were these lights, they must have been angels. And so many they were. Too many to be counted, too many to be real. It was big, too big to describe. Pictures made it look flat, but it was far from flat, or even round. Haylie could tell that it stretched on further than forever, and never-ending. It was so deep, it was intimidating. Even being so dark, and unknowable, she could see no possible end. It went further than when she looked out on the ocean of Corneria, and could not see the other side. She knew it was much further than that. She could feel it. Cold, terrifying, inviting, comforting, and so beautiful; simply a marvel.

The explosions of light, tiny and large, dazzled her far beyond any jewelry store, or candy shop ever could. There was so many of them, you could almost not see the blackness in-between them, yet it was so unmistakable. The stars were so many colors; white, blue, orange, yellow, red, even green, it was almost like looking out at sea while the setting sun made the top of waves change color. Haylie could also see what seemed to be colorful clouds, they reminded her of sugar dust inside of the paper straws her mom sometimes bought her, and her brother as a treat. She could relate so much to the open vastness, smothered by stars, that she felt so familiar with it. She felt comfortable, and safe, but she also felt a sinking fear freezing part of her heart with icy fingers.

But one had to have experienced this wonder on their own in order to understand.

If Haylie were to try to express her exact experience, and thoughts about the adventure, words were nonexistent when searched for so describe the creation far beyond gods. It could not be described as a picture could, or an image. But it could be described as a music, a feeling, a longing, a sorrow, a sound.

Haylie felt it, a cold warmth spreading throughout her body, her mind, her very soul. It started in her chest, then spread everywhere, and beyond. A tranquility that never before existed bathed her in a cloak of excitement. A flare of light in her soul growing stronger, burning brighter, and brighter. It spilled from her eyes, and her heart. A happiness unmatched, a stream of good, and joyfully sad memories. Filled with skipped heartbeats, and forgotten breaths, a soul grew.

Haylie felt that she wasn't seeing enough. She felt that there was just too much to see. She was only seeing everything but there was still infinitely more that eyes could not comprehend.

Wolf watched with a cheerful laugh hanging off his lip. The twins' tails were beating against him like a rapid hammer. Their happiness radiated, they actually glowed. He would always remember their faces; eyes wide, and thirsty for everything they could find, mouths agape in wonder, unaware of smiles painted so brightly filling their complexion.

Wolf remembered his first flight, how free he felt, how incredible it was. His heart skipped beats just remembering. He saw Case look down slightly as Leon's ship came into view, close enough to see, and be seen. The little pup waved, his smile even bigger. Wolf expected Leon to just nod, or look the other way in indifference, but that didn't happen. Instead, Leon smiled slightly, and waved back. This cruise was obviously putting everyone in a better mood.

Case turned his attention back on the wonder around him, and settled back in his amazed trance. Leon's eyes shifted to Wolf, and his smile grew only the slightest amount before he looked away again, gazing around himself much like the twins were.

Wolf could actually see Leon fifteen years younger now; always ready to smile on a moment's notice, even if it was fake. Always seemingly without a care in the world despite the ghosts behind his eyes hidden by a glimmer of ease. But none of this existed. All of the cover-ups were gone, replaced by a cold mask cracked by flashes of emotion. How much did Leon fake now? How much of it was genuine? Wolf didn't want to know the answer. But he had to, someday.

Wolf let himself get lost in his own memories floating among the countless stars. Today was a day that he could just let himself go for a while. Back to where things were simple, where things made sense. Back to where he thought he knew the pains, and cruelty of the world, but really had no idea. He still had no idea.

Haylie felt more free than she ever thought possible. She felt lighter than air, and happier than ever before. Somehow, the Wolfen didn't seem so scary anymore. In fact, it felt more like a magic carpet.

Wolf tipped the control stick to the right to make a wide turn so they could see the rest of the galaxy. As Lylat's suns, and planets came into view of the cockpit the twins emitted cries of wonder.

The galaxy was a breath-taking sight. The planets appeared so different in size and color. They sat majestic, and regal against the bright emptiness. All of them unique in every way seemed to swim in an intense elegance, and tranquility. The beautiful living worlds circled around the impressive twin stars, Solar and Lylat. The sanguine looking Solar was dwarfed my the imposing bright blue Lylat. Two very different stars together bound in a tight friendship of countless lifetimes. The planets, and the stars lived together to create a dignified kingdom of impossible adventures. It made one wonder how a marvelous existence could ever have been created.

"Look!" Haylie exclaimed "There's Solar! And there's Lylat! It's so big!" Her finger started to dart to different spots on the glass, pointing at the different planets. "And there's Macbeth, Titania, and Zoness, and Sector Z! Wow, it really does look like a Z. Why?"

Wolf shrugged "Jus' does. I really don' know why."

Haylie turned her attention back on the planets. "What's that?"

"That's Bolse, or what's left of it."

"What happened?"

"'Star Fox' blew it up."

"Why would they do that?"

"Because they needed ta' blow it up ta' defeat the Venomians."

"The same people who took mom?"

"Maybe."

"... Well i'm glad 'Star Fox' blew it up then."

Wolf shook his head. Such spite for such a young child. He turned the ship so that they faced the _'Sargasso',_ and Venom. Case's ears twitched, and Haylie almost sputtered in disgust.

The planet Venom, while impressive, truly wasn't a pretty sight. The surface of Venom from inside the atmosphere looked brown, and ashy, filled with deserts, craters, canyons, and volcanoes. But from space it had a sickly green color to it. Mostly due to the green, and yellow gasses surrounding the planet.

"Ew, is that what Venom looks like from out here?"

"Sure does." Wolf answered with a small smile.

"It looks so gross. Can't believe we _lived_ on that."

Wolf laughed through his nose; children were always so blunt.

The twins started paying attention to the other ships flying near them, and the large structure of the base.

"Whoa! Is that where we stay?"

"Yup. Cool, isn't it?"

"Way cool! It's so big compared to all the little ships, but really small against Venom."

"Yeah, you're right." Wolf nodded in agreement. "Look, d' you know who that is?" He pointed to a ship not too far away.

"Is that Panther or Leon?"

"Yup. It's Panther. D' you wanna talk ta' them?"

"Sure!"

Wolf reached behind himself, and retrieved a spare headset he used to use when he just had an eye-patch, and a portable earpiece he used for stealth missions, but didn't need anymore since he got his implant. He handed the headset to Haylie, and the ear-piece to Case, then connected them both to the comm. channel.

Haylie adjusted the set on her head (which was much too big for her), and spoke skeptically into the microphone.

"Hello?"

Two answers came almost immediately.

"Yes?"

"So I see you've got the headset from Wolf then."

"Whoa, cool! I can hear them! Case, can you hear them too?"

Case nodded, and grinned at his sister, his hand to his ear.

"Yes. And we can hear you too, just like on a phone." Leon bluntly stated on his end.

"Hey Leon, I can see you! Hi!" Haylie waved to a Wolfen on the left.

"That's me, again, Haylie." Panther corrected her ."And I can see you too. Hi!"

"Oops! Hi Panther!" Haylie could now see Panther through the glass cover of his Cockpit, she looked over to the other side of Wolf's Wolfen. "Now I see you Leon."

"Yes. Congratulations."

"Can you see us too?"

"Yes I can."

"But you didn't even look!"

"Just because I didn't look doesn't mean I can't see you at all."

"You're no fun!"

"Oh no! That's my greatest concern in the whole universe!"

"Okay kids..." Panther added into the conversation. "One thing to know about uncle Leon is that he's very grumpy, and is a mean-y seventy-five percent of the time."

"What's the other twenty-five percent?" Wolf asked.

"Then he's just a sarcastic smart-ass."

Wolf and Panther laughed a little at the joke while the twins giggled into their palms.

"Ha ha. So very funny. You are a comical genius, Panther, you really are."

"See? Right there, sarcasm."

"I didn't see any sarcasm. I was telling the truth; you are the funniest damn thing, Panther. My sides ache just looking at you."

"And there's the smart-ass."

They all shared a good chuckle over the quarrel, even Leon smiled a little.

Haylie looked around herself once more.

"Wow. You guys get to do this everyday?"

"Most everyday, yes." Panther said while stretching.

"That's so cool."

Haylie didn't say anymore, but just sat back, and watched the stars, and ships around her.

Wolf turned the Wolfen back around. "Let's have some fun." He turned up his boosters a little to get to a more open area with less traffic to do some tricks in. Leon, and Panther followed close behind.

Wolf started with a large loop; nothing too impressive since, in space, everything felt, and looked the same no matter what angle you were flying in. But the twins still seemed exited by the maneuver, Wolf hadn't thought that they'd not be used to this kind of movement in a space craft, and would get discombobulated by the stars seemingly spinning around them.

"Whoa! Do it again!" Haylie exclaimed.

Wolf did another quicker, tighter loop, then continued in a few hard banks, and a sharp dive. The twins clapped their hands gleefully, and full of excitement.

Panther and Leon quickly caught on to what Wolf was intending. They started performing their own tricks, and stunts, trying to outdo the other in an attempt to impress the twins. They eventually ended up in a small dogfight to declare winner.

"You think you can do better than me?"

"Oh, I know I can do better than you."

"I'll kick your butt across this whole galaxy."

"Ah, but it is you who is about to have their butt handed to himself."

And so they dived together into a tight battle of laser fire, and performance.

"Oh no!" Haylie cried. "Their fighting! They're going to kill each other!"

"No, no. It's a friendly fight." Wolf explained. "You know, like when me 'n Leon fought in the lounge? 'N they're usin' low powered lasers; they're not gonna blow each other up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. Well, in that case, I wonder who'll win!"

The three wolves watched as the panther, and the chameleon went at each other with many watered down insults. It was declared that, the first person to have their shields read seventy percent looses. Two Wolfens wove in, out, and around each other, spewing laser fire at each chance at the other they got.

The twins found it highly entertaining watching from a distance, and Leon and Panther did their best to put on a show with the most appropriate comedy as they could include. This was, after all, about showing the twins a good time.

"Aha!"

"Nooo!"

Panther had lost at sixty-eight percent shield power. Going along with the playful attitude he sent his Wolfen in a controlled downward spiral, which was convincing enough to make the twins see it as very uncontrolled.

Haylie cheered, and Case clapped as Leon did a victory loop. Panther came back into view looking quite fine despite the fact that he was just 'shot down'.

"Can you do some more tricks like them?" Haylie asked Wolf.

"Sure can."

Wolf suddenly pulled up hard, and boosted his speed. He pulled up even harder so his Wolfen preformed a tight corkskrew, then turned into a speedy right bank. The twins shrunk away from the cover of the cockpit as Leon's Wolfen passed right over them upside-down. Three Wolfens weaved in, and out of each other, just missing one another by narrow intervals. The twins were kept amazed at how close together, and how dangerous the three pilots could fly without crashing. They flew almost as if fighting each other, but without laser fire.

When Wolf knew that Case and Haylie could handle it he went into a quick barrel role. The twins gasped both startled, and amazed by the sudden intense movement, and the brilliant colors the shields made when they flared bright blue.

"Wow! Do it again!"

Wolf did a few more barrel rolls, as well as other tricks, and laughed with the twins as they experienced the wonders of their first flight.

* * *

><p>"And then, when we looped around, and everything was spinning, it was so cool! And then when Leon and Panther were fighting, and Panther got his butt kicked, that was so cool too! And then we saw that shooting star-!"<p>

Wolf smiled with quiet laughter as he lifted Haylie off of the wing. She had been raving about the flight even before it was truly over, and they were just about to enter the base.

"And then, remember when you did that awesome roll thing-y, THAT WAS SO COOL!" Haylie was now out of breath, and stopped talking for a few moments to catch it. "We should do that again!"

"Yeah, we should." Wolf said as he set a widely grinning Case on the ground. Haylie then turned to her brother, and continued to enthuse about the ride.

Wolf saw Panther come over, and get blasted with 'that was so cool!' moments. Wolf looked over his shoulder to see where Leon was. He found the chameleon laying on is back along the wing of his Wolfen, staring at the tall ceiling like it was the sky.

Panther saw this, and cleared his throat to get the twins' attention. "Hey kids. C'mon, I'll take you up to the kitchens to see what Des has as a treat for you."

"Okay! Wolf, are you coming too?"

Wolf looked at the twins. "Um, actually, I have ta' do somethin' real quick. I'll meet you up there in a bit though."

"Okay. See you later."

Wolf gave Panther a thankful nod before he walked away with the twins. The grey lupine walked over to his friend's Wolfen, and jumped up to sit on the wing with him. Wolf stayed silent, and rested his elbows on his knees. He glanced over at Leon, and sighed.

"I am really sorry-"

"You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do. What I said, 'n what I did wasn't right. 'N I'm not just apologizin' for punchin' you. I'm apologizin' for all the things I haven't done so before."

"I know you are sorry. I know you always were. You don't need to say anything to prove it."

"... I still feel horrible."

Leon sighed quietly. "I'm sorry too. I went too far."

"Nah. You went far enough. I deserved it."

Silence.

"... I just... I wanna just say that I-"

"Stop."

Wolf looked at Leon strangely, wondering why the chameleon asked him to stop.

"You are horrible with apologies. Spare us both, and just accept the fact that I know you are sorry, and that I forgive you for the most part. Now if you try to apologize one more time I'm going to brand you as a pussy, and make sure you never live it down."

Wolf laughed at Leon subtle humor, then stopped talking.

Another stretch of time went by filled with silence. Neither male said anything, but it wasn't awkward.

After a time, Wolf sighed again, and scratched the back of his neck.

"Remember when things made sense?"

Leon tapped his finger on the wing. "Hardly."

Wolf thought for a moment, then laughed through his nose. "Remember when we sneaked out ta' see that Veria Morbid concert?"

Leon smiled slightly "You mean, 'remember when we sneaked out to that Veria Morbid concert, and got caught?'"

Wolf laughed at the memory of the night gone wrong. "Yeah. Can you believe all the stupid shit we did?"

"Yeah..." Leon started to laugh too. "Like when we blackmailed your sister into taking us to that party?"

"Ah fuck! And then the popo came, 'n crashed it!"

"That was an interesting night."

They both shared a good laugh. But after a little while the smile fell from Wolf's face.

"Then, after all that, everythin' started going ta' shit."

Leon stayed silent.

"The war started gettin' serious. We started growin' up faster than we should've. My dad left. You got sent ta' the bin."

Leon still didn't say anything.

"Two, 'n a half years a' hell. Then the rest was an even worse hell. Military school. War. Then you disappeared."

Still no response.

"Where did you go? No body could find you. It's like you were just erased from reality. Then you just show up, 'n happen ta' be at the same bar as me?"

Leon still didn't respond. In fact, the only sign of life on him was his tail hanging off of the wing lazily curling, and un-curling.

"I mean, at first you were fine. You changed since I last saw you, but I did too. Then I started noticin' you had all these new interests, ideas, 'n knew these things, 'n I had no idea where you got 'em. 'N they weren't at all normal. You used ta' even be a bit squeamish around blood, but then you just seemed too fascinated by it. You somehow learned how ta' fight, 'n I know you didn't learn ta' fight the way you do in the academy. You knew all these bizarre things, like new ways ta' torture somebody, 'n how ta' pretty much read people's minds..."

Wolf trailed off for a moment.

" 'N then you just got worse. At first you were just sinister, 'n withdrawn. But then you just turned psychotic. There's still some a' you left, like when we used ta' hang out. At least that didn' change too much. But everythin' else did. What happened?"

Leon didn't answer for a few minutes. But when he did, his voice was flat, and emotionless.

"People change."

"Yeah, but not that much. We've been friends for... what? Thirty years? 'N I don' even know you half as well as I should."

Leon blinked. "Why are you so interested in this now?"

"I've always been interested. I just never thought you were ready to tell me."

"I'm still not."

"Why? Is it because you don' think you can tell me things? I don' mean ta' sound like a pushy female, but shit, Leon. It's about time you told me somethin'."

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to."

"Why?"

Leon's voice dropped to just above a whisper. "It's complicated."

Wolf just stared at him, un-blinking, and silent.

Finally, Leon sighed. "You know when you are in a dream, and you are either running towards something, or running away from something, and you can't seem to move? No matter how hard you try, your legs just wont work, or they are too slow. And then you try to shout. Scream at someone to wait, or for help, or just out of plain fear, and what comes out is not even a whisper. And you just shout, and scream for all you are worth, but no one hears you. Some people are just not listening, and some people are, but can't hear you. Whatever you are chasing after starts to disappear, or whatever you are running from gets closer, and closer. And before you get to see how it ends you wake up screaming, and still no one is there to hear you. So you keep wondering what will happen once that thing disappears, or catches you..."

Leon stopped talking for a moment, and took a few deep breaths.

"I've tried screaming, Wolf. But nothing comes out."

Wolf watched his friend blink a few times, and take another deep breath.

"Then I'll just have ta' make sure ta' be there when you wake up."

* * *

><p>Well I've learned a few things in my absence...<p>

1. I hate hospitals

2. IV's hurt

3. I absolutely suck at writing when all drugged up.

4. It is dangerous to walk downstairs in a leg cast, eating an Oreo, and carrying your laptop. It does not end well for anybody.

5. My cheeks are like peaches

PEACE OUT!

**_Babymittn'_**


	10. Chapter 10: A mess to be made

**__**Bla.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Looking for the blizzard<em>**

Chapter 10: _A mess to be made  
><em>

'Star Wolf' walked into the bar, dressed casually, but well-armed. The bar was nothing special; just your average sports bar on a Tuesday night, not too raucous, but not quiet either.

Panther had already set up the meeting with his contact. They were to be at Wild Will's at exactly nine-o'clock that night. Wolf had no idea what the male looked like, other than he was a male, but Panther knew what he was doing, so Wolf had no choice but to trust him.

The twins were left on the _'Sargasso'_, Wolf made sure someone was watching them. He was relieved that last time they were gone Axle and the others had taken care of Haylie and Case without him even thinking to ask. Wolf was determined to never let that happen again, and always have someone watching them. He was thinking of asking Axle to watch them again, but then Leon recommended Cassie for the job. He claimed that he recommended her because she seemed like she'd be an excellent babysitter with her caring nature, and whatnot, but both Wolf and Panther chided him that it was just an excuse for him to go and talk to her. Leon only half denied the accusation.

They wouldn't be gone for too long though, just a few hours. But Wolf still found himself worrying for some reason. What if something went wrong? What if the twins and Cassie were attacked? What if the base exploded, or caught fire somehow? Leon saw the worry in Wolf, and, as always, knew what he was thinking. So he assured his friend that everything would be fine, and that the twins were perfectly safe. But still, Wolf seriously considered a call to Cassie to make sure everything was alright. He was just about to activate the communication system on his implant when Panther lightly tapped his arm.

"There he is."

The feline pointed to a lone figure sitting at a table across the room.

"Hmph." Wolf huffed under his breath. Panther's contact was a young whelp, barely out of his twenties. The kangaroo wore a black, and red striped hoodie, with a black, and lime-green hat placed backwards on his head. Yup. Amateur. Fresh out of the academy.

"Where did you say you met this guy?" Wolf asked Panther.

"He was an old academy roommate."

"Kinda' young to be roomin' with you."

"They were running out on room, and I volunteered. You know how there were trying to squeeze in as many new kids as possible what with the war."

"Right." Wolf grunted. "Anythin' I should know?"

"He's gullible, but stubborn. He'll want pay."

"What happened ta' that you owe me?."

"Ah, well... turns out it was already used."

"Fantastic."

"We're not going to pay him."

"Nope."

Leon crossed his arms in speculation. "How do you know this guy's information is legit? The last time we thought someone had information ended up getting us almost nowhere."

"I don't. But, I trust him." Panther answered. "Joey was the ultimate middle-man in the academy. If you wanted something, he could get it to you through someone else. He had way too many ties to be safe, but he somehow made it work. His prices weren't too bad, and all of his dealings were of high standards. He rarely disappointed. But, who knows; perhaps he's changed his policies."

"Hm. Well, we'll just have ta' see."

The three mercenaries walked over to the table, and sat down without being invited to do so.

The whelp looked up at them. "Ah, ya made it."

Wolf nodded. "So. Joey Jablonski. Pretty cliché name ya got there."

"And yer name is Wolf. Pretty cliché name yerself if ya ask me." Joey smirked, crossing his arms, and leaning back in his chair.

You could tell a few things about somebody by how they answered the first questions in a conversation, Leon taught Wolf a few things that could come in handy. Joey was the type to make snarky comebacks, and was perhaps a little too confident for his own good.

"Panther tells me you got a list a' places we're lookin' for."

"Right 'ere." Joey patted his hoodie pocket with an even deeper smirk.

_Stupid kid. Never give away the location of wanted information._

"I'll give it to ya. But..." Joey narrowed his eyes, and lowered his voice. "Fer a price."

Wolf crossed his arms over his chest, and cocked his head to the side. "What kinda' price we talkin' 'bout?"

"Well... fer information so classified, and precious as this, It would usually come out as pretty expensive. But, since yer friends, i'll lower the price. For you; six-fifty. Take it, or leave it."

_A fair price_ Wolf thought _but I ain't buyin_. "Hm. Forget it, i'll get it from someone else." Wolf and his teammates started to get up to leave.

"Ya sure? I thought you needed this."

Wolf sat back down. "There's no proof that you actually have it anyway."

"Not true..." Joey started to reach into his pocket.

_Oh no kid, don' be an idiot._

"See? Right 'ere." Joey pulled the list up on his holopad, and showed it to 'Star Wolf'. On it was listed the name of each facility, the planet, exact, and relative location. "How's that proof fer ya?" He said, putting the list away.

Wolf raised a contemptuous brow, which as mistaken for impressment.

Joey gave another cocky smirk. "So, let's talk about that price."

"Actually, I think we're done here." Wolf said with a sigh, getting up from his seat.

"Wait, what? What about the list? Doncha still want it?"

"Nope. Don' need it anymore."

"Well why not?" Joey stood up too, obviously frustrated.

Wolf crossed his arms again. "Leon, where's the nearest location on that list?"

Leon's voice, and expression went deadpan, like a robot. "Name: Freequade research, and development facility, planet: Venom, exact location: forty-eight degrees longitude, eighty-nine degrees latitude, relative location: exactly thirty-two point three three seven miles from city Berkstand, address: five forty-six seventy-one four, between Rouchester lane, and Freequade interstate, zip code: six two seven seven one nine one."

Joey stood with a bemused expression for a moment, then pulled out his list, and checked it.

"Holy shit! What the hell?"

"Later, kid." Wolf, Panther and Leon all turned to leave.

"Wait! I think I should still get paid. He got it off a' _my_ list!"

Wolf turned around to face Joey, keeping his face straight. "Let me give you one piece of advice; never show someone the information they want. They might just have a photographic memory."

Once again, they turned to leave.

"C'mon, man! At least give me something!"

Wolf gave the kangaroo a snarl. "Look, kid, you're lucky I ain't kickin' your smug little ass right now. You upset? Go cry ta' your mama, before I take you over _my_ knee. You still got a problem? Come back when you figure out how real life works."

Joey then turned to Panther. "Hey, dude, seriously. We're friends right? Ya think I deserve something, doncha?"

Panther shrugged, and breathed in through his teeth. "Sorry, bud. Can't do anything for you. Boss's word is law." Then the feline raised a hand in goodbye in a condescending way. "Until next time."

And with that, 'Star Wolf' left a very aggravated and very confounded Joey Jablonski behind.

* * *

><p>As soon as the team was back on their shuttle on the return to <em>'Sargasso'<em> Leon started to type up Joey's list from pure memory.

"You know, it always creeped me out how you were able to do that."

Panther watched as Leon's fingers raced around the keyboard on his holopad.

"Just because something is out of the grasp of your own capabilities doesn't mean it should always creep you out." The chameleon calmly retorted.

"... still creepy." Panther muttered under his breath. He turned in his chair to look out the view point, they were only about forty minutes from the base. After thinking for a moment Panther turned back to face Leon.

"So, do all chameleons have a photographic memory, since their eyesight is so good?"

"No. It really has nothing to do with eyesight. It's something you are born with, or develop over time."

"Mm. So... if you were to look at a female's breasts, you would be able to remember them exactly? Every single detail?"

"Yes."

"Lucky ass." Panther looked out at the stars once more with a face full of longing. "I wish I was born with a photographic memory like you."

Leon looked up at the feline for a moment. "I wasn't born with just a 'photographic' memory."

Panther cocked a brow. "What do you mean."

Leon cracked his neck, and finished typing a small segment from the list. "I have an eidetic memory. Many people get photographic memory, and eidetic memory confused."

"Well, what's the difference?"

"Photographic memory means that you can memorize images, and only images; such as what people were wearing, or where they were standing at a certain time. Eidetic memory means you memorize images, as well as tastes, sounds, smells, and feelings. You can remember what people were wearing, and where they were standing, as well as what the room smelt like, what exactly was being said, what each breeze felt like, things like that."

"So... if you were to have sex with a female, you could remember everything about it, every single detail, and re-live it whenever you wanted?"

"Yes."

"Lucky ass." Panther sulked in his chair for a few minutes, then opened his jaws wide in a yawn. "I feel a little bad for stiffing Joey like that."

"We didn' stiff him, he just decided ta' be an idiot." Wolf said from his seat, feet up on the dashboard, eye closed, and his head resting in his hands behind him. "I mean, who does he think he is? Chargin' us like that! Puh! Shoulda' kicked his cocky little ass while I had the chance!"

"Yeah." Panther mused. "He was always smart, but also very stupid."

"He reminded me of Oikonny."

"Nah. Oikonny was too much of a sissy." Wolf argued against Leon who just continued writing. "Jablonski at least had some balls."

"Well, you always did say that his head was so big because he was too cocky, and way too self-confident. And Andrew didn't really give up, no matter how stupid the notion, or idea."

"Didn' give up? He was always the first one out in a dogfight."

"Well, never gave up without dying, anyway."

"I still say he was worthless. Why did we even have him on the team?"

"Because it would be beneficial to us. His dad and uncle had ties that would enable us better jobs as a new mercenary team."

"Riiiight. N' he just up 'n left outta nowhere, ta' 'avenge his uncles defeat', or whatever. What about Pigma? Why did we have him again?"

"Because he was a more experienced pilot than us, and we could use his knowledge. Also, Andross wanted to put him on the team to create an ironic twist for when we fought 'Star Fox'."

"Oh yeah. Sheesh, i'm losin' it. I remember why we kicked him out. Greedy bastard. I knew it was just a matter a' time before he sold us out just like James 'n that old bastard of a hare. So, I eliminated the problem before it became a problem."

Wolf then turned to Panther, his face suddenly grim. "I remember when we let you join."

Panther stared back at Wolf with an equally sullen expression. Leon didn't change much, he was already serious.

All three sat staring at each other, silent, and foreboding.

Then the corner of Wolf's muzzle twitched, and Panther pursed his lips. But the feline couldn't help a toothy grin from stretching across his face as Wolf bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh. It didn't work.

The lupine squinted his eye shut while shaking with silent laughter. Panther tried to smother his chuckles with coughs, and throat clearings.

The mere memory sent them into yet another spiraling doom of laughter.

Suddenly, a sputter was heard from where Leon was sitting. The chameleon's head was bent forward, his face was concealed in his own shadow, and he was shaking silently. Wolf was at first a little worried, somehow thinking that Leon was crying as he took a sharp intake of breath, and continued shaking. But as he lifted his head up it was confirmed that Leon was indeed silently laughing hysterically. He weakly pointed a finger at Panther, and it was apparent that he was trying to say something, but his laughter prevented him from doing so.

"What?" The feline asked in a small burst of laughter.

"Y-you-!" Leon stopped being silent, and started laughing in full. He tried to collect himself a little, but failed. "Y-y-your face-!"

Panther and Wolf both looked at each other, and burst out laughing just as much as their teammate at the hilarious memory.

All three males struggled to stay in their seats as the shuttle shook with their laughter, their faces a mixture of pain, and joy.

"Your face-!" Leon went on, saying as much as he could between bursts. "When the- when the guy-!"

Wolf finished for him. "When he came- came outta' nowhere-! Your face was- 'the fuck is happening?'-!"

Panther laughed even harder, bent over in his chair. Leon could hardly contain himself in his seat, and fell to the floor on his knees, holding his burning sides. Panther tried to shrug, but only made himself fall into another fit of laughter.

Leon attempted to speak again. "And then-! You just-! You just fucking _copped_his knee!"

Wolf exploded in even more painful belts of laughter. "He- he went-! Went down like a rock-!"

Another wave of laughter crashed over them, this one hit them much harder, and much longer than the others. It lasted quite a while; by the time they had stopped laughing enough to wipe away their tears, and Leon was able to pick himself up from the floor they were already twenty minutes away from the _'Sargasso'_.

"Ah, best bar fight ever!" Wolf said with a chuckle, rubbing his eye.

Leon sighed, and buried his face in his hands. "It wasn't funny until I thought about it later."

Panther nodded, wiping away a tear. "I'll admit; it must have looked really funny from someone else's perspective."

"That guy was an idiot!" Wolf coughed, and cleared his now foggy throat. "Just stands on a random table in the middle of a bar. 'I'm here ta bring you to justice, Star Wolf!' I knew you had balls when I saw you just chop that bastards knee. But, gods! Your face was priceless!"

Panther laughed once. "How would you react if you were in the middle of a conversation with a very attractive female, not suspecting a thing, and some random bounty hunter jumps on your table, and makes some ridiculous statement? Of course i'm going to not know what the fuck is going on at first, then get pissed, and chop some fucking knee!"

"Then the whole place just blew up! Ah, shit, that was crazy as fuck!"

Leon nodded. "Panther, you were just going to town. We hadn't seen anyone fight like that in a while."

"It's a good thing we ran into you later." Wolf added.

Panther scratched the scar under his eye. "Yeah, me as well. I actually considered refusing the offer, but then I thought; 'I can't say no, how else are they going to get any females?' So I joined for the sake of helping you, and being the attractive face of the team."

"Sure you did." Leon shook his head, then smiled.

Wolf sighed "good times."

Leon and Panther nodded in agreement. "Good times indeed."

* * *

><p>'Star Wolf' walked through the opened door of the lounge to see Haylie, Case and Cassie playing a holographic game on the floor. Upon hearing the doors open all three on the floor looked up at the new arrivals.<p>

"You're back!" Haylie quickly got up from the floor with her brother, rushing over to Wolf. "Did ya get it, did ya get it, did ya get it?" She said, jumping up, and down in front of him.

Wolf pulled his holopad out from his jacket pocket. "Right here-" He barely had said the two words before Case snatched the thing from his hand, and started to read it.

"Lemme see!" Haylie joined her brother, each reading the list.

Cassie walked over with a small smile on her face.

"Any problems?" Wolf asked her.

"Nope, no problems. They're quite sweet." She said, ruffling Case's ears.

The little wolf looked up at her with a grin on his muzzle, then continued reading.

"This is great!" Haylie said, still reading the list. "Are these _all_ the Venomian research labs?"

"Not all of them. Just a few" Leon said, trying hard not to stare too long at the purple chameleon.

"Venomian research labs? I was stationed in some of those when I was in their army." Cassie commented while taking a peek at the list. "I remember that one, it was the largest facility I have ever served in."

"Haylie..." Wolf said while tipping the holopad towards her chest. "Maybe it's better if you don't go around showing everyone secret data."

Cassie grimaced, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, it wasn't my place to intrude." She started to make her way towards the door, but stopped when Leon spoke.

"You say you've been stationed at a few facilities?"

Wolf shot his friend a look that said _"what do you think you're doing?"_

Cassie turned around with a curious gleam in her eyes. "Yes."

"Do you think you could tell us about some of them-?"

"Excuse us for a sec." Wolf interrupted, pulling Leon to the side. "What are you doin'?"

"We don't know anything about these facilities. She does. We should ask her for all the information she can give us. We don't know what we're going into, so I think we should be as prepared as possible."

Wolf grimaced "I really don' like this idea of giving our intentions away."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Oh, what is she going to do? Tell the Venomians?"

"Well, she used to work for them."

"C'mon, Wolf, look at her."

Wolf shook his head. "It's always the quiet ones. You think they're sweet, and ya let your guard down around them, let 'em get close. And then they turn on ya, 'n suck your soul out through your di-"

"Seriously?" The reptile gave him a slightly annoyed glare filled with apathy. "She won't tell anyone. I'll make sure of it."

"Givin' yourself monitorin' duties, Leon?"

"Shuttup." Leon muttered, trying to suppress a guilty smirk.

Wolf crossed his arms. "If you really think we can trust her..."

"I do. And, she already knows that we're hunting research labs."

Wolf let out a heavy sigh. "Alright fine. But if your girlfriend slips us, i'm breakin' the 'don' hit a girl' rule."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure, Leon."

"She's not!"

Wolf smirked, walking back to Cassie who was standing awkwardly holding her left arm with her right, and looked her up, and down.

"Well, can ya tell us a few things, or not?"

"Yes I can." Cassie nodded.

"Fantastic." Wolf said without any enthusiasm. "Why don' you come with us. Kids..." He took the list from Case's hands. "Stay here, 'n don' leave."

"Can't we come with you?"

"No. It's adult talk time. We'll just be in the next room for little bit."

The twins' bodies slumped dejectedly. "Okay."

'Star Wolf' lead Cassie to their meeting room, where they all sat down at one end of the large, oval table. Leon, being a gentlemale, Pulled Cassie's chair out for her, making her blush ecstatically. Then he chose a seat next to her as Wolf and Panther took theirs across from the two chameleons.

"Okay, so..." Wolf passed the list over to Cassie. "Tell us which ones you used ta' work at."

Cassie looked over the list for a few moments, then pointed to a location. "I remember this one very well. It was the most unsettling."

"Why so?" Panther asked.

"Well, because it was where most of the larger, more important experiments were conducted. It's location was perfect for classified research, since the island it's on is charted, but not inhabited, nor ever will be."

"Important, classified experiments you say?" Wolf swished his tail back and forth out the back of his chair. "This lab is on Aquas?"

"Correct."

"What kind a' things did they research, 'n experiment on?"

Cassie shook her head. "That was for those working in the labs to know. That's why it was so unsettling; I didn't know what was being done in that base."

"Base? I thought it was a lab."

"It's both." Cassie answered Panther. "It's used for both military, and research purposes. Though, the military was mostly only there to protect the lab."

"Do you have a map of the base?"

"I don't have a physical map, but I have a mental map. I didn't trust that place, I memorized it's structure as best as I could so if something happened, i'd know my options."

"Good. Could you describe it ta' us?"

"Sure but, it's a little complicated."

"Just try your best." Leon said, activating a holographic mapping program over the table. "I'll make a map off of what you say." He pulled up Aquas from the galaxy map, and entered the latitude, and longitude into the search tab. The map zoomed in on a specific spot on the blue colored planet where a peculiarly square shaped island jutted out of the sea.

Cassie nodded, and started her description. "Many who find out about the based think that it's structure resides inside of the island. That's only party true. Most of it sits on the floor of the ocean, like the underwater cities on the planet. The main structure of the base consists of three wings in the shape of large squares; the barracks, the labs and offices, and the storage. I'll start from the top, and work my way down."

Leon nodded, and readied himself to create the map.

"First there is the ship hanger, an artificial cave which only takes up about half the island's interior. This is accessed through a large crevice in the islands south side big enough for a large cruiser classed ship for transportation, and supply drops. In the hanger, there is a large lift that lowers to what they call the 'distribution H'. It's designed just like a large, over-sized capital H with extended ends. There are six lifts on each of the letter's legs that lower down to the three wings, which sit in a line."

Cassie paused to Leon could Create what she described on the map. When he gave her the okay, she went on.

"The barracks wing, also called A Wing, is the only section to rest inside of the island below sea level. It's connected to the labs and offices wing, also called B Wing, by a few yards of tunnel. This wing sits at the bottom of the ocean, and is the biggest of the three. B Wing connects to the storage wing, also called C Wing, by another few yards of tunnel."

"So, in order ta' get from A Wing to C Wing we'd have ta' pass through B Wing?" Wolf inquired.

"Not quite." Cassie answered. "A Wing, and C Wing are connected by two long, curving tunnel about a mile long on each side that also connect to B Wing."

"A mile? Sheesh."

"The facility is one of the biggest."

"Okay, what does the inside look like?"

"Well, the inside was designed to be very confusing, a maze of corridors full of dead ends. I got lost more times than I can count."

"Why was it made out ta' be so confusin'?"

"They said it was to confuse intruders, so they'd be easier to catch. But I heard rumors that it was meant to confuse anything that got loose." Cassie stated gravely, sending a subtle shiver down Wolf's spine.

"What was in there that could get loose?"

"I told you, they never told us what sorts of research they conducted, but some said it was bio weaponry."

No one said anything for a moment. Wolf squinted his eye at the table in thought. So, the Venomians were researching bio weaponry. Could Andross have been doing the same before he had died? Wolf thought about what the mad scientist did to himself; the whole huge head, and hands thing. Whatever his followers were doing, it couldn't be any good.

"What else can you tell us about the inside?"

"Each wing has four lifts, one at each corner, that stop at each floor, and up the distribution H. There's also a few stair cases scattered around in case of a power outage, but I can't tell you where those are. Nor can I tell you how to find your way around, the halls still confuse me. A Wing, and C Wing each have five floors, but B Wing has seven. I can't really tell you much more than that, sorry."

Wolf decided to move on. "So what's the security look like?"

"Mostly just like any facility that someone would like to keep private. Regular patrols throughout the halls, cameras, sensors, alarms, guards, the works. They do have a unique 'purging' system, though."

" 'Purging' system? What's that supposed to mean?" Panther inquired.

"Just what you would think it means. The system purges the whole facility if something goes wrong."

"How?"

"Well, everything goes into a type of lock down. Computer systems all but stop, important data files are wiped out, halls, and sections can be easily blocked, and there's a time limit before every exit is blocked, and locked tight."

"So all files get deleted, 'n everythin' locks up? That's it?"

"I wasn't quite finished. The actual purge happens when the facility starts to flood. There are shafts that let in water from the sea into the facility. Depending on how many are opened the entire facility can be flooded in a matter of minutes, or hours."

"How is this system activated?"

"When a security breach, or emergency is called. Also when there's a fire, or substantial damage is inflicted inside the facility."

Wolf nodded. "What's the best way ta' get inside without bein' noticed?"

"Well, there's the main entrance, but I wouldn't recommend that. Then there's two emergency exits. One leads from the Distribution H into the crevice, but I wouldn't recommend that either. The other one leads from the barracks' north face into a tall cavern of stairs going up to sea level. From there a tunnel will grant access outside to the island's east face. It's risky, but it's the best way to get in."

"How risky?"

"Well, the tunnel itself shouldn't have any cameras or censors, since it floods so much, and the occasional sea creature makes it's way inside. But at the end of the tunnel there's a reinforced blast door that's tricky to open. You could bypass it to get it open, but make any mistake, and you'll alert the whole facility.

"The door shouldn't be a problem. What about the stairs?"

"I would guess that wouldn't be many cameras in there. Again, you'd have to bypass another door to get into the barracks. Then..." Cassie trailed off for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I think the first place you should try to get to is is the main offices. They're located on the top floor of B Wing. If you infiltrate them, you should have access to maps, data files, and system controls."

Wolf gave her a nod of gratitude, and was about thank her for her help when she started to add something else.

"On a few side notes, the best way to get to the island is by flying, and you should be able land on it without them caring much, just make sure you land on the far north side, as far away from the crevice as possible. It's a popular stop for passing air ships, and drug deals. Just make sure you land there, and walk to the east face of the island. You'll have to scale down the cliff, and follow the ledge until you find the tunnel."

"Thanks, we'll be sure ta' remember that."

Cassie flashed him an accomplished smile. "Any time. Is that all?"

"If there isn't anythin' else you feel you should tell us."

"No, that's all I can remember."

"Hm, it's impressive, you seem ta' remember a lot."

"As I said, I didn't trust that place, I made sure I wouldn't forget certain things that would help me when things went wrong."

"Did anything ever go wrong?"

Cassie shook her head. "No. Thankfully I wasn't there for too long."

"Hm. Well, thanks again. Can we call on you again if we need to?"

"Certainly." Cassie assured while getting up. "I'll try to help you as much as I can."

Leon got up with her. "I'll see you out."

"Oh, wait!" Wolf called, also getting up from his seat, and walking around the table to the purple chameleon. He reached into his pocket, and held out a fair payment to her. "For watchin' the twins."

Cassie waved the money away. "Oh, no, no, no!"

"C'mon, take it."

"No! Watching the twins is a pleasure! I'd be glad to do it any time, without payment."

"Don' give me that shit. Take it."

"I can't." She persisted.

"Well, then take it for helpin' us out just now."

"No! And if you keep trying to give that to me, I won't help you any other time." Cassie threatened.

"W-"

"I'm not taking payment."

"... You sure?"

"Yes."

Wolf reluctantly put the credits back into his pocket, giving Cassie a halfhearted cold stare.

The reptile looked as if she were about to leave, but then hesitated. She looked Wolf dead in the eye, and spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully.

"Case and Haylie want to see their mother again more than anything, but they also care a lot about you. Be careful. You're all they have left, and if something happens to you, they'll have no one."

She turned to leave with Leon at her side before Wolf could say anything more.

Leon waited until the meeting room door had closed before speaking to Cassie.

"Thank you for helping us, we've been running around blind for a while."

"Oh, I'm happy to help. I base my life around helping others."

Leon blinked. "And you didn't take the payment?"

"I didn't expect any, nor did I want any. I don't need to be paid to do something I enjoy. The twins seem very sweet, and I don't mind watching them one bit."

"I know Wolf appreciates all that you've done for us today." Leon said, still walking with Cassie. "He just doesn't know how to express his feelings that well."

Cassie laughed nervously. "To be honest, he scares me a little."

Leon smiled "He can have that effect on people. But, he's harmless… for the most part."

"Hm." She nodded in understanding, continuing to look at her feet, walking towards an unknown destination.

Leon started to think about all the different people in the base that could be classified as 'scary'. Of course you'd get those few that could be classified as 'normal', or even sweet. Cassie, for instance, was sweet. Probably the sweetest person in this hell hole of a base next to the twins, depending on how you look at it. This got Leon thinking; why the hell was she here? In a place full of criminals, and smugglers, where did she fit in? She didn't look like the criminal type. She was like a growing tree in the middle of an ash field.

"So… how did a person like you end up in a place like this?" He asked her.

"Hmm?" Cassie looked up at Leon, and he noticed just how short she was compared to him; she barely came up to his nose.

"I mean, you don't seem the type that would work on a ship run by criminals, or even associate with them. And, why join the Venomians in the first place? Didn't you grow up on Corneria?"

Cassie looked back down to her feet, her cheeks flushing. "It's… a really stupid reason, why I'm here."

"Is that so?"

She nodded, then thought about what to say for a moment. "When I was adopted, I became part of the most perfect family. I had two sisters, loving parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, a whole big family of people that loved me even though I wasn't really related to them. And I had all the opportunities I wanted. I lived in a big house, my parents had a ton of money, they got me anything I wanted within reason, and still showered me with love. My sisters became my best friends, and I was able to do almost whatever I wanted, and chase any dream I had. I had the perfect life, and I could do nothing wrong… I was the perfect child." Cassie fidgeted with her hair, a look of regret on her face.

"I could do nothing wrong. My parents never got disappointed in me. They didn't yell at me, or punish me, or even give me a disapproving stare. Of course, I never really did anything wrong. But it was so different from my old family, I thought that there must have been something I could do to disappoint them." She laughed a little ruefully. "First, I got a motorcycle, sports class."

Leon's eyes widened. "Really? Could you ride it?"

"Of course! Actually, when I got really good, I participated in a few armature races, and some street races."

"Did your parents know?"

"Yes. And they supported it! They didn't know about the illegal races, but I didn't usually participate in those. Racing was my sport. And as long as I was safe, and happy doing it, they let me."

"Hm…." This baffled Leon. He would never have guessed that Cassie, of all people, would be a hardcore speed biker.

"So then I tried a few other things, like getting into drugs, and alcohol. But I didn't like what the drugs did to me, and alcohol tasted terrible at the time. I failed at everything I tried to do. So I eventually told my parents about what I had been trying to do, hoping to get some sort of a negative reaction, and you know what? They weren't even disappointed about it! More understanding than anything, and grateful that I eventually told them. They made me feel good, yet awful at the same time."

"Why were you so focused on disappointing them?"

Cassie seemed to search for an answer. "I don't know... I just felt that there was something wrong. No life could be that perfect. Everything was just... backwards. In my old family, I would get punished for doing nothing wrong, so I was used to it. But I never got in trouble with my new family. It was all just a mess. I was so confused..."

She trailed off for a second. Leon didn't want to say anything until he was sure she'd finished. When she did continue, her voice kept changing from a strained whisper, to an almost angry shout.

"I still kept trying. I needed to know what they would do. How much it would take. So, when I was old enough, I told them I wanted to enroll in the flight academy, and join the military. I hoped they'd disapprove, but they still didn't. They wanted me to follow my dreams, and do what made me happy, and what I wanted." Cassie almost seemed to grind her teeth in scorn. "I never did graduate with a flight degree; instead I majored in nursing, and got a medic license. I was going to be drafted into the Cornerian military. It was what I wanted. I decided I would give up trying to prove… something. But then…." She trailed off once more.

"You left to join the Venomians." Leon finished for her. Cassie looked up to him for a moment, and stopped walking to lean her back against a wall. Her eyes were downcast, and her voice quiet.

"I had to try one more time. I just had to. It was the perfect opportunity, and I took it." Her face twisted into a frown of empty embarrassment. "They were so devastated. It broke their hearts when I told them. I left on a bad note, my father was still shouting at me as the car drove away. He tried to chase us down the street to stop me from leaving…. And I felt so selfish!"

Leon could see the pain flooding into her eyes, and regretted asking her how she ended up here in the first place. "You don't have to say any more."

Cassie lightly shook her head. "No. I've never told anyone this before. I just…." She crossed her arms over her chest with a frustrated sigh. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Leon ran his eyes over her now rigid form, then reached out to her. She let out a small surprised gasp as he cupped her chin with his finger, and forced her to look at him. Cassie felt his eyes pierce hers, and suddenly felt violated.

Leon could understand completely, he could understand as much as her eyes were willing to yield to him, if he really tried to look. All he'd have to do was search for anything she failed to hide well, it shouldn't be that hard. He was the best as what he did, of course.

But something about her eyes unsettled him. Scared him, almost. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to understand her, to know what he could find. There was something beneath the innocent glimmer; something dark, maybe even sinister.

Or perhaps it was just something Leon simply couldn't understand. Something too confusing, and complicated for him to comprehend. This scared him. But it also intrigued him.

What was it? What was she hiding? What was it about her that he couldn't understand?

As he searched her eyes, Leon could not find a single answer to his questions. He felt himself become more and more confused, and frightened. This didn't happen often.

He hesitated, and forced himself to see only her surface once more. She looked just as scared, and confused as he felt. Did she know what he was trying to do?

Leon softened his eyes, and lifted the corner of his mouth in a very subtle smile.

"Everyone makes mistakes. All we can do is grow from them."

Cassie relaxed, but only a little. The way he had been looking at her before; it felt like he had just opened her soul, and searched through it like a book. Was he truly trying to understand her? That was… sweet of him.

She nodded slightly. "I guess you're right."

Leon let go of her chin, still smiling somewhat.

"Thank you" Cassie said. "For listening to me. I might have gotten a little carried away."

"I don't need to be thanked for doing something that I enjoy."

Leon's confession not only made Cassie blush, but it surprised him as well.

_"Where did that come from?"_ He thought.

"Actually…" Leon continued. "You only answered half of my question. How did you get from being a medic for the Venomians, to being a nurse here?"

"Well…" Cassie said, relaxing even more against the wall. "Do you remember when I told you about my devotion to helping people?"

"Yes."

"I knew that that's what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. I considered maybe becoming a counselor, or a nurse at a hospital. But then a friend told me that she was going to fill an open position as a nurse here. She told me what kind of a base it was, and I thought it was the perfect place for me. Not only would I be helping people by caring for their injuries, but I could also be there to listen to them. From my experience serving as a nurse for the Venomians, I learned that patients will almost always open up to you as long as you give them a reason to trust you. And what place needs more help than a base filled with criminals most likely harboring a troubled past? I came here to help people, and I believe I do every day."

"Hm. That's not so much of a stupid reason."

"I would never have gotten here if I didn't join the Venomians."

"Have you talked to your family since?" Leon asked, taking a risk.

"Oh yes! I guess I forgot to mention, I still keep in touch with them. I know they've never forgiven me for siding with 'the wrong people' during the war, and even more so when I got my job here. But, as always, they accepted it, but they don't approve. When I get to see them it can get really awkward, but we're on somewhat good terms."

"I'd say that's not so bad."

"No. They're my family; I love them, and they love me. And no matter what happens a family is still a family. Nothing can change that."

_"That's not entirely true…."_ Leon almost argued her, but decided against it.

"I still completely regret hurting them like I did."

"It's done now, and there's nothing you can do to change that." He assured her. "And by the sound of things, the situation could be worse; you're still on good terms with your family."

"I guess so." Cassie smiled. "And what about your family? Your parents, that is."

"We don't talk."

She quickly lost her smile. "Oh. I'm sorry. Is it because you worked for the Venomians?"

Leon shook his head. "It's not important. When Cassie remained quiet for a moment, probably trying to think up something else to say, Leon decided to avoid another awkward silence.

"I think what you do for the people here is really great."

"Think so?"

He nodded.

Cassie looked to her feet once more, blushing. "Thanks." She suddenly look up at him with a bizarre look on her face, like she was utterly confused.

A little uncomfortable, Leon shifted his weight between his feet. "What?"

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know why, but... I feel like I can just tell you anything. Like nothing I can say will ever change anything. As you're the most honest, trustworthy person in this entire galaxy."

Although he knew she didn't mean to, her words hurt Leon in a way he couldn't describe. It was a guilty stab of pain in his chest, an ugly lie forming in a place where it would eventually explode, and hurt everyone involved.

But, instead of expressing his unease, Leon simply smiled, and nodded. "I'm honored that you think that of me, Cassie, thank you."

The purple chameleon blushed once again, and looked away for a moment, then her eyes brightened as she realized something. "Have I ever told you my full name?"

"No. What is it?"

"Cassidy Jordan Kerthsheim. Or, at least it used to be. But since I was adopted, i'm Cassidy Jordan Conrad."

"That's a beautiful name."

Now exceedingly blushing, Cassie started playing with a strand of her light colored hair. "Thank you... What's your full name?"

Leon slumped a little, and looked away in embarrassment. "Leonard Frederick Powalski."

"Oh, well that's a nice name!"

He shook his head. "My parents were terrible at giving names. It's like they thought that if they put together some classy old-fashioned names it would sound good."

"What was your brother's name?"

"Ronald Eugene. We always had to call him Ron, otherwise there'd be hell to pay."

Cassie suppressed an unintended grin. "Those are very nice names."

Leon laughed ruefully. "Growing up, Wolf couldn't make fun of my name, otherwise i'd make fun of his."

"What's was his name?"

"Wulfric Seamus O'Donnell."

"Oh, that's a very nice name too."

"Don't tell him I told you." Leon gave Cassie a mock warning glare that made her giggle.

"Don't worry, I wont."

There subtle laughter soon died down, and suddenly, there seemed nothing more to talk about. Another awkward silence settled between them, creating an almost empty tension.

Leon recognized this part of the conversation; the part with numerous uncomfortable silences.

"Well, I should get back to my team. Wolf probably wants to figure out our next move."

Cassie looked a little disappointed, but also somewhat relieved. "Oh, right. Well… maybe we'll bump into each other again soon?" She said with a smile, her hands clasped tightly behind her back.

Leon nodded, and started to back away. "Thanks again for all your help. We appreciate it." And with that he turned to leave, his cheeks hot with embarrassment, not daring to look back at the still blushing purple chameleon.

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally!" Panther taunted as Leon walked in through the door. "took you long enough to say goodbye to your girlfriend."<p>

"She's not my girlfriend." The assassin said as he took a seat across from Wolf.

"Oh? I think we all know what's going on with you two-"

"Alright, that's enough." Wolf interjected, not in any mood for childish quarrels.

Both Leon and Panther fell silent at his command.

"So now, thanks ta' Cassie, we have our map, and our way in."

"What about our way out?"

"Same way we came in"

"Perhaps that was a no-brainer?" Panther asked rhetorically.

"So what's the master plan then?" Leon asked.

Wolf stretched his back, and leaned his elbows against the table. "Fly to Aquas, find the island, park on the North side, scale down the east cliff, find the tunnel, hack our way in, get to the main offices, and find Isis all while not being caught."

All three mercenaries looked at each other. "Sounds simple enough. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, I presume?"

"Early tomorrow morning." Wolf replied to Panther, then regarded Leon as well. "So get some sleep, Aquas is only a few hours away, 'n we're not makin' any stops. Dismissed."

All three got up to leave, Leon headed straight to his room, but Panther lingered back with Wolf for a moment.

"Do you really think Isis will be in that base?"

Wolf sighed through his teeth. "She better be. This won't be an easy place ta' search. 'N I'm not sure how long I want this job ta' drag out."

The lounge door opened as they approached it. Thy both stood in the doorway, watching the twins trace the stars on the glass of the window.

"Let's hope we find her, for their sake." Panther said, before retiring to his room.

Wolf watched the two pups for a moment longer, then entered the room, and let the door close behind him. The twins heard his approach, and stopped what they were doing to look at him with big, hopeful smiles.

"So? What happened? Are you going to get mom?"

"Well, we're goin' someplace." He sighed, pulling up a chair, and sitting down. He reached his arm out, and scooped Case into his lap, the little pup squirmed in a silent giggle. "Hopefully we'll find your mom there."

"Where're you going?" Haylie asked, playfully leaning on Wolf's shoulder.

"An island on Aquas, a lab should be hidden somewhere underneath it."

"Can we come?"

"No. You have ta' stay here."

She started playing with his shirt collar. "You mean you're leaving again?"

"Only for a little while; we won't be gone as long this time. We'll have ta' have Axle 'n Cassie watch you again."

The twins started pouting, and Haylie leaned on his shoulder even more heavily.

"But it's boring here when you leave."

"Oh c'mon, you'll have Axle 'n Cassie ta' play with, and we won't be gone too long. We'll be back before you know it."

Haylie let up on his arm a little, but they both still continued pouting.

"Promise?" She asked.

"I pinky promise."

She thought for a moment. "Can we go to the firework show when you get back?"

"The firework show?"

"Yeah! The one on Zoness they have every year to celebrate their independence, or whatever."

"Hm… when is it?"

"Next week. So can we go?"

Wolf cocked his head to the side, and furrowed his brow. "Really?"

"Yes! Can we please go?"

"I dunno…."

"Pleeeeeaaasse?"

"Meeh."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I just dunno if it's such a good idea…."

"Pleeeeaase? Please, oh please, oh please, oh please! Pleeeeeeeaaasse!" Haylie leaned on his arm heavier than ever, while Case tugged at his shirt with a pleading expression.

Wolf's face broke into a smile as he dropped his act. "Alright, we can go ta' the firework show."

"YES!"

The twins shot their arms in the air in triumph, and Case did a little dance on Wolf's leg.

"But now you two need ta' get ta' bed."

"Aaaw!"

"No 'aaaw's." Wolf said as he lifted Case off of his lap. "It's late, 'n you need your sleep"

"But mom let us stay up as late as we wanted."

"Well I'm not your mom, am I? Now scoot."

As Wolf ushered the twins out of the lounge, and down the hall towards their room Haylie started another endless stream of questions.

"Why do people need sleep?"

"Ta' grow up big, 'n strong. And so they're not grumpy in the morning."

"Does uncle Leon not get much sleep, then?"

Wolf chuckled at her question. "I guess not."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A little while."

"So… a few hours?"

"A day or two."

"A day or two!?" Haylie stopped in front of him. "That long?"

"It really isn't that long, Haylie." Wolf said while ushering the pup to her room. "We've been gone longer."

"It's still a long time."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is!"

"No, it really isn't."

"Well, maybe to an old person, but it is to us."

"Now, hold on just a minute, I'm ain't that old!"

"Yeah huh!" Haylie argued, jumping onto her bed.

"I'm only thirty seven-"

"That's really old!"

Wolf stared her down for a moment with his arms crossed. "That's _not_ that old."

Haylie shrugged "whatever you say, gramps."

"Gramps?" Wolf scrunched up his nose. "I'm not a grandpa yet." He then pointed a warning finger at the little pup. " 'N I better not be for a long time."

Haylie rolled her eyes, and nestled under her blankets.

Wolf pulled Case's blankets up until they covered his little body, and tucked them under his chin. The little pup giggled as his father smoothed the messy bangs over his ice blue eyes even more than they already were. Wolf chuckled though his nose as he combed the scruffy mess of hair back, exposing the chilling eyes once more.

He remembered how his hair used to be when he was young. It was always messy, and fell in front of his eyes no matter how he tried to style it. His hair was scruffy, much like the rest of his fur, so he always looked unkempt, and grubby. It grew fast, so he had to cut it often. And Case seemed due for a haircut.

Wolf lightly kissed Case's forehead, and let the hair fall over his eyes once more. He switched over to Haylie's bed, and tucked her in as well.

"You won't die while you're gone, will you?"

The bluntness of her question almost smacked Wolf in the face, how she held nothing back. He thought back to what Cassie had said about being careful, so the twins wouldn't be alone.

"No. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Wolf hooked his pinky around Haylie's.

"Can you keep all the promises you make?"

This caught Wolf off guard somewhat. Can he keep all of his promises? He hadn't really thought of it. And he has made quite a few to the twins. Can he keep his promises? He sure hoped so.

"I'll try my best."

"Well, 'trying' is different than actually 'doing'."

He smiled. "It is, isn't it." Not wanting to say anything to further lose the twins' trust, he simply kissed Haylie's forehead, and got up from her bed. "Goodnight you two."

" 'Night."

Wolf was just about to leave when Haylie sat up in her bed.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Wake us up before you leave."

He nodded. "Sure. Now, get some sleep."

Then he left the two pups to their dreams, and stepped quietly to his own room. He sat with his back to the panoramic window, and ran a clawed hand through his hair. He remained with his head bowed, and his elbow on his knee, an exhausted sigh tickled the fur on his arm. Could he keep his promises? What if he didn't come back? What would happen to the twins? Did he trust his mutual friends to look after them? If Leon and Panther made it back alive, did he trust them to look after his children? Did he trust himself to keep them happy, or even safe?

* * *

><p>The morning came early, and oddly dreary, as if it were raining outside. Wolf went so far as to laugh at himself when he peered out his window expecting to see cloudy skies, and puddles on the streets.<p>

After gearing up, and packing a small bag of essentials he left his room to keep one of his many promises.

Haylie's eyes fluttered open to reveal a partially armored Wolf slightly leaning over her.

"Hey, we're about ta' take off."

His whisper was deep, and quiet, but somehow calming. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up a little, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come back soon." She mumbled into his fur, her voice groggy.

Wolf ruffled up her already messy hair. "I'll try. Cassie will come in about two hours ta' take you to breakfast. You make sure ta' wait for her."

Haylie yawned into her hand, and looked over to Case sitting up in his bed. "What time is it anyway?"

He held up five fingers to indicate that it was five o'clock.

"And make sure you have an adult that I trust escort you around base; I don' want you wonderin' around alone."

"Okay."

"And don't cause a bunch of trouble."

"Okay."

"And get ta' bed on time."

"Okay."

"And listen ta' your sitters."

"Okay!"

"And don' eat a bunch of crap. Make sure you get some greens-"

"Okaaayy!" Haylie exclaimed with an exasperated eye roll.

Wolf chuckled. "Okay." He switched over to Case's bed, to said goodbye. He smoothed back the matted hair from covering two sleepy, but bright eyes. "We need ta' get you a haircut." He said, then let the soft white hair cover the eyes once more.

The door to the room opened, and Panther stuck his head inside.

"Wolf, we should leave if we are to stay on schedule."

"Comin'."

"Bye uncle Panther." The twins waved.

"Bye kids" The feline waved back. "Be good while we're gone-"

"Okay, okay!" Haylie grumbled as she fell back on her pillow.

* * *

><p>The island was a curious chunk of rock, jutting out from the sea as if it thought itself better than all the other islands. It held itself high, and proud to tan against the golden light, and oppressing heat of the sun. Standing impressive it was the only land to be seen floating atop the vast, and enchanting blue ocean even from the cockpit of a Wolfen.<p>

A perfect square in shape, the faded light brown rock imposed easily a mile above the water, it's cliffs' made of jagged rocks, and small caves big enough for a few nests of feral sea birds. The edges of the island, and the entire South end were bare of any vegetation. But the central North end was covered with a dense, green jungle. A large crevice jumped from the ocean up the South side, and cut it's way along the surface of the island with jagged imperfection, and created an almost black void of caution inside.

Other than that blemish the island seemed most inconspicuous, despite it's imposing stance of which made Wolf feel almost intimidated. But could it be the structure of the island? Or the possible notion that somehow just beneath the surface Isis was there, waiting, hoping for some miracle on the wings of an angel to sweep her away from her demise.

Wolf saw the island looming closer in the distance, and his heart skipped a beat. Why, though, he could not say. He wished it was because of the excitement of heading straight into a mission that could very well end in death, but he wasn't so sure. Was it a fear of adrenalin educed excitement? Or was it some kind of deep, personable fear?

He looked out the sides of his Wolfen, and the sight of his teammates helped steady him. Their ends of the comm were silent, which probably meant that Panther was sleeping, and Leon was meditating, or something. Wolf decided to alert them, in case they hadn't noticed anything.

"We're here."

He heard some sort of confused mumble from Panther's end, but nothing from Leon. A tremendous yawn rattled Wolf's ear, and he tried to peer into Leon's cockpit to see what he was doing. The reptile did nothing but stare out at the island, probably enjoying the view.

"Here already?" Panther cooed. "I do believe that was faster than expected."

"I didn't have us enter atmosphere until we were somewhat close, otherwise it'd be a waste a' energy. Now don't go switchin' to attack mode, we're tryin' ta' seem like a couple a' gents not lookin' for trouble, got it?."

"Yes boss."

"Leon?"

"... Yeah. Got it."

"Good. Now, jus' fly over to the North end, n' don't do anythin' stupid."

The next ten minutes passed uneventfully. Flying over an island that seemed for the most part void of any intelligent life wouldn't be too exciting, unless there was in fact a threat perhaps waiting to become alert, and strike at any moment. But still, nothing happened.

Wolf felt his Wolfen shutter, and rest into place on it's hydraulics as he landed. He cut the engine, and unfastened his belt, waiting for the dust to settle down around the ship's exterior. He opened up his cockpit's cover, and as soon as he heard the hiss of the air lock release he felt his fur start to frizz up from the tropical air outside.

After lifting himself out of his seat, and swinging his legs over the wing Wolf dropped with a thud on the dusty rock of the island. A gust of wind sent some red dust bellowing around him, and assaulted his nostrils with the sent of the sea thick with salt. He already began to feel his energy levels drop, and his now poofy fur start to heat up, and toast his skin. He began to salivate excessively; the air was heavy with salt, which made it a labor to breath, and his nose and throat started to burn, and tighten up. The glare of the sun reflecting off of the sea made everything brighter than they should have been, so Wolf had to squint in order to look around himself.

Since he'd grown up on Zoness one would think that he'd be used to the tropical climates. Truth is he grew up in the far North of Zoness, where it was much less tropical, with fewer oceans. Although still humid and hot, his home was still bearable, and was where most species with fur tended to live.

Wolf stretched his stiff limbs, and unzipped his vest. He pulled a black duffle bag off of the Wolfen's wing, and slung it over his shoulder, then walked away from his Wolfen to meet up with Leon and Panther. He could see the feline trying to smooth down some frizzing fur with much dismay, only to have it poof right out again. Leon, however, stood with his scales a richer green than usual, bright eyes, and an energetic smirk on his face.

"Uhg, I feel so sticky, and disgusting!" Panther complained, still trying to fix his fur.

"What are you talking about? This feels great!" Leon lifted his face to the sun, and took in a lung full of air which made Wolf want to choke.

"That's because your species was made for this climate. Next base we go to, it's gonna be on Fortuna." He said, hoping they wouldn't have to visit another base.

He turned to follow the compass displayed on his implant, and headed East. They came up to the thick tree line of the jungle, the hard rock became covered with a thick green layer of fallen tree leaves, vines, and tree roots. The three mercenaries made their way through the dense maze of trees, all the while trying to maintain their direction East. The sun disappeared behind the cover of the tree tops. They tripped every now and again on the vines, and tree roots that seemed to desperately snake their way around their ankles. The foliage was too thick to push their way through, so Leon took the lead in order to cut a path with one of his long knives. The large leaves still wet from the early morning rain all caressed the trio during their trek, and it was starting to piss Wolf off more than all the sounds of various feral animals lurking among the trees.

Wolf growled as another leaf larger than his head snapped back, and whapped him in the face. "Goddamn! Leon! Could ya not hold the damn things until they whip back, 'n attack me?"

"Sorry Wolf-" Leon replied as he tripped over another tangle of tree roots.

Wolf stopped in his tracks with his ears perked, and alert as something screeched deeper in the jungle. He relaxed when it became silent again, and continued walking when he ate another leaf. He tried to push the thing away, but it came back to slap his chest. His arm spasmed in frustration as he batted the leaf away, and tried to keep walking when he tripped, and fell on his hands and knees. "Fuck!"

Leon snickered as he turned back to help Wolf up, when he too tripped and fell against a tree trunk.

Panther then passed by them with a smirk. "You two have no grace whatsoever- GAH!" The feline's arms flailed sporadically as he walked into a spider's web, and then fell back on his tail, stumbling on a tree root.

Leon and Wolf chortled while watching Panther's struggle to un tangle himself from the web, and the vines he fell in.

"Right, because you're just overflowing with grace." Leon teased as he pushed himself up from the tree trunk, and got poked in they eye by another leaf.

"When are we going to get out of this?" Panther asked, getting to his feet.

Wolf grunted as he used Leon's offered hand to lift himself up. "We're almost to the East edge. Though, it might've been faster, 'n a hell of a lot easier ta' go around the jungle."

"Then why didn't we?"

Wolf scrunched up his muzzle in annoyance. "I dunno. The heat's gettin' to my head. Shut up."

After fifteen minutes of tripping, and getting slapped by homicidal leaves Leon cut through one last wall of green foliage, and revealed a sun veiled cliff edge, and a never ending span of pure blue ocean speckled with golden light sparkling brilliance against a cloudless wall of orphan blue. Wolf couldn't help but widen his eye at such a majestic view. Suddenly the humidity didn't seem so irritating, but rather relaxing. He was reminded of home, and they days spent sitting atop the old factory roof with Leon, and staring off at the sea. He remembered he brought his crush there once to watch the sun set, it was when he had his first kiss too.

He felt someone lightly hit his arm, and he looked over to see Leon smirking at him; apparently the reptile knew exactly what he was thinking about.

The trio walked the small stretch to the edge of the cliff, and were greeted with a light gust of salty breeze. Panther looked passed the cliff at it's straight fall of jagged rock. The sea crashed against the rock with a seemingly random beat of excitement, and fell back in preparation for another eager attempt to break the surface. The distance to the fight between wave and rock drew an impressed, yet intimidated whistle through Panther's teeth.

"That's a long way down..."

Wolf grunted in agreement, and eyed the drop himself. "Well, the path's gotta be down there, so let's just get this part over with."

He dropped the duffle bag down at his feet, and pulled out a large device resembling a rifle. He loaded the device with a three foot rod with a small mechanism on the end that stuck out the back of the rifle, and set the end of the barrel to the ground near the edge of the cliff. He then pulled the trigger, and felt a violent kick from the device as the rod was shot into the ground far enough so only a few inches of the rod protruded from the rock. Wolf did this two more times, each rod placed a few feet from each other. He then pulled out three large coils of strong black rope, and harnesses, giving one to Panther and Leon. Each went and hooked their rope through a rod, then adjusted the mechanism to tighten around the rope to assist in lowering the jumper safely.

Wolf put on his harness, and secured the other end of the rope to himself, making sure that it wouldn't come loose, then waited for his teammates to do the same.

"This should be fun, haven't done this for a while." Panther said as he stepped up to the edge of the cliff.

"Meet ya at the bottom." Wolf turned his back to the edge, and took a deep breath.

"Don't die."

He shook his head, and laughed at his own nerves. "You're not makin' this any easier, Leon."

Leon chuckled as he readied himself. "Just doing my job." Then he suddenly jumped back, and fell in a green and black blur.

Wolf didn't waste any more time, and jumped back himself, seeing Panther jump a second later. He felt a rush of wind as his weight dropped him like a stone. He felt his stomach raise into his throat, and the breath escape from his lungs, but still enjoyed the thrilling sensation. He also felt a light tug of the rope secured to his harness, confirming the mechanism was working. He readied his legs as he swung towards the rock wall of the cliff, and pushed off on contact, falling even further. Although not as thrilling as truly free-falling, it was nice to do something like this every once in a while. It was like flying in his Wolfen, and it gave Wolf a peculiar sense of freedom. All three continued a rhythm of swinging down, and towards the rock, then pushing off with their feet with the wind howling past their ears until they reached a ledge near the bottom of the cliff.

Wolf landed hard on the ledge, and slipped on the wet rock. He quickly grabbed his rope for support, and was grabbed himself by Leon so he wouldn't fall. After steadying himself, Wolf looked over his shoulder at the ferocious waves ramming into the razor sharp rocks, envisioning what it would have been like if he had fallen.

"Watch out, it's slippery."

He looked back at Leon who had let go of him, and was smiling with sarcastic laughter in his eyes just as Panther landed without much difficulty behind him.

"What would I do without you?" Wolf chuckled as he unhooked himself from the harness, leaving it attached to the rope for their getaway.

"You flatter me." His best friend sighed with a dramatic wave of his hand.

"I hate to break up your little bromance, but we have a captive to capture."

Wolf raised a brow as he passed Panther on the narrow path. "You're just jealous."

"Far from it my friend."

The hidden path mentioned was a narrow ledge just above sea level. It was high enough up so only the mercenaries' boots got wet from the waves crashing onto the rocks, but was also slippery, and uneven; one bad step would send someone into the churning sea just below. Despite the dangerous trek along the path, the threat wasn't enough to halt any kind of conversation between the trio.

"How far do you think this cave will be?" Panther asked over the sound of the pounding waves.

"Sheesh, you're like a kid on a road trip. Can't be too far, I would guess." Wolf answered the feline behind him, sighting the South East corner of the island a fair distance away.

"You know what would be fun?"

"What?"

"Walking this drunk."

Wolf snorted, and placed a hand on the cliff side to steady himself as he slipped again. "That would be a disaster."

"We should invite Star Fox here one day. I'd like to see that bird attempt that dare." Leon added, almost giggling. Panther and Wolf looked back to see an odd spring in the reptile's step, despite the danger of slipping.

"Well Leon, you seem awfully cheerful." Panther noted, continuing on down the path.

"I just love this weather, is all."

"Are you sure it doesn't have to do with some time spent with a certain chameleon named Cassie?" The feline argued.

"No, that has nothing to do with my good mood." Leon's voice remained flat, and almost tired.

"Hey, what exactly _is_ goin' on with you two?" Wolf interjected. "Are you two dating?"

"No."

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"No!"

"Then what are you?"

"We're just friends-"

"Oh, so you were friend zoned?"

"No, I was not friend zoned because I never propositioned her with anything besides being just friends."

"So you friend zoned her? What the fuck Leon!"

"No! Just neither of us have tried anything on the other to indicate that we want to be more than just friends."

"But you do want to be more than _just friends_?" Panther nudged him. "Right?"

Leon merely scowled at the feline's gesture. "Cassie is a very respectable female, whom I enjoy spending time with, but I don't think i'd ever join into a relationship with-"

"Bullshit Leon!" Wolf laughed. "Bull_shit_! Drop the hopeless high-school boy act, and _admit_ that you have way more interest in her than you let on."

"Okay, perhaps I have small interest in her, but that doesn't mean-"

"Alright, that right there is the biggest pile a' bull since Andross's peace speech. You like her, and more than you usually do on the rare occasion that you meet someone you're interested in."

"I do not!"

"Right." Panther replied skeptically. "Then why do you get all defensive when we bring her up?"

"I don't."

"Yes you do. Like just now."

"Perhaps that's only because you keep making accusations that aren't true."

"Okay Leon, who's really in denial now?" Wolf shot back.

"Why are we even talking about this? Why do we _always_ have to talk about this?"

"Because, we're your teammates." Panther cooed. "We're your _family. _It's exciting when you find a girl that you really like. And we want to know the important things going on in your life because we love you, and care about your happiness."

"Panther. I'm going to push you."

"Oh come off it Leon, don't fight the love!"

"Seriously. I'm going to push you."

"We're only teasing, calm your shit." Wolf shrugged. "And, you know, I care about what's goin' on in your life, especially this kind a' stuff."

"Let's just change the subject."

"So Wolf, when is your sister's wedding?"

"Different subject." Wolf growled.

"If I had to talk about Cassie, you have to talk about Lydia."

"Fine. It's next month, but I ain't sure if i'm goin'."

Panther caught himself just in time before falling off the ledge for the fifth time. "And why not?"

"I haven't talked to her in years!"

"... And?"

"I'm not just gonna show up at her wedding, that'd be weird."

"Wolf, you're her family-"

"Shut up Leon, I told you, If I'm goin', you are too."

Panther reached out, and grabbed Wolf's arm as the lupine slipped again. "But you have an obligation."

"I have no obligation!" Wolf yanked his arm out of the feline's grasp, and continued on.

"Alright, If you go to her wedding, Leon will ask Cassie out."

"Hey!"

"As tempting as the offer is Panther, I think i'll pass."

The argument would have lasted if not for the trio finding themselves at the mouth of cave. All conversation halted as they drew their blasters, and stood eyeing their way inside the facility. It was about two yards wide, and three yards tall. There was no telling how far deep it lead into the island, Wolf could only see a few feet inside. He could smell a dank odor, and a cold chill emanating from within that made his fur stand on end. He could hear the eerie moan of a draft, and the subtle dripping of water.

Wolf cast a skeptical eye at his teammates. "Well, shall we?"

"By all means, go right ahead boss."

Rolling his eye he turned to the black passage that was their way in. The darkness was cut by a beam of pale blue light as Wolf switched on the flashlight attached to the end of his blaster. He gingerly stepped into the veil of darkness as two more beams joined his, and carved the mercenaries' path through the dark. It wasn't long until the entrance behind them was nothing more than a thin crack of light.

Wolf's ears twitched as he felt a sweetly cold draft make his fur feel sticky. The occasional drops of water falling from the ceiling of the cave to plop on his face didn't calm his nerves either. He kept his eye on his beam of light, steadily searching through the dark, discovering large rocks big enough to hide hostile presence, and walls that swelled and protruded in the way of his path. Occasionally he had to duck under a particularly low section of the cave's ceiling, or clamber over a rock in the way. His implant helped with it's night vision setting, but he still had trouble making his way forward without hitting his foot or head.

Leon wasn't overly bothered by the darkness, in fact, he found solace in it. Being an assassin, darkness and shadows were your most important ally, so he was used to the eerie atmosphere, and silence. The one thing that did set him on edge was the water that kept dripping onto his face. He hated the sensation more than he hated swimming. You could never anticipate when it would come, and how many would follow it, or for how long.

Panther didn't seem too fazed. Of course he was on edge, and a little spooked by the cave, but he wasn't having nearly as much trouble navigating through it as Wolf. He was able to nimbly duck, or step over a rock even at a split second notice, unlike his boss who kept hitting his head, or tripping on almost every surface.

Wolf's beam of light suddenly swept over a flat grey surface, a muted glow of various colors glinted weakly to the left.

"Found the door." He said, stepping up to it, and placing a gloved hand on the ice cold metal. "Doesn't look like there's any cameras, or sensors. Pretty low security if you ask me."

Leon made straight for the keypad on the left, and examined it. "This shouldn't be too hard to bypass; the technology's old, it'll be like unlocking a school locker."

"You know, i'm really surprised. Wouldn't you think they'd pay more attention to their security when it's this easy to break into? Venomians aren't that big of idiots."

"You sure about that?" Leon addressed Panther as they heard the door unlock, and slide open with a rusty screech.

All three raised their blasters, and listened for an alarm.

Nothing.

Wolf gave the signal to go in, and scope out the place. They entered a cast cavern perfectly square in shape, much like the island. It was much more impressive in height than in width, holding a stairwell that was most likely twenty stories tall. Wolf scanned the walls, and the stairs with his implant searching for any electrical pulses. Still no cameras, or anything of the sort. The lack of security was making Wolf more nervous than if there _was_ security. Shouldn't something have happened? It can't be this easy. Maybe they're being set up, or they triggered a silent alarm.

Or perhaps he was just being paranoid.

"That is going to be a bitch when we have to come back up."

Wolf followed Panther's gaze down the center of the stairwell, and grunted in agreement. "Let's get movin'. And keep an eye out for anythin' even resembling some kind a' security. The fact that there is none is startin' ta' piss me off."

"Everything pisses you off, Wolf."

"Shut the fuck up Panther."

Wolf's jaw was constantly clenched, and his nerves jumpy. The anticipation of something happening was driving him nuts. The cavern was completely silent save for the light sounds of their boots on the metal stairs as they made their way down. He always looked for some kind of trip beam, or step trap, a camera, a sensor, anything.

"Perhaps they have better security at the next door. We're not technically inside the facility yet, so they might have put all of their insurance on reinforcing actual entry."

A small huff of laughter escaped through Wolf's teeth. Leon always knew what he was thinking. Then again, they were all probably thinking the same thing.

"Or, perhaps, the place is completely abandoned." Added Panther with a condescending arc in his tone.

"Or they're settin' us up."

"Perhaps it's all three. And Perhaps it's none of them. It doesn't matter. It's not like we're going to turn around. We should just keep going, and try to expect everything."

"I knew there was a reason why i'm leavin' you in charge when i'm gone."

"Who says you'll be gone before me?"

Wolf took his eyes off the steps a moment to look back at Leon and see that he was completely serious. "Let's just focus on finding Isis, n' gettin' outta here. I just have a bad feeling..."

Sooner than expected they were faced with a pair of strong metal doors locked tight enough to hold back the Cornerian army. All three examined the doors, and relaxed enough to devote it all their attention.

"Leon, can you open these?"

"It's not impossible..." The reptile mused while toying with an old switchblade. "Though, not as easily as the previous one. There's no keypad."

"So it's one a' them old-fashioned ones?"

"No. There's no handle either. I could drill into the wall, and bypass it that way, but we'd be sure to set off an alarm then."

"So it's an emergency exit door." Panther ran a hand over the cool metal. "We should have expected this. Is there another way to get in?"

"Not through that door. Although, if someone were to get to the main offices, hack into the system, turn off the alarm, and open the door from there it would work."

"But then how do we get ta' the main offices from here?" Wolf scanned around the cavern for a vent, or a crawlspace that one of them could squeeze into. "What about that?" He pointed up to a large hole resembling a drainage pipe. It was positioned about three stories up the wall a few feet from a corner of the cavern

"That must be one of the floodgates for the security system."

"It's open. Shouldn't this place be flooded?"

"The cover may have just gotten rusty, and fell off. See?" They all looked to what appeared to be the hole's cover cracked in two on the far side of the cavern.

"Maybe this place was flooded some time ago."

"I don't think so. The previous door was still closed, and I don't see any other means of a draining system. What do you think Wolf, should we try this way?"

Wolf looked up at the hole again, and tapped his chin with a clawed finger. "I don' see any other possible way in. If you can get up there, 'n somehow find your way inside, go right ahead."

"How are you going to get up there?"

"Simple."

Leon made way for the stairs deciding on answering Panther by showing him how, instead of telling. He climbed a few flights of stairs until he was on the set perpendicular to the wall the hole was positioned. He nimbly swung himself over the railing, let himself fall for a split second, then caught onto the step, and proceeded to dangle off the side of the stair. Swinging himself forward slightly, he let go of the step and fell, soon sliding down the wall. At the precise moment he pushed off the wall at an angle, and quickly grabbed onto the ledge of the hole in a blur of black and green.

"Oh, so that's how."

"See you on the other side." Leon grunted as he hoisted himself up, and crouched at the entrance of the hole.

"Don't take too long." Wolf called up to his teammate who's only reply was to salute, and disappear.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>An:<span>_** Well, I promise that the next chapter will have much more action. It's late here, and i'm too tired to make a decent author's note, soooo... ya. Bla.

Please review, I cannot beg you enough, it would mean the world to me! I could use the criticism, no matter what kind (preferably nice). So have yourself a good one, and I hope to God it doesn't keep taking me this long to update.

**_Babymittn'_**


End file.
